


Hurry up, we're dreaming

by lexatroxa



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Clexa, F/F, elycia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 88,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexatroxa/pseuds/lexatroxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu estava completamente embaraçada. Minha boca estava com aquele famoso e amargo gosto metálico de álcool após uma noite de excessos, a cabeça ainda tonta e os pensamentos confusos tão conhecidos da ressaca do dia seguinte surgiam mais intensos do que jamais lembrava. Meus olhos ardiam tanto que eu estava dentro do avião com enormes óculos escuros, tentando manter a postura apesar da fraqueza e do enjoo que tomavam conta de mim. Até essa manhã de 24 de janeiro de 2016, eu considerava a ressaca (essa que te derruba) a pior sensação que alguém poderia experienciar, mas sinceramente? Os sintomas físicos não estavam me importunando tanto quanto os morais nesse momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STOLE THE SHOW - ATO I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hurry up, we're dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601471) by [evilguaxinim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilguaxinim/pseuds/evilguaxinim), [lexatroxa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexatroxa/pseuds/lexatroxa), [ZabellaDuoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabellaDuoli/pseuds/ZabellaDuoli)



> Olá, galere :D
> 
> Primeiramente peço a compreensão do pessoal, pois não escrevo desde 2009 e me sinto um pouco enferrujada ainda hahaha  
> A ideia dessa fic surgiu pq escutei Stole the Show do Kygo, era pra ser uma oneshot songfic. Porém, gostei das hipóteses que se abriram a partir disso e resolvi criar algo mais experimental: cada ato dessa fanfic será uma songfic, poderá ser lida como uma oneshot ou como parte do contexto. Os capítulos talvez não sejam lineares, mas o plot maior em torno de todos eles, sim.
> 
> Basicamente era isso :D eu espero que gostem. Sintam-se livres pra opinar, comentar, dar sugestões... enfim, só chegar.  
> Abraços e até a próxima!

 

 

STOLE THE SHOW

**ATO I**

Alycia’s POV

_Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on now  
Watching, watching, as the credits all roll down_

 

Eu estava completamente embaraçada. Minha boca estava com aquele famoso e amargo gosto metálico de álcool após uma noite de excessos, a cabeça ainda tonta e os pensamentos confusos tão conhecidos da ressaca do dia seguinte surgiam mais intensos do que jamais lembrava. Meus olhos ardiam tanto que eu estava dentro do avião com enormes óculos escuros, tentando manter a postura apesar da fraqueza e do enjoo que tomavam conta de mim. Até essa manhã de 24 de janeiro de 2016, eu considerava a ressaca (essa que te derruba) a pior sensação que alguém poderia experienciar, mas sinceramente? Os sintomas físicos não estavam me importunando tanto quanto os morais nesse momento.

“Aly, você já acordou?”

“Aly, está viva?” Fiquei preocupada”

“Quando acordar, por favor, mande um sinal de vida. Espero que não perca seu voo.”

As mensagens insistiam em pular no visor do meu celular, todas do mesmo remetente.

Aff, mais uma pontada de náusea na parte detrás da cabeça e eu apagava o visor do celular pela demanda excessiva de concentração. Não tinha a menor condição de pensar a respeito na merda que eu tinha feito, muito menos criar coragem para responder Eliza.

Resolvi abandonar o telefone num canto da enorme poltrona a qual ocupava e me enterrei no capuz, meio que tentando me esconder de mim mesma e da minha consciência. Óbvio que isso era totalmente impossível, mas fingi que era minimamente capaz de manter esse acordo comigo mesma até pelo menos estar 100% sóbria novamente. Aliás, novo lema de vida: não fazer absolutamente NADA enquanto não sóbria. NADA. Muito menos sexo com a companheira de filmagem. Parabéns, Alycia, você fodeu tudo.

 

_Crying, crying, you know  
we're playing to a full house, house_

 

-Alycia,vá com calma – dizia Eliza próxima a mim, em meio a risadas. O hálito dela emanava o aroma de pêssego e vodka dos vários Sex on the Beach que ela havia bebido nas últimas duas horas.

Eu só ria de volta. Tinha perdido a conta de quantos cosmopolitans já havia virado. Isso somado às tragadas que demos num beck que circulou pelas mãos das pessoas que comemoravam o fim das nossas filmagens em The 100 só me deixavam mais alta e mais alegre, muito alegre.

Era libertador estar sentindo essa felicidade toda, pois o sentimento anterior ao álcool era agridoce: eu estava me despedindo do elenco da série. Ao mesmo tempo que eu sabia que era impossível manter minha rotina do jeito que estava, me dividindo entre T100 e FTWD, eu não conseguia me imaginar longe da personagem Lexa.

Choramos, rimos, choramos e rimos novamente durante o jantar de despedida, Jason e eu. Sabíamos que o que havíamos criado ali era especial. Lexa era especial e sempre seria inesquecível tanto para mim quanto para ele. Era terrivelmente difícil se despedir, abandonar um projeto que amava para fazer outro por segurança. Se tudo tivesse acontecido em outro momento da minha carreira, ao menos...

 

_No heroes, villains, one to blame_   
_While wilted roses fill the stage_   
_And the thrill, the thrill is gone_   
_Our debut was a masterpiece_   
_But in the end for you and me_   
_Oh, the show, it can't go on_

 

Eliza gargalhava. Ela e Devon alternavam o beck e uma garrafa de espumante, já totalmente quente. Eventualmente Devon aproximava o gargalo dos meus lábios e eu bebia alguns goles, sem evitar de deixar escorrer o líquido pelo queixo enquanto eles riam da minha já incapacidade de sorver a espumante de maneira decente. Tudo era motivo para o riso solto, alto e sem filtros.

Apoie-me na coxa de Eliza meio desequilibrada e ela novamente direcionou os lábios ao meu ouvido:

-Aly, você está pior que eu e Devon juntos, você é muito amadora...

Ergui meus olhos até nivelar com os de Eliza.

-Eu estou ótima, nunca estive tão bem em toda vida – eu disse, com um sorriso mole e a língua completamente enrolada. Eliza novamente riu por causa disso.

-Olha essa língua enrolada.

-O quê?

-Vou sentir sua falta, garota.

Devon exclamou qualquer coisa que na hora não pude entender, mas certamente nos fez rir como tudo que dizíamos, fazendo sentido ou não.

-Eliza você é tão CLEXA – disse ele, frisando teatralmente a palavra Clexa de propósito.

Eu joguei a cabeça pra trás num sorriso abobado e lá minha cabeça ficou escorada, na espalda macia do sofá. Tudo parecia flutuar e fazer pouco sentido e eu só queria ficar nesse torpor para sempre.

-Clexa é endgame, ao menos nos nossos corações – eu disse, atropelando as palavras e com péssima dicção – morri pra te salvar, não sou adorável? – eu tentava espiar Eliza pelo canto dos olhos.

-Demais, tão adorável que mal consegue erguer a cabeça. Leksa kom trikru eu acho que está na hora de você ir pra cama. – enquanto falava, Eliza ia se erguendo lentamente, até ficar de pé com certa dificuldade – eu já vou indo pro quarto também, se eu perder meu voo amanhã eu me mato.

-Nãããão – eu e Devon reclamamos.

– Ainda não. Vamos de saideira. – insisti.

Eliza ergueu a garrafa vazia de espumante, com um olhar de falsa repreensão – essa aqui era a saidera, esqueceram?

Devon fez um ruído que eu resolvi interpretar como uma risada e virou o rosto no sofá, olhando o nada. Game over.

Eliza e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos mais uma vez e ela agarrou meu pulso e me impulsionou para que eu levantasse. Com muita dificuldade o fiz, o fato de estar de meias só me deixou mais sem equilíbrio, então sem pestanejar mantive a mão firme no antebraço dela para que nos firmássemos em pé. Eliza estava alta, mas eu estava muito mais, certamente eu confiaria minha volta ao quarto com segurança a ela.

Antes de arrastarmos nossos pés até o elevador, pois estávamos no restaurante do hotel que ficava no subsolo, Eliza acomodou a garrafa vazia em Devon, de forma com que o gargalo dela ficasse entre os lábios entreabertos dele, que agora já ressonava dormindo.

Isso fez com que nossas risadas ecoassem pelo caminho vazio até o elevador, passo a passo, uma escorada na outra criando uma dança não intencional totalmente desequilibrada e atrapalhada.

-A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes – Eliza disse, com a voz fraca de tanto rir.

-Por favor! Nunca me diverti tanto, sério – eu disse, enrolada, porém, muito sincera. Eu era muito retraída para beber, mas hoje havia sido uma exceção. E estava sendo ótimo!

Eliza passou um braço ao redor da minha cintura e eu resolvi firmar melhor meus joelhos, percebi estar completamente jogada sobre ela enquanto o elevador subia até o andar do meu quarto. Minha cabeça pendia para o lado e meus olhos estavam fechando enquanto o sorriso chapado permanecia nos meus lábios.

-Anda Alycia, faz tua parte – Eliza me puxou e eu obedeci, com a sensação de estar andando sobre as nuvens fomos até meu quarto. Eu simplesmente me concentrava em colocar um pé na frente do outro.        

 

_We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call_   
_So hold for the applause, oh_   
_And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow_   
_Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show_   
_At least we stole the show_

_At least we stole the show_

_At least we stole the show_

_At least we stole the show_

 

Minha cabeça martelava na mesma frequência do toque do meu celular, como se tivesse uma coleção de sinos batendo nas minhas têmporas. Me virei em desespero, tateando instintivamente o chão em busca do aparelho.

-Norman, alô? – atendi meu acessor atrapalhada, com a testa franzida e completamente tonta.

Silêncio.

-Sim, desculpe, eu perdi a hora. Eu chego aí em meia hora, por favor segure o voo.

E desliguei.

Agora, o que diabos tinha acontecido na noite anterior?

Eu me descobria nua e bastante dolorida, principalmente a cabeça e as costas. A tontura estava impraticável, mas eu tinha de levantar. A claridade do quarto anunciava uma manhã ensolarada e eu só tinha a certeza de que odiava naquele momento manhãs ensolaradas mais que tudo.

Praticamente me arrastei até o banheiro, olhos semicerrados e andar lento, porém urgente. O ambiente inteiro estava uma bagunça e eu estava ferrada se perdesse meu voo. Ergui meus olhos para o espelho, observei o meu reflexo e forcei um pouco a memória do que poderia ter acontecido na noite anterior.

Jantar de despedida. Muito espumante. Jason. Devon. Pessoal do figurino. Drinks. Câmeras. Eliza.

Puta que pariu.

Eliza.

Meus olhos arregalaram e eu só pude levar uma mão à testa. Engoli em seco e o gosto de álcool ainda estava ali.

Eu havia transado com Eliza. Bêbada e chapada.

Ainda diante do meu reflexo, franzi as sobrancelhas ao reparar numa forma arredonda de cor roxa na lateral do meu pescoço. Automaticamente a lembrança dos lábios de Eliza succionando vorazmente minha pele quase me fizeram perder o equilíbrio de tontura.

Pus a mão na boca primeiramente, me recuperando da constatação e em seguida esfreguei os dedos na marca, como se quisesse limpa-la, arrancá-la de mim. Em vão, eu sabia, mas o arrependimento e a sensação de sujeira me invadiram.

A medida em que eu ia me lembrando dos detalhes da noite anterior, meus olhos iam enchendo de lágrimas. Sentia-me envergonhada e completamente exposta. Eu não fazia ideia de como Eliza havia saído do quarto, ou quando. Nem tinha coragem de imaginar.

A vontade era de chorar debaixo das cobertas o resto do dia, mas reuni a dignidade que me restava e fui para baixo do chuveiro. Água fria, pra limpar o corpo e alma.

 

_Darling, darling, you know that we are sold out_   
_This is fading, but the band plays on now_   
_We're crying, crying, so let the velvet roll down, down_

 

Pousamos em Baja, México, onde eu permaneceria com as gravações de FTWD e eu ainda não tinha respondido as mensagens de Eliza.

“Alycia, você está recebendo as mensagens, eu espero que esteja bem e que tenha chegado bem. Ontem foi inesperado, um pouco estranho... enfim, queria apenas me certificar que você está bem.”

Eu só queria deletar tudo sem ao menos ler. E deletar as lembranças da noite de ontem, eu não estava pronta para lidar com o que havia acontecido. Não somente as consequências com Eliza, mas também com meu namorado. Eu estava tão fodida que de novo meus olhos marejavam.

 

_No heroes, villains, one to blame_   
_While wilted roses fill the stage_   
_And the thrill, the thrill is gone_   
_Our debut was a masterpiece_   
_Our lines we read so perfectly_   
_But the show, it can't go on_

 

Um certo alívio tomou conta de mim ao desembarcar e me dar conta de que estava no México para gravar FTWD. Pela primeira vez a ideia de deixar The 100 me deixou verdadeiramente feliz.

Respirei fundo e fixei os olhos no céu, que estava rosa pelo fim de tarde, já dentro do carro que me levaria ao novo hotel.

-Leksa kom trikru, yu gonplei ste odon.

 

  
_We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call_   
_So hold for the applause, oh_   
_And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow_   
_Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show_   
_At least we stole the show_

_At least we stole the show_

_At least we stole the show_

_At least we stole the show_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do POV:
> 
> Stole the Show - Kygo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXoWg08pwiQ


	2. STOLEN DANCE - ATO II

 

STOLEN DANCE

**ATO II**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_I want you by my side_   
_So that I never feel alone again_   
_They've always been so kind_   
_But now they've brought you away from here_

 

 

Alycia estava mais me atrapalhando do que me ajudando na tarefa de leva-la até seu quarto. Ela cambaleava para os lados e seu peso me desequilibrava também, mas nós só conseguíamos rir. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão solta em nenhuma outra ocasião e apesar de nos darmos muito bem dentro e fora das filmagens, quando eventualmente cruzávamos, realmente apreciei descobrir esse outro lado dela.

            -Eu nunca vou acordar a tempo do meu voo – disse Alycia entre tropeços, deixando um soluço escapar. Eu ri de volta e já próxima da porta do quarto dela fiz com que ela se apoiasse com as costas na parede.

            -Deixa de besteira e encontra o cartão da porta, está em algum bolso seu?

            Alycia me encarou com a cabeça levemente pendida para o lado e a nuca escorada na parede, com aquele sorriso chapado. Era muito engraçado e ao mesmo tempo estranho vê-la assim, mas eu que não estava completamente fora de mim estava me divertindo horrores. Quanta história pra contar nos dias seguintes?

            -Não lembro, acho que perdi – ela disse e fechou os olhos devagar e eu revirei os meus.

            -Aly, você nem procurou! – eu disse com a voz debochada, abanando a cabeça e forçando meus olhos para enxergar menos embaralhado.

            Levei as mãos até os bolsos da frente do jeans de Alycia e os tateei, a fim de encontrar o cartão e ela reagiu e tateou os detrás, prontamente retirando o que estávamos procurando.

            -Aqui – disse ela lentamente, me entregando o cartão.

-Precisa de mais ajuda, ou daqui você se vira sozinha? – perguntei enquanto destrancava a porta e liberava o caminho para que ela entrasse.

Alycia foi se esgueirando até a porta e ali se escorou devagar. Ela havia parado de rir copiosamente, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, as pálpebras um pouco baixas. De alguma forma aquele sorriso me pareceu um pouco propositalmente sedutor pela forma com que ela se moveu, mas certamente era meu eu alterado vendo coisas embaralhadas.

 

  
I hope they didn't get your mind  
Your heart is too strong anyway  
We need to fetch back the time  
They have stolen from us

 

 

            Eu já ia franzir as sobrancelhas estranhando a demora de Alycia em me responder quando de repente ela se lançou na minha direção. Seus lábios abertos grudaram metade na minha boca, metade no meu rosto, na aproximação mais desastrada que alguém já tinha tentado comigo. A princípio arregalei meus olhos tentando concatenar os fatos rapidamente até que senti sua língua me acariciar e logo em seguida sua mão em minha nuca me forçando a favor de seu rosto.

            Alycia tinha me beijado. E errado o alvo. Wow. Minha mente esvaziou e eu só pude encaixar nossas bocas meio segundo depois. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada e o ritmo frenético e sedento com que ela desenvolveu o beijo não estava me permitindo raciocinar muito, então eu simplesmente lutava para acompanhar.

            Pus minhas mãos na porta e parede a fim de me equilibrar melhor, já que Alycia agora me puxava contra ela mesma com as duas, cada vez mais intensamente. Meu Deus, Alycia!

            Senti sua boca deslizando na direção de meu pescoço e abri meus olhos tomando ar, tentando manter a sanidade, o meu corpo já começando a esquentar.

            -Alycia – eu disse ofegante, quase sem voz – Alycia?

            Ela apertou minha nuca e voltou pra minha boca.

Dessa vez foi certeira.

E eu liguei o foda-se.

 

 

_I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

 

 

            Entramos no quarto e batemos a porta as nossas costas. Agora o desafio maior era manter o equilíbrio ao mesmo tempo em que nos devorávamos. O corpo de Alycia ondulava pelo meu a medida em que eu a conduzia na direção da cama, as mãos dela fixas na minha nuca e as minhas já na cintura dela, forçando meus dedos contra e a puxando para mim. Era uma disputa de quem se puxava com mais força e eu tinha certeza absoluta que estávamos num empate acirrado.

            Puta merda, de onde tudo isso tinha surgido?

            Alycia tinha a respiração pesada contra a minha boca e eu já estava a ponto de joga-la na cama quando ela me virou e fez com que eu desabasse sentada sobre o colchão. Mal tive tempo de reagir e erguer a cabeça para vislumbrar uma Alycia montando sobre meu colo e impulsionando sua cintura contra meu corpo, puxando sua própria camiseta para cima e ficando apenas com um sutiã preto e rendado.

            Ela parecia um caminhão desgovernado, mas eu não iria reclamar disso, eu faria o meu melhor para acompanhar a febre dela. Novamente ela juntou nossas bocas e eu senti seus dentes cravarem com uma força demasiada no meu lábio superior e então eu soltei uma reclamação, já sentindo um leve gosto de sangue na ponta da língua.

            Eu percebi que eu tinha que tomar o controle da situação.

            -Alycia, calma! – eu a segurei firmemente por uma generosa mecha de cabelos próximos à nuca e a fiz me olhar nos olhos. As pupilas dela estavam enormes, a expressão era de pura fome e os lábios entreabertos estavam úmidos da nossa saliva misturada.

            Em toda a minha vida eu nunca tinha estado com alguém tão desesperado por mim, como estava sendo com Alycia. Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, só que os olhos verdes dela estavam brilhando como nunca e que seu peito subia e descia ofegante contra o meu. Ela QUERIA aquilo. Num movimento eu a deitei na cama e ela obedeceu, se esparramando e balançando os joelhos flexionados levemente abertos, como se me convidasse. Os olhos fixos nos meus.

            Tive que passar a língua nos lábios tamanha... delícia foi ter essa visão. Engoli em seco e tirei minha própria blusa enquanto me encaixava entre as pernas abertas e soltas de Alycia, até descer com a boca um pouco acima de seu umbigo, onde lambi.

Puta que pariu.

A pele dela fervia e já estava levemente salgada do suor, mas o que mais me arrebatou definitivamente foi o cheiro. O fuckin cheiro de Alycia Debnam-Carey era provavelmente a coisa mais excitante que eu já tinha provado na vida. Até agora.

 

 

_Dancin on doing the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

 

 

            Minhas mãos deslizavam pela pele de Alycia, eu queria explorá-la, sentí-la. Ergui meus olhos e pude vislumbrá-la de olhos fechados, um sorriso extremamente provocante nos lábios, os quais ela mordia suavemente.

            Ela estava completamente entregue.

            Foi como se de repente minha garganta ficasse seca e tudo que eu precisava era do corpo de Alycia. Minha mão foi afoita ao abaixar uma das alças do sutiã rendado, a boca já envolvia o mamilo do pequeno seio que era exposto. Eu suguei, ela soltou um gemido manhoso, as mãos apertaram os lençóis e a cintura ondulou.

            Puta que pariu, Alycia.

 

_Coldest winter for me_

_No sun is shining anymore_

_The only thing I feel is pain_

          

            Puta que pariu.

            A essa altura eu já sentia meu ventre queimando de desejo, um tesão tão cru que eu não sabia há quanto tempo não sentia. Minha boca e língua agora trabalhavam de um seio a outro, lambendo, mordiscando e chupando enquanto ela me respondia a cada toque com gemidos mais urgentes.

Eu já tinha feito isso, inclusive com outras mulheres, mas o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto de hotel no Canadá estava totalmente fora de qualquer padrão experimentado. Alycia estava me colocando num nirvana sexual.

Abri e desci a calça dela meio trêmula, meio impaciente. Aquelas pernas longas agora despidas, moles e abertas para mim, enquanto Alycia erguia a cintura.

Holy shit.

Eu desci. Desci e fui de encontro ao sexo dela, ainda coberto pela roupa íntima, com a língua frouxa e úmida. Meu deus, eu queria aquilo. O cheiro, o gosto, era tudo que eu precisava. Alycia se arqueou na cama e eu sabia que eu estava dando a ela o que ela queria também.

-Caralho, Eliza... – pela primeira vez Alycia falou, a voz saiu exasperada de prazer e eu grudei mais a boca nela em resposta. Ela estava tão molhada que eu podia sentir mesmo através do tecido da calcinha.

Eu não costumava ser ativa quando transava com outras mulheres, mas a forma com que eu arranquei aquela calcinha logo a seguir apenas num movimento me fez parecer ter experiência de anos.

Não aguentava mais prolongar aquilo. Grudei minha boca entre as pernas de Alycia e a chupei como tenho certeza que ninguém antes tinha feito.

 

 

_Caused by absence of you_

_Suspence is controlling my mind_

_I cannot find the way out of here_

           

 

Os gemidos dela eram manhosos, às vezes mais exasperados, às vezes simplesmente se deleitando do prazer que eu estava proporcionando a ela. E a mim mesma. Os quadris dela mediam o ritmo, os movimentos. Eles mandavam e a minha boca obedecia.

            Senti um espasmo de Alycia contra minha boca, sem muita demora. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais urgentes e eu soube que ela não aguentaria muito mais. Dei a ela tudo de mim, então. Língua, lábios, beijos... eu também estava faminta. A nossa sintonia de movimentos era plena, estávamos dançando uma contra a outra como se fôssemos uma só.

 

 

_I want you by my side_

_So that I never feel alone again_

 

 

            Alycia se contraiu violentamente com um grito agudo e eu só pude sentir sua mão agarrando meus cabelos e minha boca inundar ainda mais com seu gozo. Seu corpo arqueou até ela quase sentar na cama e eu praticamente sufoquei com ela me enterrando entre suas pernas, mas eu só conseguia pensar em engolir o que ela estava me dando. Não durou muito. Ela prontamente voltou para a cama num movimento brusco, me trazendo para cima dela com rapidez e eu novamente a obedeci, colando nossas bocas. Meu deus, ela não se saciava?

            Uma de suas mãos agarrou meu pulso e ela me conduziu a penetrá-la, eu o fiz. Não tinha muita experiência com isso, mas a deixei me usar. Aparentemente, o orgasmo perdurava enquanto meus dedos entravam nela, pois Alycia estava completamente descontrolada. Eu já estava numa situação limite, gemi de esforço sugando o pescoço dela sem dó e por fim cravei as unhas em suas costas até vê-la ter seu último espasmo, seu último grito.

            Nossos corpos desabaram, molhados, exaustos e quentes. Eu nem tentei me mover. Meu cérebro ainda processava tudo, a única coisa que aparentava ser real agora era o peito de Alycia subindo e descendo pesadamente debaixo de mim.

 

 

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

 

 

Mordi meus lábios com um leve sorriso enquanto erguia a cabeça preguiçosamente, precisava ver Alycia nos olhos, precisava que ela me virasse na cama e viesse por cima de mim também.

-Aly? – eu a chamei, com a voz fraca, mas ela não me respondeu. Estranhei e prontamente me acomodei melhor sobre ela, apoiando-me em um dos cotovelos na cama – Aly?

Alycia estava ressonando, de olhos fechados. Eu não acreditei quando percebi que ela havia caído no sono. Suspirei fundo, um pouco frustrada com isso, sentindo a cabeça já pesando pelo início da ressaca.

-Isso aconteceu mesmo? – eu perguntei baixo, confusa, sem a intenção real de obter alguma resposta. Que noite mais insana.

Fitei Alycia dormindo por mais alguns instantes. O rosto dela estava tão sereno e angelical que eu jamais poderia dizer que era a mesma mulher que gemia e se contorcia debaixo de mim minutos atrás. Ou que era a mesma garota engraçada que fazia piada comigo o tempo todo durante as gravações. Nada mais fazia sentido na minha cabeça depois dessa noite.

Outro suspiro e eu já me levantava da cama, o corpo cansado e um pouco sensível ainda. Recolhi minha blusa e me vesti um pouco debilitada, sem tirar os olhos de Alycia dormindo na cama. Havia acontecido MESMO?

Que noite mais insana.

            Puxei os lençóis sobre o corpo dela e a cobri, ela se aninhou melhor e eu sorri, abanando a cabeça. Minha vontade era de acorda-la e fazer um milhão de perguntas, mas eu sabia que não era a hora pra isso. Era hora de ir embora, e foi isso que eu fiz.

 

_Dancin on doing the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham curtido. Qualquer sugestão, crítica, aquela coisa toda... deixem um review pra eu saber o que vocês estão pensando sobre a fic o/
> 
> Beijo e até a próxima!
> 
> Música do POV:  
> Stolen Dance - Milky Chance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX-QaNzd-0Y


	3. YOUNG BLOOD - ATO III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eaí, galere! o/  
> Mais um capítulo. Depois de um hot, fica até sem graça postar um capítulo de continuidade, mas eles precisam existir :D  
> Espero que curtam... comentem aí qualquer coisa, dúvida, sugestão... é sempre bem-vindo e eu fico feliz pra escrever mais hahaha beijão!
> 
> P.S.: Acho muito válido ressaltar aqui que ouvir a música do ato ajuda a entrar na vibe da fic... Espero que possam ler enquanto escutam, muda o conceito da leitura :P até a próxima!

YOUNG BLOOD

**ATO III**

_Alycia’s POV_

 

 

 _We're only young and naive still_  
_We require certain skills_  
_The mood it changes like the wind_  
_Hard to control when it begins_

 

 

            Meu celular vibrava de um lado pro outro na mesa de cabeceira enquanto eu calmamente dava play em mais um episódio de Friends. Se eu realmente me importava sobre Marny estar me ligando e me infernizando em todas as redes sociais há pelo menos duas horas sem parar? Eu diria que não. Eu havia voltado para L.A. havia aproximadamente um mês, a contar do final das gravações de FTWD. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido de lá pra cá que eu me sentia como se fosse um repelente de outros seres humanos. E tanta coisa tinha dado miseravelmente errado desde então que eu não tinha dúvida alguma sobre ter perdido o que me restava do tato social.

            É o que dizem, né? Sucesso na vida profissional, azar na pessoal. O azar só tinha resolvido vir todo de uma vez. Suspirei fundo mais uma vez. Os últimos dias todos tinham sido assim: maratonando séries no Netflix, comendo besteiras, isolada dos amigos e parentes num novo apartamento totalmente vazio em L.A. Solteira e escondida do mundo.

            Marcus e eu havíamos rompido, novamente. Dessa vez eu pressentia que era definitivo. Nunca tivemos a mais saudável das relações, mas só eu sabia o quanto tinha me esforçado para que tudo desse certo. Não o suficiente, sempre pensava eu. Novamente um suspiro.

            Eliza.

            Apesar do meu namoro ter acabado depois “daquilo” (ainda não consigo repetir para mim mesma o que aconteceu entre a gente, mesmo mais de um mês depois), Marcus não sabia de nada. Ninguém sabia de nada sobre aquilo e se dependesse de mim, isso permaneceria dessa forma.

O problema que envolvia Eliza agora na verdade era um pouco diferente: o produtor executivo de FTWD havia conversado em particular comigo. O sucesso de Lexa tinha atingido patamares que ninguém esperava, nem mesmo os responsáveis por T100. Era muito interessante para a AMC que minha fama alavancasse os níveis de audiência do canal, mas isso talvez não acontecesse se eu saísse abruptamente de T100, pois muitos fãs da série (que haviam se tornando meus fãs pessoais) estavam migrando para a audiência da AMC. A coisa tinha ficado tão séria que eles estavam dispostos a abrir mão de mim em Fear para que eu retornasse a T100 por dois anos, consolidasse minha fama com Lexa na potência máxima e ao final do contrato, entrasse no elenco de nada menos do que Walking Dead.

Wow. Era tipo... insano. Era tudo que eu precisava na minha carreira e eu nem sequer precisei ter feito nada para que me ofertassem. E a proposta foi tão generosa que eu, obviamente, não soube lidar com ela. Não soube o que responder.

Dave me deu tempo para pensar e responder com calma. Pior erro dele. Isso nunca iria acontecer.

Fora isso, eu tinha um acordo moral com Jason. Nosso acordo era fazer Lexa acontecer a qualquer custo, em qualquer circunstância da série. E agora isso estava prestes a se viabilizar... se eu não tivesse transado com Eliza bêbada e chapada. E se não tivesse ignorado toda e qualquer mensagem ou contato dela desde então.

Eu provavelmente nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara dela de novo, como eu poderia me imaginar contracenando? Era de outro mundo, eu simplesmente não conseguia.

 

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 

 

            “Alycia, tem duas semanas que você foi gravar no México. Eu pensei em te ligar algumas vezes, mas me senti tão ridícula com isso que não fiz essa burrada. Eu queria te pedir desculpa, sei lá... eu não sei direito porque deixei que as coisas acontecessem e porque a gente faz coisas absurdas quando bebe ou fuma... você visualizou minhas mensagens, eu ainda não entendi se você está furiosa comigo, com alguma coisa específica que eu tenha feito... eu simplesmente não sei! A gente pode nunca mais se falar, é direito seu, mas eu acho que eu merecia algum tipo de esclarecimento, só isso. Não é legal quando alguém some e te deixa com uma grande interrogação na testa, sem saber o que pensar, sem ter um ponto final! Eu só te peço isso, pra que me tire essa confusão. Para que eu possa parar de pensar nessa história tentando achar uma lógica qualquer e acabe cada vez mais frustrada. Só te peço isso, por favor. Xx Liza”

 

            Amanhecia preguiçosamente em L.A. e eu estava relendo pela milésima vez a última mensagem que Eliza tinha me deixado no celular. A vergonha que eu sentia dela era tanta que eu ruborizava só de imaginar seu rosto, era algo que me atormentava demais tudo que tinha acontecido. Com a testa franzida eu ameacei iniciar uma resposta, mas batidas violentas na porta de entrada me fizeram pular de susto na cama.

 

 

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

 

            No olho mágico pude vislumbrar uma Marny bufando do outro lado da porta e o que fiz foi abrir, sabendo o que estaria por vir.

            - Você está morta, Alycia.

            Ela disse, entrando com passadas pesadas e impacientes, jogando sua bolsa na única poltrona da minha sala vazia. Era exatamente eu que eu sabia que estava por vir. Fechei a porta nas costas dela e sorri amarelo de volta.

            -Também é bom te ver, Marny.

            -Nossa, Alycia, vai se foder. Sério. – Marny estava furiosa e eu não podia deixar de dar razão a ela. Nem tentaria argumentar nada.

            -Tá, e aí? Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de cachorro sem dono? Aqui não cola, Alycia Jasmin. Você está ferrada DE VERDADE.

            Marny ia falando enquanto andava pelo apartamento, eu preferi sentar na poltrona ao lado de sua bolsa porque sabia que o sermão viria.

            -Sabe como eu cheguei aqui, Alycia? EU TIVE QUE LIGAR PARA SUA MÃE! E ela me passou seu novo endereço. Você está louca? Marcus me disse que vocês terminaram! Você sumiu! Eu estou tão puta com você, cara... sério, eu poderia agarrar seu pescoço agora mesmo!

            Eu deveria estar preocupada com as palavras de Marny, mas eu só consegui começar a sorrir enquanto a olhava. Eu estava um pouco cansada do meu jogo de isolamento e vê-la me fez sentir revigorada instantaneamente.

            -Sério que você vai só sorrir e me olhar com essa cara? Ah, você é tão baixa...

            -Desculpa, Marny – eu comecei. Sabia que iria acalmá-la começar com um bom pedido de desculpas – desculpa pelo sumiço todo. Sério mesmo, estou te olhando com essa cara porque sei que você está certa. Totalmente certa. – dizer à Marny que ela estava certa também acrescentava pontos para mim.

            Ela me olhou desconfiada, com os olhos apertados.

            -Vai ser isso mesmo? Vai pedir desculpas? O que você está aprontando, Alycia Jasmin?

            Eu gargalhei, agora. Eu estava com tanta saudade dela que por um segundo me senti idiota de ter passado por todas as coisas sozinha. Marny era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter na vida toda.

            -Não estou aprontando nada, juro! Estou te pedindo desculpas e disposta a fazer o que for preciso para me redimir.

            Marny mantinha a expressão cética.

            -Pode ir desembuchando. Do início. Fala tudo que tiver para falar que aí depois eu decido se te perdoo ou não.

 

_We lie beneath the stars at night_

_Our hands gripping each other tight_

_You keep my secrets hope to die_

_Promises, swear them to the sky_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 

            -Alycia, sua louca.

            Marny e eu estávamos sentadas no chão da minha cozinha, pois eu ainda não tinha móveis ali também. Pedimos comida chinesa e estávamos bebendo vinho enquanto ela ainda parecia incrédula com toda minha história, profissional e pessoal.

            -Primeiro que você não vai recusar voltar para T100 nem a pau, ok? Você sabe que tudo isso só aconteceu porque algo muito grande está por vir, né? Você se deu conta disso? Da sua importância? Pois é.

            Adorava a forma com que Marny era super verborrágica. Tudo que eu tinha de introspectiva, ela tinha de comunicativa e sincera. Nada a fazia ficar quieta quando ela tinha algo a colocar.

            -E a Eliza, cara. Alycia você é muito tapada. Você PRECISA responde-la. Aliás, você VAI responde-la, porque você sabe que estou certa.

            Meu sorriso repentinamente murchou ao ouvir falar de Eliza.

            -Marny, não sei...

       -Lysh, é sério. – Marny estava realmente falando a sério, mas fiquei feliz ao constatar que ela havia me perdoado completamente ao ter me chamado pelo apelido - Você não pode fazer isso, você precisa se desculpar. Mesmo que nunca mais fosse vê-la, precisa disso.

            Eu desviei os olhos e suspirei. Só sabia suspirar quando pensava nesse assunto.

            -Não tenho coragem, Marny. Não tenho.

            -Mas precisa ter. A errada foi você, você precisa enfrentar isso. Não foi errada em ter transado com ela, foi errada em ter dado chá de sumiço depois disso. Olha a mensagem dela, Lysh, isso não pode continuar!

            Obviamente eu sabia que Marny estava certa, mas me doía admitir que eu teria que consertar essa confusão enorme que eu tinha criado. Tornei a olhá-la, meio cabisbaixa.

            -E quanto ao Marcus, daí sim, foi errada em ter transado com a Eliza.

            Eu fiz uma careta e fechei os olhos. As outras coisas estavam tão mais confusas que eu acabava esquecendo do meu ex. Não que ele também não fosse outra preocupação, só não era a prioridade do momento.

            -Pelo menos uma coisa você fez certa, não ter contado esse lance todo pra ele. Marcus ia ficar muito puto, você sabe – às vezes eu não sabia bem se Marny falava comigo ou se falava sozinha. Ela ficava gesticulando com a taça de vinho na mão, como se estivesse deduzindo formas de consertar minhas burradas.

            -Pelo menos... - eu repeti, sentindo que animação em ter Marny de volta já ia passando. Meu estômago voltava a embrulhar com as decisões a serem tomadas.

            -Hey, calma – Marny disse, me dando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro, sorrindo. – tudo vai dar certo, Lysh. Você só precisa se organizar. Se eu fosse você, começava pela Eliza, com ela sua falta foi mais grave. Ela não tem culpa nenhuma, mas não sabe disso, tanto que te pediu desculpa na mensagem.

            -É, eu sei... mas não sei como chegar nela, chego a ficar tonta só de pensar. – eu disse, já engolindo em seco de nervoso pela possibilidade.

            -Chama ela no Facebook. Se ela te responder, já é um bom sinal.

            Ponderei a ideia. Só não sabia quando conseguiria dar esse passo.

 

_As it withers_

_Brittle it shakes_

_Can you whisper_

_As it crumbles and_ _breaks_

_As you shiver_

_Count up all your mistakes_

_Pair of forgivers_

_Let go before it's too late_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

 

_05:10 am_

            Terminava mais um episódio de Friends e eu não aguentaria assistir mais um. Não por estar com sono, pois a insônia me acompanhava durante esse mês turbulento, mas pela ansiedade que a conversa que havia tido com Marny mais cedo tinha gerado.

            Ela tinha conseguido passar a urgência do meu dever em procurar Eliza, apesar de todo meu pânico desse dia chegar. Eu precisava fazer isso.

            Peguei meu celular, já meio trêmula pela ideia. Abri a janela de Eliza e fitei sua foto. O sorriso dela era tão largo, tão puro. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, na real. Engraçada, inteligente, irônica... mas sempre gentil comigo, até depois de praticamente força-la a ter sexo comigo numa situação completamente constrangedora e ainda por cima ignora-la depois. Se alguém não merecia o que eu tinha feito, esse alguém definitivamente era Eliza.

            Suspirei o mais fundo que deu e me concentrei.

            “Hey, tudo bem?”

            Não. Apaguei.

            “Hey, Eliza? Como você está?”

            Também não. Apaguei.

            “Eliza, você ainda quer falar comigo?”

            Não! Não mesmo! Apaguei novamente. Seria melhor engatar um assunto? Tentar uma aproximação mais casual? Cocei a cabeça, tensa.

            “Eliza, oi! Então, sei que prometi te contar caso acontecesse... eu fui liberada de Fear por dois anos, achei que gostaria de saber.”

            E mandei. Rápido assim.

            ALYCIA VOCÊ É UMA RETARDADA.

            Provavelmente eu tive a capacidade de escolher o pior contexto POSSÍVEL de mensagem para enviar para Eliza. Senti aquela bagunça de alívio e vergonha: alívio por ter mandado, vergonha por ter dito o que tinha dito, mas agora já era tarde.

            Era tarde mesmo.

            Eliza havia visualizado.

            Meu coração falhou uma batida.

 

 

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do POV:  
> Young Blood - The Naked and Famous  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YuSg4mts9E


	4. DOWN THE ROAD - ATO IV

 

DOWN THE ROAD

**ATO IV**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_Have no place to go_

_Have no place to go_

_Darling_

_Have no place to go_

_Have no place to go_

 

            Eu segurava firmemente aquela pistola Taurus automática de calibre 380, meu cenho estava franzido de concentração e eu me esforçava ao máximo para limpar da mente qualquer outra coisa. Minha mandíbula apertada parecia emanar firmeza para o restante dos músculos do meu corpo enquanto meu dedo no gatilho era a única coisa que iniciava um movimento...

E bang. Mal pude ouvir o barulho do disparo que efetuara devido aos protetores auriculares da minha prática de tiro, mas não perdi nada na mira: exatamente no alvo. Atirei novamente. E novamente. Descarreguei a porra daquela arma em mais um alvo idiota em menos de um minuto. Todas as perfurações na pontuação máxima.

Suspirei, relaxando os braços após esvaziar as balas da pistola e já estava para recarregar minha munição quando Peter, meu instrutor de tiro, se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Está feroz hoje, hein Eliza? – ele disse, me dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro – chegou cedo e está dizimando os alvos. Andou praticando fora daqui, devo me preocupar?

Eu dei de ombros com um sorriso torto. Normalmente adorava as brincadeiras dele, mas hoje eu definitivamente não estava muito a fim de papo.

-Tiro de sorte, Peter – respondi simplesmente, me afastando e já empunhando a pistola novamente para despejar mais uma sequência certeira de tiros em cada alvo móvel que agora surgia. Sem sequer pestanejar. Eu atirava e sentia uma certa libertação a cada tiro, mas a realidade é que eu não conseguia tirar certas coisas da minha cabeça, estava simplesmente impossível ignorar.

Porra, Alycia. Que diabos tinha sido aquela mensagem!

 

_Goodbye, baby_

_Yes I'm going_

_haha_

_Yes I'm going_

_Goodbye, baby_

_Yes I'm going_

_haha_

_Yes I'm going_

 

Eu estava num sono conturbado e leve quando senti meu celular vibrar embaixo do travesseiro. Cogitei continuar dormindo, mas como qualquer coisa ultimamente me acordava durante as madrugadas resolvi verificar ao menos que horas eram. Tateei em busca do meu celular, de olhos fechados e o aproximei do meu rosto. A luz do visor ofuscou meus olhos instantaneamente, mas o pior foi a impressão de ter visto uma notificação de mensagem de Alycia.

Eu só podia estar sonhando.

Esfreguei meus olhos com urgência para me acostumar com a claridade o mais rápido possível e lá estava. Alycia me chamando no Facebook às 5h30 da manhã. Engoli em seco. Eu definitivamente só podia estar sonhando.

“Eliza, oi! Então, sei que prometi te contar caso acontecesse... eu fui liberada de Fear por dois anos, achei que gostaria de saber.”

Meu cérebro deu tela azul. Por alguns instantes eu cogitei seriamente o fato de ainda estar dormindo. Sentei na cama, olhei em volta; ainda estava escuro, Brandon ressonava tranquilamente de bruços ao meu lado, alguns pássaros cantavam timidamente o início do novo dia. Eu estava acordada.

Respirei fundo e reli a mensagem. Pelo menos 10 vezes até me certificar de todas as formas possíveis que aquilo não era um terrível engano:

            Alycia me chamou de Eliza na mensagem, aquilo definitivamente era para mim.

            Ela realmente tinha me prometido contar caso pudesse retornar para T100, mas... assim? Do nada? Quase dois meses depois de dar o pior ghosting de toda a minha vida?

            Larguei o celular e me levantei. Como assim, cara? Eu não ia responder. Eu não ia nem pensar no que ela estava me dizendo. A garota me agarrou, me beijou, fizemos sexo, ela viajou e sumiu, me ignorou, me deixou sem notícias, sem explicações, sem nada. Fiquei uma semana me sentindo imunda por ter tocado nela, me sentindo como se tivesse abusado dela assim que a vi dormindo, mesmo sabendo que não era minha culpa. Para isso?

Para um “estou voltando?”

Foda-se você e sua mensagem estúpida, Alycia.

 

_Down the Road I go_

_Down the Road I go_

_Down the Road I go_

_Down the Road I go_

_Darling_

_Have no place to go_

_Have no place to go_

_Darling_

         

-Direto! – Cole gritou, motivado.

Eu soquei aquela proteção na mão do meu treinador de boxe, com a explosão muscular a toda.

-Direto! Cruzado! Gancho e direto, vem! – ele disse e eu obedeci com raiva cada golpe sequenciado, com as falanges dos dedos em punho já doloridas pelo esforço dos socos repetidos. Meu corpo já estava moído e o treino de boxe parecia nunca chegar ao fim.

-Mais um cruzado! Gancho! Isso aí! Fechou, loira – finalizei os socos e respirei aliviada soltando os braços ao longo do corpo, completamente exausta.

-Hoje você acabou comigo, Cole – eu disse ofegante, cravando meus dentes no velcro da luva e já a abrindo para retirá-la.

-Eu? Você estava como um leão na jaula, Liza. Eu só fomentei seus golpes. Devo dizer que eles foram muito enérgicos e infelizmente pouco técnicos hoje – Cole dizia, enquanto tirava as próprias proteções das mãos.

Pelo visto eu havia deixado a técnica e o autocontrole na prática de tiro pela manhã. Bufei frustrada por isso.

-Está tudo certo, Eliza? – Cole perguntou enquanto parecia me analisar, mas de forma discreta. Ele era muito observador e o treino com ele ia além de um simples exercício físico, suas aulas partiam da premissa do equilíbrio entre corpo e mente.

Ponderei sobre contar parcialmente os fatos para ele, já que ele sabia que eu e Alycia havíamos tido um impasse pessoal ao fim das filmagens da terceira temporada de T100. Ele só não sabia os reais motivos, provavelmente nunca saberia.

Acabei demorando demais a me decidir se responderia ou não, o que deixou óbvio que não estava tudo certo.

-Assim... lembra que a Alycia, aquela minha colega de trabalho, tinha parado de me responder tem tipo um mês atrás?

Fui falando, tentando abrir o jogo. Tinha passado o dia forçando meu corpo e minha concentração ao máximo para tentar relaxar e tinha obtido zero sucesso, estava duplamente exausta. Cole era um cara legal e todo o papo-cabeça-yoga dele talvez me deixasse mais zen também, por que não tentar?

-Lembro sim, a Lexa, né? – ele respondeu enquanto me ajudava a recolher e a empacotar meus materiais.

-Ela mesmo – eu respondi meio amarga, por lembrar das vezes que contava sobre Alycia e Lexa para Cole com animação e carinho – ela me mandou uma mensagem hoje de manhã. Não respondeu porque sumiu, nem nada... só disse que estava liberada do outro cast. Não sei o que ela quer dizer com isso, não entendi nada.

-E o que você respondeu? – Cole perguntou, de uma forma que me pareceu astuta.

-Nada. Não respondi nada e nem vou – disse, secando meu rosto numa toalha e tomando generosos goles de água em seguida.

-Vai fazer igual ela fez com você, Eliza? Vai se vingar? – quase me engasguei com água para me precipitar em responder. Talvez a conversa não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.

-Não, me vingar claro que não. Só não entendi nada.

-Então pergunte a ela. Pergunte a ela e quem sabe você entenda tudo que precisa entender, porque não adianta ficar dando tiros e socos como fuga das suas dúvidas. O esporte não pode ser uma fuga.

Suspirei meio envergonhada. A conversa não tinha sido uma boa ideia não. Tudo que eu menos precisava agora era de um sermão de uma pessoa mais velha e melhor bem resolvida do que eu no momento.

-Não precisa fazer o que te digo fora dos treinos, mas é só uma dica – Cole me piscou de uma forma amistosa e eu realmente pude perceber que ele só estava tentando me ajudar – lembre-se do que sempre te digo: controle a mente que em seguida vem o corpo. Não é porque não são todos que agem da maneira correta que você também precisa agir dessa forma, não é?

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, derrotada. Física e mentalmente, pelo visto. Recolhi minha mochila e fui para os vestiários, com uma breve despedida dele. Por que eu sempre saía do tatame com a impressão de que precisava começar yoga urgentemente? Cole ferrava minha cabeça.

 

_Have no place to go_

_Have no place to go_

_Darling_

_Have no place to go_

_Have no place to go_

_Darling_

_Have no place to go_

_Have no place to go_

_Darling_

 

A dor muscular estava fazendo questão de me lembrar as burradas do dia. Eu obviamente não deveria ter me jogado de cabeça nas aulas práticas para fugir da mensagem de Alycia. Era péssimo admitir isso, mas Cole estava certo e eu errada. E era preciso fazer o correto, ser superior a essa situação.

Sentada na cama e com o macbook no colo na página de Alycia no Facebook, comecei a cogitar que ela talvez tivesse motivos muito particulares para ter feito o que fez. Ainda me custava chegar a uma ideia de reaproximação com ela, mas talvez fosse necessário. Mais por T100 do que por mim mesma, porque eu amava a série e eu amava o que a personagem dela significava para a série. T100 sem Lexa chegava a soar triste para mim.

Lembrei também que Alycia disse uma vez ter um namorado, apesar de nossas conversas quase sempre não serem de cunho pessoal. Ela evitava ao máximo comentar sobre a vida pessoal, a não ser sobre algumas amigas. Alycia sempre foi arredia com todo o cast, apesar de muito cativante, e raramente saía com a gente. Eu não sabia se na ocasião em que ficamos no Canadá ela ainda namorava, mas essa ideia me fez sentir um pouco mais de culpa.

Tomei um gole de chá quente para aliviar o desconforto da dor no corpo e resolvi que era hora de responder e parar de tentar adivinhar o que tinha acontecido, era minha chance, afinal.

-Vamos lá, Eliza. Seja educada. Aja naturalmente.

“Boa noite, Alycia.”

-Melhor Aly? Não. Muito íntimo. Alycia.

“Vi sua mensagem só agora”

Menti, se era para agir naturalmente, era isso que eu faria. Eu escrevia e ia enviando. Sem textão dessa vez.

“Nem acredito que se liberou de Fear, não entendo como isso pode ter acontecido. Espero que tenha sido uma boa negociação. Você já avisou o Jason?”

Minha resposta havia sido o mais completa possível ao que ela tinha me dito. Mas as minhas dúvidas ainda continuavam latentes. Eu precisava ser correta. E mais sincera. Aguardei mais alguns minutos antes de digitar tão rápido quanto pude:

“Alycia, eu gostaria muito de conversar com você. Muito mesmo. Fiquei meio furiosa com essa mensagem, mas agora tanto faz isso. Eu só quero conversar numa boa.”

E foda-se, enviei. A sensação de fazer papel de trouxa mais uma vez existia, mas as palavras de Cole ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça. Minha parte estava sendo feita.

Na primeira hora aguardando as respostas de Alycia eu estava nervosa, meio trêmula. Não conseguia desviar os olhos da sua janela porque era como se ela pudesse responder a qualquer segundo. Na segunda hora, eu já tinha fechado seu Facebook e estava vendo vines aleatórios que apareciam na minha timeline no Twitter, atenta a qualquer notificação.

Na terceira hora eu mal conseguia segurar os olhos abertos.

Adormeci assim: macbook no colo, pescoço torto na espalda da cama e sem nenhum sinal de resposta de Alycia naquela noite.

 

_When that train roll up, yeah_

_I'll come walkin' out_

_Come walkin' out_

_When that train roll up, yeah_

_I'll come walkin' out_

_Come walkin' out_

_Down the Road_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beleza galere, por hoje é só. Eliza é completamente diferente da Aly na hora de resolver as tretas da vida :P  
> Espero que curtam.  
> Bjbjbj e até a próxima o/
> 
> Música do ato:
> 
> Down the Road - C2C  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGKFLGrmjfw


	5. I'M SO SORRY - ATO V - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GALERA EU ME SINTO UMA MÃE DESCOBRINDO O ADVENTO DA INTERNET NESSE SITE, SÉRIO, EU SOU MUITO PERDIDA AQUI MIL DESCULPAS. Eu posto essa fanfic no Spirit com prioridade (LÁ EU SEI MEXER DIREITO), mas enfim, atualizando finalmente por aqui. Espero que vocês curtam os novos três atos :P quem quiser bater um papo, falar sobre a história ou qualquer merda comigo, segue o @lexatroxa no twitter e bora se amar :P 
> 
> TÉ A PRÓXIMA

 

I’M SO SORRY

**ATO V – Parte 1**

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds_

_No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read_

_No time_

_Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath_

_No time_

_The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 

                      Eu inspirei fundo, com um sorriso largo nos lábios. Aquele aroma característico de gelo-seco invadia meus pulmões e a pouca claridade em seguida foi tomada por flashs de luzes coloridas. Joguei meus cabelos para o lado, despreocupadamente enquanto Imagine Dragons tocava tão alto que minha caixa torácica vibrava no ritmo do som. A sensação era de total liberdade naquele instante e eu só queria esvaziar a cabeça e berrar algumas grosserias.

            Marny tinha conseguido me convencer. Cá estava eu, numa das boates mais disputadas de L.A. A ideia a princípio foi apavorante, mas os argumentos dela me fizeram ceder: “você acha mesmo que vão ligar para você quando provavelmente o Adam gostoso Levine vai estar lá?”

            Acho que não exatamente.

            Estávamos dançando uma com a outra, Marny e eu.

            Berrávamos a letra de I’m so sorry tão alto que eu não me lembrava a última vez que havia me sentido tão badass desse jeito. Na realidade, me lembrava sim. Havia sido quando beijei Eliza ao pé da porta do meu quarto de hotel em Vancouver, mas essa lembrança ainda causava desconforto no meu estômago.

 

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_

_you'll never be loved till you've made your own_

 

Eu apontava para Marny enquanto cantava e balançava os cabelos de uma forma intensa, nossa performance da música estava tão longe de ser atraente que isso só me fazia sentir melhor. Ela correspondia a todos meus movimentos estranhos de uma maneira ainda mais vergonhosa. Melhor pessoa.

 

_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_

_You never know the top till you get too low_

 

Eu só precisava disso. Soltar a voz e o corpo. A mente soltaria aos poucos, se eu conseguisse. Tinham coisas funcionando em segundo plano no meu cérebro que não podiam ser ignoradas. Peguei as mãos de Marny e jogamos a cabeça para trás, disputando quem conseguia cantar mais alto. Eu estava na dianteira nessa.

 

_A son of a stepfather_

_A son of a_

_I'M SO SORRY_

 

Era sexta-feira. Apenas um dia após da morte da Lexa ser exibida pela CW e o fandom inteiro de The 100 se desesperar. Eu não esperava por aquilo. Por aquela comoção toda... sabia que eu tinha milhares de fãs, que a Lexa era uma das personagens mais amadas da franquia, mas não sabia que o surto ia ser tão intenso. E tão assustador, confesso. Eu ainda não tinha avisado meu assessor e nem Jason que estaria disponível para ser regular em T100 pelos próximos dois anos. Então o que eu fiz?

Me despedi de geral em todas redes sociais.

Isso mesmo, me despedi pois eu não tinha coragem de falar para o Jason que eu poderia voltar porque também não tinha coragem de pensar em atuar novamente com Eliza e isso mesmo, também não tinha respondido as mensagens que ela tinha me mandando. NOVAMENTE.

 

_A son of a stepfather_

_A son of a_

_I'M SO SORRY_

 

Eu estava em êxtase. Tinha muita culpa dentro de mim mesma para simplesmente não estar me divertindo com aquela música egoísta. Eu era egoísta afinal, não era? Então que naquela noite eu esquecesse novamente de tudo que me angustiava e simplesmente ligasse o foda-se de toda e qualquer responsabilidade. Profissional ou pessoal. Eu não queria lidar com Eliza e não queria lidar com os fãs. Eu não queria lidar com o coitado do Jason tendo que se virar com as escolhas que fez, mesmo sabendo que a mudança toda agora estava em minhas mãos. Eu só queria cantar I’m so sorry mesmo, dançando com a minha melhor amiga numa festa idiota qualquer, como se fosse uma garota qualquer, apenas se divertindo. Era pedir demais? Mesmo se fosse, era exatamente o que faria.

-Lysh, eu vou pegar mais trago, aguenta aí que já venho – Marny mais berrou do que falou em meu ouvido e eu acenei brevemente com a cabeça, sem deixar de dançar. Agora eu estava de olhos fechados, a culpa indo embora e cada vez menos latente na consciência. Percebia que meu primeiro copo também já estava vazio.

Alycia, em breve você estaria tão ferrada novamente.

Eu ri de mim mesma e da minha incapacidade de conduzir a vida adulta. Abanei a cabeça, sentindo um leve brilho pelo álcool, mas ainda bem consciente. Hoje realmente era um dia daqueles. A última vez que havia bebido álcool eu tinha beijado Eliza e a puxado para meu quarto de hotel.

Essa memória passava a ser a coisa mais irritante a me perseguir, sério. Tudo me lembrava aquela maldita noite. Onde estava Marny?

Ergui os olhos na direção do bar, procurando os cabelos loiros e longos dela. Era o que mais tinha em L.A., aliás, cabelos loiros e longos. Mas alguns cabelos loiros e longos eram mais familiares do que outros e infelizmente eu não estava me referindo à Marny nesse caso.

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha tentando focar minha visão o melhor possível e dentro do que minhas lentes de contato permitiriam. Eu estava louca? Aquela estatura, aqueles ombros de costas. Os movimentos.

Eu engoli em seco.

E Eliza se virou, rindo, acompanhada de um homem que não soube identificar quem era.

Eu me enfiei atrás da primeira pessoa que apareceu do meu lado, sem sequer raciocinar direito se aquela mulher era Eliza ou não. Não que eu estivesse próxima o suficiente para que ela me visse de onde estava, mas eu preferi não arriscar. Fingi que estava dançando com o cara que puxei simplesmente para me esconder e olhei pelo ombro dele, com cautela.

Era Eliza sim.

Ah, merda.

Eliza estava na mesma festa que eu.

 

 

_Life isn't always what you think it'd be_

_Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_

_And I know, I know that I did you wrong_

_But will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you_

_Somehow, Somehow_

 

 

            -Por que você quer tanto que eu vá nessa festa, Marny? – eu perguntava desinteressada, com uma xícara de chá morno sentada no novo pufe que havia providenciado para a sala.

            -Porque estou com saudade de farra e porque você está me devendo uma ainda pelo sumiço – Marny era sempre muito convincente, mesmo quando minha vontade de fazer algo era nula.

            -Você pode chamar a Maia. Ou você também pode ficar aqui comigo vendo vídeos de pinguins imperadores enquanto fazemos algo para jantar.

            Ela pareceu considerar a ideia, apesar de ter sido uma piada. Nós duas rimos e Marny prosseguiu.

            -Alycia, sério. Você me deve. Essa festa é importante para mim por motivos que acho melhor não te dizer agora.

            Ela disse, me lançando um olhar debochadamente misterioso, se apoiando na bancada da cozinha com a xícara nas mãos. Repentinamente me interessei pelo assunto. Marny com interesses em saídas noturnas? Me empoleirei melhor no pufe e a observei mais profundamente.

            -O que você está aprontando? E por que eu não estou aprontando junto?

            Ela riu de uma forma maléfica e divertida.

            -Você pode descobrir essa noite, ou pode ficar aqui cheirando a naftalina das suas pantufas.

            Eu suspirei. Francamente, que preguiça.

            -Que festa é? Onde? – eu disse, com a voz contrariada.

            Marny saiu detrás da bancada e veio correndo na minha direção, se jogando em mim.

            -Cai fora, só me responde – tentei me desvencilhar, quase derramando meu chá sobre nós duas e xingando muito Marny por isso. Ela não estava realmente ligando para isso, é claro.

            -É no SupperClub. E eu já tenho os ingressos.

            Eu revirei os olhos. Não acreditei quando percebi que Marny estava realmente me convencendo a ir para Hollywood nessa noite.

            -Ok, eu v...

Marny me interrompeu agarrando meu rosto e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, logo levantando de cima de mim.

-Você é a melhor, Alycia, mesmo, nem cheria a naftalina, você sabe.

-Hey, não terminei! – tentei retomar minha fala assim que possível, falando com a voz mais incisiva agora enquanto a fitava - eu não quero voltar tarde, é SÉRIO. E quando eu digo isso não é para você ficar fazendo chantagem e me obrigar a dormir num sofá vomitado até às sete horas da manhã como fez da última vez.

-Estamos combinadas. Vai ser ótimo, você vai acabar me agradecendo depois, vai ver só.

Desconfiei um pouco das palavras finais de Marny, mas deixei passar. Eu estava precisando sair e espairecer, esquecer um pouco das coisas que eu havia deixado acumular novamente.

Eliza respondeu minha mensagem. Isso tinha alguns dias já, mas eu já estava arrependida de ter enviado qualquer coisa que achei melhor fingir que nada aconteceu.

Novamente.

Não tinha muito mais o que consertar com ela, eu tinha consciência disso, mas achei melhor assim. Melhor manter o afastamento, melhor guardar no fundo do baú as coisas que nunca deveriam ter acontecido. Eu sabia que dessa vez ela estava realmente puta comigo, pois quando me despedi do elenco e dos fãs de The 100 no Twitter eu a mencionei. E ela não respondeu nada sobre. Nem curtiu. Nada. Recebi isso como nosso novo status social: estávamos em guerra fria oficialmente.

Bebi mais um gole de chá e resolvi desistir de pensar no assunto. O que estava feito estava feito e eu tinha algo ainda mais difícil para resolver no momento: arranjar ânimo para sair essa noite.

 

 

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_

_you'll never be loved till you? ve made your own_

_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_

_you never know the top till you get too low_

 

 

            -Marny a gente precisa vazar AGORA – eu dizia, com a cabeça baixa, deixando meus cabelos caírem e cobrirem meu rosto como possível, tentando ser discreta. Eu estava apavorada. Sem chance de topar com Eliza num lugar onde eu provavelmente seria OBRIGADA a cumprimenta-la por motivos de etiqueta social. Não. Nunca. Não hoje. Eu puxava Marny pelo braço com urgência e ela parecia estar absolutamente tranquila enquanto saíamos de perto do bar.

            -A Eliza aqui? Que loucura, né?

            -Marny, é sério. Eu preciso ir embora – eu falei com ainda mais urgência, olhando para os lados como se qualquer loira que esbarrasse em mim fosse uma Eliza em potencial.

            -Lysh, sério. Relaxa! Você nem sabe se era ela mesmo, está escuro, você usa lentes, está meio paranoica... vem cá, vamos sair daqui. Vamos para o lounge. Eu pego uma água para você e você se acalma. Mal chegamos na festa, não surta assim. Estou aqui com você, acho totalmente improvável ter sido a Eliza. Vem comigo.

            Eu ainda não estava convencida sobre ficar ser uma possibilidade, mas Marny parecia mais sã do que eu pela primeira vez na vida. É bem verdade que talvez eu estivesse um pouco paranoica e talvez nem fosse Eliza.

            Será? Eu podia apostar o sangue negro da Lexa que era a Eliza ali sim.

            Mas eu estava confusa, também. E Marny não. Marny estava tranquila. Quais as chances se eu estar na mesma festa que Eliza em L.A.? Poucas, né? Quase nenhuma, afinal a Eliza nem costumava sair tanto também. Nem devia ser ela e Marny possivelmente estava certa, eu torci.

            Ainda andando com cautela e olhando espiada para todos os lados, me permiti ser conduzida por ela até o segundo andar da casa noturna. O ambiente era bem mais intimista e pouco se ouvia da música da pista de dança, o que tranquilizou um pouco minha confusão mental. Sentei num sofá largo e macio que por sorte estava vago e suspirei fundo. A noite já estava acabada para mim.

            -Eu vou buscar uma água, ok Lysh? Tudo bem? – Marny disse, parecendo preocupada.

            -Não! Não precisa, eu estou bem. Só vamos dar um tempo aqui e eu já melhoro.

            -Alycia, você estava tremendo! Uma água vai te fazer bem. Você precisa relaxar. Se quiser trago vodka.

            -Não, álcool nem pensar – rebati imediatamente. A ideia de álcool e Eliza possivelmente no mesmo lugar me deixou quase tonta.

            -Ok, vodka não. Volto já com a água, não suma – Marny disse e eu mal tive tempo de responder.

            -Só não demore... eu disse pra mim mesma, vencida, olhando ela sumir na direção do bar do segundo andar.

            Bufei sentada. Até minha vida social estava virando um caos, uma bola de neve de coisas não resolvidas. Tudo porque eu era simplesmente incapaz de tentar resolver as coisas e elas acabavam por me perseguir. Se eu tivesse respondido a primeira mensagem de Eliza, ainda quando estava no avião, talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Talvez eu estivesse radiante dizendo para Jason que eu poderia voltar a fazer a Lexa e ser regular. Era o que eu sempre quis. E agora estava tudo arruinado graças a minha incapacidade de lidar com as coisas da minha vida. Eu estava sozinha, fazendo uma série por dinheiro e completamente confusa com as minhas decisões.

            Eu engoli com força e senti que meus olhos começavam a querer marejar, quando senti a aproximação de Marny.

            -Sua água – ela disse, enquanto eu erguia meus olhos devagar para pegar a garrafa.

            Meu estômago deu três cambalhotas. Eu pude ver Marny, me oferecendo a garrafa de água. E pude ver mais alguém atrás dela, de braços cruzados.

            Marny saiu do caminho e só sobrou a loira que eu temia encontrar.

            Eliza estava junto com Marny.

            Eu olhei incrédula nos olhos de Eliza e ela estava me olhando de volta. Seus lábios estavam levemente apertados, ela estava nitidamente desconfortável.

            -Fiquei sabendo que você queria conversar.

            Eliza falou, meu estômago revirou. A voz rouca não parecia estar muito segura sobre a situação.

            Eu olhei de Eliza para Marny e de Marny para Eliza.

            Minhas sobrancelhas simplesmente franziram.

            Eu não sabia o que fazer.

 

_A son of a stepfather_

_A son of a_

_I'm so sorry_

_A son of a stepfather_

_A son of a_

_I'm so sorry_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do POV:  
> Imagine Dragons - I'm so Sorry  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pJbS2iw0vQ


	6. 2 HEARTS - ATO V - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eaí, galere <3  
> Capítulo novo.  
> Me sigam no @lexatroxa do tt pra gente se amar )o)

 

2 HEARTS

**ATO V – Parte 2**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_A touch too much, too soon_

_Got cast away with you._

_Your words, can't hear, cause they hurt_

_Can't spend another day with you_

_Can't stand another day with you_

 

            Eu não sabia exatamente o que pensar ao observar Alycia sentada naquele sofá amplo, mas a expressão dela chegou a me dar dó tamanha confusão demonstrou. Ela estava literalmente boquiaberta ao me ver. Arqueei minha sobrancelha e comecei a desconfiar se de fato ela pretendia ter uma conversa comigo ao observar o olhar de pânico dela para a loira que havia me abordado.

-Marny! – Alycia disse, meio sussurrado para a amiga. Não soube se era sussurrado na verdade ou se ela simplesmente estava sem voz pela situação. Preferi desviar meu olhar para dar certa privacidade as duas, dentro do possível. Em breve eu sairia dali, odiava acompanhar situações constrangedoras e essa de fato era uma.

Alycia parecia que iria levantar e sair correndo dali a qualquer momento. Seu corpo estava nitidamente tenso, o clima em torno de nós estava tenso e eu apenas entortei a boca de leve num sorriso, com desconforto. Hora errada e lugar errado para se estar, certamente.

Era óbvio que Alycia não queria me ver, tampouco conversar. E eu não iria pressioná-la a nada também, de forma alguma. Até porque eu já tinha virado a página dessa história, não era chegada em situações desgastantes por muito tempo e essa com certeza estava se tornando isso. Desgastante e repetitiva.

-Eu acho que isso foi um engano, eu vou andando – acabei por falar, tomando partido daquela situação indefinida.

-Não! – a amiga de Alycia apressou-se em falar.

E então Alycia me olhou, pela primeira vez na noite parecendo me enxergar e não tentar me evitar. Apertei meus olhos de volta.

-Vamos conversar, Eliza – ela disse, com a voz surpreendentemente calma. Até estranhei aquilo, me fez engolir em seco momentaneamente.

-Você não me parece confortável para isso, me desculpe – eu falei com franqueza, talvez com a voz mais ríspida do que eu gostaria.

-Eu não sabia que iríamos nos encontrar, enfim, por isso minha confusão. Eu realmente não sabia – Alycia soou muito sincera, apesar de eu já ter obviamente percebido que esse encontro não estava acontecendo por vontade dela. Foi bom ao menos vê-la admitindo para não criar novas expectativas.

Marny discretamente se afastou nesse momento e me vi a sós com Alycia, depois de mais de um mês inteiro de dúvidas e perguntas não respondidas. De repente quem parecia querer sair correndo dali agora era eu, mas eu não faria isso. Respirei fundo e mantive meu olhar fixo no dela, tentando manter a cabeça fria e não surtar com as coisas que possivelmente viriam pela frente.

 

 

_These two hearts won't make it last._

_It's like you are hopelessly in love_

_But I will watch you_

_It's like you are hopelessly in love_

 

-Então... tudo bem com você? – eu me vi completamente exposta ali de pé, sem saber que caminho tomar. Eu tinha tanta coisa entalada para falar para ela, tinha passado por tantos estágios de raiva, mágoa, completa revolta. Agora eu só conseguia olhá-la enquanto torcia para que ela não percebesse minha ansiedade e meu coração batendo acelerado. Por que mesmo eu estava tão nervosa com essa situação? Decerto por saber que Alycia estava me evitando a todo custo nos últimos tempos e eu nunca tinha sofrido tamanha rejeição de alguém assim na vida toda. Rejeição de presença conseguia ser pior do que rejeição amorosa, eu poderia afirmar com todas as letras.

-Eu estou bem sim, só atrapalhada... Marny foi buscar uma água e de repente você aparece na minha frente – ela deu uma risada leve, meio distante. Doía um pouco enxergar o quanto Alycia continuava doce pessoalmente. Ela não estava me tratando mal, na verdade estava se parecendo e muito com a Alycia que eu era acostumada, antes de toda a confusão acontecer. Talvez eu me sentisse menos mal se ela estivesse me evitando e sendo horrorosa como eu tinha colocado na minha cabeça que ela na verdade era. Ficava muito mais difícil tentar odiá-la ou ataca-la vendo-a dessa maneira.

O sorriso dela quebrou um pouco da minha barreira de defesa e eu dei um passo adiante e me sentei ao seu lado. Pensei que seria mais fácil me manter indiferente a ela, mas era muita coisa para processar ao mesmo tempo.

-Então... Marny, é o nome dela, né? Ela me abordou de repente, disse que você estava precisando falar comigo, que era urgente. Eu não entendi nada, mas faz algum tempo que estou sem entender então eu acabei vindo parar aqui – eu disse, soltando um riso meio sem graça, não tinha como ser de outra forma. Eu não tinha o porquê de fingir estar entendendo alguma coisa, pelo menos esperava diminuir minimamente o estranhamento entre nós duas.

-Marny, sim. Ela é uma grande amiga. Ela quis ajudar, mas tem seus meios próprios... acaba agindo sem pensar algumas vezes.

Alycia voltava a evitar me olhar nos olhos, mantinha os seus um pouco baixos, tímidos. Ela parecia pensar sobre como continuar a conversa e eu percebi que a última vez que a tinha visto ela estava adormecida e nua na cama do hotel em Vancouver. Essa lembrança bagunçou minha linha de raciocínio por um instante, eu já não sabia mais como deveria olhá-la.

 

 

_Don't move, just close your eyes_

_I grab your hands and then_

_You see, although you've been blind_

_I saved your world again_

_Just saved your world again_

 

-Alycia, você me odeia?

A palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca, sem filtro. Atropeladas. Foi quase como pensar através da fala, tão cru quanto. Talvez eu estivesse entrando em terreno perigoso cedo demais, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Alycia tornou a me olhar, com as feições confusas.

-Claro que eu não te odeio, Eliza, nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia te odiar – ela disse, a voz carregada de culpa. Engoli em seco.

-Você sumiu do mapa – agora era minha vez de desviar os olhos. Talvez eu não imaginasse que ficaria tão emocional quando essa conversa acontecesse, mas as coisas estavam indo por um caminho meio delicado.

Alycia suspirou alto e também não me encarava. Parecia que algo muito terrível aconteceria caso cruzássemos nossos olhares novamente.

-É, eu sei. Às vezes eu... – Alycia começou a falar, mas de repente interrompeu a fala e se calou. Ela parecia não encontrar as palavras certas – às vezes eu não sei como resolver as coisas da melhor maneira.

Voltei a observa-la e ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

-Tá, mas... por quê? – questionei.

-Por que o que, exatamente? – Alycia também tornava a me olhar, o ar estava tão pesado entre nós duas que quase dava para sentir seu peso em nossos ombros.

-Por que sumir? Por que me ignorar? Por que simplesmente me deixar da forma que me deixou, sem entender nada? Nós nem éramos próximas assim, eu sei, mas... isso não se faz com nenhuma pessoa, Alycia!

Agora era tarde demais para parar de falar e o olhar culpado de Alycia mostrou que ela também sabia que eu não pararia mais.

-Você sabe o que passou pela minha cabeça? Pensei mil e uma coisas, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo, que você poderia ter ido para o hospital por causa da bebedeira daquela noite, que você poderia ter se machucado, sei lá! Não fazia sentido nenhum você ignorando minhas mensagens, eu não estava te perseguindo, eu não sou uma louca stalker, eu... sei lá, eu só queria continuar como sempre fomos, eu não ia atrapalhar sua vida. Eu não ia ferrar sua vida, eu não preciso disso.

Minha voz já fraquejava em algumas palavras, mas eu me esforçava para me manter firme. Novamente havia endurecido ao relembrar os dias de angústia que tinha passado. Verbalizar tudo estava quase me fazendo desabar, mas eu ia aguentar firme, essa história precisava de um ponto final o quanto antes.

 

 

_These two hearts won't make it last._

_It's like you are hopelessly in love_

_But I will watch you_

_It's like you are hopelessly in love_

_But it's okay, okay_

_Cause I will stay with you_

 

-O que você tinha na cabeça, afinal? Você ao menos sabe o que aconteceu naquela noite que bebemos? Você lembra de alguma coisa ou nem isso? – minha voz estava novamente ríspida, contra minha vontade natural. Mas era melhor estar ríspida do que chorosa.

Eu realmente não esperava receber respostas para todas as perguntas que havia feito para Alycia, afinal elas eram pura retórica de desabafo. Ela parecia totalmente perdida, mas eu permaneceria em silêncio pelo tempo que fosse necessário para que ela falasse algo. Uma hora ela teria que falar. Ou não, né? Tratando-se dela eu já não esperava mais nada.

Alycia respirou muito fundo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu... nem sei como começar a me desculpar. Não sei como te explicar como as coisas acontecem comigo – Alycia disse simplesmente, dando de ombros novamente.

Eu bufei pela forma superficial dela de me responder, novamente. Como ela era capaz de se esquivar de todo o assunto dando uma resposta totalmente vaga como aquela?

-Eu só queria entender por que você fez o que fez comigo, Alycia, sendo que eu sempre te tratei bem, sempre gostei de você. E eu ainda gosto, mesmo você tendo feito a coisa mais horrível que alguém já fez comigo. Eu ainda gosto. Eu não se que raios você tem, mas todo mundo te quer por perto, todo mundo te admira, todo mundo quer fazer parte do seu universo. Eu queria, sabe? Eu queria ser próxima de você, desde que nos conhecemos.

Eu parei para fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, ela parecia me olhar ainda mais incrédula agora, se é que era possível. Nada disso estava no script.

-Eu lembro que quando nos conhecemos eu pensei que você era tipo a melhor pessoa que eu já tinha conhecido, a mais engraçada. Eu quis ser sua amiga, eu quis que você tivesse me achado tão legal quanto eu te achei. E parecia isso, você sempre tão simpática, sempre tão... sei lá, desse jeito doce e meigo, você só precisava estar parada respirando que atraía as pessoas. Você viu o que The 100 virou sem você? Você viu que ninguém liga mais para nós? Foda-se que a gente trabalha há três anos, você simplesmente apareceu e boom... só você importava. Agora... eu não sei em que momento eu entendi que nunca seríamos tão próximas assim, mas eu estava aceitando essa ideia muito bem até você ir lá e simplesmente me agarrar, me beijar, me fazer entender tudo errado desde então! Porra! Eu não quero tornar essa situação ainda pior do que já tornei, mas ao menos você lembra de que raios aconteceu naquele quarto? Só me responde isso, por favor e eu vou embora. Chega disso.

Eu estava tremendo agora. Meus olhos estavam marejando, mas eu ainda conseguia segurar o resto de dignidade que me restava. Alycia estava com os olhos vidrados em mim, completamente chocada.

 

_You don't need much operation done_

_You want the moon but you've got the sun_

_You don't need much operation done_

_Too much, too soon, for a bit of fun_

 

-Eu lembro – ela se apressou em falar, seu lábio inferior tremia levemente – eu lembro sim. Não de tudo. Mas eu lembro da maioria.

-Não de tudo? – eu perguntei, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não lembro de você indo embora, não lembro direito como começou – ela parecia muito urgente em responder, como se estivesse num interrogatório. Sem mais jogos da parte dela, acho que eu tinha falado demais e a assustado.

-Eu só precisava saber se eu te forcei a algo, se você estava fora de si, eu precisava saber se eu... – e lá estava eu desabando em lágrimas.

Aparentemente eu estava muito mais emocional do que eu imaginava com essa história, MESMO. A última coisa que eu esperava era chorar. Na frente de Alycia. Chorar.

-Não! Você não fez nada disso, Eliza! Não! - Alycia se aproximou de mim e tocou meu braço, seus dedos pressionaram meu pulso num gesto carinhoso. A urgência na voz dela aqueceu alguma coisa dentro de mim, como se toda a atenção dela estivesse voltada para mim naquele instante - eu não sumi por culpa sua, você não fez nada de errado, eu sumi porque eu fiquei envergonhada, sumi porque me compliquei, nada a ver com você. Eu juro e você precisa acreditar.

Eu engoli em seco e desviei o rosto do olhar dela, ela parecia preocupada o suficiente para eu começar a me envergonhar a partir disso. Tudo tinha saído de uma forma que nenhuma das tantas noites que eu imaginei nosso reencontro poderia ter previsto. Na verdade nem eu sabia direito de onde tinha surgido sentimentos tão viscerais, foi como se olhar nos olhos dela tivesse aberto uma caixa de Pandora dentro de mim. E estava sendo completamente assustador.

Alycia puxou meu pulso para si e me abraçou com hesitação. Eu pensei em resistir a essa aproximação, mas logo retribuí. Senti um nó na garganta ao constatar que o cheiro dela permanecia ali e que talvez eu tivesse sentido falta dele.

-Desculpa... – ela disse, ainda durante o abraço tímido. Tinha muita preocupação entonada em sua voz.

Nos separamos por iniciativa minha e voltamos a nos olhar, agora eu tentava me recompor. Tanto eu quanto Alycia parecíamos estar extremamente sem graça. Algumas pessoas circulavam em nossa volta e só agora percebíamos, até então era como se estivéssemos totalmente a sós. Limpei minha garganta e arrisquei retomar a fala:

-Então, você já falou com o Jason sobre a sua volta? Na verdade agora eu até fiquei aliviada, eu estava achando que a série seria cancelada sem a Lexa.

Alycia pareceu ficar consternada novamente.

-Eu não vou mais voltar, Eliza – ela disse, com a voz meio hesitante.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e a olhei sem entender.

-Como assim? E aquela mensagem?

-Eu pensei muito e decidi que é melhor assim, vai ser melhor assim para mim.

-Vão cancelar The 100, Alycia – eu não tinha certeza se realmente iam, mas não podia arriscar uma coisa dessas. Ainda mais depois de toda reação negativa à morte da Lexa, Alycia podendo voltar, ela precisava voltar.

-Lógico que não vão, não cancelariam assim, você sabe que não é tão simples.

-Depois de todas as críticas? Jason está desesperado! Os fãs estão com raiva até da gente, o clima de cancelamento está pesado, se você voltasse...

-Eu vou ficar em Fear, Eliza. Eu sinto muito... – Alycia pareceu pedir desculpas até com o olhar dessa vez.

Mas sinceramente? Eu não estava mais interessada. Mais uma montanha-russa às custas dela eu não permitiria, agora era carreira, agora era profissional.

Com um último suspiro eu me ergui do sofá, pegando meu celular e já conferindo a hora. Tínhamos conversado por menos de uma hora, mas eu estava tão desgastada emocionalmente que parecia que tínhamos estado ali durante a noite toda.

-Bem, eu desejo o melhor para você em Fear, você sabe. Foi bom ter essa conversa para virar a página de vez de todos os assuntos pendentes. Acho que era isso, né? Eu deixei meus amigos me esperando, tenho que voltar para lá com eles. Enfim, é isso aí, a gente se fala por aí, boa festa para você – fui dizendo, sem conseguir esconder o incômodo e novamente a rispidez. Mas dessa vez pouco importava. Alycia era uma fucking egoísta e agora eu tinha total certeza disso.

O olhar de Alycia estava um pouco consternado pelo meu afastamento súbito, mas duvidei que ela tomaria uma atitude sobre. E eu estava certa. Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e foi assim que virei as costas seguindo na direção do primeiro andar.

Eu precisava urgentemente de um cigarro.

 

_These two hearts won't make it last._

_But it's okay, okay_

_Cause I will stay with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então é isso. Não vou sair correndo dessa vez OFSIHASD  
> O capítulo se tornou mais dramático e intenso do que eu imaginava, mas é bom. Eu mesma vou descobrindo aos poucos a Eliza durante a escrita :P  
> Espero que gostem E VÃO LÁ ME XINGAR MT NO TT.  
> Até a próxima <3
> 
> Música do POV:  
> 2 Hearts - Digitalism  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHNfesQGmtM


	7. PITY PARTY - ATO VI

 

PITY PARTY

**ATO VI**

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_Did my invitations disappear_

_Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

_Tell me why the hell no one is here_

_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_

 

 

            Eu acordei no susto.

            Olhei em volta tentando entender o que raios estava acontecendo, mas a forma incessante com que batiam na minha porta de entrada tornava impossível uma linha de raciocínio clara, ainda mais quando se estava sonolenta. Eu havia adormecido no sofá novo da sala. Pisquei forte algumas repetidas vezes e fui tateando meus óculos pelo chão, até finalmente encontra-los para poder levantar, com o raciocínio lento em meio a barulheira.

            Meus pés se arrastaram de meias até a porta e pouco me surpreendi ao ver Marny pelo olho mágico.

            -Marny, hoje não vai rolar. Eu quero ficar sozinha – eu disse firmemente, ainda com a porta fechada, com aquela voz enrolada de quem não usa as cordas vocais há boas horas.

            -Alycia, abra essa porta. Eu não aguento mais você com essas birras. É muito sério dessa vez.

            Eu revirei meus olhos ao ouvir a palavra “birra”. Marny forçava a barra demais comigo e nem sempre eu estava disposta a ceder só porque ela batia o pé mais forte. Ainda mais depois do fatídico encontro com Eliza, eu não ia perdoá-la tão cedo por ter me colocado naquela situação.

            -Por que você simplesmente não espera que eu me sinta bem o suficiente para te procurar de novo? – eu disse, alto o bastante para que ela pudesse ouvir do outro lado da porta – por que você acha que eu simplesmente vou te obedecer e abrir a porta só por que veio aqui bater que nem uma louca até me acordar?

            -Alycia, eu tenho sua chave. Por favor, não me faça usá-la.

            Bufei alto ao ouvir essa. Era bem verdade que Marny era a pessoa mais próxima na minha vida e que inclusive ela tinha minha chave, mas era meu direito ficar trancada em casa sozinha se assim quisesse. E até mesmo ela precisaria respeitar. Minha mente estava totalmente fodida para que eu tentasse lidar com pessoas no momento.

            Já tinha se passado uma semana do momento em que confrontara alguns assuntos pendentes com Eliza, infelizmente contra minha vontade. Havia passado uma semana desde que descobrira que ela só tinha boas intenções comigo o tempo todo, até mais do que eu poderia imaginar e eu em troca a ignorara por mais de um mês. Havia passado uma semana desde o dia que eu tinha visto Eliza chorando diante dos meus olhos sem ser atuação, por minha causa. Havia uma semana que eu tinha descoberto que magoara mais do que poderia sonhar uma pessoa que até então eu só poderia descrever com qualidades, uma pessoa competente, uma pessoa profissional e muito amorosa com todos a sua volta. Tinha uma fucking semana que eu não dormia pensando na enorme merda que eu tinha feito com Eliza e agora Marny estava me arrancando da primeira hora de sono que eu conseguia ter e me exigia racionalidade? Isso jamais aconteceria.

            -Marny, não me leva a mal, mas eu não estou muito a fim de conversar – eu disse, um pouco exausta por esse turbilhão de pensamentos voltando à tona.

            Eu ouvi a risada incrédula dela do outro lado.

            -Alycia, isso está virando uma palhaçada. Eu sou sua amiga e eu te amo, mas não tem condições de querer tentar te ajudar dessa forma, você está bloqueando todo mundo! Você está com o telefone desligado desde sexta passada, eu sei que você está viva porque você tem um porteiro! Quem aguenta ficar assim repetidas vezes? Eu nunca te vi assim e estou seriamente preocupada com esses seus surtos-me-enfiei-num-casulo!

            Minha cabeça já latejava nas têmporas.

 

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_   
_Whatever, whatever_   
_Just means there's way more cake for me_   
_Forever, forever_

 

            Mais um sermão, mais palavras de cobranças contra as quais eu não tinha argumento. Primeiro foi Marcus, antes do término. Depois foi Eliza, quando nos reencontramos. E agora Marny. Eu não tinha mais realmente para onde correr, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente encarar as situações de frente, tinha algo me impedindo de dar passos a frente e eu não tinha coragem de tentar descobrir o que era.

            Eu simplesmente suspirei e fitei a porta. Definitivamente eu devia ser a pior pessoa do mundo mesmo.

            -Alycia? Você está aí? Você vai continuar nessa apatia? Cara, você não é essa pessoa. A Alycia que eu conheci estaria inaugurando esse apê com a galera, estaria zoando com todo mundo. Até a Maia você afastou! Está trancada nesse apê que mal móveis tem! Você não precisa disso, até parece que alguém morreu, sei lá, isso está estranho demais...

            Agora eu encostava minha testa na porta e fechava meus olhos. Tudo o que todos me diziam era verdade, mas eu não sabia como sair desse impasse. E era horrível perceber que as algemas invisíveis estavam ali e fora do meu controle consciente.

            -Marny, eu só peço que me respeite. Logo eu fico bem, tudo volta ao normal. Eu ainda não estou disposta a te ver depois do lance da Eliza e você precisa parar de me pressionar dessa forma – eu falei, sabendo que isso geraria um incêndio de grandes proporções. E eu acertei.

            Marny bufou tão alto do outro lado que eu pude ouvir.

            -É sério isso? Porra, Alycia. Eu vou indo embora. Agora vir me culpar por que a Eliza te odeia não vai te fazer menos culpada. A Eliza é responsabilidade sua, eu tentei ajudar. E você cagou de novo. Lide com isso. E vê se cresce, pessoas não são sacos de pancadas.

            Eu esperava um incêndio, na verdade, não o apocalipse. Marny nunca tinha falado assim comigo na vida, nem em nossa pior briga. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu demorei tempo demais para decidir abrir a porta e dar de cara com um corredor vazio: Marny já tinha ido embora.

 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_   
_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_   
_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_   
_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

 

            Agora quem experimentava a sensação de ser ignorada era eu. Tinha tentando retornar mensagens para Marny durante o resto do dia, já com o celular devidamente carregado, mas aparentemente ela não estava online. Pior para mim. A tv estava ligada no mudo em qualquer canal sobre notícias 24h, eu estava jogada no sofá enrolada num fino cobertor virando a terceira taça de vinho tinto.

            Sozinha.

            Minhas pálpebras começavam a pesar, mas a insônia permanecia vencendo o jogo: parecia que meu corpo não aguentava mais ficar desperto, mas minha mente relutava bravamente em desligar por um segundo sequer. Eu tinha que consertar toda essa bagunça. Eu tinha. O quanto antes, ou nem eu mais conseguiria me aguentar. Meus pensamentos começaram a borrar e eu fui me rendendo ao cansaço, a meia luz e os vultos coloridos das imagens da tv começavam a criar um cenário cada vez mais distante da realidade.

            Foi então que eu senti um beijo suave sobre meus lábios.

 

_Maybe if I knew all of them well_   
_I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me_   
_Maybe if I casted out a spell_   
_But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons_

 

            A princípio tive preguiça em abrir os olhos para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas achei mais apropriado verificar; não era toda hora que se era beijada enquanto adormecia.

            Abri meus olhos lentamente e vislumbrei uma Eliza sorrindo. Serena, seus olhos azuis estavam em paz. Ela estava linda como nunca.

            As coisas estavam um pouco turvas na minha cabeça. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, o que raios Eliza estava fazendo na minha sala?

            -Eliza? Como você entrou? – questionei com a voz fraca, mas ela me silenciou e novamente colou nossos lábios. A boca dela era macia e quente, aquele toque me arrepiou e fez com que eu abrisse caminho para que a língua dela entrasse e encontrasse a minha.

            Foi como se um punhado de fogos de artifícios dos mais potentes explodissem dentro do meu peito, todos ao mesmo tempo. Encaixei melhor nossas bocas e fui me sentando no sofá, enquanto movíamos nossos rostos num beijo profundo, intenso e cheio de alívio para mim. Alívio. Eu só conseguia sentir alívio e saudade daquele beijo, talvez eu jamais imaginasse a saudade que estava até senti-lo novamente.

 

 

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_   
_Whatever, whatever_   
_Just means there's way more cake for me_   
_Forever, forever_

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_   
_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_   
_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_   
_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

 

            Minhas mãos foram afoitas tocar os cabelos macios de Eliza, eu precisava sentí-la, tocá-la. Eu finalmente estava consciente para fazê-lo e dedicar toda minha atenção a isso.

E eu também devia a ela isso, apesar de sentir que estava fazendo mais por necessidade própria do que para ficar quite com ela. Senti suas mãos deslizarem por baixo da minha blusa diretamente na minha barriga e um arrepio quente percorreu meu corpo.

            De repente era só isso que fazia sentido na minha cabeça.

Era como se tudo tivesse ficado claro, resolvido. Tinha vida ali.

Eu sorri verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em dias enquanto ela me erguia do sofá, me puxando pela blusa, que a seguir foi parar no chão. Colei meu corpo no dela, agora a firmeza vindo de mim, das minhas mãos no quadril dela. Ela me obedeceu e logo colamos nossas bocas de novo, sem mais tanta gentileza. Minha língua explorava a boca de Eliza como se fosse a maior urgência da minha vida, eu estava esquecendo até mesmo de respirar colada naqueles lábios.

            Eliza deslizava as mãos pelas minhas costas nuas e aquele toque também me despertava arrepios, era como se meu corpo todo reagisse a qualquer coisa que viesse dela: um ruído, uma carícia ou até mesmo um suspiro mais forte. Tudo me arrebatava completamente e eu continuava precisando mais e mais dela. Mais do gosto, mais do beijo, mais da língua e da pele. Eu não era capaz de lembrar a última vez que eu tinha tido uma necessidade tão visceral de alguém.

Fui conduzindo-a adiante, fazendo Eliza andar para trás involuntariamente. Minha mão já agarrava uma quantidade considerável de cabelo loiro na base da nuca dela, eu segurei e puxei aqueles fios com um suspiro logo, aquilo era tudo que eu sempre quis fazer. Olhei momentaneamente para os lábios dela, enquanto colávamos nossas bocas e nos mordiscávamos e fiz questão de passar a ponta da língua no sinal que ela tinha sobre eles lentamente. Desconfiei que isso era algum tipo de desejo secreto que eu tinha, enquanto ela sorria devagar em resposta, de olhos fechados.

Tudo estava bem.

 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_   
_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_   
_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_   
_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

_I'm laughing, I'm crying_   
_It feels like I'm dying_   
_I'm laughing, I'm crying_   
_It feels like I'm dying_

 

As costas de Eliza brecaram na parede com certa força por causa dos nossos movimentos afoitos, ambas estávamos apenas focadas em nos engolir mais e mais, com a boca, com as mãos, com tudo que estivesse ao nosso alcance. Era como se ficar colada uma na outra não fosse suficiente, era necessário um atrito, um contato mais violento.

Minhas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas dela, subiam e desciam apertando firmemente aquela carne já quente, subindo o vestido e o segurando firme, puxando contra mim para que o corpo dela ficasse ainda mais colado no meu. Não que fosse possível, mas a exigência era irracional. Encaixei melhor nossas pernas, de forma a ficar com uma entre as de Eliza e ela também me ajudou a me encaixar com as minhas entre uma das coxas dela. Meu corpo estremeceu com esse contato mais íntimo e pude sentir que eu pulsava entre as pernas contra o corpo dela.

Eliza ondulou em mim soltando um gemido manhoso e me puxou pela nuca com as unhas cravadas na minha pele. Aquilo liberou um animal em mim que eu nunca havia descoberto até essa noite. Grudei minha mão numa das coxas dela e a ergui sem nenhuma delicadeza até o meu quadril, eu a queria totalmente exposta para mim. Com a outra mão eu fui subindo pela parte interna da perna que Eliza mantinha apoiada no chão, deslizando meus dedos e deixando um rastro de poros arrepiados, até chegar em sua virilha. Eliza pareceu reclamar qualquer coisa em meio ao nosso beijo, tentando mexer o quadril, mas eu a mantive firmemente segura contra a parede. Essa era a minha vez.

Deslizei a ponta dos dedos ali momentaneamente apenas para provoca-la, apenas para sentir sua boca tremendo contra a minha e saber que estava apertando os botões certos. Desci meus lábios para seu queixo, agora com os olhos fixos em suas expressões, eu não queria perder nada daquilo. Segui mordiscando sem força o furinho no queixo de Eliza (também desconfiei que era outro desejo secreto) até chegar em seu pescoço, onde lambi demoradamente.

Eliza grunhiu e se retorceu.

Minha mão foi subindo da virilha para a cintura e entrando cada vez mais pelo vestido que ela usava, deslizando rente a pele firmemente até chegar à base de um de seus fartos seios. Ela pareceu se oferecer ainda mais às minhas mãos e eu quase xinguei alto por aquilo, Eliza Taylor e suas curvas deveriam ser considerados crimes hediondos.

Num movimento ágil eu soltei sua coxa da minha cintura e ela também foi rápida ao me virar contra a parede violentamente, invertendo nossas posições.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e quis ver até onde aquilo iria chegar.

Eliza colou os lábios no centro do meu peito e foi descendo com beijos ardentes e molhados, trilhando-os até quase meu umbigo enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixos nos meus. Agora quem aparentemente estava se divertindo era ela. Por pouco tempo, pensei, mas deixei que continuasse. Sem demora a peguei pela nuca e a puxei de volta, nivelei nossas bocas e com novamente um movimento brusco eu a coloquei apoiada na bancada americana que dividia minha sala de minha cozinha. Eliza captou o sinal e com a ajuda das próprias mãos se impulsionou para acomodar-se sentada ali.

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

 

                                                                              

Eu engoli em seco e vislumbrei Eliza ali. Os cabelos loiros bagunçados, os lábios entreabertos, avermelhados pela exigência dos nossos beijos e dentes, o silêncio enigmático, porém provocante. Nada era questionável ali, tudo estava absolutamente perfeito. Eliza era absolutamente perfeita. Era como se eu sempre tivesse pensado isso, mas só fosse capaz de entender agora, naquele exato minuto.

Eliza abriu as pernas para mim, vagarosamente, mas sem hesitar.

E eu perdi completamente a linha com isso.

Eu só queria senti-la por completo. Cada centímetro daquela pele macia e arrepiada dela na minha boca. Queria fazê-la derreter e escorrer de prazer, era como se fosse a meta única da minha vida naquele momento.

Não me demorei mais a ataca-la, completamente insana. Desci a boca por seu colo, minha língua deslizando pela clavícula enquanto ela voltava a se retorcer em mim, seus lábios entreabrindo enquanto minhas mãos a seguravam firmemente. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar para fora do meu peito, tamanha adrenalina.

Desci mais, até o decote. Aquele decote. Enterrei meu rosto ali sem pudor, Eliza se empinou contra mim e eu quase perdi as forças, mas continuei. Eu só podia continuar. Fui afoita para os seios, os apertei sobre o tecido da roupa enquanto ela voltava a enroscar-se em mim, com mãos e pernas, me puxando para si, as unhas deslizando pelas minhas costas já suadas de esforço.

Eu precisava de mais.

Tateei suas coxas abertas de forma afoita enquanto já me abaixava ainda mais e nivelava meu rosto a seu quadril, meus olhos fixos nos seus para que ela visse o quanto eu a estava desejando naquele momento. Eu estava salivando.

Aos poucos fui subindo ainda mais seu vestido um pouco trêmula, revelando por completo a roupa íntima rendada e vermelha, completamente espetacular naquele corpo. Eliza ia abrindo ainda mais as pernas, se remexia e erguia os quadris, parecia me oferecer o que sabia que eu queria.

E eu queria mesmo, como nunca quis outra coisa em toda minha vida.

Engoli pesadamente e fui me aproximando de seu sexo mantendo meus olhos nos dela, mordisquei sua calcinha e em seguida puxei o tecido de leve com os dentes. Pensei que isso pudesse provoca-la. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e eu soube que tinha acertado.

Foi quando eu estava prestes a grudar minha boca nela que meu celular começou a tocar. Obviamente eu o ignoraria veementemente nesse momento crucial, mas acontece que ele parecia estar tocando dentro do meu cérebro.

Absurdamente alto.

Ridiculamente alto.

Eu apertei meus olhos tentando fugir desse desconforto e tentar focar somente em Eliza, mas de repente ela havia sumido. Tudo havia sumido. E eu acordei dando um pulo no sofá, completamente apavorada. Meu celular tocava o despertador, os raios de sol entravam timidamente pelas frestas da janela.

Eram nove da manhã.

-Que porra... – eu olhava em volta, completamente embasbacada. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam completamente desregulados e um calor anormal na região do baixo ventre.

Eu estava sonhando. Um fucking sonho erótico com Eliza. Eu nem lembrava mais como fazia para respirar.

Alycia, o que estava acontecendo com sua sanidade?

Eu desliguei o despertador tremendo, apertando os dentes e em completa negação. Não. Eu não ia pensar nisso. Eu não podia pensar nisso.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? De onde isso tinha surgido? COMO isso tinha surgido?

Com o celular ainda em mãos e os dedos um pouco atrapalhados eu fui na agenda do telefone. Certamente eu não faria nada prudente nesse momento, mas eu não era obrigada a passar por isso sozinha. Desci até a letra M.

Eu era ferrada mesmo.

“Hey, preciso de você, AJ xx”

E mandei para Marcus.

Eu era ferrada mesmo.

 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_   
_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_   
_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_   
_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

_It's my party, it's-it's my party_

_It's my party, it's-it's my party_

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERA ISSO.  
> Me empolguei, ficou enorme. Shit.  
> BEIJOS E ATÉ A PRÓXMA.
> 
> Música do POV:  
> Pity Party - Melanie Martinez  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bAPlojfgO0


	8. SECOND CHANCE - ATO VII

SECOND CHANCE

**ATO VII**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_When you flew out of the nest_

_You made a mistake,_

_Flew all the way back._

_When you got back to your den, one minute too late, was already wrecked._

 

            Eu mantive meus pensamentos focados nas palavras que tinha preparado como prioridade para a entrevista que teria a seguir, no escritório da Zimbio. Logicamente entrevistas nunca eram um problema, ao contrário: eu sempre fui muito comunicativa em todos os eventos que envolviam perguntas sobre T100. Era comum me ver mostrando interesse para ser chamada pelos mais diversos sites e revistas para ser porta-voz de Clarke com o público, eu tinha muita paixão pela trajetória dela na série. Ou tinha, até meados da terceira temporada, pois Clarke sem Lexa para mim havia se tornado insustentável. E esse não deixava de ser mais um agravante para a entrevista a seguir:

            Alycia e eu, enquanto casal, vencemos uma votação online para darmos uma entrevista juntas sobre nossas personagens na série. Era delicado para mim, primeiro, por toda carga emocional de Lexa ter morrido e saído da franquia e isso já ser do conhecimento dos fãs. E segundo, porque eu e Alycia não nos falávamos mais e apesar de eu já ter dito para mim mesma que havia um ponto final entre qualquer impasse nosso, era como se eu não conseguisse simplesmente esquecer todas as coisas estranhas que tinham rolado entre nós duas. Eu ainda pensava nisso.

            Já tinha se passado mais de três semanas desde nosso encontro desastroso no SupperClub e eu não me orgulhava muito do que havia acontecido naquela noite. Eu me perguntava como ela tinha ficado a respeito das minhas reações tão emocionais, mas evitava pensar nos detalhes que havia deixado escapar. Ainda era muito constrangedor relembrar as feições de profundo choque de Alycia a cada coisa que eu dizia, ela definitivamente não queria lidar com nada daquilo. E cabia a mim desviar dessas coisas, pelo menos por ora, para que tivéssemos um pouco de paz dando uma entrevista. Eu faria o meu melhor.

            Fui arrancada de meus pensamentos quando de repente a porta da sala onde eu aguardava por Alycia e a repórter foi aberta, abrindo passagem para que ambas entrassem. Ensaiei minha melhor expressão de simpatia e me ergui da cadeira para cumprimenta-las.

            -Bom dia, Abid, Alycia – primeiro eu abracei Abid, descontraidamente, mas já me sentindo um pouco desconfortável por dentro. Ri meio nervosa no segundo seguinte por não saber se abraçava Alycia ou não, foi então que nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Ela estava um pouco diferente visualmente, seus cabelos estavam mais curtos e mais claros. Estava de óculos também, era uma das raras vezes que eu a via tão casualmente vestida.

-Hey - Alycia falou e sorriu daquele jeito doce dela para mim. Eu quase esqueci por um breve instante tudo de ruim que havia acontecido nos últimos meses e com isso não hesitei em abraça-la. Foi breve e absolutamente recíproco, mas também absolutamente desengonçado.

Nós duas precisávamos reaprender a conviver fisicamente uma do lado da outra, cheguei a essa conclusão.

Tornei a me acomodar na cadeira enquanto Alycia fazia o mesmo ao meu lado. Eu tentei focar minha atenção nas palavras que Abid dizia desde que entraram na sala, mas percebi que eu não tinha ouvido absolutamente nada do que ela havia falado.

Muito promissor.

 

_It's a fraction of the whole, but it's so hard to control._

_Get this straight._

_You can't can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found._

_You can't can't count on a second try_

_The second try will never come 'round._

 

A entrevista começou com perguntas genéricas sobre nossa carreira profissional, sobre as renovações e estréias das respectivas séries em que trabalhávamos, sobre os painéis de convenções que tínhamos participado nos finais de semana que antecediam a atual entrevista e de como nossa agenda de divulgação estava lotada. Alycia estava articulada quando era sua vez de falar, até me impressionei com o fato de que o clima entre nós não estava atrapalhando sua fala, mas raramente nossos olhos se encontravam. Parecia que tínhamos acordado mentalmente: você responde suas perguntas e finge que não estou aqui e vice-e-versa, para que nada vire um desastre.

Estava funcionando na primeira parte da entrevista, até que o assunto foi pouco a pouco se direcionando para Clexa, que afinal era o motivo real de estarmos ali.

-Vocês duas têm acompanhando as redes sociais depois que o episódio em que Lexa morreu foi ao ar? – Abid perguntou, enquanto passava o dedo em seu iPad, voltando os olhos para nós.

Alycia e eu nos entreolhamos. Ela tomou a dianteira na fala:

-Então, sim. Eu estou. Creio que Eliza também, pois foi algo atípico o que aconteceu. Nós sabíamos que a morte seria polêmica pelo fato da Lexa ser uma personagem muito querida pelos fãs, mas ninguém esperava reações tão calorosas assim, principalmente da comunidade LGBT que acabou por abraça-la como um mártir.

Eu ia concordando com a cabeça. Alycia falava muito bem nas entrevistas. Podia começar a falar assim quando tivesse que resolver problemas pessoais também. Ela continuava:

-Em uma das entrevistas que dei fiquei sabendo de um programa de doações para jovens e adolescentes LGBT com depressão que surgiu com a morte de Lexa, fiquei chocada, surpresa, emocionada. É algo tão grande e tão impactante que, acredito que Eliza concorde comigo, tivemos sorte de fazer parte.

Poderíamos continuar fazendo parte, pensei novamente, mas eu não poderia verbalizar isso também. Desviei os olhos de Alycia, tentando pensar num gancho mais neutro para seguir da resposta dela.

-Com certeza, para mim como atriz é muito gratificante ter um papel com tamanha significância para uma comunidade como a LGBT. Apesar de não fazermos parte dela, creio eu, Alycia e eu acabamos por nos inserir realmente como representantes para essas pessoas.

Eu falei, por fim largando um sorriso para Alycia. Ela pareceu meio desconcertada por alguns instantes e eu voltei a fitar Abid com um leve gostinho de vitória pela expressão de Alycia. Não queria constrange-la, mas achei conveniente demais o assunto para deixar passar batido. Se a comunidade LGBT soubesse o quão inseridas estávamos depois do que havia acontecido no Canadá, certamente não haveria mais vida no fandom. Não que uma noite pudesse definir nossa sexualidade, mas eu meio que me diverti internamente com essa constatação. Apesar de ser infantil, era inegável que eu me sentia um pouco especial quando lembrava que Alycia e eu havíamos transado, que tinha sido real e que ela tinha me puxado para seu quarto. Mesmo com todo pesadelo e a chuva de dúvidas que isso me causou, mesmo que agora mal nos olhássemos, mesmo que provavelmente ela estivesse se afastando para sempre de T100 também por causa disso, eu ainda assim sentia que algo dentro de mim acendia quando eu lembrava daquela noite. Loucuras inesperadas eram uma espécie de ponto fraco em mim e aparentemente essa lembrança específica de Alycia era algo próximo a isso também.

-E como foi para vocês interpretar uma personagem que se apaixonava por outra mulher? Foi muito desafiador? – Abid tornava a perguntar, sempre com os olhos do iPad para nós duas. Dessa vez eu tomei a dianteira.

-Para mim, atuando, foi da mesma forma que seria com um homem. Lexa era naturalmente de outro universo para Clarke, então creio que a relação entre elas tomou o rumo no ritmo que tomou por essa diferença de cenário entre as duas. Creio que se ambas viessem da arca, juntas, teria rolado algo muito antes, por exemplo. A química estaria ali.

Alycia supreendentemente concordou. Eu virei para encará-la enquanto ela falava, agora também me olhando:

-Provavelmente teria sido diferente entre as duas, se as circunstâncias fossem outras.

Eu quase franzi as sobrancelhas, mas achei melhor simplesmente desviar o olhar para Abid e concordar com a cabeça. Aquela resposta de Alycia tinha confundido minha mente, mas eu sabia que era eu que estava vendo coisas onde elas não existiam. Alycia estava falando sobre Lexa. Tudo ali era sobre Lexa e Clarke.

Por sorte, as perguntas que se seguiram tiveram respostas menos elaboradas, tanto por mim, quanto por Alycia. De repente parecíamos novamente acanhadas e menos retóricas, então meio que ditamos o ritmo restante da entrevista: respondemos algumas curiosidades sobre as gravações, sobre como a cena de luta da Lexa havia sido difícil de filmar, sobre as roupas e cabelos complexos de serem montados e finalmente sobre como a relação das duas foi evoluindo até Clarke não conseguir mais negar seu envolvimento por Lexa.

Percebi que Alycia e eu estávamos evitando chegar ao assunto que permeava os sentimentos de Clarke e Lexa e também as cenas de intimidade. Na época em que gravamos não havia sido nada além de profissional para qualquer uma de nós, apesar da carga emocional de Alycia estar saindo das gravações e isso tê-la abalado um pouco, ainda assim foi super técnico. Nós sabíamos disso, mas não me parecia boa ideia tocar nesse tópico em vista da nossa situação atual. Inconscientemente fomos contornando esse assunto com muita sutileza. Também era um pouco dolorido para mim como intérprete de Clarke falar tanto sobre a relação de Clexa, afinal Lexa estava morta e não retornaria, era um capítulo passado na trajetória da série e eu me sentia cansada da mídia continuar batendo nessa tecla.

Alycia, em compensação, parecia incansável quando o tópico era Lexa. Era muito perceptível que ela realmente amava aquela personagem e eu possivelmente algum dia entenderia suas escolhas pessoais de não ter retornado para T100. Com um suspiro eu pude perceber que realmente sentiria falta dela ali e de tudo que eu imaginava para as personagens, mas fazia parte da profissão. Atores vêm, atores vão.

Eu ficava, Alycia ia.

Abid não demorou muito mais para encerrar a entrevista, nos agradecendo pela presença e já adiantando que o fandom ficaria muito satisfeito com o novo material. Eu sorri aliviada por tudo ter ocorrido relativamente bem no percurso, mas senti uma ponta de decepção ao encarar Alycia nos olhos pela última vez antes de sair da sala: mais uma despedida entre nós duas que se repetia.

 

_You stick to what you knew before_

_Don't know what you like_

_Just made up your mind._

_The picture still hangs on the wall_

_From back in the day_

_When you had it all._

 

O elevador chegava ao andar do escritório da Zimbio e eu sem demora já entrava e acionava o botão para que descesse até o subsolo, onde meu carro estava estacionado. Quanto antes saísse dali e espairecesse a cabeça, melhor. Meus pensamentos finais quanto a despedida de Alycia estavam um pouco aflorados demais e eu não queria que isso se desenvolvesse por muito mais tempo.

As portas estavam fechando quando ouvi passos rápidos ecoando pelo assoalho do corredor e uma mão interrompeu a partida do elevador.

Era Alycia.

-Desce? – ela se apressou em perguntar, um pouco atrapalhada pela corrida.

-Sim, estou indo para o estacionamento.

-Ah, eu também.

Alycia entrou no elevador junto comigo. Senti como se o oxigênio ficasse muito escasso enquanto as portas iam cerrando, mas era simplesmente a presença dela no ambiente fechado que me desconsertou.

Essa era oficialmente a primeira vez que ficávamos a sós por completo desde a noite no hotel. Eu queria puxar assunto para que não ficássemos num silêncio ridículo e constrangedor, mas simplesmente não vinha nada útil em mente para que eu pudesse abrir a boca. Temi falar qualquer coisa no impulso e acabar me enrolando, então preferi manter o silêncio estranho.

-Vi que T100 foi renovada... – Alycia de repente quebrou o silêncio. Virei meus olhos para ela e ela me fitava com uma expressão doce e tranquila, o olhar era o mesmo da antiga Alycia que eu tanto admirava e isso só piorou minha confusão mental - lembrei que você estava com medo que não fosse. Fiquei feliz que foi, vocês merecem e a série é ótima.

-Foi realmente renovada – eu disse, com um sorriso meio nervoso, meio sincero - você estava certa quando disse que não cancelariam.

-Eu sabia que não iriam. Acho que fizemos muito bem nosso trabalho para que isso não acontecesse, não é? – Alycia disse e deu de ombros timidamente, eu pude perceber que ela não parecia mais querer fugir de mim desesperadamente e isso era um alívio.

Aquilo me fez suspirar e novamente nos encaramos. Problemas pessoais a parte, nós sabíamos que a série tinha sido carregada nas costas por nossas atuações conjuntas. Constatar que nada mais seria assim estava novamente me deixando para baixo. Era um ciclo infinito de altos e baixos.

Eu estava prestes a tentar uma aproximação verbal quando o elevador brecou no subsolo e ambas nos dispersamos mais uma vez.

Caminhei com Alycia ao meu lado, ambas novamente em silêncio, até alcançarmos meu carro estacionado. Eu só conseguia pensar que teria que me despedir novamente e que isso se tornara uma espécie de novo pesadelo. Parecia que eu não conseguia me livrar da situação nunca e isso me deixava nervosa.

-Então, era isso? Nos despedimos aqui? – Alycia disse, com um sorriso breve nos lábios.

-Acho que sim. Mais uma vez – eu frisei a última frase, ironicamente, com um sorriso meio amarelo.

Não sabia se era coisa da minha cabeça, mas aquela situação estava começando a parecer dramática. A forma com que Alycia me olhou só reforçou a minha ideia, a impressão era de que nenhuma das duas queria realmente ir embora.

Eu cheguei a abrir a boca e ensaiar qualquer fala só para que continuássemos ali, mas fui vencida pelo meu bom senso: não fazia nenhum sentido lógico os pensamentos que eu estava tendo. Era tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

Acenei uma última vez com a cabeça para Alycia e entrei no carro, sem mais me prolongar. Já era a hora de ir embora de verdade.

 

_It's a fraction of the whole, but it's so hard to control._

_Get this straight._

_You can't can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found._

_You can't can't count on a second try_

_The second try is such a comedown._

 

Matt e eu cortávamos alguns legumes na bancada da nossa cozinha, preparando o jantar. O cheiro estava ótimo, o clima estava agradável e as taças de vinho estavam esvaziando rápido: tudo estava maravilhosamente bem.

Eu já havia espairecido a cabeça do encontro com Alycia mais cedo e tinha decidido que seria melhor assim, cada uma seguindo sua vida em algum canto. Resolvi chamar Brandon para se juntar a mim e a Matt para comermos, bebermos e entrarmos na noite jogando poker, era a melhor ideia que eu poderia ter para esquecer qualquer coisa que tivesse balançando meu emocional.

Matt mais bebia do que me ajudava com os afazeres, mas o alto astral dele compensava no fim das contas. Brandon estava sentado próximo a nós, gargalhando com vines em meu macbook e isso também estava colaborando com a minha animação, nosso senso de humor era extremamente parecido.

-Liz, você precisa ver esse, só mais esse – Brandon mal conseguia falar entre as risadas.

-Se eu for aí toda vez que você me chama, não vai ter comida essa noite – respondi com um falso tom de repreensão, enquanto me escorava na pia e tomava mais um gole de vinho.

Brandon era um cara legal. E era o mais próximo de um relacionamento que eu conseguiria chegar no momento, estava satisfatório para mim, talvez não tão satisfatório para ele, mas era o que eu poderia oferecer.

Fui verificar o sal do molho vermelho que Matt e eu estávamos preparando quando meu celular vibrou. Olhei de relance as notificações e meus olhos arregalaram ao constatar que eram mensagens de Alycia, as quais li prontamente:

“Hey, Eliza :)”

“Só queria dizer que foi bom te rever e relembrar de T100. Mesmo. As coisas estavam muito bagunçadas antes e eu só queria que você soubesse que eu gostaria de ter você por perto, sim, você é uma ótima pessoa. Vou sentir falta das risadas nas gravações, eu já te disse isso, né? Ignora as coisas repetitivas dessa mensagem, eu só acho que te devia isso. E desculpa a estranheza dos últimos acontecimentos, eu ainda sou aquela pessoa que você conheceu que dançava Marvin Gaye entre cenas tensas e que fazia amizades com gaivotas, AJ xx”

Eu desviei os olhos do meu celular completamente desconfiada e sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler.

Tinham hackeado Alycia?

Eu nem percebi, mas estava sorrindo e boquiaberta. Era óbvio que não tinham hackeado Alycia, eu a conhecia e sabia muito bem que ela era super doce nas mensagens, eu só não esperava que voltasse a ser assim comigo, eu não tinha a mínima esperança de que isso aconteceria novamente, na verdade.

-Eliza?

Eu escutei a voz de Brandon ao longe e pisquei mais forte para pousar minha consciência novamente na cozinha da minha casa. Eu tinha ido e voltado do espaço depois dessas mensagens.

-Ah... oi? – eu comecei, querendo formular rápido qualquer coisa. Não queria que eu aparentasse ter ficado totalmente retardada por causa de uma mensagem de Alycia, mas no segundo seguinte esqueci novamente o foco e iniciei uma resposta para ela:

“Se eu te responder corro o risco de ficar quantos meses no vácuo? :)”

Mandei e tentei novamente lutar contra o sorriso que insistia em brotar no canto da minha boca. Ergui meus olhos e pude vislumbrar um Matt e um Brandon me olhando, com expressões de total confusão.

-Gente, qual é? Alex foi chamada para trabalhar com a gente nas próximas gravações, só isso. Não me olhem assim – falei com uma felicidade na voz que não consegui mascarar, definitivamente.

Matt e Brandon se entreolharam, mas pareceram convencidos com a minha versão. E eu estava eufórica demais para me importar, caso eles não acreditassem.

“Sem vácuos daqui pra frente!”

Suspirei e larguei o celular na pia. Tudo estava lindo. Seria o melhor jantar dos últimos tempos. Peguei Brandon pela barba e dei um selinho sonoro e estalado nele.

Tudo estava realmente lindo.

Minha noite estava ganha.

 

 

_It's a fraction of the whole, but it's so hard to control._

_Get this straight._

_You can't can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found._

_You can't can't count on a second try_

_The second try will never come 'round._

_You can't can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found._

_You can't count count on a second try_

_The second try is such a comedown._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp3YDzkoejE


	9. GIRLS LIKE GIRLS - ATO VIII

GIRLS LIKE GIRLS

**ATO VIII**

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_Boys_

_Stealing kisses from your mrs, doesn't make you freak out_

_Got you fussing, got you worried_

_scared to let your guard down_

_Boys_

 

             -Me dê bons motivos para que eu não me arrependa de ter aberto essa porta para você, Alycia.

            Marny dizia, escorada na porta que acabara de abrir e me encarando com o semblante mais sério que eu era capaz de me lembrar.

            Em resposta eu simplesmente ensaiei um sorriso enorme e forçado, propositalmente, erguendo dois sacos enormes de papel pardo que exalavam cheiro de comida apimentada e bem temperada. Depois de tanto tempo sem falar com Marny, eu tive que apelar para a missão comida-mexicana-surpresa. Era basicamente minha última tentativa desesperada de fazer com que ela me ouvisse depois das burradas enormes que eu havia feito.

Se isso não desse certo, então nada mais daria.

            Marny entortou os lábios num biquinho pensativo, mas não demorou mais que alguns instantes para abrir passagem para que eu entrasse em seu apartamento.

            -Isso me cheira a golpe baixo... – ela disse, fechando a porta atrás de nós enquanto eu largava a comida na bancada americana da cozinha. O apartamento de Marny era mais familiar para mim do que minha própria casa, já que eu havia morado com ela ali por um certo tempo antes de me mudar. Até poucos dias atrás eu estava tão bagunçada emocionalmente que percebi estar evitando retornar ao apartamento de Marny também, a ideia me parecia estranhamente assustadora, como se eu não pudesse encarar de frente as coisas que havia vivenciado enquanto morava debaixo daquele teto. O convívio com Marcus era uma delas.

            -Na verdade são tacos. E tortillas. Com chilli extra porque sei que tenho muito prejuízo para correr atrás – eu respondi, animadamente.

            -Impressão minha ou tem alguém animada aqui?

            Marny me olhava extremamente desconfiada e intrigadíssima pela minha mudança comportamental e eu não podia culpa-la por isso. De fato, eu estava sendo uma completa idiota nos últimos tempos, com ela e com todos ao meu redor. Estava sendo uma completa egoísta, mimada e imatura com todas as pessoas próximas e que pareciam se importar comigo, não de propósito, logicamente, mas por saber que de alguma forma essas pessoas não me deixariam na mão, mesmo magoadas comigo. Era uma birra muito conveniente para mim, por assim dizer. Ser confusa era uma coisa, era algo que eu certamente seria pelo resto da vida. Mas já era tempo de organizar a vida e as relações para não afastar mais pessoas com carinho em potencial por mim e não acabar me tornando a menina do apartamento sem móveis que ninguém suporta, coisa que aparentemente já estava acontecendo.

            -Animada e com saudades. Posso começar a me desculpar ou você vai fazer a difícil por muito tempo ainda? – eu disse, já abrindo os embrulhos com a comida e retirando uma porção generosa de nachos dali e a mostrando para Marny, tentadoramente.

            Não soube dizer se a partir dali ela assentiu me ouvir pela minha maneira incisiva de falar ou se foi por causa dos nachos mesmo, mas era minha chance de começar a me redimir.

            Eu faria o que fosse necessário para isso.

 

_Boys_

_Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down_

_Building your girl's second story_

_ripping all your floors out_

 

            -Alycia, eu nunca mais pensei que te diria isso, mas eu estou FUCKING ORGULHOSA DE VOCÊ! – Marny disse, com a boca cheia de feijões e carne moída temperada. Eu ri disso e novamente percebi o quanto aquele ser grotesco e sincero me fazia falta.

            -Eu sou um desastre, eu sei, mas eu não quero ser um desastre por completo. Uma hora eu preciso dar uma dentro, certo? – eu disse simplesmente, pegando mais uma porção de guacamole.

Estávamos as duas sentadas no tapete felpudo da sala de Marny, comendo a comida mexicana que eu havia levado e bebendo um vinho branco que ela havia encontrado guardado. Não harmonizava em nada, mas vinho era algo que Marny e eu dificilmente sabíamos combinar com alguma coisa: comidas ou humor.

Eu havia soltado tudo para ela. Absolutamente tudo.

Quer dizer, tudo menos a parte que eu havia tido um sonho erótico com Eliza e logo em seguida tinha mandado uma mensagem para Marcus, mas realmente achei que eram detalhes passíveis de serem omitidos da conversa. Dessa conversa, ao menos.

-Eu nem acredito que você criou vergonha nessa cara e foi decente com a Eliza. Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de ver isso acontecendo, sério mesmo.

Eu ri novamente. Eu nunca seria capaz de não rir do excesso de sinceridade de Marny, principalmente se eu estivesse morrendo de saudade dela, como era o caso. Ela prosseguia:

-Ao mesmo tempo é bom saber que eu não tive que caçar ela em outro evento do Facebook para forçar um encontro entre vocês duas ou qualquer coisa do gênero... muito cansativo e com pouco retorno. Eu quis matar você aquele dia, por não ter aberto a porta. Pensei que nossa amizade ia terminar ali. Mentira. Mas realmente fiquei muito chateada com aquilo, Lysh... eu nem estava mais te reconhecendo e isso era o pior de tudo, te ver perdida nas lambanças sem poder fazer nada para te ajudar.

Nossa conversa soaria sentimental, se não fosse Marny estar com as mãos e boa parte do rosto sujos de cheddar. Eu suspirava aliviada por finalmente tê-la ao meu lado depois de tantos dias separadas e brigadas, nunca havíamos nos desentendido por tanto tempo como havia sido e eu tinha ficado muito assustada com a situação. Apesar disso, eu também sabia que tudo isso tinha sido mais do que necessário: se não tivéssemos brigado e tudo tivesse dependido só das minhas iniciativas eu não saberia dizer quando teria me ligado das merdas que estava deixando acumular. Com toda certeza ela era a razão principal para eu ter começado a centrar minha cabeça.

 

_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 

-Desculpa por aquele dia da porta? – eu disse, ensaiando minha melhor expressão de arrependimento possível. Marny odiava esses sentimentalismos - eu juro que nunca mais faço nada assim, você sabe que é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, não sabe? Você sabe que eu só trago comida mexicana para você, não sabe?

Marny revirou os olhos, praticamente ofendida pelas minhas palavras carinhosas e eu novamente desatei a rir, colocando um nacho na boca dela, o qual ela abocanhou contrariada.

-Alycia Jasmin, eu te disse para não me dar motivos para me arrepender de ter te recebido... estou repensando. Enfim, está perdoada, mas chega dessa parte chata do assunto – de repente eu pude ver um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios de Marny surgindo e seu tom de voz se tornando um pouco debochado - eu estou seriamente interessada é nesse seu lancezinho com a Eliza, para ser sincera.

-Lancezinho? Mas que lancezinho? – eu respondi, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Que parte da conversa eu havia dito qualquer coisa sobre “lances com Eliza”?

-Alycia. Eliza está muito a fim de você.

Eu me engasguei com o vinho tamanha surpresa com as palavras repentinas de Marny.

-Meu Deus, Marny? Como foi que chegamos nisso?

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Desde quando Eliza e eu termos erguido bandeiras brancas de trégua uma para a outra era sinônimo de “lancezinho”, para usar as próprias palavras de Marny?

-Não, é que foi a coisa óbvia que me passou pela cabeça depois das coisas que você me contou – ela disse simplesmente, tomando a taça das minhas mãos com tranquilidade – e não entendo o alarde, você é solteira e desimpedida mesmo.

-Que coisas que eu te contei? O que é óbvio? – eu mal esperei ela terminar a sentença.

Marny deu um longo suspiro enquanto me olhava como se eu fosse um caso perdido da humanidade. Eu odiava quando ela agia dessa forma, mas eu precisava entender o quanto antes o que ela estava querendo dizer.

-Vamos aos fatos. Você foi uma vaca com a Eliza. Por quase dois meses a ignorou, depois novamente foi escrota com ela e ficou sabendo que ela tinha uma leve crush em você.

-Não era crush! – eu me apressei em interrompê-la - Ela queria ser próxima de mim, Marny, não viaja. Ela nunca falou sobre crush.

Marny não pareceu convencida pelo olhar que me lançou enquanto eu falava. Ela prosseguia:

-Todas as vezes que você falou com ela, ou a procurou... ela estava lá. Disposta a conversar. Que outra pessoa em sã consciência não teria te mandado a puta que pariu, Alycia?

Eu abri a boca para protestar imediatamente, mas considerei o que Marny estava colocando por um momento.

-Isso não prova nada – eu disse simplesmente, ainda contrariada.

Só a mim parecia insana a ideia de que Eliza poderia ter um crush EM MIM?

-Não provaria nada se vocês JÁ NÃO TIVESSEM FEITO SEXO, ALYCIA! HELLO! E consensualmente.

Eu respirei fundo e desviei os olhos de Marny nesse instante. Provavelmente eu sentiria um frio na barriga pelo resto da vida ao constatar que eu e Eliza realmente já tínhamos transado.

-Ela estava bêbada, nós estávamos bêbadas. Provavelmente nunca aconteceria nada se estivéssemos sóbrias.

-Ou precisava acontecer com vocês bêbadas para vocês se ligarem das coisas sóbrias, gata – Marny nesse instante me deu uma piscadela maldosa.

Não. Não mesmo. Eu conhecia Marny muito bem e sabia onde ela iria chegar com tudo aquilo.

-Marny. Deu. Parou. Eliza e eu somos amigas – eu disse, com a dicção quase soletrada para que ela não cruzasse essa linha novamente.

-Amigas que transam.

Eu revirei os olhos. Nada mais nessa noite tiraria isso da cabeça dela.

-Marny, aconteceu uma só vez. E eu não sou lésbica.

-Lysh, nem adianta vir com esse papinho de sexualidade pro meu lado. Se fosse o caso, você não teria agarrado a coitada. Ou vai me dizer que não foi você que agarrou? Estou muito bem lembrada do que você me disse. Não estou te chamando de sapatão, logicamente. Só estou te mostrando que pode ser que exista algo entre vocês duas...

Meu Deus! Que conversa era aquela? Marny tinha acabado de usar o termo “sapatão”. E O ASSUNTO ERA EU.

Eu nem sabia o que responder a isso. Ela tinha dado tantas voltas nos assuntos que eu estava absolutamente confusa na minha linha de raciocínio.

-Mas enfim, você que sabe – Marny prosseguiu, mas eu duvidei que ela se daria por vencida tão cedo. Permaneci com um pé atrás - até porque a Eliza sozinha não deve estar.

Por um instante eu pensei em ignorar as palavras de Marny, por saber que aquilo podia ser simplesmente uma isca para que eu mordesse. Porém, eu sabia que ela era uma pessoa muito mais bem informada dos fatos do que eu. Qualquer pessoa era, mas Marny era muito bem informada no geral. Eliza tinha alguém?

            -Como assim? – eu perguntei, um pouco hesitante. Comecei a brincar com os nachos restantes para tentar disfarçar meu interesse no assunto.

No instante em que Marny abriu um sorriso torto de canto eu me odiei um pouco. Eu havia sim mordido a isca.

-Não sei. Mas ela é interessante, jovem, bonita. Bem mais sossegada do que você, aparentemente. É provável que enquanto você fugia dela, tinha gente dando tudo para se aproximar. Eu acho, né? Estou só divagando aqui mesmo...

Eu respirei fundo e desviei meus olhos. Todas aquelas curvas de Marny tinham deixado meu raciocínio tonto, eu não conseguia acompanha-la e ela se aproveitava muito bem disso. Cocei minha cabeça confusa sentindo os olhos satisfeitos dela sobre mim.

Minha confusão era tudo que ela queria nesse momento.

-Você acha seriamente que Eliza pode ter um crush em mim? Ou você está só me zoando mesmo? – eu perguntei com sinceridade e sentindo meu rosto corar por um instante, verbalizar só deixava tudo ainda mais surreal.

Foi como se Marny tivesse chegado à Disney, tamanho o brilho nos olhos dela com a minha pergunta. Ela chegou a se acomodar melhor sobre a almofada na qual estava sentada, extremamente animada. Eu tive que rir sem graça e abanar a cabeça com essa situação, ainda era meio inacreditável que tínhamos chegado a esse ponto da conversa.

-Lysh... eu estou falando sério. Eu tenho certeza que ela está a fim de você sim. E mais: acho que é coisa antiga.

Meu estômago pareceu dar duas cambalhotas seguidas. Marny só poderia estar viajando, não havia outra opção. Coisa antiga? Meu Deus! Eu nem sabia que reação esboçar para ela, só conseguia tentar afastar a lembrança do sonho maluco que eu havia tido com Eliza semanas antes. Misturar essas duas coisas parecia muito arriscado para o meu raciocínio nesse momento.

-Coisa antiga? Tipo... antes de ter rolado entre a gente e tal?

-Com certeza. Pelas mensagens... pelas reações. Era como se ela estivesse esperando por aquilo sem você sequer imaginar. E aí você cagou, claro. Mas agora consertou!

Eu fiz uma careta pelas palavras de Marny, minha cabeça estava num nó cego.

-Afinal, Alycia. Eu preciso te perguntar isso: você gostou da noite que vocês passaram juntas? Foi bom? Ou você realmente considera o que rolou um erro e nunca mais quer repetir em hipótese alguma?

Marny tinha conseguido. Ela havia começado pelas beiradas, havia avançado aos poucos, havia dado voltas mil me distraindo e me enrolando para então chegar ao seu xeque-mate. Cá estava eu, encurralada, tendo que enfrentar minhas reais interpretações de tudo que eu havia sentido naquela noite há dois meses atrás e até então não tinha tido coragem o suficiente para fazer. Novamente, sem Marny, isso continuaria no fundo do baú.

Eu suspirei. Meus batimentos estavam levemente acelerados, mas eu resolvi assumir isso como um nervosismo bom. Somente Eliza estava me deixando descompassada ultimamente e eu precisava entender o porquê de uma vez por todas.

 

_Boys  
Always gonna steal your thunder_

_Watch me like a dark cloud_

_On the move collecting numbers_

_Imma take your girl out_

_We will be everything that we'd ever need, ooh_

_Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_

_I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

  
  


-Sexualmente falando? Eu não consigo me lembrar de alguma outra vez na vida ter sentido tanto prazer – assumi meio vencida, dando de ombros – talvez por Marcus e eu termos perdido a virgindade um com o outro e muito cedo... enfim... não sei como aconteceu com Eliza, porque eu nunca tinha tido esse tipo de pensamento sobre ela. Mas na hora foi muito bom sim, foi diferente... foi especial.

Marny não piscava. Ela me olhava tão avidamente que parecia querer captar cada sinal que eu pudesse soltar sem perceber. Eu me sentia profundamente analisada.

-Alycia você é uma trouxa.

-O quê?

-Alycia você gostou.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas ainda mais para ela. Minha cabeça estava começando a doer por causa dessa conversa cheia de picos e descidas.

-Alycia você gostou! Posso saber por que você está perdendo tempo?

Eu quase me exasperei pelas palavras dela e quis me erguer do tapete, mas Marny me segurou e me devolveu para a posição que eu estava inicialmente, sem muita gentileza.

-Deu de fugir. Fica sentada aí. Vamos conversar. Não tem absolutamente nada de errado, Lysh. Você precisa saber disso. Não tem nada de errado se você estiver a fim da Eliza.

Eu suspirei e decidi que o melhor a fazer era ouvi-la. Porque porra, realmente, por que eu estava perdendo tanto tempo? Eu estava perdendo tempo. Eu estava interessada em Eliza. Eu não conseguia tirar Eliza da cabeça desde o dia em que ficamos, por mais que eu desviasse exaustivamente desses pensamentos. Eu estava cansada de fugir disso.

-Você e Marcus já eram. Você não deve mais nada a ele. Eu sei que é o maior drama da vida para você se imaginar com outra pessoa, mas isso vai passar. Eu te conheço, Lysh e é por isso que eu te infernizo. Eu sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça oca. Eu sei que você tem medo, sei que tudo que envolve uma nova pessoa na sua vida te paralisa, mas... não se fecha para isso. Eu tenho uma intuição sobre isso, sobre vocês duas e ela é muito boa. As coisas aconteceram do jeito mais louco do mundo, não foi? Não fecha a porta para isso. Você merece viver todas as coisas que eu sei que estão aí dentro. Se não der certo? Eu te espero com a tequila.

Marny falou tudo de uma só vez, sem nem me dar chance de pensar. Suas mãos me seguravam pelos braços, como se ela quisesse realmente me proteger de toda bagunça que eu tinha por dentro, como se ela pudesse me manter firme e segura. Eu só consegui sorrir para ela e puxá-la para um abraço, meio segundo depois, com os olhos quase marejando. Ambas nos abraçamos forte e eu pude sentir uma fungada molhada de Marny em meu ombro, o que atestava que ela também havia se emocionado: até então, essa era a maior vitória que eu havia conquistado em anos de nossa amizade.

-Ok, agora cai fora – ela foi dizendo, um pouco desajeitada pelo excesso de emoção e já se afastando de mim, mantendo os olhos baixos para que eu não percebesse as lágrimas, que eram escassas, mas existiam. Marny odiava qualquer demonstração de afeto muito grudenta, isso incluía abraços chorosos principalmente.

Eu me afastei dela e suspirei pesadamente, sentindo um sorriso tímido brotar no canto da minha boca.

-Ok, pode ser que eu esteja um pouco curiosa sobre Eliza, então. Satisfeita? – eu disse, sentindo um alívio gigantesco no peito ao verbalizar finalmente isso. Tudo parecia tão mais simples agora que eu nem acreditava nas palavras que saíam da minha boca.

-Curiosa? Estou sabendo - Marny revirou os olhos e abanou a cabeça para mim numa falsa repreensão, mas ambas rimos juntas.

Eu senti um frescor tão novo dentro que mim que um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

Já era tempo de confrontar as coisas novas que eu estava começando a sentir e deixar que a antigas ficassem no passado.

 

_Boys_

_I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_

_Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys_

 

            Eu havia decidido passar essa noite na casa de Marny.

Faríamos uma janta regada a muito vinho e muitas séries no Netflix, como nos velhos tempos e possivelmente stalkearíamos todas as redes sociais de Eliza.

Essa era, obviamente, uma ideia de Marny. E tratando-se disso eu só conseguia teme-la dando likes em postagens de dois ou três anos atrás, mas tentei ser positiva e não pensar a respeito.

Eu estava na cozinha, separando alguns morangos para preparar um clericot, quando Marny surgiu animadamente nas minhas costas, com o meu celular em mãos: -Você por acaso já viu as amigas da Eliza? Meu Deus essa menina é muito sapatão!

Eu revirei os olhos, pelo visto a missão stalker havia começado mesmo.

-Eu não vi não, Marny. Eu nunca stalkeei a Eliza. Te disse que nunca tinha visto ela com esses olhos... mas agora tenho até receio de sair pesquisando. Sabe-se lá o que encontro.

-Ficou com medinho pelo que eu disse mais cedo, né? – Marny estava se divertindo mais do que eu com essa história toda de novo interesse amoroso e eu não podia negar que isso estava me deixando mais leve quanto a tudo. Não tinha como não achar graça da felicidade dela.

-Se eu fosse você já ligava logo para ela e marcava qualquer coisa. Se ficar dando bandeira daqui a pouco te passam para trás.

Eu só ria de volta, um pouco nervosa. Até que Marny tinha razão, mas eu não fazia ideia do que fazer, eu não tinha a mínima experiência com flertes e eu estava completamente insegura pelo fato de Eliza ser uma mulher.

            -Marny... eu não sei. Será que uma mensagem não serve? – eu cogitei pegar o celular dela, hesitante, mas me mantive focada nos morangos.

            -Não. Mensagem não. Você precisa ligar, precisa aproximar esse contato.

            Eu suspirei fundo sabendo que ela estava mais uma vez certa e abandonei os morangos para encarar Marny, um pouco constrangida pela minha constatação mental:

            -Marny, eu simplesmente não faço ideia de como chegar numa mulher!

            -É muito simples, Lysh, me dê apenas um minuto.

            Eu apertei os olhos desconfiada pelas palavras de Marny, tentando entender o que poderia vir a seguir.

            De repente eu ouvi o auto falante do meu celular tocando, como se estivesse chamando algum número no viva-voz.

            Eu arregalei meus olhos em desespero.

            -MARNY! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

            Eu avancei na direção dela tentando alcançar meu telefone, mas Marny além de mais esperta era muito mais ágil do que eu também.

Mais um toque.

Ela o manteve longe do meu alcance com o braço esticado e me lançou um olhar fulminante:

            -VAI SER PIOR CANCELAR A CHAMADA AGORA, VAI POR MIM! Notificação de chamada não atendida é terrível!

            Outro toque.

            -Marny eu vou te mat...

            -Alô?

            Marny e eu nos calamos imediatamente e nos olhamos como duas crianças que eram descobertas matando aula no ensino fundamental assim que a voz de Eliza se fez soar no viva-voz.

            -Alô, Alycia? – alguns segundos tinham se passado sem a minha resposta. Eu aparentemente tinha desaprendido como pronunciar palavras.

            Marny começou a fazer gestos incisivos para que eu respondesse algo e eu percebi que deveria fazer isso o quanto antes.

            Minha mente só conseguia pensar: socorro.

            -É... oi, Eliza? – eu disse, já fazendo uma careta de desaprovação para mim mesma.

            Marny agora segurava o celular mais próximo de mim, mas com um pé de apoio muito bem colocado caso eu tentasse toma-lo dela.

            -Oi Alycia, tudo bem? Que surpresa você me ligando – a voz de Eliza soava animada.

            Que surpresa, não é? Pensei o mesmo que Eliza. Marny continuava com os gestos que na cabeça dela deveriam ser os mais motivacionais do mundo. Eu tentei pensar rápido.

            -Entãoeu queriasaberse vocêtopaum café – atropelei tudo. Eu sabia o que tinha pensado em dizer, mas não sabia se a minha dicção tinha funcionado da maneira correta na hora em que de fato falei.

            Marny deu um tapa na testa.

            Eu simplesmente ergui as mãos como se não fizesse a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo.          

            -Hã? Um café? – a voz de Eliza soou confusa – agora? Agora eu meio que não tenho como, mas...

            -Não! Tipo... um café a qualquer hora que você puder mesmo – eu disse de uma maneira um pouco mais normal, agora andando inquieta de um lado para o outro na cozinha de Marny. Ela me olhou com certa aprovação, sempre com os gestos de “keep going”.

            -Ah... claro! Seria um prazer – a voz de Eliza voltava a se animar e eu deixei um meio sorriso escapar com isso, ela sempre era tão simpática comigo que ficava difícil não acha-la adorável – podemos marcar. Na real... bom você ter me ligado. Eu vou dar uma festa aqui em casa fim de semana que vem para o pessoal do cast. Linds, Marie, Harmon... você está convidada também.

            Eu olhei para Marny, sorrindo boquiaberta. Ela estava vibrando.

            Eliza estava me convidando para uma festa particular na casa dela.

            -Wow! Festa na sua casa? Claro! Me parece ótimo – eu me apressei a falar, agora com o sorriso de orelha a orelha. Tentei focar melhor no que diria a seguir, mas uma Marny frenética agora gesticulava e dublava um “pede para eu ir” ininterruptamente. Isso me impediu de raciocinar por completo qualquer outra coisa útil.

            -Posso levar uma amiga? A Marny. Vocês já se conhecem – eu falei antes que Marny pulasse em cima de mim.

            -Claro. Já somos parcerias – Eliza riu para mim, sem fazer ideia de que Marny estava ouvindo e fazendo muitos e muitos gestos de aprovação. Eu estava começando a ter que me segurar para não rir.

            -Bem... então é isso? Nos vemos na festa? – eu disse por fim, já bem mais solta e extremamente sorridente.

            -Nos vemos na festa. Não vale furar. Te passo mais detalhes por Facebook qualquer coisa, ou até mesmo marcamos o café antes... a gente vê.

            E assim nos despedimos, nitidamente as duas sorrindo pela voz.

            Eu mal cabia em mim. O jeito disponível e animado de Eliza, os convites, o leve frio na barriga... eu tinha tomado um sopro de vida com tudo isso.

            Marny me entregava meu celular com o velho sorriso torto e convencido no canto dos lábios:

            -Me agradeça depois, dando uns pegas na sua Clarke. Agora, lide com o fato de que você, Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey, tem um datezinho semana que vem. E graças a mim.

            Eu sorri incrédula, abanando a cabeça para Marny.

            Eu tinha um date semana que vem.

            Eu tinha um date semana que vem com Eliza.

            Que bela noite para se estar vivendo.

 

_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too!_

_Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U


	10. LOVE WHO LOVES YOU BACK -  ATO IX – Parte 1

LOVE WHO LOVES YOU BACK

**ATO IX – Parte 1**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_What's underneath the moon and stars_

_What's underneath how close we are_

_Hiding what we wanna share_

_Take my hand I'll take you there_

_There's a call in the wire_

_There's a snake in your bed_

_And it's telling you something, listen_

_Yeah, I like it like that_   
  
  


            -Tem certeza que a Alycia vem mesmo?

            Lindsey me perguntava com a língua já levemente enrolada, segurando um copo descartável praticamente vazio. Essa deveria ser sua terceira dose de vodka com energético da noite.

            Eu conferi o horário no meu celular, beirava a meia-noite e Alycia não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida até então. Suspirei.

            -Olha, não sei. Mas ela me disse que viria com certeza – eu disse, mentalizando pela vigésima vez na noite nossa conversa por telefone: ela me ligando, o convite para o café mais enrolado do mundo, a felicidade na voz dela quando a convidei para festa e seu pedido pessoal sobre trazer Marny com ela; não fazia sentido nenhum Alycia não vir. Ela tinha de vir.

            Não era nenhuma novidade para mim que todos ali presentes tinham ficado extremamente surpresos e animados com a notícia de que Alycia compareceria na festa que eu estava fazendo para reunir o cast de T100 na minha casa. Lindsey e Devon foram os mais eufóricos, depois de mim, logicamente. Harmon também tinha manifestado empolgação com a presença dela nessa noite, nós quatro éramos os atores mais próximos do cast desde a primeira temporada. Na segunda, com a chegada de Alycia, absolutamente todos se derreteram pelo seu carisma e ela costumava ser a pessoa mais convidada do cast para todas as reuniões. A questão era que Alycia era super reservada e havia comparecido em pouquíssimas ocasiões e todas de forma muito passageira. Eu podia compartilhar da ansiedade de Lindsey por vê-la, era uma situação meio atípica ela ter aceitado o convite com tanta animação.

            Agora só faltava ela aparecer.

            O pessoal estava espalhado pela minha sala e parecia estar se divertindo. Matt estava de dj, por não ser próximo a ninguém além de mim ali. Claro, não era como se ele estivesse se importando muito com aquilo: tendo bebida e farra em casa, Matt não pensaria duas vezes em estar participando de algo.

            Ricky, Jarod, Chris, Devon, Harmon e sua irmã, Jessica, que já tinha contracenado coisas interessantes comigo em T100, estavam próximos à bancada da cozinha, bebendo, conversando e dando altas risadas. Eles estavam comportadíssimos se comparados a Lindsey e Marie: agora elas estavam fazendo competição de twerk ao meu lado, mais próximas aos sofás e eu não pude evitar de rir daquela situação absurda. Alex, que não era do cast, mas trabalhava na edição de T100, também estava presente, rindo tanto quanto eu de Marie e Linds. Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas na equipe e uma das pessoas que eu mais sentia falta do convívio diário das gravações.

            -Nada da Alycia, Liza? Você me parece inquieta. Mais alguém para vir além dela? – Alex me perguntou sorridente, bebendo uma Corona no gargalo.

            As pessoas não poderiam fazer ideia do quanto esse tipo de pergunta estava me deixando cada vez mais nervosa. Certamente se a Alycia desse qualquer notícia eu seria a primeira a saber, eu estava grudada no celular por causa disso.

            -Só falta ela mesmo, Alex. Mas agora nem sei se ela chega a essa hora, já está bem tarde – eu respondi, um pouco amarga pela minha própria constatação. Se Alycia não viesse nessa festa, provavelmente eu pagaria o maior mico por ter anunciado sua presença da forma mais animada e certeira.

            -Alycia é enrolada. Lembra na época das gravações? Ela sempre parecia esquecer alguma coisa quando chegava ao set. Nunca vi menina mais atrapalhada – Alex dizia, divertida. Ela tinha paixão por Alycia, para variar. Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer qualquer coisa negativa sobre ela, até mesmo quando ela atrapalhava as gravações por se atrasar. E eu tentava manter minha serenidade por crer que o atraso na festa era justamente por ela se tratar de uma pessoa desorganizada.

            -Com certeza eu lembro. Eu lembro de tudo que envolvia a gente no set, Alex – eu ri, sincera. Aquilo era tão verdade… minhas melhores lembranças gravando envolviam Alycia diretamente. Todas minhas cenas favoritas envolviam Lexa, era inevitável. Interpretar Clarke era basicamente ansiar por gravar cenas ao lado de Lexa.

            Eu suspirei. Se essa festa não tivesse Alycia, era como se todo o esforço para organizar tivesse ido por água abaixo. Era minha maior expectativa que ela aparecesse ali. Na real, pelo visto, essa era a expectativa de todos ali presentes.

            Alycia era o centro das atenções até mesmo quando não estava presente, constatei, com um certo pesar.

           

_When you're feeling lonely_

_Girl, help yourself_

_Do whatever you desire_

_Go throw your arrows_

_Hit her heart_

_If they don't react_

_Love who loves you back_

_It's a perfect storm_

_What turns you on_

_You can have all that_

_Love who loves you back_

 

            Eu já tinha me levantado para dançar com Lindsey e Marie e desistido de olhar as notificações do meu celular a cada minuto quando de repente o a campainha tocou.

            Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Campainha a essa hora só poderia significar uma coisa.

            Eu não me demorei a avançar até a porta de entrada da minha casa, para dar uma olhada rápida no olho mágico e sentir uma sensação de alívio absurdo percorrer meu corpo inteiro: Alycia e Marny estavam aguardando do outro lado da porta. Eu podia sentir o olhar de apreensão de todos às minhas costas nesse instante.

            Preparei a melhor expressão de sorriso casual, apesar do certo nervosismo, e abri a porta.

            Alycia soltou um sorriso tão iluminado que eu senti como se todos os meus sentidos tivessem derretido naquela hora.

Meu Deus do céu.

Eu precisava controlar minhas reações urgentemente. Segurei minha respiração por alguns instantes e tentei diluir minha euforia por ela realmente ter aparecido, mesmo que com horas de atraso.

            -Vocês vieram! – eu disse, claramente incapaz de esconder minha animação e já abrindo caminho para que ambas entrassem.

            -Só não foi possível chegar antes porque a dona Alycia simplesmente surtou e não sabia com qual roupa vir – Marny se adiantou a falar, já me cumprimentando com um breve abraço. Eu já simpatizava com ela desde o dia da festa no SupperClub, agora ao constatar sua sinceridade ainda mais nitidamente eu só consegui gostar dela ainda mais, apesar de perceber sua notável excentricidade.

            Foi simplesmente impossível não desviar meus olhos para Alycia após as palavras de Marny. Para Alycia inteira.

            Ela trajava um vestido curto preto e justo. A peça tinha as mangas levemente caídas, o que expunha seus ombros e suas clavículas deliberadamente. Eu engoli em seco com aquilo: Alycia tinha um porte excepcional, mas quando se tratava dela expondo sua pele num vestido curto aquilo se tornava próximo ao imoral.

            Eu sabia que não deveria em hipótese alguma ter esse tipo de pensamento em relação a ela, mas tinha se tornado inevitável não distorcer tudo depois de tê-la visto nua e totalmente entregue para mim. Lutei contra essa lembrança que teimava cruzar minha mente e simplesmente respondi dando de ombros:

            -Então... bela escolha.

            Alycia abaixou os olhos com um sorriso tímido, parecendo se sentir observada por mim.

            -Obrigada – ela disse, me cumprimentando com um breve abraço também, nós parecíamos meio atrapalhadas uma com a outra. Em seguida Alycia me alcançou duas garrafas de Jack Daniel’s que ela e Marny haviam trazido para a festa e fechamos a porta às nossas costas.

            Todos os presentes começaram a gritar as boas vindas mais alcoolizadas possíveis para Alycia e alguns, como Linds, até a bater palmas. Até mesmo Matt, que não a conhecia, foi na onda do restante.

            Eu deixei as garrafas na bancada da cozinha e voltei ao sofá onde estava inicialmente com Alexandra, tentando acompanhar os movimentos de Alycia de forma discreta. Ela estava cumprimentando todos muito animadamente, com abraços, beijos e muita atenção. A saudade parecia mútua e isso era tão especial num cast: todos ali se davam tão bem entre si que eu não conseguia imaginar como seria encerrar as gravações de T100. Se me perguntassem qual era a coisa que eu mais desejava no momento, certamente eu diria acima de qualquer coisa: Lexa de volta para T100. Alycia de volta para o cast.

            Suspirei mais fundo com esses pensamentos enquanto pude acompanhar Alycia, Marny e Alex vindo para a minha direção no sofá. Sorri de forma simpática para elas.

            -Desculpa pelo atraso – Alycia foi dizendo, enquanto se acomodava sentada ao meu lado no sofá. Gostei daquela proximidade ter partido dela, era incrível como qualquer gesto de atenção dela me deixava meio surpresa e ao mesmo tempo animada – eu realmente dei uma surtada na hora de escolher a roupa. Eu coloquei o meu armário abaixo.

            Ambas rimos com aquilo, o clima entre nós estava tão mais leve que das últimas vezes que eu mal podia acreditar que finalmente tínhamos conseguido desviar das coisas erradas. Eu realmente achava que isso não aconteceria tão cedo, pelo menos por parte de Alycia.

            -Ah, tudo bem, acontece. Uma pena para você que perdeu a playlist do Drake que eu tinha preparado especialmente para você – eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha astutamente para Alycia.

            Ela riu com certa surpresa pela minha brincadeira. Eu não precisava esconder que via as entrevistas dela, precisava?

            -Ok, vou lá conhecer os amigos de vocês, falou? – Marny mal havia se sentado ao lado de Alycia e se precipitou em falar e levantar novamente, indo na direção de Devon e Harmon, que agora bebiam o Jack Daniel’s que elas haviam trazido do outro lado da sala. Marny era extremamente elétrica e serelepe e Alycia parecia ficar um pouco apreensiva quanto a seus movimentos. Não deixava de ser uma situação engraçada.

            -Meu Deus, que saudade de vocês duas eu estava, puta merda – agora quem surgia novamente era Lindsey, já completamente alcoolizada. Marie estava ao seu lado também, um pouco alterada – meu Deus, se beijem.

            Alycia e eu rimos. Eu pude sentir um nervosismo quente subindo pelo meu pescoço e não soube dizer se era simplesmente sensação ou se realmente eu tinha ruborizado fisicamente com esse comentário.

            -Meu novo ship para Clarke é o chip, todo mundo aqui já sabe – eu me apressei em dizer, para tentar manter o clima da conversa divertido e pouco voltado para Clarke e Lexa. Por sorte eu tinha decidido passar essa noite sóbria e estava apta a tomar decisões sensatas.

            -Se rolar Bellarke você vai ter que aguentar firme, Eliza, você sabe que as chances são enormes, né? – Alex disse, me cutucando na altura das costelas. Ela havia se sentado no braço do sofá, ao meu lado.

            Alex era a pessoa que mais amava me importunar com o possível futuro Bellarke. Ela sabia o quanto eu simplesmente não suportava a ideia e nunca perdia a oportunidade de tirar com a minha cara com isso. Às vezes era até meio frustrante, como acabou sendo dessa vez, por estar ao lado de Alycia.

            -Meu novo ship é princess mechanic mesmo – Linds logo foi dizendo, soltando uma piscadela marota para mim – com todo respeito, claro, Alycia, mas agora você já está morta mesmo. Leave Raven alone por favor e deixem essa menina ser feliz uma vez na vida pelo menos.

            Todas rimos. Lindsey falava, bebia e dançava sozinha ao mesmo tempo. Acho que eu sentia a mesma apreensão que Alycia sentia por Marny, só que em relação a Lindsey. Ainda mais se ela estivesse bêbada, como era justamente o caso. De repente, observei de canto de olho Marny e Harmon levantarem do sofá onde se encontravam sentados e começarem a dançar um com o outro. Matt havia colocado para tocar “Love who loves you back”, de Tokio Hotel.

            -Eu amo essa música, vamos dançar! – Marie falou com entusiasmo e eu não me surpreendi. Ela meio que fazia isso com qualquer música que tocasse depois que estivesse alta pelo álcool e pelo beck. Eu sinceramente queria que elas fossem dançar mesmo e me deixassem pelo menos alguns minutos a sós com Alycia, até agora mal tínhamos conseguido trocar palavras uma com a outra.

             -Vamos dançar agora! – Lindsey respondeu na mesma hora, com uma euforia ímpar. Eu estava ficando aliviada por ver ali uma chance de finalmente ter um momento com Alycia, quando de repente Linds a puxou pela mão e a fez se erguer do sofá – e você vem com a gente também, você nunca dançou com a gente das outras vezes, mas agora que eu vi umas fotos suas rolando por aí...

            Alycia tentou argumentar que não algumas vezes, mas Marie e Lindsey a foram enfáticas o suficiente para vencer a discussão.

            Ok, eu precisava de um energético.

Percebi que ia demorar para conseguir a atenção exclusiva de Alycia na minha própria festa e isso me aborreceu um pouco.

            Eu já estava levantando para ir para a cozinha pegar a lata de Redbull quando a mão de Alycia segurou meu pulso e me puxou junto com as meninas.

            -Vem também? – ela disse, simplesmente, quase pedindo ajuda com o olhar.

Aquilo quase me embasbacou.

            Alycia me puxou para perto e eu esqueci do energético na mesma hora.

 

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_What's real we have to squint to see_

_Lean up closer next to me_

_Count to three and lose control_

_If you like it let me know_

 

            A princípio estávamos dançando razoavelmente próximas. Nada de toques ou maiores contatos físicos, mas só o fato de Alycia ter me puxado junto com ela já tinha me deixado meio desconsertada. Eu não sabia ao certo o que significava essa repentina falta de medo da minha presença depois de toda a fuga, mas eu não conseguia evitar a sensação de frio na barriga e curiosidade por isso.

            Alycia era muito enigmática e isso estava atuando como um magnetismo automático para mim.

            Eu fui me soltando aos poucos, conforme a música ia passando. Marny, Harmon, Devon, Ricky, Alex, Marie, Lindsey, Alycia e eu estávamos todos dançando muito próximos e a vibe do som se intensificou ainda mais por esse motivo: estávamos todos em sincronia naquele momento.

            Meus olhos e os olhos de Alycia se cruzaram. Ela também pareceu estar cada vez mais solta, pois estava dançando sem receio nenhum. Eu não sabia se era coisa da minha cabeça, mas parecia que ela estava cada vez mais próxima do meu corpo e isso começou a me deixar nervosa.

           

            Resolvi que manteria meu olhos fixos nos de Alycia, mesmo estando ainda um pouco receosa com seus movimentos. Ela pareceu me responder ao contato visual com reciprocidade, de uma maneira profunda. Aquilo estava começando a ficar difícil de lidar.

            O ritmo da música, os movimentos de Alycia, seu olhar fixo no meu e proximidade de seu corpo começaram a despertar sensações confusas dentro de mim.

            Eu queria puxá-la contra mim pela cintura, mas a minha sobriedade em excesso jamais permitiria que eu fizesse aquilo. Alycia pareceu ler meus pensamentos conflitantes ao soltar um sorriso de canto, movendo-se de uma maneira que eu não poderia descrever de outra forma senão provocante.

            Puta merda.

            Lá estava eu achando Alycia atraente mais uma vez.

            Eu suspirei e tentei afastar esse tipo de pensamento da minha mente, apesar disso ser extremamente difícil com ela dançando da maneira que estava dançando e me olhando da maneira que estava olhando.

 

_There's a call in the wire_

_There's a snake in your bed_

_And it's telling you something, listen_

_Yeah, I like it like that_

_When you're feeling lonely_

_Girl, help yourself_

_Do whatever you desire_

_Go throw your arrows_

_Hit her heart_

_If they don't react_

_Love who loves you back_

 

            Lindsey, que estava dançando ao lado de Alycia de repente virou-se de costas para nós, a princípio para fazer uma espécie de encaixe nas costas de Marie.

Não demorou para que eu sentisse os cabelos de Alycia suavemente acariciando meu rosto e pescoço no momento em que ela se virou de costas para mim também, acompanhando Lindsey.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Com o movimento, agora as costas de Alycia estavam em contato com o meu corpo e eu realmente não sabia se estava enlouquecendo por causa do stress absurdo que isso tudo me causou, mas ao que parecia ela estava muito mais colada contra mim do que necessariamente acompanhando Lindsey e Marie na sua dança.

Eu estava dançando em sincronia com ela, ou pelo menos tentando. Agora eu também evitava respirar fundo demais, pois até mesmo o cheiro do seu cabelo estava me perturbando: o shampoo de Alycia deveria ser cítrico e fresco.

Deliciosamente fresco.

            Alycia jogou seus braços para cima, dançando. Seu corpo se inclinou ainda mais sobre o meu e eu fechei meus olhos.

Meu Deus do céu.

As pontas dos meus dedos começaram a formigar de vontade de tocá-la e eu me permiti deixar a lateral do meu rosto tocar de leve próximo a orelha de Alycia. Ela respondeu a isso deixando sua cabeça pender ainda mais para trás, seus cabelos se esparramando contra meu colo e meu senso de controle começando a apitar com uma luz vermelha de emergência.

Eu estava chegando ao meu limite.

 

_It's a perfect storm_

_What turns you on_

_You can have all that_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

 

Apertei meus olhos fechados e numa luta interna entre avançar ou não avançar eu toquei os quadris de Alycia com as mãos. Cheguei a trancar a respiração de pânico por medo dela se afastar com esse novo contato, mas ela não fez isso.

Meus dedos estavam vacilantes e pouco firmes contra os quadris de Alycia. A cintura dela se movia constantemente no ritmo da música, então criou-se ali uma carícia involuntária. Aquilo estava ferrando a minha mente de tal forma que eu não saberia mais quanto tempo eu ia aguentar sem avançar mais sobre ela.

Eu não podia simplesmente avançar em Alycia no meio de todo mundo!

Tentei controlar meu ímpeto de atacá-la pela vigésima vez desde que havíamos começado a dançar quando, mais uma vez, Alycia movimentou-se diante de mim.

Ela tornava a virar-se de frente para mim, a diferença é que agora estávamos muito mais próximas do que antes. E minhas mãos estavam em seus quadris. Isso mudava absolutamente tudo.

Aquilo havia se tornado uma tortura.

Alycia me olhou fixamente nos olhos. Ela não poderia fazer ideia da destruição mental que estava me causando com essa dança, com esses movimentos e com esses olhares.

Eu estava prestes a fazer a maior burrada de toda minha vida quando de repente ouvi a campainha tocar. Por alguns instantes eu cogitei a ideia de ignorar veementemente quem quer que fosse do outro lado da porta, mas foi a própria Alycia quem me arrancou dos meus devaneios:

-Sua campainha está tocando – ela disse, simplesmente.

-Está? – eu respondi no automático, não querendo interromper seja lá o que era aquilo que estávamos tendo.

Demorou mais tempo do que seria recomendado para que eu aterrissasse novamente na sala da minha casa, tirando rapidamente as mãos da cintura de Alycia. Eu me apressei para olhar em volta, receosa de que alguém pudesse ter reparado com estranhamento em mim e Alycia, mas aparentemente todos estavam dançando próximos, de uma maneira que amenizou nosso contato e o deixou passar despercebido.

Eu tentei reorganizar meus pensamentos rapidamente, ouvindo novamente a campainha tocar, dessa vez mais impaciente.

-Pelo visto está sim – eu disse, um pouco desnorteada. Alycia parecia ter se recolhido novamente também – eu vou ter que ir lá.

Alycia assentiu com a cabeça e eu me obriguei a abandoná-la ali. Momentaneamente, pensei eu.

 

_Some are small, some are tall_

_Some are born with it all_

_Some are in it for the kill_

_Some just do it for the thrill_

_Archers, aim your perfect mark_

_And throw_

_Throw your arrows_

_Hit her heart_

_If they don't react_

_Love who loves you back_

 

Eu estava tão emocionalmente abalada que nem me liguei de olhar no olho mágico para ver quem era e simplesmente fui abrindo a porta.

Meu coração parou de bater no instante em que eu vi Brandon parado diante de mim.

Nada fazia sentido.

-Brandon? O que você faz aqui? – eu disse, com a voz meio esganiçada, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa negativa.

 -Está rolando a festa ainda? – ele disse, animadamente. Em seguida colou nossos lábios num selinho estalado e já foi entrando.

Eu estava completamente petrificada.

-Sim... está – eu balbuciei em resposta, extremamente confusa. Brandon não iria aparecer ali. Eu fechei a porta atrás de nós nervosa, tentando pensar rápido – Brandon, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ué, mas que surpresa toda é essa? – ele ia falando na maior calma do mundo, já se encaminhando para a cozinha e pegando justamente o Jack Daniel’s que Alycia tinha trazido – wow, vamos de Jack então? Seus convidados tem bom gosto. Mas então... o jogo com Dylan e Cook acabou cedo demais... eu estava entediado em casa e como você havia me chamado para vir aqui antes de saber que eu jogaria com eles achei que seria uma boa ideia dar uma passada aqui. Fiz mal?

            Eu respirei muito fundo. O pôquer de Brandon durava a noite toda normalmente, por que justo hoje tinha que ter acabado cedo? Puta que pariu.

            -Não, não fez mal – eu não consegui disfarçar minimamente meu mau-humor repentino.

            Olhei em volta, na direção onde estava com Alycia anteriormente, procurando-a. Pude avistar o pessoal que permanecia dançando e se divertindo, mas nada dela.

            Alycia havia sumido.

            E eu estava ferrada.

 

_It's a perfect storm_

_What turns you on_

_You can have all that_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

_Turn me on, turn me on_

_Love who loves you back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> Love who loves you back - Tokio Hotel  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HEvF8QLoYY


	11. MIDNIGHT CITY -  ATO IX – Parte 2

MIDNIGHT CITY

**ATO IX – Parte 2**

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_Waiting in the car_

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

_At night the city grows_

_Look at the horizon glow_

 

 

             Eu havia puxado Marny tão rapidamente para o corredor ao lado dos sofás da casa de Eliza que o pessoal que estava dançando sequer conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Tampouco ela.

            -Alycia o que deu em você agora? – Marny questionava, com a dicção meio enrolada por causa do álcool.

            -Marny. Marny, a gente precisa vazar agora – eu falei sussurrando com urgência, talvez sem necessidade. Eu estava tentando afastar da mente o que tinha acabado de ver entre Eliza e o cara loiro e barbudo que havia chegado beijando-a. Claramente, era impossível.

            -Você está louca, querida. Nem fodendo – a voz de Marny soou extremamente decidida e eu soube que estava ferrada, caso não conseguisse convencê-la a sair dali o quanto antes - Por que você nunca tinha me falando nesse Richard antes?!

            Ah, não. Marny estava flertando com Harmon. Ah, não.

            Eu estava mesmo ferrada.

            -Marny, você não está entendendo. Eliza tem alguém – eu disse, gesticulando junto e tentando fazer com que ela prestasse a devida atenção na situação. Tentando fazer com que ela prestasse a devida atenção em mim e parasse de olhar para o maldito canto do corredor tentando enxergar Harmon na sala. Era só o que me faltava.

            -Como assim? Ela te disse isso, é? – Marny não conseguia fingir minimamente o interesse em algo quando tinha outras prioridades, mas ela me ouviria de qualquer maneira. O flerte dela poderia e iria esperar.

            -Não, ela não precisou dizer. Eu acabei de ver. Um cara loirão, grande, barbudo e parecendo o Frank de HTGAWM chegou agora e eles se beijaram – eu disse, meio nervosa. Era só o que me faltava.

            Eu que não ia ficar nessa maldita festa para segurar vela para Eliza e Marny. Ah, mas eu não ia mesmo.

            -Lysh você tem certeza mesmo? Vocês estavam lá no maior momento que eu notei, achei que logo iam ficar casadinhas e tudo mais...

            -Eu tenho certeza. E que momento? Eu estava me jogando em Eliza e ela não fez nada. Ela mal encostou em mim. Marny... aff.

            Eu bufei com raiva, começando a me sentir patética e envergonhada por ter vindo nessa festa e ter deturpado as intenções reais de Eliza comigo. E tudo isso graças às ideias malucas e sem noção de Marny. Era ÓBVIO que Eliza não tinha crush nenhum em mim. Era ÓBVIO que eu estava fazendo a ridícula puxando-a para dançar. Era ÓBVIO que se eu fosse ela e tivesse um homem daqueles eu ia rir de uma mina se jogando em mim no meio de uma dança. Eu riria de mim mesma. Eliza deveria estar rindo de mim nesse exato instante. Meu Deus, eu não conseguia lembrar um momento recente no qual eu me senti tão estúpida.

            -Marny, eu preciso mesmo ir embora. Isso tudo foi um erro, essa noite foi o maior erro dos últimos tempos – eu disse, de repente me sentindo exausta. A explosão inicial agora esmorecia e eu só conseguia sentir um amargo gosto de rejeição no fundo da garganta. E não era nada reconfortante.

            -Alycia, se acalma. Por que você não tenta conversar com Eliza? – agora Marny finalmente parecia estar dando a real importância para aquilo.

            -Você enlouqueceu. Conversar com Eliza? Eu só pago mico, Marny. Eu sou um desastre. Primeiro eu durmo, depois eu penso que ela está a fim de mim, me jogo nela e nada... ela deve achar que eu sou uma desesperada, que tenho problemas sérios de dupla personalidade. Meu Deus, eu só quero sair daqui e agora.

            Marny me olhava com uma expressão que não era animadora. Era como se ela estivesse questionando a si própria se não tinha tirado conclusões precipitadas sobre Eliza e isso provavelmente significava que ela tinha. Eu não conseguia nem acreditar na frustração absurda que eu estava sentindo nesse momento.

            -Bem, eu vou embora agora de qualquer maneira. Você fica, está rolando com Harmon, então aproveite, mas eu não posso ficar.

            No instante em que terminei de falar, eu pude ver Eliza surgindo de repente no início do corredor ao nosso lado e meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas de susto.

            Ela tinha que aparecer justo agora?

            -Nossa, vocês estão aí? Eu estava procurando vocês – Eliza disse, parecendo estranhamente tensa. Eu olhei para Marny apavorada, pedindo ajuda em silêncio. Não fazia ideia de qual desculpa dar para estar parada no meio do corredor vazio da casa dela sem parecer ainda mais esquisita do que eu já era.

            -Alycia precisava ir ao banheiro... não estamos certas se o caminho é por aqui – Marny apressou-se a falar e eu quis agradecê-la pelo resto da vida. Pelo menos essa ela tinha dado dentro, por sorte.

            -Ah, claro... – Eliza parecia estar realmente desconfortável. Não me lembrava de tê-la visto tão fora do eixo em outro momento. Não era como se eu estivesse agindo muito naturalmente também, mas ajudava a distrair a atenção do meu estranhamento – o banheiro para os sóbrios é o do meu quarto, é mais adiante. Você não ia querer ir no outro... enfim, eu te levo lá.

            Ah, perfeito. Agora eu pelo visto conheceria o quarto de Eliza. Era realmente tudo que eu precisava no momento, nessas circunstâncias e com o meu estado de ânimo.

            O tanto que eu havia esperado por essa noite... para ser a maior tragédia dos últimos tempos. Olhei para Marny uma última vez antes de seguir Eliza até o final do corredor, tendo como resposta um olhar de quem sabia que havia dado uma grande mancada.

 

 

_Waiting in the car_

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

_Drinking in the lights_

_Following the neon signs_

 

 

Eliza não falou nada durante o percurso até sua suíte e era perceptível novamente um clima tenso entre nós duas. Eu não sabia se ela estava apreensiva comigo pela minha forma de ter dançado com ela instantes antes de seu namorado, rolo, ou o que quer que aquele cara fosse, chegar; ou se era porque eu havia sumido no momento em que esse mesmo namorado, rolo, ou qualquer coisa que fosse, apareceu... ou ainda, se era por depois de tudo isso ela ter me encontrado no corredor de sua casa, a meia luz, cochichando com minha amiga. Eu até tentava ser positiva, mas era meio complicado ao ter essa linha de raciocínio: eu com certeza parecia muito suspeita em qualquer uma dessas opções.

Nós entramos no quarto de Eliza e eu evitei olhar muito em volta. Eu realmente não tinha qualquer expectativa real de conhecer o quarto dela nessa noite, mas a circunstância em que isso estava acontecendo era tão irônica que nem mesmo eu acreditava. Banheiro para sóbrios, sério mesmo, Eliza? Por que raios você tinha que ter essa ideia? Você e Marny. Por que eu estava sóbria? Eu tinha tentado fazer tudo dar certo e tinha falhado miseravelmente em todo e qualquer aspecto. Sério. Que noite infernal.

            -Pode ficar à vontade – Eliza disse, sentando-se em sua cama, ainda meio aérea. Eu não pude evitar olhar para aquela cama e pensar que era ali que Eliza dormia todas as noites.

            Quão louca Marny tinha me deixado?

            Tentei afastar os pensamentos inúteis da cabeça e simplesmente agradeci de forma breve, me encaminhando para o banheiro do quarto de Eliza e me trancando ali.

            Resolvido.

            Eu ficaria trancada ali o resto da noite.

            Seriamente eu cogitei a hipótese, mas de repente a visão de mim mesma entediada por horas naquele banheiro até perceber ruídos e gemidos sexuais de Eliza e seu parceiro do outro lado da porta me fizeram desistir do plano de imediato. Definitivamente eu não ficaria trancada ali o resto da noite.

            Suspirei fundo e comecei a analisar o banheiro de Eliza, para tentar me acalmar e me distrair um pouco de todo o stress, já que meu celular tinha ficado pela sala, na bolsa. Eu sequer havia bebido para usar o banheiro com propriedade, então eu ficaria ali matando tempo antes de ir embora de vez.

O lugar era amplo e tinha azulejos pretos, móveis pretos, assim como a cuba da banheira e o vidro fumê do boxe também eram escuros. Eu me sentia a pessoa mais creepy do universo por pensar que eu estava no lugar no qual Eliza tomava banho, escovava os dentes, se maquiava provavelmente... mas era inevitável. Eu passei tanto tempo evitando tudo que dizia respeito a ela que agora que eu estava disposta a descobri-la com um pouco menos de receio eu tomava uma bela de uma rasteira.

            Parecia que meu timing com o destino continuava sendo péssimo dia após dia.

            Avancei sobre a cômoda da pia do banheiro de Eliza e apertando os olhos em dúvida, resolvi abri-la. Talvez fosse moralmente incorreto eu remexer nas coisas pessoais dela, mas ficar ali estava me deixando curiosa.

            Eliza tinha inúmeros cosméticos para a pele, de todo o tipo. Alguns que eu nem fazia ideia da utilidade. Tinha protetor solar, alguns batons, removedores de maquiagem e também alguns frascos pequenos de viagem com perfumes. Eu entortei meus lábios de curiosidade para sentir o cheiro de todos eles, mas me contive em borrifar no ar somente um: o “Chanel Chance”. A fragrância era adocicada e floral e eu podia lembrar vagamente de ter sentido o cheiro em Eliza em alguma ocasião.

            Algo me dizia que ela usava esse perfume na noite em que ficamos em Vancouver, meses atrás. Essa lembrança me fez sorrir momentaneamente, mesmo eu achando que provavelmente isso era uma espécie de placebo da minha mente fértil.

            Afastei um pouco os cremes faciais de Eliza para ter acesso ainda mais ao fundo da cômoda dela, com a curiosidade cada vez mais aguçada e com a sensação de divertimento de quem aprontava escondida. Fui tateando até tocar em uma embalagem macia e plástica, estranhamente familiar.

            Meu sorriso murchou na mesma hora.

            Revirei os olhos ao constatar que eu tinha encontrado um pacote de preservativos masculinos vasculhando as coisas de Eliza.

            Ok, Alycia, estava na sua hora de ir embora, definitivamente.

 

 

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

_Drinking in the lounge_

_Following the neon signs_

 

            Sai do banheiro decidida a me despedir o mais rápido possível de Eliza, mas brequei ao perceber que o quarto estava vazio. Ela não estava mais sentada na cama. Franzi o cenho, estranhando isso momentaneamente, para dar mais alguns passos na direção da porta de entrada do quarto.

            -Alycia? – eu pude ouvir a voz de Eliza me chamando mais afastada. Torci o pescoço para a direção de onde vinha o som e pude vislumbrar uma Eliza na área externa da sacada de seu quarto, com os quadris apoiados de costas no parapeito. Ela estava com um cigarro aceso na mão canhota e seus cabelos balançavam suavemente na brisa fresca da noite.

            Aquela visão foi extremamente convidativa a todos os meus sentidos. Por alguns segundos eu fiquei ali parada a observando sem saber direito para onde ir ou o que falar. Acabei optando por me aproximar dela, apesar de toda frustração da noite, a imagem de Eliza ali sozinha e disponível borrou um pouco da minha revolta inicial e me fez agir sem muita reflexão.

            -Logo mais eu vou indo, estou meio cansada – eu disse, começando a me sentir um pouco nervosa pelo fato de estar realmente a sós na sacada de Eliza com ela. Eu havia me recostado no parapeito também, idem a ela. Estávamos lado a lado agora.

            -Alycia, você ainda namora? – Eliza perguntou simplesmente, do mais absoluto nada, bem antes de tragar o cigarro que tinha em mãos. Seus olhos estavam levemente apertados na minha direção e ela já não parecia mais tão transtornada quanto antes. Na verdade, ela parecia bem confortável agora.

            Aquilo me embasbacou um pouco. Não soube dizer se mais pela pergunta repentina, ou se mais pela postura fumante dela, que era naturalmente atraente em todos os aspectos. Eu diria que cigarros não costumavam aguçar meu interesse, mas não tinha mais tanta certeza sobre isso depois dessa noite.

Tentei me concentrar para não gaguejar na resposta:

            -Bem... que coisa repentina. Eu namorava, mas agora meio que demos um tempo. Na verdade, terminamos definitivamente, mas sempre parece ser um tempo. Oficialmente acho que estou solteira. Por quê? – eu disse, dando de ombros e tentando entender o ponto daquela pergunta.

            Será que ela tinha me achado muito vazada na dança? Eu engoli em seco. Não estava entendendo e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa.

            -Que complicado isso, hein? – Eliza disse, abaixando os olhos com um sorrisinho de canto – tinha me batido curiosidade... porque você nunca vinha nas festas. E nessa veio. E pareceu mais solta.

            “Mais solta”. Eliza definitivamente tinha me achado vazada na dança. Eu meio que quis sair correndo, mas preferi engolir em seco e sorrir nervosamente.

            -Eu estava animada, sim – eu não fazia ideia do que estava dizendo, mas respirei fundo e tentei prosseguir o assunto – e você? Está junto com o... com o...

            Então eu me dei conta que tentar especular há quanto tempo Eliza estava com o cara que havia a beijado tinha sido a forma errada de continuar o assunto. Eu não fazia ideia do nome dele, pois nunca tínhamos falado sobre nenhum rolo dela, até então. A única coisa que eu tinha deixado claro para ela agora é que eu tinha visto os dois se beijando. Eu era uma retardada.

            -O Brandon? – Eliza ergueu as sobrancelhas em dúvida e surpresa para mim, mas com um sorriso meio atrapalhado surgindo nos lábios. Acho que ela não esperava que eu tocasse nesse assunto.

            -Eu não sei, desculpe – eu disse, meio confusa. Fiquei com medo de piorar ainda mais a situação e preferi prosseguir com sinceridade dessa vez - na verdade eu vi vocês dois se beijando antes e então eu deduzi...

            Eliza então fez uma expressão de quem tinha uma longa história para contar, aparentemente.

            -Brandon e eu não somos um casal – ela disse, antes de tragar novamente o cigarro.

            Eu não pude conter a careta de confusão que fiz ao ouvir as palavras de Eliza. E ela pareceu perceber, pois novamente um sorrisinho se formou no canto dos seus lábios. Não soube dizer o porquê, mas ela parecia estar muito grata em ter essa conversa comigo.

            -Então... Brandon está mais para um amigo, mesmo. Não temos nenhuma relação. Nós ficamos, sim. Mas não há compromisso.

            Eliza tinha coragem de dizer que meu lance que era complicado?

            -É um relacionamento aberto, você quis dizer? – eu perguntei, ainda confusa.

            -Não é um relacionamento. Nem aberto, nem fechado. Eu sou solteira e eventualmente ficamos... é um lance mais casual que foi rolando junto com a amizade.

            Eu não sabia como eu ainda não estava surtando por estar ciente do tópico da conversa que estava tendo com Eliza até então; pela primeira vez na vida nós falávamos abertamente sobre nosso status de relacionamento e isso, por incrível que pareça, começava a se desenvolver de uma maneira mais natural. Eu já não me sentia mais tão temerosa de continuar ali com ela. Na verdade, eu poderia ficar ali a noite toda, se ela quisesse.

            Eu só conseguia torcer para que seu cigarro demorasse a queimar inteiro.

            -Acho que eu entendi -  eu respondi, com um meio sorriso mais solto – mas você fica com outras pessoas, então?

            Eliza agora pareceu abrir um sorriso muito parecido com o meu, mais solto também. Eu senti aquele frio na barriga característico ao constatar que isso era o mais próximo de uma situação de flerte que eu tinha conseguido chegar com Eliza desde nossa noite em Vancouver.

            -Eu fico, sim. Já fiquei, quer dizer – Eliza disse. A voz dela parecia mais rouca agora, ou era minha imaginação.

            Eu já estava abrindo minha boca para responde-la, mas cometi o erro de prestar um pouco mais atenção em Eliza enquanto ela tragava seu cigarro outra uma vez. As palavras fugiram de mim nesse instante.

            A brisa suave batia nos cabelos loiros dela e as luzes da cidade abaixo de nós às vezes refletiam em seus olhos, deixando-os com um brilho mais intenso. Tudo nela ali parecia harmônico, a jaqueta de couro que ela havia colocado para se proteger do sereno enquanto fumava a deixava com um ar rebelde, o cigarro na mão atenuava essa impressão e eu só conseguia pensar que ela era realmente interessante. Realmente atraente. Meu peito subiu e desceu devagar num suspiro longo, eu estava começando a sentir um incômodo que subia pela minha espinha, uma espécie de angústia por subitamente querer estar mais próxima a ela. Eu não soube dizer de onde exatamente isso surgiu, mas foi como se naquele instante meu corpo inteiro baixasse a guarda e quisesse que ela me envolvesse num abraço, ou simplesmente quisesse que ela se colasse em mim. Ou eu simplesmente me queria colada nela.

            Meus olhos desceram quase que involuntariamente para os lábios de Eliza e eu senti os meus próprios formigarem, me obrigando a umedecê-los com a língua. Ela pareceu reparar, pois no instante seguinte era ela quem olhava para a minha boca.

            Eu engoli em seco. Aparentemente a minha ausência de resposta não parecia ter incomodado Eliza enquanto nós intercalávamos breves olhares da boca aos olhos uma da outra. Tive a impressão de que Eliza havia inclinado suavemente o rosto em minha direção, sua boca tinha se entreaberto e eu novamente precisei passar a língua pela minha.

            Eu queria beijá-la. Eu queria insanamente beijá-la. Eu não sabia se eu podia fazer isso, se isso seria certo, ou se eu conseguiria me mover e ter a coragem necessária para colar nossas bocas. Eu não sabia se era a hora certa. Também não sabia se Eliza queria isso, se ela estava pensando nisso naquele momento tanto quanto eu. A real era que minha mente estava tão fodida que eu não sabia de mais nada.

            A única certeza era a de que eu queria beijá-la e que não estava mais aguentando isso latejando dentro de mim. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e não soube quando, nem como, permiti que meu rosto avançasse na direção do dela.

Meus lábios foram entreabrindo e eu estava chegando tão próxima dos dela que eu pude sentir sua respiração acariciando meu rosto. O hálito de Eliza era familiar, das vezes que gravamos cenas de beijo, da vez que pude senti-lo  na minha pele quando acordei sozinha no hotel em Vancouver. Era tentador lembrar que a saliva dela já tinha se espalhado pelo meu corpo inteiro; nossa aproximação estava reativando memórias muito particulares dentro de mim e eu já podia sentir que eu ansiava pelo nosso toque por completo.

Meus olhos foram fechando devagar, se perdendo com a visão daquela boca tentadoramente tão próxima, nossa respiração começando a se misturar, nossos narizes já se tocando. Era como se o meu coração fosse saltar pela garganta a qualquer momento.

Eu estava entregue.

 

_Waiting for a roar_

_Looking at the mutating skyline_

_The city is my church_

_It wraps me in the sparkling twilight_

 

-Eliza? – eu pude ouvir uma voz masculina ecoando de dentro do quarto dela – você está aqui?

Eu quase caí da sacada ao ser arrancada brutalmente do meu momento de quase-beijo com Eliza.

Arregalei meus olhos e virei o rosto na direção do interior do quarto dela, sem fazer ideia de como efetuar movimentos respiratórios novamente. Eu tinha perdido a total noção de tempo e espaço.

Brandon de repente surgia ali, com uma certa interrogação no rosto ao olhar de mim para Eliza e de Eliza para mim.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – ele perguntou, apertando os olhos intrigado.

Minha boca estava seca, eu olhei rapidamente para Eliza, ainda muito descompassada. Eu não tinha coragem de falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

A princípio, imaginei que ele não havia visto nada, pois nos afastamos a tempo suficiente. Porém, não havia dúvidas de que meu nervosismo poderia estar me denunciando nesse instante.

Reparei em Eliza e ela parecia mais aborrecida do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela ergueu a mão que segurava o cigarro, já queimado ao todo, e sorriu extremamente amarelo para Brandon.

-Eu fumo, lembra disso? – ela disse, de uma forma que julguei ríspida. Não pude negar que apesar do nervosismo eu gostei muito de vê-la irritada daquela forma com ele.

Que situação surreal.

Eu quase tinha beijado Eliza.

-Ok, ok, eu só estava te procurando. Vou deixar vocês a sós novamente – Brandon disse, me olhando com certa desconfiança – não queria atrapalhar nada.

-Não atrapalhou – Eliza apressou-se a responder, com um certo orgulho carregado na voz. Eu supus que ela não gostou de ter sido pega nesse tipo de situação em que se encontrava exposta demais.

-Bem, como eu havia te dito, Eliza, eu estou de saída mesmo. Já avisei Marny sobre isso e agora eu vou de verdade – eu tomei coragem e disse, desencostando do parapeito da sacada. Eu tive que me obrigar a encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio depois do turbilhão de emoções que havia passado e a coisa mais prudente naquela hora realmente pareceu ir embora, já que o clima entre Brandon e Eliza não me pareceu ser dos melhores. Não seria interessante ficar no meio daquilo.

-Não! – Eliza novamente falou com rapidez – ainda está cedo, você chegou não faz muito tempo, o pessoal vai ficar muito chateado se você for!

Eu pude ver nos olhos de Eliza que ela realmente não queria que eu fosse embora. Aquela constatação meio que me fez sentir meus ossos derretendo de satisfação, mas eu precisei relutar contra isso. Até porque Brandon permanecia parado ali do lado assistindo a tudo com a expressão mais amarrada do mundo. Aquilo estava me deixando receosa.

-Numa próxima eu fico mais, certo? Hoje realmente eu preciso ir – eu sorri ternamente para Eliza, para que ela pudesse entender que eu não estava fugindo dela.

Eu queria mais do que nunca deixar claro para ela que eu nunca mais fugiria dela.

Eliza assentiu com a cabeça e não insistiu novamente, eu pude sentir que ela havia compreendido a situação.

Não era a hora certa.

 

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for the right time_

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for the right time_

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for the right time_

 

Depois de muito ter que argumentar com uma Marny bêbada, eu finalmente consegui convence-la de que precisávamos ir embora de verdade. Ela e Harmon estavam parecendo muito próximos no sofá e eu achei graça mentalmente dessa ironia. Quem poderia imaginar que Marny se daria melhor do que eu nessa festa?

Com discrição, eu aguardei que os dois se despedissem, alcoolizados, e conferissem se tinham trocado seus contatos devidamente. Eu já havia me despedido do restante do pessoal, todos tinham sido mais efusivos e emocionais que o normal comigo, querendo que eu ficasse mais ou que eu viesse nos próximos encontros sem falta. Prometi a todos que faria de tudo para ser mais presente apesar dos eventos de Fear e a agenda cheia, pois eu realmente me divertia ao lado deles. Eu queria aquilo de verdade. Lindsey, de tão bêbada que estava, ao se despedir de mim havia me roubado um selinho e eu só conseguia rir a respeito disso.

No final das contas, eu ainda conseguia enxergar essa noite com um saldo positivo, apesar das sucessivas frustrações.

Enquanto Marny ainda se despedia de Harmon, ou enquanto ela ainda obtinha dificuldades em retirar a língua de dentro da boca dele, eu pude perceber Eliza despontar o corredor e surgir novamente na sala. Nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu já fui me encaminhando para a porta de entrada, me juntando a ela no meio do percurso. Ela parecia cabisbaixa.

-Você sabe que não precisava ir – Eliza foi dizendo, com um sorriso meio frouxo no canto dos lábios.

-Você sabe que eu devo ir. Mas você também sabe que a gente vai se ver de novo – eu disse, chegando próxima a porta e a olhando com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Eu começava a sentir que Eliza e eu poderíamos estar entrando em algum tipo de sintonia, novamente. Desde que gravávamos isso não acontecia.

-A gente vai? – ela perguntou, agora com o sorriso de canto mais divertido e menos desanimado.

-Não sei, vamos? – eu rebati, rapidamente.

Ambas soltamos uma risada cúmplice.

-Acho que estou te devendo um café, não?

-Está sim.

-Então temos que dar um jeito nisso...

-Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso – eu respondi por fim, já podendo enxergar Marny se aproximando rapidamente.

-Pronto, estou aqui. Melhor festa, Eliza, melhor festa. Sua casa é demais. Richard é demais. Eu adoro The 100. Eu adorei sua casa. Podemos voltar aqui, Lysh? – Marny ia falando enrolado e atropelando todas as palavras enquanto eu e Eliza só conseguíamos rir uma para outra. Não sei exatamente se ríamos de Marny, ou se simplesmente ríamos uma para a outra. Aquilo não importava.

Eliza e eu estávamos finalmente em paz.

Marny e eu nos despedimos dela, mas algo me dizia que muito em breve eu estaria com Eliza novamente.

E aí, talvez fosse a hora certa para nós duas.

 

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for the right time_

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> Midnight City - M83  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX3k_QDnzHE


	12. LEFT TOO LATE - ATO X

LEFT TOO LATE

**ATO X**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_And the boys boys with their toys toys_

_Say goodbye, not for the last time_

_The Boys boys with their toys toys_

_Say goodbye, you're walking the line_

 

            “Liz, tudo certo com suas passagens?”

            Eu estava dedilhando meu violão no sofá da sala enquanto conversava com Alycia por dm no Twitter. Ela não tinha muito tempo disponível para nos falarmos com a frequência que talvez eu quisesse, mas desde que havia rolado a festa na minha casa há alguns dias era inegável que eu não desgrudava do meu computador ou do meu celular assim que ela avisava que estava online. Era meio surreal quando eu parava para pensar que a nossa situação atual consistia em não passar um dia sequer sem trocar mensagens. Ou pelo menos desejar bom dia. Ou boa noite.

            Não contive o sorriso meio bobo ao olhar a tela do macbook que estava escorado sobre a mesa baixa de centro em minha frente.

            Alycia e eu viajaríamos em breve para a Austrália.

            Obviamente não seria uma viagem com fins pessoais e que Bob, que também era australiano, nos acompanharia. Havíamos sido convidados os três a participar de um programa de auditório muito famoso por lá, o matinal Sunrise do canal 7. Iríamos falar não somente sobre T100, que fazia razoável sucesso na Austrália muito pelo fato do trio principal da atual temporada ser local, mas também de FTWD de Alycia, que havia estreado sua continuação e também estava sendo muito bem recebido. Eu já sabia que havia a chance dessa viagem acontecer, pois Jordan, meu assessor já havia mencionado sobre isso há alguns meses. Na época eu não poderia adivinhar que ela chegaria no momento mais conveniente possível.

            Não era como se eu não fosse apreciar viajar com Alycia para lá em qualquer outra situação, claro, porque verdadeiramente sempre fui muito chegada nela. Até mesmo quando estávamos estranhas uma com a outra isso não era diferente. Só que agora as coisas eram outras.

            As coisas entre Alycia e eu haviam mudado.

            Eu não sabia dizer muito bem como tudo tinha chegado ao ponto atual, mas era nítido que os sorrisos bobos e espontâneos que as mensagens dela me arrancavam não eram assim tão usuais na minha rotina.

            Nem o frio na barriga que vinha a seguir a esses sorrisos.

            A princípio, eu achei que nossa relação havia sido completamente arruinada na noite em que transamos em Vancouver e era inevitável não ter sentimentos ambíguos em relação àquela ocasião: parte de mim se mantinha um pouco arrependida por ter permitido rolar e isso ter balançado tanto as coisas entre nós duas; em compensação, a outra parte só conseguia pensar que depois de tudo aquilo Alycia tinha tentado novamente me beijar, dias atrás, na minha sacada.

            Aliás, eu só conseguia pensar nesse quase beijo há aproximadamente uma semana.

            Eu não sabia ao certo o que isso significava, não sabia onde esse progressivo interesse que eu estava sentido nela poderia me levar, tampouco sabia categorizar as sensações novas que ela estava me provocando. Talvez eu devesse refletir com cautela sobre todas essas coisas, por saber que Alycia era uma pessoa confusa e peculiar; mas no momento em que eu mentalizava seu rosto sorridente e iluminado eu só conseguia pensar que aquilo não poderia ser errado, seja lá o que fosse. Era Alycia e eu, afinal de contas.

Jamais poderia ser errado.

 

_Buy a one way ticket far away from here_

_Don't think I'll let you_

_I'll never forget_

_Buy a one way ticket get me out of here_

_I popped your bubble cos baby now I've_

 

            Eu me inclinei sobre o violão para rapidamente digitar a resposta para Alycia, tentando fazer minhas feições ficarem um pouco menos ridículas ao perceber que não estava mais sozinha, pois Matt cruzava distraído para a cozinha.

            “Tudo certo. Tudo nas mãos. Mesmos voos.”

            “Ufa. Já estava vendo que teria que viajar sozinha, com a minha sorte.”

            Eu voltei a sorrir, inevitavelmente. Alycia já havia me dito o quanto ficava aborrecida em viajar sozinha enquanto o cast de T100 costumava viajar junto. Isso acontecia pelo fato dela ser atriz convidada e ter os horários completamente diferentes dos nossos. O medo dela era que fôssemos novamente separados, mas não era o caso dessa vez, pois todas as nossas passagens e estadia em hotel, incluindo Bob, tinham sido providenciadas num único pacote.

            “Não se preocupe. Eu também não ia querer viajar sozinha.”

            “É a primeira vez que conseguimos viajar juntas, né? E para a Austrália!”

            Foi inevitável não morder minha boca para tentar conter o sorriso enorme que eu dei. Ergui meus olhos discretamente para observar Matt voltando pelo corredor por onde viera antes, como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos ou adivinhar que eu estava trocando mensagens com Alycia. A verdade era que ele estava mais preocupado com o sanduíche que fizera e que provavelmente sequer tinha percebido que eu estava ali no sofá da sala com cara de retardada.

            Eu suspirei. Era como voltar a se sentir uma adolescente de novo. Por que eu sempre achava qualquer aproximação sincera de Alycia algo totalmente impressionante? Aquilo me derrubava. Desde sempre eu tinha essa necessidade de querer a atenção dela em mim, não conseguia lembrar de qualquer outra pessoa que eu tivesse conhecido que me provocasse essa sensação. E agora que eu estava conseguindo aquilo, ainda assim parecia meio irreal.

            Minha resposta para Alycia já estava quase pronta quando a campainha da minha casa tocou. Já era noite e eu não esperava visitas, nem Matt, que eu soubesse. Estranhei aquilo, mas logo me encaminhei para a porta.

            Não demorei a visualizar Brandon do outro lado, pelo olho mágico. Ele segurava uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

            Tudo que eu não queria naquele momento era confrontar certas coisas com ele, mas pelo visto eu não teria escolha.

            A noite não seria tão tranquila quanto pensei anteriormente.

 

_Left too late_

_All the things that I wanted to say_

_Too you, fade away_

_And you get what you give_

_But you're taking too much and I_

_I'm not asking for much_

_But enough has happened before_

_Wonder why at night when I lie awake your there on the floor_

 

            -O que você faz aqui, Brandon? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir fingir estar animada, enquanto ambos entrávamos e eu já encostava a porta atrás de nós.

-Você anda me perguntando sempre a mesma coisa quando apareço aqui, não? Estou começando a desconfiar que você não está mais tão feliz ao me ver – Brandon disse, meio debochado. Ele foi adentrando na cozinha e deixou a garrafa sobre a bancada e logo virou-se para mim, tentando se aproximar com um beijo, o qual eu sutilmente evitei.

Brandon arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, havia uma incógnita em seu olhar.

-Brandon. Então... a gente precisa conversar – eu disse, mais séria do que o usual, sabendo que não teria mais como evitar essa situação.

Os olhos dele apertaram para mim na mesma hora. Eu sabia que ele não gostaria daquela conversa.

-Sobre o que, exatamente? – ele perguntou, enquanto abria a gaveta da bancada e pegava o saca-rolhas, sem parecer ter entendido o real teor daquela conversa.

-Eu não vou beber. Se quiser abrir para você, fique a vontade – eu fui falando, já me aproximando de uma das cadeiras altas da minha bancada e me acomodando sentada ali - Eu quero conversar sobre a gente. Esclarecer algumas coisas.

Brandon apertava cada vez mais os olhos azuis para mim, intrigado. Ele recuou o saca-rolhas de volta para a gaveta e a fechou, em silêncio. Agora ele parecia perceber aos poucos que o assunto era sério.

Desde a festa de semana passada qualquer diálogo que eu e ele tentávamos ter estava fora do tom. Não parecíamos nos entender mais com clareza e eu precisava resolver essa situação antes que ela me aborrecesse ainda mais do que já estava aborrecendo.

-Eu não sei como as coisas andam para você, mas eu preciso ser sincera e te dizer que eu preferia que a gente não ficasse mais, Brandon – fui logo dizendo, querendo acabar o quanto antes com aquilo. Já tinha algum tempo que eu deveria ter tomado essa decisão, mas as atitudes dele na noite da festa só haviam me reforçado que era isso que eu queria. E eu teria dito tudo isso ainda na noite da festa, inclusive, se ele não tivesse me silenciado de todas as formas possíveis na ocasião e em seguida ido embora. Era uma merda para mim ter que “terminar” um lance que nem existia direito, mas deu para perceber que Brandon não conseguia enxergar que ele e eu não éramos mais do que amigos com benefícios. Ao menos para mim.

Nada além disso com ele estava minimamente nos planos, nunca estivera.

Brandon manteve os olhos para mim, sua expressão não havia mudado uma linha sequer.

-Você quer terminar? – ele disse, depois de alguns instantes de apreensão para mim. Havia a chance de eu realmente me estressar nessa noite, ainda mais depois dele ter usado a expressão que sempre sugeri para ele que não usaria, caso parássemos de nos ver.

-Não. Eu não tenho nada para terminar. Quero dizer que não quero mais ficar com você, é simples. Eu gosto de você, Brandon, você é um cara divertido, ácido, provavelmente eu seria você se fosse homem... a questão é que e não estou mais nessa vibe com você, eu não estou mais curtindo, entende? – eu fui dizendo. Era um problema quando eu acumulava qualquer coisa dentro de mim, na hora de sair eu dificilmente conseguia medir as palavras ou meu tom. Eu definitivamente era péssima em postergar situações.

            De repente ele soltou um riso com uma pitada de escárnio, fingindo incredulidade.

            -Eliza, você continua com essa ideia de ficar insinuando que o que a gente tem é a última prioridade da sua vida, não é? Eu acho engraçado ver você dizendo isso assim, realmente parece que você não liga. Nem estamos juntos há seis meses, não é? Você me conheceu há o quê? Três anos?

            Era bem verdade que eu conhecia Brandon há um tempo considerável e que boa parte desse tempo nós sempre misturávamos sexo e amizade. Nos últimos seis meses eu andava com a cabeça ocupada demais pelas gravações de T100 e acabei me aproximando mais dele, eu não tinha tempo para conhecer outras pessoas. Eu sinceramente não via problema no fato de sermos parceiros sexuais sem sermos amantes, ou namorados. Sexo para mim sempre teve muito a ver com uma necessidade física, algo como comer ou dormir. Não era como se eu fosse uma ninfomaníaca, claro que não, eu só achava absurda a ideia de ter que estar apaixonada ou em um relacionamento sério para poder ter sexo. E Brandon parecia ser o cara ideal para isso.

            Até o momento que deixei as coisas saírem do controle e aparentemente ele cruzou a linha do “parecemos um casal” para o “somos um casal”. E eu até sabia que em parte a culpa era minha. Eu gostava da companhia de Brandon, ele se dava muito bem com Matt... eu acabei deixando com que ele dormisse comigo eventualmente, acabei deixando que se aproximasse mais e mais dos meus amigos e isso fez com que ele sentisse que estava criando raízes ao meu lado.

            Nada disso me causava preocupação antes. Não era como se eu tivesse ambições maiores, ou como se em algum momento eu talvez não pensasse que acabaria também enxergando ele como meu par. Na verdade, algo dentro de mim dizia que com o tempo talvez eu conseguisse enxerga-lo assim (e talvez até estranhasse a minha demora em sentir isso). As coisas estavam calmas e acomodadas na minha vida.

            Até que uma Alycia extremamente sexual e desgovernada cruzou meu caminho e virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo de uma forma brutal. Todas as minhas certezas caíram por terra depois daquela noite em Vancouver.

 

_And the boys boys with their toys toys know the score_

_I'm not gonna wait for_

_The boys boys with their toys toys wanting more_

_They're losing the war_

_Buy a one way ticket far away from here_

_Don't think I'll let you_

_I'll never forget_

_Buy a one way ticket get me out of here_

_I popped your bubble cos baby now I've_

 

 

            -Brandon... me desculpe a sinceridade, mas é que eu sei que tenho culpa por você talvez não enxergar as coisas da maneira que eu enxergo – eu comecei, tentando manter meu tom ameno para não ofende-lo. Era um assunto delicado, no final das contas – a questão é que eu estava acomodada. Não estava ruim, mas não estava também maravilhoso, entende? E eu não quero mais esse meio termo. Eu não vejo sentido em continuar algo que não me faz vibrar. Eu não quero continuar ficando com você se eu não estou sentindo vontade disso, eu não tenho porque me colocar nessa situação. E creio que você também não merece isso.

            Brandon ainda parecia incrédulo com as coisas que eu dizia. Sua linguagem corporal impaciente atestava que ele estaria disposto a contra argumentar todas as minhas palavras a noite inteira se fosse necessário. Eu só conseguia torcer para que não fosse o caso.

            -O que eu não mereço é você e esses seus joguinhos. Desde janeiro, Eliza... desde janeiro você está uma chata. Não transa direito, está sempre indisposta, ou cheia de segredinhos... qual é? Essa série está acabando com você! Pelo menos essas últimas gravações, não é possível. Você não é mais a mesma e agora ainda por cima quem me dispensa é você. Eu que deveria estar te dizendo que você está insuportável, mas ainda assim eu estou aqui. Porque porra, eu não falo, mas você sabe que eu te amo. Já você prefere manter sua pose de garota que não se envolve em vez de simplesmente assumir que a gente vive um relacionamento.

            Eu tive que suspirar fundo para não virar a mão na cara dele. Eu não era dessas coisas, mas Brandon estava começando a errar miseravelmente na escolha de palavras.

            -Eu estou uma chata porque não transo direito com você? Já parou para pensar que talvez seja justamente por eu não estar tão a fim de transar com você? E quem sabe seja por isso que eu esteja tendo essa conversa, sobre eu não ter mais que transar com você?

            -Cara... quantas vezes eu não tive que aturar você parando nosso sexo para choramingar que a tal da Lexa tinha morrido, que você estava mal com isso e inclusive que se sentia ridícula por estar tão abalada com aquilo? Meu Deus! Eu tive paciência, eu fiquei lá deitado, eu me virei sozinho porque você estava nessa nóia sem fim. A antiga Eliza chegaria me jogando na cama, não interessa quem do cast morresse. Porra, foda-se! É seu trabalho, não é real!

            Ok. Definitivamente Brandon tinha recuado todas as casas no jogo limpo comigo. Aquilo era rude e escroto, de uma forma que eu jamais esperaria que ele pudesse ser.

            -Eu devo ficar com pena de você por ter tido paciência com meus sentimentos enquanto estava de pau duro? Porque assim, sinceramente. Já ouvi histórias mais tristes que essa.

            -Você está sendo ridiculamente mimada – o tom de voz de Brandon estava aumentando e eu começava a apertar os dentes com uma sensação de raiva crescente a cada palavra que ele ia dizendo - E está distorcendo tudo que eu estou querendo te dizer. Eu não só estou falando sobre sexo, nem tente usar isso, você sabe. Eu quero dizer que essa série está mexendo com você. Você não é a Clarke, você é a Eliza. A Clarke não existe, a Lexa não existe. Essa série de merda não existe. Você precisa voltar para a realidade, Eliza, pelo amor de Deus!

            -Alycia existe – eu disse, automaticamente e sem pensar direito.

            Brandon se calou de imediato. Seus olhos brilharam de uma forma muito particular, como se ele tivesse se dado conta de algo muito ruim.

 

_Left too late_

_All the things that I wanted to say_

_Too you, fade away_

_And you get what you give_

_But you're taking too much and I_

_I'm not asking for much_

_But enough has happened before_

_Wonder why, at night when I lie awake your there on the floor_

_My heart, I've left it open_

_Just one too many times_

_My heart, can never be broken_

_You made a promise that you'll always be mine_

 

 

            -É por causa daquela garota? Puta que pariu, Eliza. Eu não acredito nisso.

            Eu engoli em seco, um pouco consternada pelo que tinha dito. Brandon abanava a cabeça negativamente e movia os punhos cerrados sobre a bancada da cozinha. Não era exatamente o que eu queria ter dito, mas ele havia me tirado tanto do sério que eu simplesmente não consegui evitar a resposta.

            -Não é por causa dela. É por minha causa – eu disse, depois de alguns instantes refletindo sobre tentar consertar o que havia dito. Percebi que não precisava dar mais explicações do que já estava dando para ele, então de certa forma liguei o foda-se. Aquela conversa já tinha dado o que tinha que dar.

            -Estou vendo. Pude ver aquele dia na sacada, também. Agora tudo faz sentido. Cara... eu tinha achado estranha aquela situação toda, confesso. Mas não pensei que a coisa estava tão séria assim. Bem que me disseram que era para tomar cuidado com o fato de você ser atriz...

            Eu estava começando a me sentir mal com aquilo tudo. Não era como se eu tivesse traído Brandon, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não era isso que estava me atingindo e ele sabia muito bem disso.

            Não tinha nada na vida que eu presava mais do que a minha profissão. Nada. Às vezes minha mãe e minha irmã me diziam que e me jogava de cabeça demais em qualquer papel que fazia, por mais tosco ou pouco complexo que fosse. Elas muitas vezes pediam para que eu fosse com calma, mas eu simplesmente amava atuar. Eu chegava a desgastar minha vida real para conseguir entregar a emoção que eu queria no set, isso não era nenhuma novidade para mim.

            Acontece que Clarke tinha me desestruturado. Eu sabia disso. Talvez Brandon também soubesse. E talvez eu realmente tivesse me apaixonado por Alycia antes mesmo de me dar conta disso.

            Eu franzi o cenho, confusa. De repente aquela conversa com Brandon tinha me feito revirar coisas que eu havia esquecido, ou simplesmente não refletido direito sobre. Eu estava louca? Eu estava deixando uma personagem tomar conta de mim, ou as coisas que estavam acontecendo comigo eram reais?

            -Brandon, vai embora – eu disse, com a voz mais rouca e profunda do que normalmente diria. Eu não queria mais continuar aquela conversa. Na verdade eu não queria continuar mais nada com ele.

            Ele me olhou com olhos que dessa vez simplesmente pareceram cansados. Ou magoados. No final das contas ninguém ali estava feliz com o que estava sendo dito de ambos os lados. Eu já estava pronta para insistir que ele fosse, quando o vi simplesmente se virando de costas para logo em seguida se afastar até a porta.

            Brandon parou ali por alguns instantes, até que seu rosto virou-se para mim uma última vez.

            -Se eu sair dessa porta essa noite, Eliza, não adianta me ligar como das outras vezes. Não tem volta.

            Eu não podia dizer que estava sendo fácil. Não estava. Percebi que mesmo um término de “algo que não existia” poderia ser tão doloroso quanto o de um relacionamento convencional. As palavras ditas estavam doendo tanto quanto qualquer outro término de namoro anterior.

            -Não tem volta, Brandon – eu disse, sentindo meu olhos arderem. Minha voz saiu falhada pela primeira vez na noite, também.

            E então ele se foi.

            O baque da porta fechando foi o suficiente para que eu finalmente desmoronasse.

 

_Left too late_

_All the things that I wanted to say_

_Too you, fade away_

_And you get what you give_

_But you're taking too much and I_

_I'm not asking for much_

_But enough has happened before_

_Wonder why, at night when I lie awake your there on the floor_

_Boys boys with their toys toys_

_Boys boys with their toys toys_

_Boys boys with their toys toys_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O link da música:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5D-bWGK0l0


	13. SO INTO YOU - ATO XI

SO INTO YOU

**ATO XI**

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_I'm finding it hard to explain it_   
_Cause it's not a matter of logic at all_   
_Well some say it just might be magic_   
_But I don't believe in such things after all_

 

            Eliza e eu estávamos acomodando nossas bagagens de mão nos compartimentos acima das poltronas da classe executiva do avião que nos levaria diretamente a Sydney. O meu assento era ao lado do dela, enquanto o de Bob ficava do outro lado do corredor. Eu não sabia ao certo se havia sido coincidência esse fato, mas torcia para que Eliza tivesse feito algum tipo de pedido pessoal para seu assessor sobre isso, já que era ele quem havia negociado os trâmites da viagem.

            De alguma forma anormal eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Eliza. As pontas de seus cabelos agora estavam rosa pink e eu preferi não verbalizar meus pensamentos, mas aquilo havia lhe caído perfeitamente bem. Ela parecia estar distraída enquanto se acomodava no assento, eventualmente rindo e fazendo comentários com Bob, que também organizava seus pertences do outro lado do corredor. O clima parecia muito agradável entre nós três e eu só conseguia me sentir ainda mais apreensiva pelas próximas quatorze horas seguidas e compartilhadas com Eliza ao meu lado.

            Seria, sem dúvidas, a melhor viagem para a Austrália de toda a minha vida.

            Eu estava colocando meus fones e já abrindo meu Spotify quando Eliza virou-se para o meu lado e apoiou-se com os cotovelos na divisória larga que situava-se entre as poltronas. Ela estava extremamente sorridente e eu pude sentir meus batimentos enfraquecendo com isso por um instante. Que saudade da animação dela comigo por perto, eu quase havia esquecido o quanto ela era radiante antes das merdas que eu havia feito. Só conseguia pensar que não queria ver Eliza de outra forma que não essa nunca mais.

            -Já vai colocar os fones? O avião nem decolou ainda, pensei que não quisesse viajar sozinha – ela me disse, com um certo divertimento na voz.

            Eu ri levemente de volta, me sentindo corar um pouco. Só estava colocando os fones porque ela e Bob estavam conversando anteriormente e eu não tinha a intenção de interromper.

            -Força do hábito de sempre viajar sozinha, né? – eu tentei contornar, sorrindo um pouco sem graça e retirando meus fones de uma forma teatral, para que ela nitidamente reparasse nisso. Eliza novamente riu e eu mais uma vez me peguei pensando no quanto o som da risada dela me fazia bem.

            Eliza inteira feliz me fazia bem, acabei por constatar.

            -Melhor assim, sem fones.

            Eu percebi que Eliza ia continuar falando quando de repente seu rosto virou para o lado do corredor assim que alguma mulher passou por ali. Não consegui reparar direito em quem era, mas Eliza voltou os olhos para mim novamente com uma expressão de surpresa:

            -Não era a Ruby Rose ali? - ela foi dizendo e eu franzi o cenho. Logo ergui minha cabeça para olhar para trás na poltrona, tentando ser minimamente discreta para confirmar as palavras de Eliza. Aparentemente, Ruby Rose também estava indo para a Austrália.

            -Acho que era ela sim – eu disse, simplesmente.

            -Meu Deus, ela é muito gata – Eliza respondeu, agora ela olhando por cima da poltrona com a cabeça levemente virada para trás – sério. Eu queria ter um por cento do sex appeal que essa mulher tem. Ela é australiana também, né?

            Eu dei de ombros num primeiro momento, estranhando aquela situação. Marny tinha me atentado para o fato de que Eliza tinha jeito de quem poderia ser a fim de mulheres também, mas até então eu nunca tinha presenciado nenhuma situação na qual ela tivesse comentando coisas que me levassem a pensar nisso. Tirando o fato de eu saber que Eliza tinha transado comigo, eu a considerava completamente hetero antes disso.

            Antes disso, né? Pelo visto ela tinha algum tipo de crush pela Ruby Rose. Aquilo acariciou debochadamente alguma parte cheia de insegurança dentro de mim. Acomodei-me novamente na poltrona, tentando afastar esse tipo de pensamento da minha cabeça para dar continuidade à conversa:

            -Sim, ela é. Ela é amiga de amigas minhas, mas nunca chegamos a nos cruzar – eu fui dizendo, sem tanta emoção quanto antes. Se Eliza tinha um crush em mulheres do tipo de Ruby Rose, quais as chances que eu teria algum dia com ela, realmente?

Eu não era nada daquilo.

            Acabei por engolir em seco ao perceber que não seria tão fácil assim me livrar das peças que a minha mente tóxica já começava a me pregar. Por que eu tinha que ser desse jeito?

            -Sério? Que bacana. Nenhuma amiga minha conhece ela, infelizmente – Eliza disse e soltou uma risada travessa em seguida.

Meu Deus, Eliza. Eu já havia entendido que você tinha um crush em Ruby Rose.

-Bem, se você quiser... eu posso falar com Maia sobre isso – me pareceu a coisa mais idiota a se dizer, mas mesmo assim eu disse. E continuei – mas pelo que eu sei, ela tem uma namorada.

Eliza de repente soltou uma gargalhada sonora com as minhas palavras. Eu só conseguia torcer para não estar tão nitidamente vermelha como eu imaginava que talvez estivesse.

-Não! – ela apressou-se em responder - nada disso. Não é nada disso. Eu só a acho realmente bonita, nada além disso.

Eu me senti novamente tão estúpida que se o avião já estivesse no céu eu provavelmente tentaria me jogar de lá de cima.

-Ai... nossa, viajei aqui. Me desculpa – eu não sabia onde enfiar minha cara depois da risada de Eliza. Abanei negativamente minha cabeça e gesticulei com as mãos atrapalhadas, sorrindo embaraçosamente. Era nítido que eu ainda não sabia lidar com seu senso de humor, ele me intimidava e muito.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema – Eliza ainda sorria e parecia estar se divertindo com a situação – está bom assim o crush platônico por ela, sabe? Sem maiores interesses.

-Entendo... eu tenho esse problema de levar tudo que me dizem completamente a sério – eu respondi, simplesmente, ainda meio confusa. Crush platônico, Eliza?

Definitivamente Eliza tinha um crush por Ruby Rose. E ela estava no mesmo voo que nós, para a Austrália. E eu tinha dito que minha amiga poderia falar com ela sobre Eliza. O avião nem tinha decolado e eu já tinha transformado meu cenário de flerte no maior desastre da história.

-Eu já percebi isso. Mas me fala, qual sua crush platônica? Agora que você já sabe a minha.

Você, obviamente, Eliza.

Eu pensei isso tão rápido que cheguei a ficar com raiva de mim mesma. Por sorte tive a dignidade de me manter calada processando uma segunda opção de resposta.

Pela expressão de Eliza, ela realmente parecia estar se divertindo. Enquanto eu percebia o olhar dela sobre mim, fui me sentindo um pouco encurralada pela situação e corri meus olhos para Bob, tentando pensar rápido em alguma forma de me livrar daquilo; ele aparentemente lia uma revista qualquer que tinha pego a bordo. Nada útil.

-Ah... pois então. Eu não penso muito sobre isso. Eu diria a Emilia Clarke, acho. Sei lá, acho que não sou muito ligada nessas coisas – fui respondendo, tentando parecer neutra a indiferente ao assunto, mas eu sabia que Eliza era perspicaz e provavelmente me encurralaria novamente se eu permitisse.

Então eu resolvi ser mais rápida do que ela.

-Mas e você, só tem crush pela Ruby? Ou tem outras mulheres em mente também? – e sorri.

 

_But I believe there is chemistry_   
_Causing explosions and lightning_   
_And yeah I believe there is gravity_   
_And you've got these lips so inviting_

 

Não soube dizer exatamente de onde eu havia tirado coragem suficiente para questionar Eliza assim, tão diretamente. O nosso tópico estava ficando cada vez mais específico e eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim: nunca poderia imaginar que estaria tendo uma conversa sobre mulheres que Eliza e eu poderíamos ter crush. Até então eu estava mais atrapalhada do que qualquer coisa, mas minha súbita ousadia tinha me dado um suspiro de segurança. Por enquanto.

Ela pareceu levemente surpresa com a minha jogada, mas pude notar por sua expressão que ela, ainda mais do que eu, estava completamente em campo.

-Teria outra sim. E essa você conhece bem. Vale personagem fictício? – Eliza foi falando, apertando os olhos de uma forma que eu julguei atraente.

Eu engoli mais demoradamente. As coisas estavam melhorando.

-Acho que vale sim – eu respondi, sentindo meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

Aparentemente, eu sentia de novo os calafrios que sentira na noite em que estávamos na sacada do quarto de Eliza. Estavam ficando cada vez mais recorrentes situações próximas a flertes com ela, pelo menos era o que eu conseguia perceber.

-Então. Meu maior crush platônico é pela Lexa – ela foi dizendo, a voz um pouco mais baixa do que estava antes e a animação agora dando lugar para uma linguagem corporal mais sedutora. Pelo menos foi o que eu achei.

Eu já imaginava que seria essa a resposta, pela maneira com que ela havia mudado o tom; mas nada como poder visualizar uma Eliza dizendo algo que eu tanto queria que ela dissesse. O sorriso de canto surgiu nos meus lábios e eu fui incapaz de contê-lo, então eu simplesmente desviei meus olhos por um momento.

Quando tornei a olhá-la, eu fiz diferente. Endureci minhas feições como de costume fazia durante as gravações de T100 e mantive meus olhos fixos tão profundamente nos de Eliza que pude sentí-la hesitante.

-Indra... parece que terei pendências para resolver até mais tarde. Avise Clarke, por favor, para que não me espere – eu disse firmemente, com o sotaque trikru que tanto amava interpretar ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava uma sobrancelha.

Pareceu dar certo.

Eliza de repente agora me olhava um pouco boquiaberta, soltando uma risada seca e embasbacada.

Ao que parecia, eu havia deixado Eliza sem saber o que fazer.

-Wow. Isso devia ser ilegal – a voz dela pareceu sair meio falhada, não sabia ao certo por qual motivo, mas algo dentro de mim vibrou em vitória.

Eu iria continuar provocando Eliza como Lexa se a voz de outro comandante, no caso, o do voo, não tivesse ecoado pelo avião. Nós iríamos decolar a qualquer momento. Aquilo nos obrigou a dispersar o assunto, aliado ao fato das aeromoças passarem e solicitarem para que nos acomodássemos corretamente nas poltronas, afivelando cintos e não reclinando assentos.

Dei um longo suspiro enquanto cumpria os procedimentos padrões antes da partida do avião, mas o sorrisinho de canto permanecia discreto nos meus lábios.

Agora eu me sentia infinita, mesmo perto de Ruby Rose.

 

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong_   
_I think you have your eyes on me_   
_It's in the tone you speak to me tonight_   
_That makes me feel this way_

 

            Eliza estava acomodada na poltrona de uma maneira completamente displicente, meio sentada, meio deitada ali. Eu não estava muito diferente dela, jogada sobre a divisória entre os assentos e não conseguindo evitar de me manter próxima a ela, dentro do que era socialmente aceito. Nós ríamos enquanto olhávamos meu Instagram, comentando animadamente sobre algumas fotos que apareciam de forma aleatória em meu feed. Já havia se passado por volta de cinco horas de voo e eu e ela não tínhamos parado de conversar por um minuto sequer, sobre os mais variados assuntos.

            Depois da minha provocação imitando Lexa para Eliza, aparentemente demos um tempo nas situações de flerte e acabamos por nos manter em tópicos mais leves e amistosos: havíamos falado sobre presentes de fãs, sobre o assédio do fandom, sobre como T100 havia mudado nossas vidas e ainda sobre tantas outras coisas que costumávamos conversar nos intervalos das gravações. Eliza e eu sempre tivemos uma dinâmica muito natural e eu pude perceber o quanto sentia falta disso agora que voltávamos a agir com mais intimidade e sem tantas reservas. Por mais que agora algo dentro de mim sempre estivesse atentando para o fato de que a boca dela estava cada vez mais convidativa, era muito bom resgatar essa relação em nós. Era muito bom ter Eliza por perto novamente, mesmo que para falar besteiras.

            Agora ela segurava minha lula de pelúcia nos braços, a que eu havia ganho de uma fã durante um painel de FTWD. Eu não poderia descrever a cena senão como adorável, a cada vez que ela se aconchegava ou me cutucava suavemente com a ponta de algum tentáculo, brincando; talvez ela não percebesse que eu estava extremamente atenta a todos seus movimentos e eu me sentia um pouco boba por isso.

            Eu continuava a rolar meu feed até que nos deparamos com a foto nossa que Eliza havia postado, há algumas semanas. Pude perceber que ela deu um sorriso travesso, quando virei meu rosto para fita-la melhor.

Aquela foto tinha sido tirada no jantar em Vancouver, antes de bebermos e transarmos. O fato de Eliza tê-la postado recentemente fez com que meu coração aquecesse pela simples ideia de que a lembrança daquele dia estava timidamente voltando à tona como algo positivo.

Inclusive para mim.

            -De onde você tirou esse Leashy-loo, afinal? – eu perguntei, relembrando da curiosidade que tinha sentido ao ver a legenda da primeira vez.

            Eliza deu de ombros, entortando os lábios para baixo numa expressão de incerteza.

            -Sei lá. Como te disse, eu quis uma legenda melosa para bombar o fandom, mesmo, Leashy-loo foi a pior ideia, por isso postei – ela disse, rindo na sequência – o twitter estava parado, eu estava entediada... e foi a primeira vez que tive coragem de olhar as fotos daquela noite. Quando vi aquela, não consegui evitar.

            Eu simplesmente não pude conter o sorriso mais sincero do mundo para Eliza. Cheguei a me perder viajando nas palavras que ela havia acabado de dizer, na maior naturalidade do mundo. Ela não poderia fazer ideia do significado que aquilo tudo começava a ter para mim.

            -Nossa, você é corajosa. Eu ainda tenho um pouco de receio com o fandom, confesso... se eu postasse uma foto nossa acho que nunca mais teria coragem de olhar minhas notificações – eu disse, me sentindo meio sem-graça por constatar que nunca havia postado fotos nossas justamente por causa disso – eu apaguei as fotos que tiramos naquela noite... Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu voltaria.

            Eliza apertou levemente os olhos para mim depois das minhas palavras. Eu não esperava que ela ficasse feliz com o que eu havia dito, mas eu preferi ser sincera: de fato, era um arrependimento que eu tinha.  

            -Voltaria atrás no quê? – ela perguntou após alguns instantes, parecendo raciocinar.

            -Voltaria atrás e não apagaria nossas fotos – eu logo respondi, abaixando os olhos quase que sem perceber. Eu ainda não sabia direito como deveria abordar esse assunto.

            -Ah... menos mal. Pensei que estivesse querendo dizer que se pudesse voltar atrás, voltaria. Em relação àquela noite.

            A voz de Eliza voltou a soar divertida e eu ergui meus olhos novamente para encontrar os dela. Há algumas semanas, era provável que se me perguntassem sobre aquela noite em Vancouver eu certamente diria ser o maior erro de toda minha vida.

            Agora, podendo vê-la sorrir e morder seu lábio inferior deitada de lado naquela poltrona, eu começava a pensar que talvez não seria nada mal se repetíssemos tudo. Eu suspirei fundo com as minhas ideias repentinas e cocei o topo da cabeça para tentar dispersá-las, pelo menos por enquanto.

            -Ah, então... não. Eu não me arrependo de nada que possa ter acontecido – eu disse, sem tanta firmeza na voz, novamente evitando os olhos dela agora por pura timidez.

             -Nada do que possa ter acontecido?

            Eu ergui meus olhos até nivelá-los novamente com os de Eliza. Eles brilhavam, perspicazes e sua sobrancelha estava arqueada.

            Eliza não deixava passar nada.

            -Nada do que aconteceu – eu me retifiquei, dando de ombros com um leve sorrisinho. Ela também sorriu de volta para mim e eu senti cumplicidade ali. Cumplicidade e confiança.

Ao que parecia, nós duas estávamos finalmente prontas para encarar o fato de que havíamos transado uma com a outra.            E quem sabe, a seguir, o fato de que havíamos gostado disso.

Ficamos alguns instantes assim, em um silêncio que agora parecia um pouco constrangedor enquanto eu rolava meu feed no Instagram simplesmente por reflexo, fingindo prestar atenção naquelas fotos. Eliza de repente aproximou um tentáculo da lula de pelúcia do meu rosto, e o deslizou da minha testa, passando pelo meu nariz e meus lábios até o meu queixo.

Aquilo me pareceu um tanto inocente e carinhoso, mas me fez arrepiar de um jeito meio brutal. Ela precisava tomar mais cuidado com esse tipo de coisa, definitivamente.

Por um momento eu fiquei meio perdida e tentei pensar rápido em qualquer assunto para não transparecer meu nervosismo com aquela aproximação, sem saber se olhava para Eliza ou para meu telefone.

-Então, como é mesmo, vamos para qual hotel em Sydney? – eu fui dizendo e optando por manter os olhos no visor do celular, para já em seguida me sentir extremamente estúpida por não ter ideia melhor que essa. Quem ligava para o hotel que ficaríamos, Alycia, QUEM?

Eliza tinha acariciado seu rosto, está certo que foi com sua pelúcia, MAS TINHA ACARICIADO SEU ROSTO e você respondia a isso perguntando o nome do hotel?

Eu definitivamente nunca teria reais chances com ela.

-Você não viu qual era? – até Eliza pareceu meio confusa com minha mudança de assunto repentina e aquilo me fez ter aquela frustrante sensação de ter perdido pontos com ela - É no Intercontinental. Eu que escolhi as suítes, quer vê-las?

-Claro, me mostra – eu disse, oferecendo meu iPhone para que Eliza pudesse me mostrar.

No instante que ela tocou o polegar no Safari, porém, eu tive um estalo a respeito da última busca que eu havia feito na internet.

Meus olhos arregalaram e eu só consegui trancar a respiração ao ler claramente “sexo lésbico” na barra de busca do Google.

Ah, merda, Alycia. Merda, merda, merda, merda, mil vezes merda.

Eliza franziu as sobrancelhas e virou os olhos para mim, com uma expressão a princípio intrigada; eu pude perceber que ela estava se esforçando e muito para não rir, a ponto de precisar torcer os próprios lábios para dentro da boca.

Eu me avancei estabanada sobre o telefone, como se adiantasse muito agora que ela já tinha visto. Era possível sentir meu pescoço tão quente que dentro de alguns minutos eu estaria suando de tanta vergonha.

-Ah... meu Deus – eu fui dizendo, com os dedos meio trêmulos tentando fechar aquela aba maldita e sem saber onde enfiar a minha cara.

Alycia Jasmin, você poderia para de passar vergonha na frente de Eliza uma vez na vida, pelo menos? Por favor?

Eu estava tão preocupada em apagar minhas evidências inutilmente que demorei a perceber que Eliza ria de leve com os olhos ainda sobre mim. Eu queria bufar, inventar qualquer coisa para tentar escapar da situação, mas eu sabia que se abrisse a boca para falar o que quer que fosse, eu gaguejaria. Eu já estava gaguejando mesmo em pensamento.

Meus olhos simplesmente fecharam enquanto eu dava um longo suspiro. Eu não tinha muito o que fazer, afinal. Novamente engolindo com força eu devolvi o telefone para Eliza, com uma leve careta de nítida vergonha.

-Hey, relaxa – ela foi dizendo, enquanto pegava meu celular, a voz um pouco mais baixa, quase confidente – quer uma boa dica? Pesquise no tumblr.

Surpresa, eu nivelei meus olhos novamente com os de Eliza e ela me soltou uma piscadela. Aquilo foi tão sexy que eu quase pude esquecer por meio segundo o meu embaraço todo pela situação. Quase.

Se eu achava que transar com Eliza era transcender nossos limites de intimidade, nada se comparava com a situação atual. Acabei por deixar um riso incrédulo escapar, fixando meus olhos na janela ao meu lado e podendo observar o céu e as nuvens abaixo de nós.

Essas coisas só aconteciam com Eliza por perto, essa garota tinha o dom de me desestruturar. E eu parecia estar gostando mais do que deveria dessa bagunça toda.

 

_Oh I'm so into you_   
_I'm so into you_   
_Are you so into me?_   
_I hope you're so into me…_

 

            Mais umas quatro horas haviam se passado e eu e Eliza já estávamos inquietas naquele avião. Já tínhamos circulado pelos corredores, dado alguns autógrafos para eventuais fãs que nos reconheceram e inclusive tirado algumas selfies com Bob dormindo: escrevemos em uma folha de papel “Eu prefiro Clexa” e colocamos abaixo de seu queixo e lá deixamos, mesmo depois das fotos.

            Agora eu estava de pé no corredor e recostada com o cotovelo na espalda da poltrona a frente da que Eliza anteriormente ocupava, enquanto ela estava deitada na minha, na janela. Ela bocejava eventualmente enquanto conversávamos sobre a família dela e eu não pude evitar de pensar o quão isso era fofo: tanto o assunto íntimo, quanto ela esparramada na poltrona muito à vontade comigo a observando.  

            -Eu queria dar um pulo em Melbourne para ver minha mãe e meus irmãos, mas não sei se o dia que teremos livre antes do voo de volta não vai ser apertado demais para ir – ela dizia, preguiçosamente, mais uma vez enroscada na minha lula e agora coberta. Quem diria que Eliza sonolenta seria simplesmente adorável? Eu sorri com essa minha constatação.

            -Entendi. Eu tenho um jantar com meus pais... aliás, Eliza, eu tenho algo para te falar sobre isso... – eu respondi, um pouco mais hesitante. Ela pareceu estranhar pela forma que franziu as sobrancelhas e me disse para continuar.

            Na verdade, eu que havia iniciado o assunto família, anteriormente.

E não tinha sido à toa.

Minha mãe estava sabendo que eu iria para Sydney e é claro que estava em meus planos visitar minha antiga casa; eu sempre fora muito apegada a meus pais e a meu irmão e morar na América era muitas vezes difícil pela distância. Tudo estava certo até aí.

A coisa toda complicou quando minha mãe, que era roteirista na Austrália, ficou sabendo que Eliza também estaria comigo na viagem. E aparentemente minha mãe tinha virado tipo a fã número um de Eliza e de Clarke em T100. Não bastava ser estranho saber que sua mãe acompanhava religiosamente a série na qual você atuava e era apaixonada por uma mulher, a beijava e transava com ela; ainda mais estranho que isso era ver sua mãe ficar mais alvoroçada do que qualquer um ao descobrir que Eliza também era australiana. E que estaria com você em Sydney.

Australianos tinham essa mania de se grudar a outros australianos, era a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Não que comigo fosse diferente, afinal Marcus, Marny e agora Eliza... eu não sabia o que acontecia, mas australianos definitivamente sabiam como se manter por perto. E minha mãe tinha enfiado na cabeça que faríamos um jantar para Eliza na nossa casa.

Tive vontade de rir ao perceber como as Debnam-Carey queriam Eliza por perto e ela nem fazia ideia disso. Ainda.

-Minha mãe está fazendo esse jantar para você – eu disse, agora ainda mais sentindo uma vontade estúpida de começar a rir. Eu não sabia exatamente como iria explicar a situação para ela.

Eliza pareceu não entender nada. E eu não a culpava por isso.

-Como assim? Sua mãe sabe quem eu sou? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho, confusa.

-Minha mãe é sua fã, Eliza – eu disse, simplesmente, sem conseguir mais conter o riso.

Eliza primeiramente arregalou os olhos, incrédula, em seguida tornou a fechar as feições numa expressão cética.

-Você está me tirando, ou coisa parecida?

-Não! Não estou mesmo. Minha mãe pediu para que eu te convidasse para jantar lá em casa conosco. Saiba que ela gosta bem mais da Clarke do que da Lexa – eu fui dizendo, por fim me divertido com aquela situação e também com a surpresa de Eliza.

Ela sempre se surpreendia quando ficava sabendo que alguém a admirava e eu não conseguia entender o porquê disso. Eliza se subestimava tanto quando o assunto era competência de atuação. Por sorte minha mãe era roteirista e eu esperava que ela a enchesse de bons argumentos concretos, já que era do meio.

-Bem, isso é tão inesperado... – Eliza começou, com um sorriso que pude ver quase como tímido, o que era raridade – a princípio creio que tudo certo. Eu tinha marcado de encontrar alguns amigos, mas acho que conhecer sua mãe é uma boa desculpa para desmarcar qualquer coisa, não? Não é todo dia que algo assim acontece.

Ambas começamos a rir. Eu não sabia o quão bizarro era eu estar interessada em Eliza e ela estar prestes a visitar minha casa de família, onde morei até meus 18 anos. Era como se dois universos meus se cruzassem, a minha vida no passado que era tão pacata e até meio caipira, por assim dizer, com a minha vida agitada e atual.

Eliza faria parte das duas.

Eu suspirei com o frio na barriga que isso me trouxe. Era tão intimidador deixar alguém como ela me conhecer assim, totalmente sem filtros. Minha família na Austrália não tinha muitos luxos e muito menos era polida ou refinada. Não haviam se modernizado tanto quanto eu e Eliza em L.A. e isso me pareceu arriscado. Eu não fazia ideia de como ela poderia receber tudo isso.

 

_You say there's a spirit that we share_

_To say such a thing is something I wouldn't dare_

_But I don't believe in such things after all_

_But I believe there is chemistry_

_Causing explosions and lightning_

_And yeah I believe there is gravity_

_And you've got these lips so inviting_

 

As horas a seguir vieram e os pensamentos a respeito do jantar permanceram rondando minha mente, não permitindo com que eu caísse no sono tão facilmente. Eliza adormecera na minha poltrona e eu agora ocupava a dela, virada para seu lado e com o queixo recostado na divisória para poder observá-la.

Era muito estúpido estar observando alguém dormir da maneira que eu estava? E era estúpido se sentir bem com isso? Eliza parecia tão mais acessível para mim, agora que estava adormecida. Era como se eu pudesse abraça-la ou tocá-la a hora que eu bem entendesse e isso não iria parecer errado ou estranho.

Eu cogitei tocar meus dedos em seu rosto; em algum lugar da minha memória eu guardava a lembrança da sensação de sentir sua pele e novamente eu me via com saudade disso. Sempre que isso acontecia eu mentalizava exaustivas vezes todas as nossas cenas gravadas juntas e como elas sempre eram muito intensas. Lembrava das nossas mãos se tocando, lembrava dos olhares. E recentemente me permitia lembrar dos beijos, das carícias pelo meu corpo e da nossa afinidade durante o sexo. Minha respiração foi ficando mais pesada na medida em que eu pensava que queria muito Eliza novamente.

Eu queria Eliza tanto. Eu realmente queria. Isso só aumentava.

Meus olhos foram fechando e eu fui me permitindo aquietar. A mente e o corpo, ambos relaxando enquanto eu começava a ressonar. Minha mão desistente ficou pendida muito próxima ao rosto de Eliza quando eu peguei no sono ali escorada, quase mais sobre a divisória que me separava dela do que no meu próprio assento.

Eu havia dormido pensando em Eliza, uma vez mais.

 

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong_

_I think you have your eyes on me_

_It's in the tone you speak to me tonight_

_That makes me feel this way_

_Oh I'm so into you_

_I'm so into you_

_Are you so into me?_

_I hope you're so into me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui a música do ato:  
> So Into You - Wilhelm Tell Me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr3DSP9Ry7I


	14. HELP OUR SOULS - ATO XII

HELP OUR SOULS

**ATO XII**

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_I've been stumbling around_

_Between the lines of red and blue_

_I was coloring thoughts for the sake of finding truth_

_Was following rules, counting all of my good deeds_

_Living in fear, hell at my feet, heaven is out of reach_

 

 

            Chovia na Austrália no momento em que nosso avião pousou no aeroporto de Mascot, em Sydney. Eram aproximadamente 23h45 da noite quando finalmente recolhemos nossas bagagens e pudemos nos encaminhar sonolentos e amassados por completo para o carro que nos guiaria até o hotel.

Eu estava completamente exausta. Os voos da América para a Austrália eram sempre estressantes e eu dificilmente conseguia sair inteira deles, ou pelo menos sem dores nauseantes nas costas. Alycia, Bob e eu íamos em silêncio pelo caminho até o Intercontinental e eu só conseguia pensar que precisava de um banho quente o quanto antes.

Nosso percurso até o hotel foi relativamente breve e eu fui caindo no sono algumas vezes, sentada ao lado de Alycia. Ela também parecia completamente exausta e nós sabíamos que teríamos que estar de pé no dia seguinte às 5h da manhã, para que chegássemos a tempo no estúdio no qual o programa iria ao vivo ao ar. Dependendo das manobras e dos pulos suaves que o carro dava no asfalto eventualmente irregular, nossas orelhas se roçavam enquanto nossas cabeças pendiam uma ao lado da outra: parecia impossível não me permitir cochilar escorada em Alycia ali do meu lado e a recíproca aparentava ser a mesma por parte dela. Não parecíamos estar preocupadas com esse contato mais próximo, tampouco.

Chegamos ao Intercontinental no espaço de tempo de uma piscada mais forte minha, pude constatar. Minhas memórias relativas ao caminho do saguão até o quarto do hotel praticamente não existiam direito, era como se eu estivesse fazendo absolutamente tudo no automático para conseguir me jogar na cama e voltar a dormir o quanto antes. Acabei por me despedir brevemente de Bob e de Alycia, enquanto cada um de nós ocupava os três quartos finais do 12º andar. Era visível que todos ali precisavam trocar de roupas e de um lugar macio e confortável para deitar.

Eu não reclamaria se o meu lugar permanecesse sendo o ombro de Alycia como estava acontecendo no carro, com meu rosto enterrado entre seus cabelos sedosos... mas eu não tinha muito o que fazer sobre isso, então simplesmente fechei a porta do meu quarto num baque seco.

Estávamos na Austrália.

Eu suspirei fundo e me encaminhei para o chuveiro, com a cabeça completamente vazia de qualquer pensamento, eu só queria água quente acariciando meu corpo.

 

_And there's a fire that I once laid_

_There's a fire but no fire brigade_

 

            -Help our souls tonight, we are losing, losing this fight… help our souls tonight, is there no one on our side – Alycia cantava muito alto, fazendo a garrafa de vinho que segurava em mãos de microfone, com os olhos fixos nos meus. Ela estava dançando de uma forma que eu não poderia não achar atraente, apesar de saber que aquilo não era minimamente proposital: seu corpo se movia enquanto ela ria por diversão diante de mim, a única preocupação real parecia ser não cair em completa gargalhada e com isso perder a letra da música.

            Eu estava sentada na cama, fazendo a batida do violão com tanta intensidade nas notas que em breve alguém responsável pela ordem no hotel com certeza viria nos chamar a atenção pela barulheira. Nós cantávamos em meio a algumas lufadas de gargalhadas, mas, incrivelmente Alycia conseguia se manter mais focada do que eu no processo. Talvez eu ainda estivesse distraída pela surpresa que ela havia me causado surgindo no meu quarto sem mais nem menos.

 Alycia havia batido na minha porta com uma garrafa de vinho tinto em mãos, minutos depois que eu havia saído do chuveiro. Sua alegação era a de que seu sono tinha ido embora por completo após o banho dela.

            Aquilo obviamente me surpreendeu. E bem, meu sono também foi por água abaixo naquele instante.

            Eu jamais imaginaria que novamente me veria a sós com Alycia em algum quarto de hotel, ainda mais por iniciativa dela. Também não tive dúvidas de que ela estava se sentindo a vontade comigo, pois vestia apenas uma espécie de kimono de seda sobre o pijama curto, extremamente adorável.

            Sua tranquilidade em ter nos servido duas fartas taças de vinho assim que eu havia a recebido quase me fez franzir as sobrancelhas em estranhamento, mas eu não iria reclamar dessa aproximação de forma alguma. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre ficarmos bêbadas essa noite, porém, ainda assim, era incrivelmente positivo saber que Alycia estava disposta a consumir álcool na minha presença de novo. Essa era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde o nosso porre no Canadá.

            -Who's gonna help our souls tonight? No one here to help our souls tonight… - Alycia permanecia cantando, agora com o tom de voz mais grave e a expressão mais debochada.

Aquilo me prendeu. Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela, enquanto ela ia se aproximando, o corpo movendo-se de uma maneira tão fluida diante de mim que minhas intenções começavam a conflitar sem controle. Pude reparar que os quadris de Alycia eram tão soltos que quando ela os balançava seu corpo todo ondulava e isso era tão absolutamente convidativo aos meus toques que meus dedos se grudaram no violão com mais gana em busca de autocontrole.

Estava cada vez mais complicado não pular em cima dela simplesmente, mas eu não faria isso. Não. Esse não era meu tipo de jogo.

-It's on me, it's on you to survive – Alycia continuou, pendendo a garrafa de uma forma mole para o lado, tão próxima a mim que nossos joelhos se tocaram. Eu senti uma eletricidade tão irrefreável subindo e percorrendo a parte interna da minha coxa que errei a batida do ritmo no violão. Precisei tomar uma lufada de ar e jogar os cabelos para trás enquanto reencontrava a cadência musical, nunca havia sido tão difícil manter a concentração no instrumento quanto agora.

Quando ergui novamente meus olhos para fixa-los nos de Alycia, pude vislumbrá-la sorvendo o vinho pelo gargalo. A imagem daqueles lábios molhados da bebida pressionados contra a boca da garrafa me atingiu tão em cheio que eu continuei tocando no automático e toda minha atenção se voltou apenas para o fato de implorar mentalmente que ela arrancasse meu violão e me grudasse como havia feito em Vancouver.

Porra, Alycia. Por favor.  Eu só conseguia querer isso.

Eu cheguei a tentar pedir com os olhos, mas Alycia já se afastava novamente, virando-se de costas e permanecendo com os movimentos distraídos no ritmo da música. Concluí que ela também sabia mover algumas peças com astúcia, sem dúvida alguma.

Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu havia puxado ar tão desesperadamente rápido quanto agora, eu precisava de oxigênio no meu cérebro com urgência. Talvez eu também precisasse de Alycia Debnam-Carey com urgência, mas eu expulsei esse pensamento no instante em que ele surgiu.

Estava cada vez mais claro que nós duas parecíamos dispostas a elevar essa dinâmica de atração a níveis nunca antes alcançados. Pensei que minhas vantagens sobre Alycia eram reais pela forma com que eu mantinha facilmente minha cabeça fria se assim desejasse, mas eu não podia contar com o desejo iminente que ela despertava em mim.

Vendo-a novamente sorrir eu já não sabia mais se seria capaz de vencer esse jogo. Eu sequer sabia responder se era isso o que eu ainda queria, ou se a possibilidade de cravar meus dentes novamente na pele dela a qualquer momento não me parecia um prêmio de consolação bom o suficiente.

 

_And with the rising sun_

_I arose from ash and dust_

_I, finally saw the world for it what was_

_The good and bad, they were part of one_

_No matter how hard I tried to run_

 

            Eu estava completamente agradecida quando o serviço de quarto trouxe a comida que havíamos pedido anteriormente. E se não fosse isso, muito provavelmente eu estaria pegando fogo de dentro para fora com a presença de Alycia na minha suíte, eu me encontrava profundamente abalada e nem sabia mais direito o porquê. Essa garota estava me fazendo suar de tensão essa noite, talvez as horas seguidas ao seu lado tivessem essa reação como efeito colateral.

            Nós comemos no chão do quarto e aquilo foi um alívio tão grande que eu pude sentir minhas ideias novamente se acomodando com clareza na minha mente. Era, muito provavelmente, o efeito do vinho sendo diluído pela refeição e meu furor se acalmando com isso.

            Alycia e eu estávamos tão próximas e nos dando tão bem que era quase inacreditável me sentir assim ao lado de alguém. Desde sempre eu gostava de tê-la ao meu lado, mas agora que estávamos sem barreiras e aparentemente as duas dispostas a uma aproximação crescente eu podia enxergar além: eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa maneira em toda vida. Nunca.

            Eu já havia namorado duas vezes, me apaixonado algumas muitas vezes também. Mas era engraçado como todas essas coisas não vinham acompanhadas da sintonia que eu estava criando com Alycia. Eu não sei se isso tinha a ver com o fato de sermos duas mulheres e que essa era a minha primeira real experiência nesse âmbito com o mesmo sexo, mas havia algo especial e diferente de tudo que eu já havia experienciado até então.

            Não estava claro ainda quais linhas futuramente nós ultrapassaríamos, mas as coisas todas já estavam ali. E elas borbulhavam.

 

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Believe it cause you know it's inside you_

 

            As horas foram avançando um pouco mais rápido e eu já podia ver Alycia pestanejar com a cabeça escorada na minha cama. Ela estava prestes a cair no sono.

            -Hey... Aly. Está na hora de dormir – eu fui dizendo, com a voz mais mansa e me aproximando dela para tocar seu ombro.

            Alycia me fitou com os olhos verdes levemente desfocados pelo sono e eu sorri para ela. Às vezes ela era tão angelical que parecia inofensiva.

             -Nossa, me desculpa. Eu estou caindo de sono no seu quarto, é melhor eu ir mesmo – ela foi dizendo, parecendo perceber a situação e tomando um sopro de energia enquanto se levantava.

            -Se quiser dormir aqui, você pode – eu disse, totalmente sem pensar.

            Alycia virou o rosto para mim com uma completa expressão de desentendimento no rosto. E eu fui logo me levantando a seguir, sabendo que o que eu disse poderia ser interpretado de várias maneiras possíveis.

            -Dormir aqui com você? – Alycia perguntou, abrindo um sorriso um pouco tímido, porém estranhamente esperançoso nos lábios.

            Eu só consegui rir de volta. Ela estava tão mentalmente exausta a ponto de cogitar a ideia e eu só podia estar louca por ter deixado uma proposta como aquela escapar dessa forma.

             -Não. Claro que não – eu fui dizendo, abanando a cabeça para fazer meu cérebro cansado processar melhor minhas palavras a seguir – melhor dormir no seu quarto para descansar bem, já está tarde e amanhã nosso dia é longo.

            Alycia parecia tão sonolenta novamente que ela só assentiu com a cabeça, como se soubesse que podia confiar na minha sensatez nesse momento. Minha sensatez estava derrapando muito nas últimas horas, mas ainda assim eu tentava segurá-la firme.

            Nos encaminhamos para a minha porta e eu só sentia vontade de rir de mim mesma por ter dito que Alycia poderia dormir em meu quarto e por ela a seguir parecer animada com a ideia. Nós duas estávamos completamente loucas ou o quê? Que tipo de conversa era aquela?              

            -Bem... então até amanhã? – ela disse, com os olhos caídos e um meio sorriso nos lábios, já do lado de fora no corredor.

            -Até amanhã. Reshop, Heda – eu respondi, sorrindo. Sorrindo com os lábios, sorrindo com os olhos e sorrindo com a voz, certamente. Até meus pensamentos sorriram quando lembrei de nós duas gravando a cena do quarto de Clarke e do quanto a vida de repente estava me pregando peças.

            Alycia novamente pareceu se iluminar com aquilo.

            -Boa noite, embaixadora – ela disse, com o sorriso agora tão largo que eu cheguei a sentir meus joelhos fraquejarem. Ela dominava perfeitamente bem a arte de interpretar Lexa e isso me tomava o fôlego.

            Antes que ela pudesse repetir a cena e ir embora de vez, eu me adiantei e beijei sua bochecha demoradamente. Talvez meus lábios tenham ficado mais próximos do canto de sua boca do que seria socialmente correto, mas isso na verdade parecia muito pequeno perto de tudo que já tinha acontecido entre nós duas.

            Alycia se afastou e mais do que nunca eu pude sentir como Clarke sentiu ao ver Lexa saindo de seu quarto em Polis.

 

_Trust the fire_

_Not the fire brigade_

_Help our souls tonight_

_We are losing, losing this fight_

_Help our souls tonight_

_There is no one on our side_

           

            Era possível ver a noite caindo em Sydney através da janela do carro que estava nos levando para a casa de Alycia e sua família, situada num bairro mais residencial e mais próximo da costa. Eu mal podia acreditar que as tarefas pesadas do dia tinham sido cumpridas com sucesso, mesmo em meio a chuva torrencial que caía na cidade desde que havíamos pousado no dia anterior.

O programa pela manhã fora muito tranquilo e extremamente divertido de participar, por ser matinal seu tom era leve e mais puxado para a comédia e isso fez com que nós três nos sentíssemos muito à vontade para brincadeiras e risadas. Era meu tipo favorito de entrevistas, em definitivo.

Após isso, Bob, Alycia e eu tivemos um almoço particularmente chato com o mais alto escalão do canal, era a política de praxe para agradarmos quem estava bancando nossa viagem e estadia pela Austrália e basicamente a nossa única exigência era demonstrar simpatia e encanto pelo trabalho que desenvolviam. Fácil demais, para três atores.

Ficamos nessa de puxar saco até invadirmos algumas horas da tarde, para depois acompanharmos um outro grupo de pessoas a fim conhecer os estúdios onde o Canal 7 gravava algumas telenovelas, numa área mais industrial da cidade. Chatice, chatice, chatice e mais horas de chatice. O que salvava meu humor era o fato de Alycia e Bob estarem fazendo caretas e palhaçadas o tempo todo para mim, sempre estrategicamente posicionados para que ninguém além de mim pudesse presenciar as bobeiras. Nessas horas o coração chegava a apertar de saudade das gravações de T100 quando Lexa era viva, mas saber que dentro de algumas horas eu estaria jantando com a família de Alycia fez com que meus pensamentos nostálgicos se mantivessem a uma distancia segura. Não era como se eu não estivesse um pouco apreensiva sobre isso, claro. Eu estava. Muito, talvez. Mas acima de tudo eu conseguia me manter positiva.

-Chegamos, Liz – Alycia disse com um sorriso amplo e de repente me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Era hora de conhecer os Debnam-Carey, então.

 

_Who's gonna help our souls tonight?_

_No one here to_

_Help our souls tonight_

_Trust me trust me we'll be alright_

 

            A casa de Alycia era perfeitamente local, perfeitamente suburbana e residencial como todas as casas que pareciam se estender até onde eu conseguia enxergar pela pacata rua, ainda mais escura devido a chuva pesada que caía. A vizinhança toda parecia um longo multiplicado das mesmas formas, das mesmas árvores e dos mesmos tipos de carros estacionados.

            Quem poderia dizer que Alycia tinha origens tão absolutamente australianas classe-média quanto eu?

            Eu estava nervosa quando cruzamos a varanda, finalmente escapando da umidade da chuva, que mal conseguia manter minhas mãos paradas. Por sorte, não demorou mais dois passos meus até que uma mulher ruiva de meia idade abriu a porta de entrada e sorriu de orelha a orelha com brilhantes olhos azuis fixos nos meus.

            -Garotas, vocês chegaram! – a mãe de Alycia, Leone, quem supus ser, foi dizendo de uma maneira terna e melódica que só as mães eram aptas a fazer.

            Meu nervosismo deu lugar a pura felicidade quando vi mãe e filha se abraçando diante de mim, fortemente. Alycia mais uma vez parecia angelical e até um pouco infantil enquanto recebia um carinhoso beijo na testa de sua mãe e eu pude perceber o quanto a relação delas era íntima e aquilo deu gosto de se ver.

             -Eliza, querida, deixa eu te dar um abraço – Leone agora se dirigia a mim, muito animadamente. Eu retribuí seu abraço com intensidade, não tinha como me sentir acanhada após essa recepção tão humana e calorosa – eu sou Leone, é um absoluto prazer que você tenha aceitado nosso convite para o jantar. Alycia estava me desencorajando, dizendo que você teria muitos compromissos aqui na Austrália, mas não podíamos deixar de tentar.

            -Mãe... vamos entrar, por favor – Alycia foi dizendo, parecendo não querer deixar que sua mãe continuasse a falar muito mais.

            Algo dentro de mim ascendeu com um leve pressentimento de que essa noite seria maravilhosa.

 

_Oh we're burning up inside_

_With these questions on our minds_

_It's a quest for the heart_

_Gotta let go, restart_

 

            -Olha só, se não é a Hannah Montana voltando ao lar.

Enquanto nós entrávamos pelo corredor, uma voz masculina falou e a seguir eu pude ver um jovem moreno que aparentava ter aproximadamente a minha idade se aproximar de Alycia. Sua expressão carregava um misto de deboche e carinho.

            Antes de abraça-la, ele levou uma das mãos ao topo da cabeça dela e com ágeis movimentos embaraçou os seus fios de cabelo. Nesse instante eu tive a total certeza de que aquele era Angus, o irmão mais velho de Alycia.

            Ela, obviamente, reclamou da carícia fraternal e eu continuei apenas acompanhando com os olhos, rindo comigo mesma daquelas situações que jamais imaginei que algum dia faria parte. Ainda tentava me acostumar com o fato de estar conhecendo a família de Alycia num ambiente tão pessoal e íntimo dela, era um pouco intimidador.

            -Eliza, querida, pode ficar à vontade. A casa é sua. Eu vou na cozinha com Jeff para terminarmos o assado e em breve poderei te dar mais atenção. Alycia e Angus, vocês já sabem, sejam gentis com a nossa convidada.

            Leone parecia extremamente animada e eu virei meus olhos para Alycia, soltando uma risadinha a seguir. Ela me olhou de volta com aquela expressão de quem não podia fazer muita coisa a respeito da emoção da mãe dela, deduzi.  

            Aquilo era surreal.

            -Liz, esse é Angus. Tire o G e você saberá tudo sobre ele – Alycia disse travessa, enquanto dava palmadinhas no braço do irmão mais velho. Ela estava tão radiante que eu poderia me mudar para a Austrália novamente só para ver isso tudo mais uma vez.

            -Nossa Alycia, meu Deus – Angus revirou os olhos imediatamente e foi incrível como mesmo tão diferente da irmã a primeira vista, eu ainda pude ter um vislumbre das expressões de Alycia nos traços dele - Eu nem me lembrava mais dessa. Meu Deus, você é horrível. Por sorte você não foi fazer comédia na América, ou eu estaria preocupado. Você deveria matar zumbis com piadas ruins, aliás.

            Alycia e eu rimos quase que simultaneamente. Angus logo estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar, de uma maneira mais tímida, porém muito cordial.

            -É um prazer, Eliza. Abra o olho com essa garota aqui do lado. Ela é um desastre.

            Meus olhos novamente encontraram os de Alycia e eu entortei meu sorriso como quem fatalmente concordava com ele.

            -O quê? Vocês dois mal se conhecem e já estão nessa? Nem vem. Podem ir parando – Alycia foi dizendo e já separando meu aperto de mão com o irmão.

            Eu nunca tinha presenciado esse lado tão naturalmente solto de Alycia, até então. Na realidade eu nem sabia que ela poderia ter a exata relação com o irmão que eu tinha com os meus próprios e isso meio que amoleceu meus joelhos. Cada dia que avançava, desde que havíamos nos conhecido, eu podia muito lentamente ir conhecendo cada camada que aquela garota tinha. Ela parecia ter milhares, muito fechadas e bem protegidas das pessoas ao redor. Precisou ter passado praticamente dois anos para que eu tivesse acesso a essa humanidade toda de Alycia e só eu sabia o quanto eu queria tudo aquilo que finalmente estava acontecendo.

            Era especial estar ali. Alycia estava me fazendo sentir especial para ela como nunca.

           

_Looking who to blame_

_Who to trust in this game_

_The victims shall remain_

_As long as we deny our reign_

 

            O jantar não tardou a ficar pronto. Jeff, o pai de Alycia, havia preparado carneiro assado ao molho de hortelã e vinagre, que era nada menos do que um dos meus pratos australianos favoritos. E eu arriscava dizer que o de Jeff Debnam estava ocupando meu top três de melhores carneiros assados da vida toda. Estava simplesmente sensacional.

            Leone havia preparado os acompanhamentos do prato, que eram um purê de batatas simplesmente divino e diferentes tipos de saladas frescas, de folhas verdes e alguns legumes crus e ralados. Tudo estava impecável e pela primeira vez da noite eu podia encontrar uma grande diferença entre a família de Alycia e a minha: definitivamente a dela entendia e muito sobre culinária.

            O clima na mesa estava perfeito, as conversas, as risadas. Nem por um instante eu ficava em algum silêncio constrangedor e era como se eu conhecesse os pais de Alycia de longa data e estivéssemos nos reencontrando depois de muitos anos. A sintonia estava ali a cada assunto abordado.

            -Eu não acredito que você trabalhava com Hi-5 Austrália... meu Deus, Leone! Eu tinha 13 anos e só conseguia pensar que queria ser a Jenn quando crescesse – eu disse, quase incrédula ao descobrir que a mãe de Alycia havia sido roteirista de um dos programas que mais amei na minha adolescência.

             -Sim, Jenn era o que toda garotinha de 13 anos queria ser quando crescesse. Era nosso trabalho fazer vocês pensarem isso – Leone ria divertida e um pouco saudosa, pelo que pareceu. Nos encontrávamos discutindo sobre programas mais antigos e tradicionais australianos nos quais ela havia trabalhado anos antes.

            -Era uma boa época. Mas a Austrália perde os nossos bons para o mundo. Não é à toa que vocês estão em Los Angeles e não aqui em Sydney conosco – ela prosseguia.

            -Não somos referência, infelizmente. Mas eu sinto falta daqui – eu respondi, repousando meus olhos em Alycia, que brincava distraidamente cutucando um osso de carneiro com o garfo.

            -Falando em sentir falta daqui, Alycia, você está sabendo que Marcus voltou? Vocês ainda estão se falando? – de repente Leone pareceu-se lembrar de algo e redirecionou o assunto para a própria filha.

            Alycia arregalou os olhos na mesma hora e eu não entendi o porquê; apesar de que Marcus não me era um nome estranho e eu tinha a impressão de já tê-la ouvido falar nele.

            -Ah, então, mãe... sim. Eu sei que Marcus está aqui novamente – Alycia chegou a ajeitar melhor sua posição na cadeira – nos falamos eventualmente, sim.

            -E como estão as coisas com ele, filha?

            -Estamos bem...

            Eu tive um vislumbre de uma Alycia hesitante e uma luz vermelha dentro de mim apitou instantaneamente para me avisar que havia alguma coisa errada.

            Aquilo me lembrou do nosso encontro desastroso no SupperClub.

            -Você está sabendo que ele e Angus estão trabalhando juntos num projeto para a filarmônica de Sydney? Creio que até o final do ano eles se apresentam na casa de ópera – Leone prosseguia, distraída.

            Mais ninguém além de mim parecia estar reparando na estranheza de Alycia com aquele assunto. Afinal de contas, quem era Marcus?

            -Mãe, eu ainda estou na mesa. Você pode esperar que eu vá para o quarto para falar sobre mim ou pode deixar que eu mesmo tenha o prazer de contar novidades para Alycia? – agora era vez de Angus falar, com um humor ácido pouco familiar a Alycia.

            Leone pareceu ignorar a provocação do filho veementemente e prosseguiu:

            -Semana passada mesmo Marcus passou aqui em casa, disse que ultimamente você parecia ocupada demais para as mensagens dele. Eu disse que sabia exatamente como ele se sentia – Leone parecia estar genuinamente se divertindo enquanto falava e eu podia sentir a tensão de Alycia de longe. Continuei prestando atenção com cautela:

            -Você disse a ele que eu viria para Sydney, mãe? – Alycia perguntou a seguir, com o tom de voz ligeiramente alterado.

            -Não, não disse. Eu não sabia que viria naquela ocasião. Ah, Eliza. Você aí nos olhando sem entender nada... Ou você chegou a conhecer o ex-namorado de Alycia?

            Ah, sim. Agora eu sabia quem era Marcus.

            Eu ensaiei um bom sorriso, apesar do leve desconforto que foi me inteirar do assunto que estava em pauta.

            -Não, eu não cheguei a conhece-lo.

            -Que pena. Alycia e Marcus eram adoráveis juntos, você o teria amado, tenho certeza. Não vou negar que eu ainda torço para que os dois voltem, Marcus é como se fosse nosso filho, o conhecemos há tantos anos.  

            Eu tive que passar a língua nos meus lábios porque eles haviam secado instantaneamente. Percebi que Leone falava dos filhos como se eles não estivessem no mesmo ambiente que ela, como Angus havia assinalado. Jeff, em compensação, parecia alternar os olhos para cada interlocutor da conversa, apenas prestando atenção e raras vezes opinando.

            -Eu posso imaginar isso sim – eu disse, sentindo a minha voz sair de uma forma desafinada.

            -Mãe, por favor. O que Eliza tem a ver com Marcus? Ela veio jantar com a gente a seu convite e você não para de falar de alguém que ela nem conhece? – Alycia falou a seguir, agora com o tom de voz ligeiramente irritado.

            -Eu não tinha como saber que não se conheciam, pensei que vocês fossem amigas há mais tempo – Leone respondeu num tom de defesa, levemente ofendida – e eu preciso conversar com meus filhos em algum momento, já que nenhum deles responde as minhas mensagens, não é mesmo?

            Angus começava a rir do outro lado da mesa, abanando a cabeça negativamente. Ele parecia estar com um pouco de vergonha pela forma expansiva de ser da mãe deles. Alycia simplesmente havia fechado a cara, emburrada. Eu e Jeff, pelo visto, éramos os únicos que poderiam salvar a conversa e eu quase quis dar um beijo na boca do pai de Alycia, com todo o respeito, quando ele levantou da mesa anunciando com uma bela voz grave:

            -Essa é a minha deixa para buscar a sobremesa. Seja bem-vinda aos Debnam-Carey, Eliza.

 

_The power that we seek_

_In our hands, in our feet_

_This song, it's a melody_

_A four part remedy_

 

            A chuva em Sydney havia dado lugar a um temporal torrencial. A doçura do cheescake de frutas vermelhas que Jeff tinha trazido até nós, em compensação, parecia ter funcionado para acalmar os ânimos um pouco acirrados. Depois que todos havíamos comido, Leone e Jeff carregaram as louças para a cozinha e Angus a seguir foi designado para distribuir os pratos e os talheres na lavadora.

            Alycia e eu éramos convidadas especiais e estávamos sendo tratadas como tal. Todos se despediram com boa noites calorosos assim que terminaram seus afazeres na cozinha e novamente eu me via a sós com Alycia. Permanecemos alguns minutos em silêncio, ainda sentadas na mesa da sala de jantar apenas observando os relâmpagos produzirem luzes fortes que se espalhavam pelo ambiente de tempos em tempos; ela parecia pensativa enquanto seu dedo circulava pela boca da taça com vinho pela metade.

            -Bem, eu acho que já vou, então – eu disse, me preparando para levantar.

            -Não! Eliza, olha essa chuva... de jeito nenhum, está caindo o mundo lá fora – Alycia apressou-se a falar, rapidamente focando os olhos nos meus. Ela parecia um pouco decepcionada com o jantar.

            -Que nada... é só água – eu respondi, abrindo um sorriso sincero.

            -Água com um pouco de descargas elétricas, você quer dizer... tem certeza que não quer dormir aqui? Você viu o quanto minha mãe insistiu para isso. Você REALMENTE viu.

            Alycia e eu novamente rimos juntas. Se havia algo que eu tinha descoberto sobre Leone era o fato de que era difícil esquecer as coisas que ela dizia. Ela frisava absolutamente tudo pelo menos duas vezes. De fato, ela havia me convidado a pernoitar pelo menos cinco vezes.

            Eu até tinha cogitado a ideia... mas era inevitável não pensar na conversa de mais cedo no jantar. Saber sobre Marcus dessa forma havia sido um pouco indigesto, eu não podia negar.

            -Fica para uma outra vez, pode ser? – eu respondi para a Alycia com muita dificuldade, porque eu também gostaria de ficar. As coisas não tinham sido exatamente como eu tinha planejado, mas eu me sentia um pouco ingrata por estar chateada com Leone, ela realmente tinha sido adorável comigo.

            Afinal de contas, ela não tinha como adivinhar que eu queria provavelmente ser o novo Marcus da vida de sua filha.

            Eu suspirei fundo e Alycia não mais insistiu. Fomos nos encaminhando o mais devagar possível para a sala da casa dela, como se estivéssemos ao máximo nos demorando para a despedida que viria.

            A chamada para Carl, o nosso motorista, já estava ativa no meu celular quando um trovão estridente fez as aberturas da casa toda estremecerem. Alycia e eu quase pulamos para trás.

            -Eliza, espera – ela começou, depois do susto causado pelo barulho, me fazendo cancelar a chamada automaticamente para ouvir o que tinha a me dizer. Seus olhos me pediam tanto para ficar que eu precisei desviar os meus – espera mais quinze minutos. Espera a chuva baixar e depois você chama o Carl. Olha esse tempo. Vai ser perigoso para ele estar no trânsito assim e eu também não vou querer que você vá. Quinze minutos.

            Eu suspirei fundo com aquilo. Alycia estava certa, mas eu estava hesitante.

            -Eu te mostro a casa. Quer conhecer? Mal deu tempo com a minha mãe te azucrinando... e você não está com pressa, está?

            Agora era tudo sobre a ponderação dessa ideia na minha cabeça.

            Por que, afinal, não ficar?

            Permiti que um sorriso sincero saísse e me forcei para afastar para longe a conversa sobre Marcus, pelo menos pelos próximos quinze minutos.

            -Quinze minutos, ok? – eu disse, sem mais ter a exata certeza se seria realmente só isso.

            Alycia sorriu vitoriosa e eu quase me perdi naqueles olhos verdes que se iluminaram de repente:

            -Vem – ela disse, me pegando pelo pulso.

            E eu simplesmente fui.

 

_So don't be afraid, cause there's nothing to fear_

_Don't let me hear you say_

_Don't let me hear who's gonna_

_Help our souls tonight?_

_No one here to_

_Help our souls tonight_

_Trust me trust me we'll be alright_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> Help our Souls - Nihils  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y19yqIcDF18


	15. INSANE - ATO XIII

**INSANE**

ATO XIII

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_You don't have to be afraid_

_You don't even have to be brave_

_Living in a guilded cage_

_The only risk is that you'll go_

 

-Garth Nix? – Eliza segurava um dos livros da coleção “A Sétima Torre” que acabara de puxar da prateleira milimetricamente organizada e cheia de séries literárias adolescentes, situada ao lado da cama. Estávamos no meu antigo quarto, no sótão da casa, o último lugar que faltava mostrar para ela – sempre senti uma vibe australiana extra na Lexa, agora tudo faz sentido.

-Sim. Milla sempre foi meu ideal de heroína, mas nunca pensei que em algum momento da minha vida adulta eu iria usá-la como inspiração para algum papel... agora você sabe de onde a minha Lexa surgiu – eu disse com um sorriso tenso, dando de ombros enquanto me acomodava melhor sentada em minha cama de solteiro.

Eu estava nervosa.

Ainda chovia e trovejava torrencialmente na rua. Eliza parecia percorrer os olhos por cada canto do meu antigo quarto e essa atenção toda da parte dela estava desnudando pouco a pouco um universo que era tão íntimo e tão meu. Aquele ambiente exalava memórias da minha infância e juventude e eu não podia evitar me sentir mergulhada no limiar de uma etapa decisiva, ainda mais com Eliza ali diante de mim.

-Eu vou ler. Sempre fiquei curiosa para saber mais sobre seu processo com a Lexa, ela era tão bem construída que eu me perguntava como você conseguia – Eliza ia dizendo, distraída, agora com os olhos recaídos sobre a sinopse do primeiro livro. Ela realmente parecia interessada.

Eu não podia dizer o mesmo sobre mim, em compensação. Meus olhos estavam tão fixos nela que eu já tinha desistido de relutar ou disfarçar o que quer que fosse. Era difícil não sentir meu corpo trêmulo enquanto eu fitava Eliza a poucos metros de mim, a atmosfera que existia naquele quarto estava a ponto de me sufocar.

Era óbvio que eu tinha algumas ideias em mente ao trazer Eliza para meu quarto. Não que eu tivesse premeditado qualquer coisa, o primeiro pensamento que havia atravessado minha mente de forma brusca era o fato de não deixa-la simplesmente ir embora. Eu queria tanto que ela ficasse ali que estava disposta a não medir esforços, mas não cheguei a pensar exatamente no porquê de eu querê-la tanto e no porquê de não tê-la deixado ir.

Talvez simplesmente eu a quisesse. E talvez simplesmente fosse a hora.

Eu só não esperava que observá-la num ambiente que era tão simbolicamente significativo para mim fosse contrastar tanto minhas ideias, fosse misturar tanto o que um dia eu fui com o que aparentemente eu havia me tornado. O que quer que fosse o que me tornara, a única certeza que era possível ter enquanto meus olhos ávidos fitavam Eliza sem pausa é que ela fazia parte dessa realidade do meu presente. E que meu quarto havia ficado repentinamente muito pequeno para nós duas, pois eu já começava a sentir o calor subindo pelo meu pescoço.

Sufocada. Sufocante. Eu estava sufocando.

Num movimento brusco eu me levantei da cama. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus pensamentos estavam muito confusos e conflitantes, eu sabia exatamente o que queria fazer.

Eliza ergueu os olhos para mim de imediato assim que o ruído do meu movimento se fez ouvir. Eu mantive meus passos firmes na direção dela, mesmo que seu olhar tenha perfurado o meu e me atravessado inteira. O tempo parecia ter sido suspenso, junto com a minha respiração.

Chega disso. Chega.

-Alycia? – foi a única coisa que ela teve tempo de pronunciar.

 

_Insane_

_Insane_

 

Uma das minhas mãos avançou no livro que ela segurava e simplesmente o arrancou dali para longe, enquanto a outra foi diretamente para a nuca de Eliza. Eu a puxei tão rápido que quando nossas bocas se encontraram foi como se eu estivesse retornando de um mergulho desesperador para a superfície.

Minha língua afundou entre os lábios dela e eu transbordei.

Transbordei e arrebentei absolutamente tudo que estava engasgado e preso dentro de mim, como se fosse um fenômeno natural selvagem e irrefreável. Os lábios de Eliza se abriram tão automaticamente para os meus que bastou meio segundo para que nossas línguas igualmente ávidas se enroscassem e se lambessem. Minhas mãos a puxaram contra mim com força e Eliza me envolveu nas dela em resposta e nos beijamos com sofreguidão.

Ela quis.

Ela quis e eu só conseguia devorar aquela boca mais e mais. A saliva, a textura, o calor, finalmente era tudo meu. Nós parecíamos duas viciadas rompendo uma abstinência e a overdose era a única opção a ser escolhida.

Eliza me puxou pela cintura e eu a empurrei para trás, o quanto foi necessário para brecá-la contra a parede. Nossos corpos se chocaram no momento que eu investi contra ela em meio a um beijo já desritmado, não conseguíamos mais sequer nos limitar uma a boca da outra: eram línguas, eram dentes, eram rostos e queixos também. 

De repente fui forçada a separar nossos lábios, num ruído estalado e úmido; aquilo me fez arrepiar. Eliza puxava minha cabeça para trás com os dedos enroscados nos meus cabelos e eu a fitei, confusa e descompassada:

-Eu só precisava te olhar – ela disse, quase sem ar. Seu corpo vibrava entre o meu e a parede.

Balancei minha cabeça positivamente, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dela, mas me sentia incapaz de falar. Eliza estava com suas pupilas tão dilatadas que mal se podia enxergar as íris azuis.

Eu estava prestes a tentar balbuciar qualquer coisa em resposta quando ela me puxou pela nuca e mais uma vez grudamos nossas bocas firmemente. Minhas mãos contornaram o quadril de Eliza e foram subindo pela sua camisa, passando suas costelas e chegando aos seios, os quais apenas alisei com a palmas das mãos, para subir ainda mais.

Era a primeira vez que eu podia tocar aquele corpo desse jeito. E eu não iria desperdiçar um centímetro sequer.

Meus dedos agarraram o tecido da camisa de Eliza e em poucos movimentos ágeis eu fui abrindo-a para os lados. A respiração dela batia forte contra a minha boca e eu pude sentir que ela estava tão necessitada daquilo tudo tanto quanto eu.

Eliza permitiu que eu afastasse os lados de sua camisa e pude sentir com os dedos sua pele macia, enquanto minhas mãos agora deslizavam por seu tronco. Eu nunca pensei que teria novamente coragem suficiente para avançar nela, mas pelo visto eu estava me subestimando. Pela forma com que ela me beijava profundamente e repetidas vezes, eu tive absoluta certeza de que eu estava me subestimando, Eliza parecia querer minha boca ainda mais do que eu queria a dela.

E meu Deus, eu queria aquela boca. Aquela boca e todo o resto.

Nós duas nos enroscamos ainda mais, pernas e braços; era como se a sede só se intensificasse mais e por mais que precisássemos uma da outra para aliviar toda a explosão que estávamos sentindo, nada parecia estar funcionando. Eu nunca tinha beijado alguém daquela forma em toda minha vida.

Eliza mordeu minha boca. Foi tão firme que eu cheguei a gemer em protesto, mas eu podia compreendê-la. A vontade de cravar dentes e unhas nela estava tão gritante que eu tive que enfiar minha língua em sua boca ainda mais fundo, se eu simplesmente me permitisse fazer tudo o que estava pulsando em mim eu arrancaria sangue de Eliza cedo demais.

Realmente cedo demais.

Ela me puxou pelos cabelos mais uma vez, novamente me obrigando a desgrudar meus lábios dos dela. Eu quase me desequilibrei pela falta de concentração em qualquer coisa que não fosse ela mesma, para de novo fixarmos os olhos uma na outra. Eliza agora mordia o próprio lábio inferior e sua expressão estava mais provocante, pude concluir imediatamente.

Eliza era maravilhosa. Era a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já tinha provado.

Dessa vez ela desencostou da parede e investiu contra mim. Suas mãos buscaram avidamente a bainha da regata que eu usava e a puxaram para cima, enquanto seus passos avançavam sobre mim e me faziam caminhar a esmo para trás, um pouco atrapalhada.

Eu ergui meus braços e só tive tempo de ver minha regata parar no chão enquanto Eliza se livrava de maneira ágil da própria camisa aberta: agora nós duas nos encontrávamos em calças jeans e sutiãs, o que em Eliza eu poderia afirmar que era uma visão tão sexy que chegava a me dar espasmos entre as pernas.

Ela levou as próprias mãos para o cós da sua calça e a desabotoou. Seus olhos novamente encontraram os meus e eu não sabia se olhava diretamente para eles ou para o zíper que ela abaixava sem pressa, porém firmemente.

Meu Deus do céu, Eliza Taylor estava abrindo suas calças para mim. PARA MIM.

Eu simplesmente engoli em seco quando minhas pernas se chocaram contra minha cama e me fizeram cair sentada ali, um pouco desnorteada; eu estava embasbacada com a visão de Eliza diante dos meus olhos e a situação só piorou quando ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e montou nas minhas pernas, abrindo as dela e se acomodando sobre o meu colo.

Só consegui lamber minha boca seca no instante em que ela moveu os quadris, de maneira muito receptiva, se grudando contra mim em definitivo.

Minhas mãos buscaram as coxas de Eliza e eu as apertei de maneira firme, tentando puxá-la ainda mais contra mim, como se isso fosse possível. Eu queria muito desatar a falar inúmeras coisas, mas tinha medo de que ela fosse se afastar de mim, então eu simplesmente avançava meus movimentos, mesmo que sem total certeza do que fazer.

Eliza levou novamente suas mãos até a minha nuca e me conduziu mais uma vez a colar nossos lábios. Nossas bocas pareciam derreter uma na outra, tamanho magnetismo e encaixe, era algo indescritível; era como se nossas línguas se completassem a cada movimento, como se todo tempo que passamos afastadas tivesse que ser cobrado agora que estávamos com os lábios finalmente juntos. A saliva de Eliza tinha um sabor doce e suave, era possível repassar na memória todas as outras vezes que eu a tinha sentido e isso só potencializava ainda mais as sensações agora com ela ali, montada em mim.

Era como se todas as situações convergissem para uma Eliza no meu quarto, seminua e sobre o meu colo. O peso do corpo dela enquanto nos beijávamos foi me forçando a inclinar aos poucos para trás, mas eu não queria que ela simplesmente me deitasse na cama, como provavelmente ela tinha em mente.

Não.

Eu queria Eliza no meu colo e queria que ela me sentisse dessa forma. Apesar da minha óbvia inexperiência com mulheres, eu também tinha algumas cartas na manga para apresentar.

Eliza não demorou a tatear minhas costas expostas, em busca da abertura do meu sutiã; aquilo já ia me causando arrepios mais quentes que desciam pela minha espinha e se intensificavam em meu baixo ventre. Pude sentir de repente que a pressão do tecido que envolvia minhas costas se liberou e que Eliza deslizava pelos meus ombros a peça íntima de renda que eu vestia, agora frouxa, para longe do meu corpo.

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, pendendo minha cabeça para trás. Os lábios dela foram descendo pelo meu pescoço, trilhando beijos molhados e estalados e foi quase como se eu pudesse sair do meu próprio corpo tamanha satisfação aqueles toques me causaram. Os lábios e a língua de Eliza eram muito precisos e eu tive que me apressar em abrir o sutiã dela antes que meus planos fossem completamente por água abaixo: não estava sendo fácil resistir às sucções que ela começava a fazer, cada vez mais próxima de um dos meus seios.

Assim que liberei o ar dos meus pulmões com certa dificuldade, eu me obriguei a reagir, mesmo sem tanta certeza de que teria forças para isso. Apertei firmemente meus dentes uns contra os outros e equilibrei minha cabeça, puxando agora o sutiã de Eliza; ela colaborou e movimentou-se de uma maneira que me ajudou no processo. Eu logo aproveitei seu descuido e levei uma das mãos até suas mechas rosas e a forcei para trás, agora colando nossos troncos, ambos despidos.

Puta que pariu.

Foi como se eu pudesse sentir minha pulsação perder o controle descompassadamente, só que entre as pernas, no momento em que nossos seios se tocaram. Eliza resmungou e eu gemi baixo, um pouco desesperada com a sensação arrebatadora que o atrito entre nossos mamilos me causou: aquilo era o paraíso.

Nossos corpos estavam quentes, um contra o outro. Eliza apertou com firmeza os dedos pela minha nuca e eu pude sentir que ela também havia sido afetada pelo nosso contato. Na verdade, eu tive essa certeza quando os quadris dela rolaram para frente no meu colo, fazendo seu tronco se esfregar contra o meu.

Eliza estava começando a entregar que queria ser tocada.

 

 

_Go_

_Go insane_

_And go_

_Go insane_

_And go_

_Go insane_

_And go, go, go, go insane_

 

Eu apertei firme mais uma vez a coxa de Eliza e a encaixei ainda mais firme contra o meu colo na medida em que comecei a descer com a ponta da língua pelo seu pescoço; novamente eu me via querendo falar qualquer coisa por nervosismo, mas optei por avançar mais uma vez. Eliza pareceu agradecer e eu pude sentir seu coração batendo rápido contra seu peito assim que minha língua deslizou por ali, ainda descendo.

Aquilo me fez grudar a boca nela e a chupá-la com força. Sentir as reações vindas do corpo dela era tão incrível, os arrepios, as palpitações e os espasmos eram reais e eram meus, me pertenciam naquele momento.

Agora era Eliza quem se permitia a pender a cabeça para trás. Eu a fitei brevemente e pude vê-la com os olhos fechados, o cenho franzido em agonia. Em seguida meus olhos descerem até a altura de seu peito, de seus seios.

Eu lambi meus lábios.

Nunca imaginei que a visão de seios me deixaria excitada, mas nada se comparava ao que eu estava sentindo no momento: o corpo feminino de Eliza era a coisa mais indecente que eu já havia vislumbrado de perto, era convidativo e a forma com que seus mamilos estavam nitidamente endurecidos só pioravam meu estado físico e mental.  queria pôr a boca naquilo tudo. Naquilo tudo MESMO.

E foi isso que eu fiz. Eu simplesmente caí de boca nos seios de Eliza. Eu não sabia se estava de fato fazendo certo, só sabia que queria suga-los e que ela pareceu se estremecer inteira com a minha forma de contornar a língua ao redor do mamilo. Aquilo era delicioso de sentir e também de proporcionar, parecia uma troca absolutamente justa.

Eliza arfava em meu colo. Suas costas estavam cada vez mais arqueadas e eu conduzi minha mão até sua calça aberta, já a posicionando da melhor maneira que imaginei ser para que meus dedos entrassem por ali. Sem pensar muito e enquanto minha boca trabalhava e alternava entre um mamilo e outro eu fui deixando meus dedos irem entrando rente à pele do ventre de Eliza, sua calcinha adentro; eu quase paralisei pela facilidade com que a minha mão simplesmente entrou e com a sensação a seguir: meus dedos labuzaram-se de imediato na maciez e no calor dela.

Eu grunhi e Eliza se esparramou ainda mais com as pernas abertas no meu colo, se oferecendo na minha mão.

Puta que pariu, Eliza.

Eu nem sabia que era possível uma mulher ficar tão molhada dessa forma que eu quase entrei em desespero sem saber o que fazer. Ela soltou a respiração pesadamente e eu de leve a esfreguei com a palma da mão, agora erguendo o rosto para acompanhar suas reações. Eu precisava delas para me guiar.

Eliza gemeu baixo. Levei isso como uma aprovação. Iniciamos uma movimentação conjunta, na qual minha mão resvalava entre as pernas dela e os quadris dela me acompanhavam, como numa dança prazerosa.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. E nem precisava: a imagem de uma Eliza se revirando no meu colo e abrindo ainda mais as pernas frouxas para a minha mão dispensava qualquer constatação lógica.

Meus dedos passaram a massagea-la, eu queria explorá-la. Era incrível poder observá-la tão entregue e tão solta ali comigo, Eliza parecia não ter dúvidas do que estávamos fazendo e isso só me encorajava ainda mais. Eu estava dando prazer a ela e ela estava se permitindo sentir tudo sem nenhum tipo de inibição ou pudor.

Ambas avançávamos. Minha mão avançava, o quadril dela também. Ninguém jamais recuava.

Eliza pressionou-se para baixo com mais intensidade quando rolou novamente o quadril na minha direção e eu soube que ela precisava de mais. Não hesitei em afundar dois dedos meus para dentro dela e o espasmo que ela deu, seguido do gemido baixo, porém exasperado, só me fez continuar.

Eu a penetrei firme e Eliza subiu e desceu em meus dedos.

-Alycia... – ela disse, rouca, e eu prontamente colei nossas testas com os olhos fixos nos dela, que abriam e fechavam sem focar os meus.

Eliza em breve talvez estivesse chegando a seu ápice.

-Seus dedos são maravilhosos como eu sempre imaginei, mas... não – ela foi dizendo, a voz tão rouca e profunda que todos meus pelos se eriçaram – eu não quero assim.

Meio segundo depois eu pude sentir a mão de Eliza fechando os dedos firmemente sobre meu pulso e então ela o puxou, fazendo minha mão sair de dentro de sua calcinha num movimento só. Eu já ia protestar, fixando meus olhos nos dela em busca de respostas para aquilo, quando me deparei com ela conduzindo essa minha mesma mão na direção dos seus lábios.

Eliza lambeu meus dedos e em seguida os chupou, muito sensualmente.

Eu achei que ia gozar ali mesmo.

Ela pareceu perceber minha perturbação e repentinamente me empurrou com violência pelos ombros para trás, me obrigando a cair deitada na cama. Eu não revidei. Agora quem abria as pernas para ela enquanto ela engatinhava ferozmente sobre meu corpo era eu.

 

_Your mind is on track_

_For games we play these days_

_With every parth we take_

_You know your safe, safe, safe_

_The only risk is that you'll go insane_

_The only risk is that you'll go insane_

 

Eliza prendeu com força meus pulsos contra o colchão enquanto encaixávamos nossas pernas umas na outras, de maneira afoita. Sua boca estava mais ávida do que nunca, à medida que ela descia com a língua quente e úmida pelos meus seios, cravando os dentes na minha pele em seguida. Eu rolei os olhos e gemi mais alto do que deveria. Cada toque dela estava liberando os instintos sexuais mais primitivos que eu já havia experimentado.

Eu queria que Eliza me fodesse como nunca ninguém o tinha feito antes.

Fui me revirando naquela cama apertada e tentei trazê-la ainda mais contra mim com meus pés, Eliza não fazia ideia do quanto eu queria que ela simplesmente me esfregasse entre as pernas: com a língua, com as mãos, com as coxas, com qualquer parte dela, eu precisava que ela me tocasse com uma urgência louca.

Ou talvez ela fizesse alguma ideia.

Segundos depois, Eliza desabotoava minha calça com raiva e a puxava para baixo completamente impaciente, se livrando dela junto com a minha roupa íntima. Os relâmpagos agora tremeluziam contra a imagem do corpo de Eliza se desnudando por inteiro diante dos meus olhos, enquanto ela terminava de despir a si própria.

Eu a puxei pela nunca e Eliza veio por cima de mim. Agora nós tínhamos pressa.

Nós duas nos enroscamos e eu só conseguia erguer meus quadris me oferecendo para ela. O corpo dela fervia. Nossas bocas se raspavam uma na outra e parecíamos incapazes de executar movimentos mais complexos com as línguas ou as mãos: apenas o atrito de uma na outra parecia ser capaz de nos aliviar.

Eu precisava me esfregar em Eliza.

Pude sentir sua mão trêmula, porém firme, guiando minha coxa até sua cintura. Eu a obedeci. Engoli em seco enquanto observava agora Eliza ir se esparramando e afastando as coxas sobre mim, ainda tentando entender o que ela faria. Ela se acomodava com as pernas abertas entre as minhas próprias pernas abertas, era como se ela fosse me montar, só que aparentemente ela me montaria pela...

-Eu quero juntas -  Eliza mais arfou do que falou e me arrancou de imediato dos meus devaneios.  

Eu só tive tempo de soltar um gemido interminável enquanto Eliza desceu os quadris e se deslizou em mim, nos encaixando.

Puta que pariu.

Foi macio, quente e deliciosamente lambuzado. Eliza e eu estávamos tão molhadas que o atrito entre os nossos corpos se tornou uma carícia zombeteira, torturante. Era insano, era completamente insano senti-la se esfregar em mim dessa forma.

 

_And go_

_Go insane_

_And go, go, go_

_Go insane_

_And go_

_Go insane_

 

Eliza começou num vai-e-vem incessante entre as minhas pernas. O tesão era tanto que eu cravava as minhas unhas nos lados dela para que os nossos corpos permanecessem pressionados enquanto resvalavam. Nós duas nos movimentávamos em sincronia, juntas e uma ondulando contra a outra.

-Isso é loucura – eu mais gemi do que falei, em completa agonia, sentindo meu corpo contrair e implorar por mais. Aquilo era uma delícia, mas a minha necessidade era tanta que se eu pudesse virar Eliza do avesso para senti-la também por dentro eu certamente não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Ela pareceu se divertir com o meu desespero estampado e simplesmente aumentou o ritmo.

Eu tive um espasmo.

Meu corpo começava a contrair e um crescente calor ia se acumulando no meu baixo-ventre. Os músculos das minhas coxas já tremiam sem que eu pudesse controla-los e o tom dos meus gemidos parecia também sair do alcance do meu controle.

Eliza me fitou com certa repreensão nos olhos por causa do volume dos meus ruídos, mas eu já não tinha mais escolha. Meu corpo estava explodindo em sensações e eu só poderia extravasar de uma única forma:

Gritando.

Eliza veio com a mão tão rapidamente contra a minha boca para abafar o som quanto começou a cavalgar sobre mim. Freneticamente.

Eu grunhi desesperada na palma da mão dela, sentindo uma onda elétrica me inundar por completo de dentro para fora enquanto nos friccionávamos vorazmente. Foi como se eu tivesse arrebentado meu corpo de prazer no momento em que finalmente liberei tudo de mim gozando nela.

Os movimentos de Eliza se intensificaram de imediato; eu mantive minha cintura alta enquanto sentia aquele orgasmo lancinante ainda me percorrer quando percebi que agora era ela que estava tendo dificuldades em segurar os ruídos. Pude sentir as coxas de Eliza endurecendo em espasmos e no instante seguinte um gemido muito alto se fez ecoar pelo quarto.

Eu não pensei duas vezes ao avançar com a mão para tapar a boca dela, dessa vez. Ambas estávamos com as bocas cobertas agora, uma pela mão da outra.

Eliza se torceu e retorceu, completamente arqueada em mim. O calor que eu senti sendo despejado entre as nossas pernas grudadas não deixou dúvidas que ela havia chegado a um orgasmo tão intenso quanto o meu havia sido, segundos antes.

Meu corpo inteiro amoleceu e eu me permiti fechar os olhos no instante em que uma Eliza completamente ofegante e suada desabou sobre mim.

Nós tínhamos conseguido.

Depois de todos os desentendimentos, depois de todas as dúvidas, depois de toda tensão, depois de todas as interrupções e depois das tantas horas erradas... finalmente. Eliza e eu estávamos juntas.

Tudo estava calmo.

A única coisa que eu conseguia processar era o barulho da chuva batendo na minha janela e como isso magicamente combinava com a respiração ainda descompassada dela, em recuperação.

Eliza ergueu os olhos para mim e dessa vez eu estava muito bem acordada. Ela sorriu não apenas com os lábios, mas também com os olhos extremamente brilhantes; sua expressão agora nada mais era do que ternura pura e cumplicidade.

Eu a conduzi ainda mais para cima de mim e depositei um beijo suave sobre seus lábios, o qual ela carinhosamente correspondeu.

Eu estava em casa. Estávamos em casa, Eliza e eu.

 

_And go, go, go_

_Go insane_

_Go insane_

_Go insane_

_Go insane_

_And go, go, go_

_Go insane_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> Insane - Flume feat. Moon Holiday  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peRS3KGNxoY


	16. SWEET DISPOSITION - ATO XIV

**SWEET DISPOSITION**

ATO XIV

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_Sweet disposition_

_Never too soon_

_Oh reckless abandon_

_Like no one's_

_Watching you_

 

            Quente.

            Cada vez mais quente.

            Eu mal me movi, deitada na cama. Meus olhos estavam fechados, sonolentos e eu estava com os pensamentos completamente embaraçados. A única sensação que pude definir com mais clareza foi o calor crescente que eu estava sentindo.

            Estava quente entre as minhas pernas.

            Ainda sem entender muito bem, eu fui sentindo mãos em meus joelhos, elas os afastaram ainda mais para os lados: ainda mais, pois aparentemente eu já estava com as pernas bem abertas enquanto dormia de barriga para cima.  

            Resmunguei qualquer coisa, permanecendo sem conseguir abrir os olhos. O sono parecia manter meu corpo seu refém, mas não era como se eu tivesse forças para revidar aos toques que aos poucos tomavam conta de mim.

            Eu sentia mãos deslizando por mim de cima abaixo. E de baixo para cima. Uma carícia mole e molhada iniciava um movimento provocante entre as minhas pernas e eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, me deleitando naquele toque gostoso, mesmo sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo.

            Aparentemente, tinha uma boca beijando e lambendo meu clitóris de uma maneira muito dedicada e certeira.

            Meus pensamentos confusos se agitaram ainda mais; me mexi na cama de um jeito mais inquieto e por instinto abri ainda mais minhas pernas, aquela língua deslizou em mim em cheio. Eu gemi em resposta.

Aquilo estava delicioso. Minha consciência voltava aos poucos enquanto meus olhos vagarosamente abriam, fitando o teto sem foco. O sono diluía-se na medida em que eu ia me dando conta do que estava acontecendo: já era dia, estávamos no quarto de Alycia em sua casa na Austrália.

 E Alycia... bem. Alycia estava me chupando.

Eu mordi minha boca, me arqueando na cama. Definitivamente eu tinha acordado. Minhas mãos buscaram o topo da cabeça de Alycia, para que meus dedos se enroscassem nos cabelos macios dela e assim eu a pressionasse contra mim.

Ela obedeceu e com os lábios completamente abertos se grudou entre as minhas pernas, me chupando forte. Novamente eu gemi e me retorci, remexendo os meus quadris para me esfregar contra o rosto dela. Eu não sabia dizer se meu corpo aguentaria mais um orgasmo depois das últimas seis horas.

Alycia parecia estar gostando do que provava com a boca, pela forma ávida que fazia sucções seguidas. Ela estava me engolindo. No momento em que eu comecei a me movimentar, Alycia simplesmente deixou a língua livre para me explorar e assim iniciamos um atrito constante, ritmado. Não entendi o porquê, mas eu surtei com aquilo. Simplesmente enlouqueci e soltei o quadril num vai-e-vem quase histérico, mordendo a boca para não gemer alto.

Minha mente não era capaz de processar nem um terço do prazer que ela estava me proporcionando e eu não soube dizer como, ou de onde aquela sensação explosiva e extasiante veio, mas em questão de segundos meu corpo tonificou e tremeu. Pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos sendo ativa sexualmente, eu não havia conseguido prolongar meu prazer.

Eu gozei repentinamente, só com a língua de Alycia. Puta que pariu.

Soltei meu peso novamente na cama, atordoada por completo. Alycia ainda parecia se divertir com a boca entre as minhas pernas, mas eu só conseguia pensar, ofegante, que esse tinha sido o orgasmo mais rápido de toda minha vida.

O que essa garota estava fazendo comigo?

-Meu Deus do céu – foi o que eu consegui dizer, com aquela voz falhada matinal, completamente vencida.

Alycia agora subia pelo meu corpo, dispensando beijos estalados pelo percurso até sair debaixo das cobertas e alinhar nossos olhos, sorridente.

-Bom dia, embaixadora – ela disse, com os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto levemente avermelhado e suado. Sua expressão era de satisfação completa e eu senti meu coração falhar com essa visão.

Alycia era maravilhosa. Alycia pós-sexo era mais do que maravilhosa.

Eu toquei sua nuca e a conduzi ainda mais para perto de mim, a beijando nos lábios. Meu gosto estava presente em sua boca e aquilo era tão surreal que eu me sentia incapaz de parar de sorrir.

Alycia e eu estávamos acordando juntas. Na cama dela. Na Austrália.

-Você quer acabar comigo, não quer? – eu disse, um pouco mais dengosa do que gostaria, mas era inevitável. Nossos olhos brilhavam.

-Eu fiz certo? – ela fazia uma careta extremamente adorável, em dúvida da sua capacidade real.

Alycia, se você soubesse...

-Se você fez certo? Certo? Acho que as pesquisas de internet são uma bela fonte, afinal – eu respondi e ambas rimos. Minha vontade era de apertar aquele rosto lindo e nunca mais soltar por nada desse mundo. Mordê-la. Estava tendo um sério problema de ataque de fofura só de olhar Alycia em cima de mim naquela cama.

Eu me sentia ridícula de tão entregue a ela.

-Foi o tumblr que me ajudou – ela foi dizendo, com uma expressão satisfeita e cheia de alegria. Nós duas parecíamos completamente renovadas e radiantes.

Alycia segurou meu rosto e deslizou a ponta dos dedos numa carícia terna ao longo da linha do meu maxilar, sempre com os olhos fixos nos meus; desde que havíamos feito sexo na virada da noite passada, nossos momentos se intercalavam entre extremamente explosivos e sexuais, e carinhosos e meio bobos. Havíamos dormido agarradas durante a noite inteira, coisa que eu costumava dispensar com veemência em todos meus relacionamentos anteriores.

Com Alycia estava sendo diferente. Nós tínhamos esfregado até nossos pés. Por Deus.

Eu não sabia ao certo como reagir a isso, mas eu estava me permitindo àquelas coisas todas que surgiam. Jamais imaginei que Alycia seria tão grude comigo e pior: jamais imaginei que EU estaria querendo ser grude com ela. Não era meu tipo, nunca havia sido.

Ou nunca ninguém tinha me despertado essa vontade até então.

Mais uma vez eu puxei seu rosto com delicadeza até que colássemos nossos lábios. A ideia de que eu tinha livre acesso a eles agora ainda parecia ser muito fresca na minha mente, era como se eu precisasse aproveitar cada segundo.

-Nós temos que levantar – Alycia foi dizendo, nos meus lábios – não que eu queira, mas acho que logo mais minha mãe coloca minha porta abaixo me obrigando a levantar. E aí vai descobrir que você ficou...

Ela foi depositando beijos suaves por todo meu rosto e minha ficha permanecia sem cair. Alycia Debnam-Carey se revelava a pessoa mais doce e carinhosa do mundo e eu estava em seus braços.

-Estamos encrencadas por isso? – eu disse, de olhos fechados, absorvendo todos os toques que ela me oferecia, sentindo-os tão intensamente que cócegas pareciam me formigar por dentro.

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela só não vai entender nada – ela falava e agora eu passava meu nariz no de Alycia, timidamente. Eu não tinha muito jeito para essas situações, mas pelo visto não teria nenhum tipo de dificuldade em aprender com ela – vai ficar é feliz em te ver.

Eu apenas concordei entre os nossos risos que vieram e a puxei para um último beijo profundo. Não seria fácil desgrudar dela e ter que levantar daquela cama.  

 

 

_A moment, a love_

_A dream, a laugh_

_A kiss, a cry_

_Our rights, our wrongs_

_A moment, a love_

_A dream, a laugh_

_A moment, a love_

_A dream, a laugh_

 

 

Alycia e eu tínhamos levantado, tomado respectivos banhos, infelizmente, uma de cada vez, e em seguida descemos para a cozinha; Leone parecia distraída enquanto cortava legumes na bancada e começou a dizer, ainda com os olhos baixos:

-Eu já ia subir e te chamar, Alycia Jasmin.

Quando Leone ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com a filha seguida de mim, sua expressão se torceu numa confusão profunda.

-Eliza? Pensei que você tivesse dito que não pernoitaria.

Eu não sabia ao certo como reagir àquilo. Optei por dar de ombros e sorrir de uma maneira ampla, respondendo com sinceridade:

-A chuva acabou me fazendo ficar.

Aliás, noites de temporal haviam se tornado as minhas favoritas.

-Mas meninas... Alycia, você pegou a caminha de montar no escritório? – Leone continuava, parecendo tentar entender - Meninas! Por que vocês não me avisaram? Eu não arrumei nada para Eliza.

Alycia e eu nos entreolhamos, cúmplices. Eu tive que lamber meus lábios para segurar o riso.

-Mãe, nós demos um jeito – Alycia disse, cruzando a cozinha e tentando pôr um fim na conversa. Eu a acompanhei.

Leone ainda parecia inconformada.

-Alycia você é uma péssima anfitriã. Aposto que fez Eliza dormir no chão – ela disse, olhando com certa repreensão para a própria filha, segurando a faca suspensa sobre os legumes.

-Não mãe... Liz dormiu em minha cama – Alycia disse e eu realmente tive que desviar os olhos e limpar a mente daquele assunto para não rir - eu dormi no chão.

-Não iríamos te acordar e te incomodar com isso, Leone. Eu demorei a me decidir por ficar, pode ter certeza que Alycia fez todo possível para me deixar confortável. Sua filha é adorável.

Eu me adiantei a dizer.

Isso pareceu acalmar as angústias de Leone em me agradar e aparentemente arrancou um sorrisinho de canto de Alycia, também. Só conseguia torcer para que não estivesse tão estampado na minha cara o quanto eu estava encantada por ela. Pelo menos para sua mãe.

-Bem, querida... não teria sido problema algum. Com certeza minha filha é adorável, vocês duas são – Leone prosseguiu, agora sorrindo ternamente para mim – de qualquer maneira é uma ótima notícia saber que está aqui, estou terminando o almoço e creio que você irá ficar, sim?

Mais uma vez Alycia e eu nos entreolhamos. A princípio eu estava deixando em suas mãos nossos programas com sua família, então realmente não sabia se ela queria que tivéssemos mais uma refeição ali em sua casa.

-Na verdade não, mãe – Alycia falou, com uma leve careta de quem sabia que estaria decepcionando Leone – eu quero mostrar a baía para Liz. Queria leva-la até o Joe’s para almoçarmos lá.

Leone, num primeiro momento, parecia disposta a relutar aceitar o que a filha dizia. Assim que Alycia falou sobre o tal Joe’s, porém, ela voltou seus olhos para os legumes com um sorriso um tanto enigmático. Eu não fazia ideia de onde Alycia estava querendo me levar, mas pelo visto era um lugar conhecido dela e de sua mãe.

-Joe’s? Tem anos que você não vai para lá – Leone disse, de uma forma que eu não soube decifrar direito, mas aparentava ternura. Meus olhos viajaram dela para recair em Alycia.

-Sim. Eu sei. Não queria ir embora de novo sem ir lá – ela disse simplesmente. As duas pareciam saber sobre algo que eu não fazia ideia do que se tratava.

Pelo visto, Joe’s tinha algum tipo de significado para Alycia. Eu não sabia de que forma iria me inserir nesse contexto, mas algo dentro de mim se agitou. Eu mal podia esperar para descobrir ainda mais coisas sobre ela.

 

_So stay there_

_Cause i'll be comin over_

_And while our bloods still young_

_It's so young_

_It runs_

_And we won't stop til it's over_

_Won't stop to surrender_

 

            -Sabe uma coisa louca? Eu sempre quis ir na parada livre de San Francisco – eu disse, sorrindo abertamente enquanto sentia o vento fazer meus cabelos balançarem contra o meu rosto. Alycia ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, parecendo ponderar a ideia.

            -Tá aí algo que nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Mas deve ser interessante.

            Estávamos sentadas uma virada para outra, num velho e simples banco de madeira situado na estreita costa próxima à vizinhança da antiga casa de Alycia. A chuva agora tinha dado lugar a um céu límpido e claro, que a essa hora da tarde começava a se pincelar de leve em tons mais quentes pelo prenúncio do pôr-do-sol.

            Alycia tinha me levado ao Joe’s. Nada mais era do que um pacato restaurante que ficava entre sua casa e a baía, onde agora estávamos. Lá almoçamos hambúrgueres e salsichas, que eram tão tradicionais nos churrascos australianos. Apesar do lugar aparentar não ter mudado sua fachada enferrujada nos últimos dez anos, a comida era bem feita e muito saborosa. O atendimento de todos os pouquíssimos clientes era feito por uma simpática e atenciosa senhora, trajando uma espécie de chapéu temático de um canguru. O ambiente todo na verdade era temático do tal canguru, que pude supor ser o tão falado Joe.

            Definitivamente não era o que eu tinha em mente, pelo tom da conversa de Leone e sua filha. Eu esperava que Joe fosse uma pessoa, alguém ligado a elas de alguma maneira. Ou que fosse um estabelecimento de conhecidos de Alycia, pelo menos.

            Mas Alycia não parecia conhecer a senhora, tampouco as outras pessoas que rondavam por ali.

            Não era como se eu fosse enchê-la de perguntas sobre a importância de termos almoçado num lugar tão específico e aparentemente sem nada de especial, mas aquilo tinha me deixado curiosa. Alycia parecia ainda manter alguns mistérios.

            Empoleirei-me melhor no largo moletom de Alycia que vestia, devido a uma corrente gelada de ar que passou por nós. Ela havia rasgado dois botões da minha camisa no calor do momento na noite anterior e eu precisei das roupas dela emprestadas, o que não estava sendo nenhum problema.         Era ótimo me sentir completamente envolvida no velho casaco que possivelmente ela usara durante a adolescência, por mais ridícula que essa ideia me soasse.

            Eu realmente estava ridícula. Fiquei ainda mais ridícula assim que Alycia levou sua mão até uma das minhas, para simplesmente me acariciar. Eu entrelacei nossos dedos um pouco hesitante, ainda tendo que aprender a lidar com nosso contato físico. Os olhos dela pareciam estar perdidos na linha do horizonte, hipnotizada com os pequenos barcos pesqueiros ao longe.

            -Aqui é lindo, sabia? – arrisquei dizer. O silêncio estava bom, mas eu queria interagir com palavras também.

            Em seguida ela virou-se para mim. Seus olhos estavam tão verdes e brilhantes que pareciam quase translúcidos. Eu suspirei com aquilo.

Era ótimo não precisar fingir que não a estava observando; tanto ela quanto eu tínhamos os cabelos meio desgrenhados, por termos deixado secar ao natural. Alycia revelava grandes cachos e eu jamais a tinha visto dessa forma: sem maquiagem, sem qualquer tipo de alisamento e com roupas tão pouco glamurosas.

            Eu podia dizer que nunca tinha visto Alycia tão linda quanto naquele momento.

            Ela se aproximou devagar do meu rosto e nos beijamos, calmamente. Era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso em público e apesar do lugar estar bastante ermo ao redor, eu fiquei nervosa com aquilo. Sem dúvida alguma era quase um sonho para mim Alycia demonstrando afeto por livre e espontânea vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se meu mundo estivesse virado de cabeça para baixo.

            -Isso tudo é tão inesperado – eu tornei a dizer, com os lábios roçando pelos dela e de olhos ainda fechados.

            -E é ruim? – ela disse, sem se afastar do meu rosto.

            -Não... de forma alguma. Acho que eu só queria entender como paramos aqui, nos beijando numa praia da Austrália – agora nós roçávamos nossos narizes novamente. Eu tinha até esquecido que podíamos ser vistas.

            -Nós viemos pela alameda, caminhando. Depois almoçamos no Joe’s e então viemos para cá. Foi assim – Alycia foi dizendo, afastando-se do meu rosto com um riso travesso. Ela sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando.

            -Espertinha – eu me limitei a dizer, com um sorriso torto para ela.

            Alycia suspirou, ainda com a mão presa a minha, não tínhamos as soltado durante o beijo. Seus olhos abaixaram por alguns instantes e eu tive a impressão de que ela se preparava para começar a falar. Algo dentro de mim agitou-se em precipitação.

            -A primeira vez que eu te vi eu podia jurar que nós não nos daríamos bem – Alycia iniciou e eu senti meu coração disparar pela ansiedade. Ela realmente ia começar do começo, pelo visto – você e Lindsey sempre tão expansivas, tão falantes e aparentemente tão vividas. Não que eu não seja falante... você sabe que sou. Mas você era... não sei dizer. Você parecia ser o tipo de pessoa rodeada de muitos amigos, muita farra, muitos peguetes, muito sexo sem compromisso. Muito todas essas coisas juntas.

            Eu franzi as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Então Alycia me achava boêmia? Aquilo era engraçado. Talvez eu fosse, mas eu a esperaria terminar de falar para entender seu ponto.

            -Não que isso seja errado... de forma alguma, não é. Nem nunca pensei que fosse. Mas é o tipo de coisa que me assusta em alguém. Eu tenho uma péssima mania de me manter distante de pessoas que parecem ser muito mais experientes do que eu, ou que parecem descoladas demais... eu me sinto uma idiota. Eu sabia que você era mais velha, toda sua pose de garota desprendida e tudo mais... Era como se eu jamais pudesse sequer pensar em te deixar me conhecer de verdade. Eu de verdade sou... isso. Entende?

            Eu entendia, pensei. Ela de verdade era isso? Ela deveria era ter medo de que eu me apaixonasse ainda mais por ela, depois que a conhecesse. Meus olhos se mantinham fixos nos dela, para que ela prosseguisse. E assim ela o fez:

            -Quando você me disse no SupperClub que sempre quis minha atenção e que nunca teve o tanto que gostaria... aquilo acabou comigo – Alycia me olhava tão intensamente que eu quase conseguia sentir o peso daquilo para ela – porque eu me preocupo demais com o que as pessoas sentem. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sou um pouco desligada... eu nunca tinha percebido que você tinha tentado se aproximar de mim. Nunca. Eu achava que eu era só sua colega de trabalho australiana e que nossas conversas se resumiriam a besteiras, como sempre. Você disse que eu sempre atraía as atenções, não é? Mas essa era a forma como eu te via. Eu sempre te via no celular, sempre muitas mensagens, muitos convites, muitas saídas. Não era algo para mim, não me via fazendo parte do seu mundo também.

            Eu engoli com mais força. Não tinha como fazer ideia que todas essas coisas estavam na cabeça de Alycia, ela não havia transparecido absolutamente nada disso durante nosso convívio. Agora os olhos dela voltavam a encarar o mar, mas eu sabia que ela não tinha terminado de falar. Eu podia sentir todas as coisas que pulsavam para sair de dentro dela e ansiava por cada palavra que viria, então apenas a fitei pacientemente.

            Alycia limpou a garganta e novamente retomou a fala:

            -O que aconteceu em Vancouver... eu não sou daquele jeito. Eu nunca tinha feito sexo casual antes. O que para você, imagino eu, foi algo normal e corriqueiro, para mim se transformou no pior pesadelo de toda minha vida – o tom de Alycia parecia mais baixo agora e era como se realmente fosse muito difícil para ela falar sobre isso – eu tinha um namoro de anos, eu nunca tinha me relacionado sexualmente com outra pessoa e muito menos com uma mulher. Eu nunca tinha beijado uma mulher... só você, nas gravações.

            Eu resolvi apertar sua mão com mais firmeza entre os meus dedos, como quem dizia que estava ali com ela de uma forma que não a interrompesse. Tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa que a fizesse se fechar novamente.

            -Quer dizer... eu surtei, Eliza. Eu surtei completamente. Porque eu nunca tinha te olhado dessa forma, eu nunca tinha de maneira alguma me aproveitado da nossa interação profissional, das nossas cenas, nada. Eu sempre tive um enorme respeito por você. Assim como sempre tive um enorme respeito pelo meu relacionamento. Mas naquela noite... eu não sei. Eu simplesmente não sei.

            Alycia suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Eu podia sentir a angústia que ela havia passado por todo esse tempo segurando essas coisas.  

            -A gente bebeu, a gente fumou... eu costumo beber, mas eu bebi demais naquela noite. Eu estava emocional, eu não queria deixar a série, não queria que Lexa morresse, não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado o rumo que tinham tomado. E você estava ali. Estava do meu lado. O tempo todo. Naquele momento era como se só você no mundo todo pudesse cuidar da bagunça que eu estava sentindo – de repente eu pude ver tímidas lágrimas brotando nos olhos de Alycia, enquanto ela prosseguia seu desabafo – naquela noite era como se só existíssemos nós duas.

            Ver Alycia chorando me quebrou. Era palpável sua mágoa e seu arrependimento e eu agora ansiava para que tudo isso acabasse logo, para que ela não precisasse mais sofrer por esse assunto nunca mais. Ousei e aproximei minha mão livre para secar a lágrimas leves que desciam pelas bochechas dela, queria deixar claro que Alycia novamente podia confiar em mim para cuidar dela.

            -Não precisa chorar. Deu tudo certo, não deu? Estamos juntas aqui, não estamos? – eu arrisquei falar, pela primeira vez. Minha voz também saiu meio embargada pela comoção.

            -Sim, estamos... mas quantos meses eu te fiz sofrer? Eu sei disso. E me culpo por isso.

            -E você está me explicando tudo agora. Não está? Não está arrependida? – eu fui dizendo, agora acariciando seu rosto com delicadeza. Ela parecia uma criança completamente vulnerável e eu faria o necessário para tranquiliza-la.

            -Eu me arrependo todos os dias por ter fugido de você – os olhos de Alycia agora estavam tão fixos nos meus e transparecendo tanta sinceridade que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer loucura por ela nesse instante.

            -E eu acredito em você – eu disse, tentando transmitir através da minha voz o quanto aquilo era verdade – eu acredito que não tenha feito nada para me magoar... e gostaria que você não tivesse se machucado tanto também. As coisas foram confusas e intensas para nós duas, eu acho. Às vezes elas demoram a fazer sentido...

            Alycia deslizava os dedos por entre os meus, numa carícia doce e constante. Seu semblante voltava pouco a pouco a ficar mais leve e isso me permitia suspirar aliviada também. Tudo que eu mais queria agora era que ficássemos simplesmente bem.

            -Está fazendo sentido agora? – ela disse, abrindo um sorriso de uma forma arrastada.

            -Não muito... mas acho que as melhores coisas não fazem sentido – agora era minha vez de sorrir e novamente me aproximar do rosto dela. Percebi que ficava cada vez mais difícil me manter longe dos lábios dela quando ela sorria para mim, então eu simplesmente a beijei mais uma vez.

 

_Songs_

_Of desperation_

_I Played them for you_

_A moment, a love_

_A dream, a laugh_

_A kiss, a cry_

_Our rights, our wrongs_

 

            Eu mal conseguia raciocinar direito sobre todas as coisas que Alycia tinha falado. Tínhamos passado mais alguns minutos entre beijos e carícias naquele banco, rindo e observando as poucas pessoas que caminhavam ao longe pela orla, comumente pescadores ou moradores da redondeza. Era maravilhoso poder me sentir invisível naquela praia, distante da nossa realidade em Los Angeles. Era maravilhoso saber que Alycia tinha confiado o suficiente em mim para que se abrisse.

            Ela sentia. Ela sentia e sentiu tanto quanto eu todas as coisas no tempo que havíamos ficado naquela bagunça indefinida. Nós podíamos estar em algum tipo de aventura emocional que eu ainda tentava evitar rotular, mas agora eu não tinha mais dúvida nenhuma de que estávamos juntas nisso.

            Por mais que as repetidas vezes que havíamos feito sexo da noite passada para cá, aliadas ao fato de que dormimos de uma forma tão íntima quanto um casal de namoradas me transmitisse uma tranquilidade sobre a reciprocidade dos meus sentimentos, nada se comparava às palavras ditas por Alycia. Era como finalmente ter desatado o emarado de nós que permeava nossa relação; agora tínhamos um caminho completamente desimpedido pela frente, só dependia da continuidade dos nossos acertos uma com a outra.

            E se dependesse de mim, com toda certeza eu investiria nos acertos.

            -Nós temos que ir daqui a pouco – eu fui dizendo, enquanto Alycia novamente parecia com os olhos perdidos na direção do mar – ainda temos que voltar para o hotel e arrumar nossas malas.

Alycia permanecia em silêncio enquanto eu me acomodava melhor com os dois braços ao redor dela. Estávamos cada vez mais apertadas uma na outra para nos protegermos do frio crescente do entardecer.

Era tão curioso o quanto ela encarava o horizonte, parecia que de alguma forma os olhos dela eram atraídos sem que ela percebesse.

-Você gosta mesmo daqui, não gosta? – eu falei de um jeito manso, me deleitando com a visão do perfil perfeito do rosto dela e em seguida passando meu nariz por entre os fios macios e cheirosos do cabelo de Alycia.  

Ela suspirou e escorou a cabeça de leve contra a minha.

-Sim... Tinha anos que eu não vinha aqui. Era meu lugar preferido na infância.

-Você vinha aqui quando era criança?

-Sim. Meu pai trabalhava no Joe’s. Sempre que algo especial acontecia, tipo eu ir bem nas notas da escola, ou quando aprendi a andar de bicicleta, ou quando comecei a fazer aula de dança e percussão... meu pai me trazia aqui. Era quase um ritual. Nós almoçávamos no Joe’s, ele colocava uma flor de jasmim no meu cabelo e depois que seu expediente acabava, vínhamos pescar. Eu me sentia única, uma princesa.

Alycia riu ao terminar de falar, com uma aparente nostalgia. Mais uma vez, eu mantive meus olhos pousados sobre ela, percebendo que não estávamos ali por acaso.

Ela tinha me trazido para seu lugar preferido do passado.

-E por que você não veio mais aqui, desde então? – eu perguntei cautelosa, ainda surpresa com mais essa revelação.

-Não sei. Acho que a magia foi se perdendo, sabe? Meu pai começou a competir e depois acabou virando professor, não tínhamos mais o mesmo tempo. E eu fui crescendo, fui me afastando. Não é como se a gente não se desse bem nos dias de hoje... é só... às vezes dá saudade daquela época. Coisas especiais sendo celebradas com flores e uma praia calma, sem maiores preocupações.

            Eu só consegui suspirar, vencida. Definitivamente aquela garota não tinha noção das coisas que estava me fazendo sentir.

Minha vontade imediata era roubar Alycia apenas para mim e esconde-la do resto do mundo, mas eu sabia que isso não seria viável. Tampouco correto.

Ela fazia ideia de que era o ser humano mais doce e adorável da face da terra? Ela fazia ideia de que me deixa-la conhecer dessa forma estava mexendo comigo mais do que qualquer outro flerte ou rolo que eu já tinha tido na vida? Ela fazia ideia de que eu estava terrivelmente me apaixonando por ela?

            Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim. E imaginei que ela não fizesse a mínima ideia, quando me olhou novamente com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, sorrindo de leve.

            -Acho que eu estou sentimental hoje – ela disse e eu soltei um riso breve. Eu estava meio sem ação.

            Alycia tinha me deixado sem palavras.

            -Obrigada – foi o que eu consegui falar.

            -Pelo quê? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, meio confusa.

            -Por tudo. Por você.

            Ambas sorrimos. Nossos olhos brilhavam e em seguida nos beijamos uma última vez antes de levantarmos do banco. Estava fácil demais me acostumar com os lábios dela constantemente nos meus, mas eu não me preocuparia com isso.

            Nada mais poderia dar errado.  

 

 

_A moment, a love_

_A dream, a laugh_

_A moment, a love_

_A dream, a laugh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do ato:  
> Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxKjOOR9sPU


	17. Ato XV - Nothing Left

**NOTHING LEFT**

ATO XV

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_Tell me that you need me_

_To help you find a way_

_Through all of this madness_

_Cannot be a lighter day_

 

 

        Eliza e eu estávamos rindo ao sair da loja de conveniência situada no caminho da baía para minha casa. Havíamos passado ali para comprar algumas tranqueiras inúteis para comermos durante o voo, sweetrainbows principalmente.

        Nós duas não parecíamos mais fazer tanta questão de agir diferente do que um casal agiria. Ainda não tínhamos reunido coragem para andar de mãos dadas nem nada, mas os olhares e os sorrisos bobos que dispensávamos uma para a outra mesmo dentro da loja e mesmo diante de outras pessoas, nos denunciariam para qualquer observador mais atento; e eu estava amando tudo isso.

        Eu estava apaixonada por Eliza. Claramente apaixonada. Por ela. Pelo cheiro, pelo gosto e pela maciez. Pela maneira com que ela gargalhava e o som era rouco e desafinado. Pela forma dela de parecer surpresa o tempo todo caso eu resolvesse iniciar uma aproximação mais repentina ou carinhosa. Pelo jeito desajeitado dela de corresponder a isso. Pela paciência em me ouvir e pelo cuidado de em nenhum momento ter posto em xeque minhas atitudes suspeitas ou pouco claras em relação a ela: Eliza realmente dançava conforme minha música e eu sabia que isso tudo era sobre a confiança dela em mim.

        Apesar de todas as minhas mancadas, ainda assim, Eliza tinha confiado em mim. Ela não poderia medir jamais a importância disso para mim, jamais mesmo. E o quanto provavelmente isso dizia sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a ela; era como se a cada gesto ou atitude dela eu só fosse capaz de me sentir mais e mais atraída por tudo.

        Eu havia cruzado a linha. Já não tinha mais como voltar atrás a respeito dos meus sentimentos.

        Em outro momento, possivelmente, eu estaria apavorada. Talvez se isso estivesse acontecendo por outra pessoa que não fosse ela, também. Mas Eliza me passava paz e calmaria. Era como se fosse absolutamente seguro estar com ela e sentir coisas por ela. Tinha tudo acontecido de um jeito tão errado, mas era impossível não perceber o quanto agora era certo. O quanto tudo finalmente fazia sentido.

        Eu só conseguia me sentir feliz. Feliz e ansiosa por ainda mais dela.

        -Que horas são? – Eliza me perguntava, ao passar pela porta de saída da loja.

        Eu conferi rapidamente o visor do meu celular:

        -Cinco e quinze. Estamos bem de tempo, não estamos?

        -Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, estamos indo agora, então estamos ok. Eu realmente sou exagerada e gosto de chegar bem antes. Mas nosso voo só sai às 20 horas.

        Eu sorri para ela. Eliza sempre chegava com antecedência em todas as ocasiões, era bem verdade. E também era totalmente o contrário de mim, em compensação.

        -Eu sei que gosta. Facilmente perceptível – eu disse, enquanto caminhávamos no estacionamento indo em direção da rua que nos levaria até minha casa.

        Estávamos prestes a cruzar o meio-fio da calçada da loja quando de repente eu senti uma repentina aproximação no meu encalço; meio segundo após isso, uma mão tocava meu ombro e eu brecava meus passos de supetão, virando meu rosto para dar de cara com quem havia interrompido minha caminhada.

Eu gelei dos pés à cabeça quando os meus olhos cruzaram com os de ninguém menos do que...

        Marcus.

 

_Please won't you believe me?_

_Even if you don't agree!_

_Know that I am trying_

_To help us all break free_

 

 

        -Alycia? – ele disse, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e eu não conseguia nem focá-lo direito em meu campo de visão tamanho choque. Marcus era a última pessoa no universo que eu precisava topar estando ao lado de Eliza, ainda mais numa hora dessas.

        -Marcus?! – a palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca, talvez mais ríspidas e incrédulas do que eu gostaria – o que você faz aqui?!

Ele apenas me olhou, ainda mais pasmo. Eu só conseguia enxergar confusão em seus olhos.

-O que eu faço aqui, Alycia? Eu moro aqui! O que VOCÊ faz aqui? – ele foi dizendo, com uma risadinha um pouco amarga e seca.

Marcus definitivamente não parecia feliz em me ver.

E não era à toa.

Eu não tinha o avisado sobre minha viagem para Austrália, mesmo sabendo que ele havia voltado a morar no país há alguns meses. E mesmo sabendo que tínhamos que esclarecer inúmeras coisas entre nós dois.

Eu passei a língua nos lábios, pois eles haviam secado de nervosismo. Em seguida, virei meus olhos na direção de Eliza; ela também parecia um pouco transtornada e constrangida pela situação.

Graças à minha mãe, Eliza agora sabia muito bem quem era Marcus.

-Eu vim para a gravação de um programa... foi uma correria – fui dizendo, tentando manter a calma e escolhendo as palavras com muito cuidado. Era possível perceber os olhos dele fitando Eliza de tempos em tempos, da mesma forma que se tornava extremamente perceptível para todos ali que não se tratava de uma situação amistosa. Por sorte, nenhum dos três parecia disposto a ensaiar qualquer adorno social.

-Estou ciente disso. Angus me disse, hoje pela manhã – a expressão de Marcus estava tão dura quanto a maneira que suas palavras eram ditas, ele parecia extremamente magoado comigo.

Aquilo de certa forma me fez sentir um remorso repentino. Eu havia me distraído de tal forma com Eliza que a minha situação com Marcus tinha ficado de lado e sem resolução. Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha respondido suas mensagens ou atendido suas ligações, mas eu sabia que com certeza fazia algum tempo.

Eu também sabia que depois de nosso término, quem havia retomado nosso contato fora eu, com uma mensagem desesperada que enviara depois de acordar totalmente alterada de um sonho erótico com Eliza; por sorte, Marcus já estava de volta a Sydney na ocasião, o que evitou que uma maior tragédia fosse causada.

Em compensação, nosso contato acabou se reafirmando a partir disso.

Não era como se tivéssemos voltado, nem nada do tipo. Mas eu não tinha como me isentar da responsabilidade de talvez ter alimentado os sentimentos que eu sabia que ele ainda nutria por mim, eventualmente.

Pelo visto, essa era mais uma das bagunças pendentes da minha vida que voltavam na pior hora do mundo para cobrarem resolução.

Eu respirei fundo com aquela situação.

Era óbvio que eu estava consciente de que tinha um voo dali algumas horas para pegar com Eliza, mas eu não podia simplesmente continuar empurrando o resto dos meus erros com a barriga. Não dava mais. Eu não aguentava mais me permitir ser pega em situações mal resolvidas do passado, ainda mais agora que eu estava provando de todas as coisas novas e boas com Eliza. Não dava para colocar isso em risco, de jeito nenhum.

Ocasiões como essa, em que meu ex surgia do nada me cobrando o que quer que fosse enquanto eu estivesse com ela não poderiam mais acontecer. Não que fosse culpa dele, mas definitivamente eu precisava colocar os devidos pingos nos is o quanto antes.

E era exatamente o que eu faria.

-Marcus, precisamos conversar – eu disse, com a voz mais firme que consegui entornar.

Senti de imediato uma Eliza mover-se nervosa ao meu lado; mas eu não tinha mais como fugir disso. E eu não fazia ideia de quando mais poderia ver Marcus pessoalmente, não dava para perder essa oportunidade.

-É uma boa hora para você? – Marcus respondeu, olhando com certa desconfiança mais uma vez de mim para Eliza.

-Definitivamente – eu disse por fim, fazendo com que a sobrancelha dele arqueasse. Marcus não estava acostumado com esse tom vindo de mim.

Ele tateou as chaves do carro no bolso de seu jeans e, limpando a garganta, disse:

-Certo. Estou indo para o carro. Te espero lá.

E saiu. Antes que o fizesse, pude perceber um breve e muito frio aceno de cabeça para Eliza. Eu não sabia até que ponto esse comportamento dele tinha a ver com o fato de ter nos encontrado juntas em um aparente momento de descontração, quando eu poderia estar encontrando com ele na cidade, ou, se por acaso, Marcus tinha algum tipo de desconfiança a respeito de nós duas.

A princípio, a primeira opção faria bem mais sentido. Mas não demoraria muito para ele entender que talvez a segunda fosse o caso, concluí.

Assim que Marcus afastou-se, toda minha atenção se voltava para Eliza. Ela me olhava de uma forma que transparecia nitidamente incerteza.

-Alycia...

Eliza começava, mas em seguida eu interrompi suas palavras e peguei suas duas mãos entre as minhas:

-Hey. Você precisa confiar em mim. Eu posso te explicar tudo com calma mais tarde, mas agora eu preciso mesmo que você confie em mim.

Os olhos de Eliza desviaram-se dos meus por alguns instantes.

-Temos pouco tempo... – ela disse, ainda hesitante.

-Eu não faria se não fosse necessário.

-Alycia... – os olhos de Eliza agora pareciam me pedir para desistir do que quer que eu tivesse em mente, mas eu me mantive firme.

Me mantive firme justamente pela certeza do que eu sentia por ela, que agora me percorria por inteira. E eu ia provar tudo isso para Eliza.

Provar que eu era de confiança e que nada mais do meu passado poderia se intrometer entre nós duas.

-Hey...Liz. Confia em mim, por favor. Eu preciso que você volte para o hotel agora e me espere no aeroporto. Aconteça o que acontecer, você não embarcará sem mim, ok?

Eu disse, com o sorriso mais terno e confiante que pude dispensar para ela. Não pareceu funcionar; Eliza suspirou e eu pude vê-la num nítido conflito interno.

Passados alguns instantes, porém, ela me puxou para um abraço extremamente longo e silencioso. Eu me permiti fechar os olhos e me perder naquele calor aconchegante tão exclusivo e viciante de Eliza, me xingando mentalmente por não ter resolvido as pendências com Marcus antes disso. Por mais que eu soubesse que dali a algumas horas eu a veria novamente, me despedir dela depois de tantos momentos juntas consecutivos, era amargo e difícil. Eu tinha realmente me acostumado com a presença dela.

Com extrema dificuldade, assim nos despedimos e nos separamos. Eliza não me questionou absolutamente nada.

E eu soube que havia me apaixonado ainda mais por ela depois disso.

 

_There will be nothing left for no one, no_

_There will be nothing left for no one_

_If you don't start living your life_

_Time's to one side, with a blind eye_

_There will be nothing left for no one_

_For no one_

       

Marcus estava dirigindo de volta para a praia na qual Eliza e eu estávamos mais cedo, em completo silêncio. A presença dele definitivamente não me trazia mais paz ou tranquilidade como algum dia já tinha acontecido, e eu só conseguia me sentir agitada e um pouco sufocada dentro daquele carro.

Eu só queria falar o que tinha para falar e dar o fora de uma vez.

O céu já havia escurecido de vez e isso só me deixava ainda mais inquieta, mesmo que agora Marcus estivesse desligando o motor do carro num largo destinado para eventos que aconteciam na orla. Como estávamos em baixa estação, obviamente o lugar estava vazio e muito tranquilo naquela hora.

Nós dois nos mantivemos imóveis, rígidos e com os rostos baixos ainda por um interminável espaço de tempo; tive dúvidas sobre sequer estarmos respirando, tamanha tensão que pairava. Marcus se agitou no assento do banco e eu sabia que não dava mais para perder tempo.

Suspirei fundo e tomei coragem:

-Marcus. Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim. E eu sei que você tem razão para isso... mas eu queria começar essa conversa já deixando claro que a gente não vai voltar.

Ele voltou os olhos para mim, na mesma hora. Sua expressão estava surpresa e em seguida pude ouvir uma risadinha debochada.

-Foi para isso que queria conversar, então? Acho que nem precisava se dar ao trabalho, não? Era melhor ter continuado me deixando no vácuo, provavelmente uma hora eu entenderia de vez.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e mais uma vez suspirei fundo. Ninguém disse que seria fácil.

-Foi para isso também, sim. E eu fiz errado demais deixando de responder suas mensagens. Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que terminamos, Marcus... e muita coisa mudou também – eu fui dizendo, com toda cautela do mundo, mas com muita sinceridade para que nada gerasse ruído de interpretação - talvez se eu não tivesse te envolvido de novo nas minhas bagunças você possivelmente estaria livre disso, mas eu fui egoísta. Eu não tenho muita defesa para isso, mas eu te peço desculpas.

-Me envolvido de novo nas suas bagunças? Alycia... que parte você não entendeu sobre eu nunca ter deixado de estar envolvido com você? Mesmo depois do término, mesmo aqui em Sydney. Você acha mesmo que eu estou tocando minha vida? Você acha mesmo que eu te esqueci? A gente sempre acaba voltando. Eu só estava a espera disso mais uma vez...

Mais um longo suspiro. Eu sabia muito bem que ele estava.

Na verdade, Marcus e eu tínhamos um péssimo histórico de rompimentos e voltas. Ninguém costumava levar a sério quando porventura eu dizia que não estávamos juntos ou que havíamos dado um tempo; e houve uma época que eu mesma me incluía nisso tudo. A gente terminava, passava alguns dias brigamos e poucas semanas depois algum dos dois mandava mensagem ou ligava, era sempre a mesma história.

Foram anos e anos dessa maneira. Marcus e eu namorávamos desde o ensino médio. Era muito provável que, quando recebera minha mensagem repentina dizendo que precisava dele semanas atrás, Marcus deduzira que em breve voltaríamos mais uma vez.

E deduzira também que isso aconteceria essa noite, por eu ter querido conversar.

-Marcus... eu sei que temos um passado – comecei outra vez. Pude perceber que seus olhos estreitaram, muito provavelmente pela minha escolha de palavras – sei que sempre foi do mesmo jeito... e que talvez eu tenha cometido alguns erros recentemente que podem ter te confundido sobre isso. Mas a real é que eu não quero voltar... e por mais que eu tenha confundido suas ideias sobre isso nesse tempo que você esteve aqui a verdade é essa. As coisas mudaram. E eu espero que mudem para você também, eventualmente...

Eu já engolia mais forte, agora. Era de cortar o coração a forma com que Marcus mantinha sua cabeça baixa e o quanto eu me sentia culpada pelo fato dele ainda ter esperanças comigo.

A culpa era ainda mais latente quando numa hora dessas eu só conseguia ter Eliza nos meus pensamentos: Marcus realmente já era e eu só queria a forma mais indolor de fazê-lo entender isso de uma vez por todas.

-Que coisas mudaram para você, Alycia? – ele disse com certo pesar entonado, como se pudesse pressentir o pior, presumi.

E eu seria sincera.

-Eu não sei dizer como isso tudo aconteceu, porque a princípio quando terminamos eu ainda me sentia como sempre em relação a você. Provavelmente eu ainda te amava da mesma forma que antes... mas algumas coisas em mim foram mudando de lá para cá. Eu mesma fui mudando, entende? E querendo algumas coisas novas, coisas diferentes. Eu acho que nosso término diz muito sobre uma nova fase pessoal minha também... não tem exatamente a ver com você, entende?

Eu fui dizendo, de uma forma mansa, porém muito clara. Resolvi aproximar uma das mãos na direção do rosto dele enquanto falava, a fim de confortá-lo com uma leve carícia; talvez meus sentimentos por ele ainda existissem, mas agora fossem simplesmente de ternura.

Aquilo pareceu acomodá-lo um pouco. Marcus virou o rosto para mim e me fitou por alguns instantes, até que fechou os olhos enquanto eu me mantinha o acariciando com certo zelo. Eu realmente odiava machucar as pessoas, meu Deus do céu.

Eu estava prestes a suspirar mais uma vez para colocar o ponto final definitivo naquela história, quando Marcus de repente avançou o rosto sobre mim e tentou me beijar.

-Wow, o que é isso? – eu disse de uma forma mais ríspida por instinto, o afastando imediatamente com as mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito – Marcus, você está ouvindo alguma palavra que eu esteja te falando?

-Mas que droga, Alycia! Que droga tudo isso! – foi o que ele respondeu, soltando as mãos violentamente contra o volante do carro. Aquilo me fez afastar de imediato e me manter rígida contra o banco do carona; as coisas não estavam saindo exatamente da maneira que havia planejado – isso não pode ser sério. Você não pode ter mudado tanto da noite para o dia!

-Não foi da noite para o dia, Marcus. Eu estou te falando que as coisas foram mudando em mim... e não quer dizer que eu não tenha sentimentos por você, eu tenho! A gente se conhece há anos, a gente tem uma história... eu não quero me livrar disso, mas você precisa cooperar. Eu não quero mais ter que fugir de você, entende? Eu quero que tudo fique bem, que a gente possa resgatar as coisas boas que tivemos juntos. Ou será que vamos ser aqueles casais rancorosos que terminam e passam a se odiar? Sério que você quer isso?

Eu fui dizendo, tentando me manter focada o máximo possível na clareza e na sinceridade das minhas palavras, acima de tudo. Por mais desconfortável que eu estivesse, eu ainda tinha esperanças que ele conseguisse enxergar o meu lado nisso tudo.

-Eu só quero que você volte a ser minha, Alycia. Entende?

E lá se iam minhas esperanças de vez.

Eu só consegui revirar meus olhos com as palavras de Marcus. Estava começando a ficar nervosa por patinar no assunto sem o mínimo de progresso, parecíamos estar falando línguas distintas.

-Isso não tem como, Marcus. Mesmo. A gente não escolhe algumas coisas e bem... eu estou com outra pessoa.

Verbalizar aquilo me fez sentir um sopro de leveza instantâneo. Não era bem verdade que eu estava com Eliza, mas não tive dúvidas que minhas intenções se encaminhavam para isso pela energia que senti apenas em supor essa situação.

Marcus, em compensação, não pareceu compartilhar das minhas emoções nesse caso. Seus olhos se injetaram nos meus de tal forma que novamente eu endureci contra meu banco:

-Hein? Você está namorando? – a voz dele saiu seca.

Eu tentei pensar rápido; era incrível como a minha língua parecia afiadíssima para ser o mais sincera possível essa noite, era como se meu corpo inteiro quisesse denunciar de uma vez por todas que eu estava apaixonada por Eliza.

-Não. Namorando não. Mas... eu estou envolvida sim com alguém. E Marcus... se isso ainda te importa... eu queria mesmo que você soubesse que estou feliz.

E assim eu sorri.

Não foi o sorriso mais aberto do mundo, nem nada do tipo. Mas eu realmente queria que ele soubesse que todas essas coisas eram muito importantes para mim.

Eu precisava que ele entendesse.

Marcus, em compensação, novamente não embarcou na minha positividade:

-Quem? – agora os olhos dele se mantinham fixos em algum ponto qualquer do para-brisa.

-Esse tipo de coisa realmente importa? - eu me recolhia outra vez, cruzando os braços e desistindo por completo da compreensão dele.

-Só me diga quem, por favor.

Realmente não estava sendo fácil. Eu tinha pensado que seria dramático e doloroso explicar todas as coisas para Marcus, mas no fim das contas eu estava era perdendo a minha paciência com a teimosia dele.

Será que era tão difícil de entender que as coisas tinham acabado? DE VEZ?

-Ah, Marcus. Eu digo e você, por favor, me deixa em casa? Eu não quero mais continuar com isso. Eu já disse o que tinha para te falar – eu fui dizendo, agora voltando os olhos para ele de uma maneira mais incisiva.

-Como quiser.

Eu quase bufei com mais essa resposta dele. Estava simplesmente impossível manter qualquer diálogo ali, era como discutir com uma parede. Marcus parecia absorver 10% das coisas que eu dizia para ele e isso era tão desgastante que a minha vontade era sacudí-lo e dizer...

-É a Eliza. Pronto. É ela. Estou a fim dela. Nós ficamos e era isso.

Nessa hora eu estava tão aborrecida que mal pude perceber quando foi que Marcus começou a rir. Eu estreitei meus olhos, tentando entender que raios era aquilo que estava acontecendo.

-Alycia, qual é? Eu não sou trouxa. Vai querer mesmo que eu acredite numa coisa dessas?

Eu realmente não estava entendendo se Marcus estava sendo debochado ou sincero comigo. Aquela risada não fazia sentido no contexto, de forma alguma.

-O quê? Você acha que estou inventando isso?

-Alycia... eu te conheço muito bem, você sabe. Você com uma mulher? Isso por si só já seria uma coisa absurda. Agora... você e aquela atriz? Que tipo de palhaçada com a minha cara é essa? Quem você está querendo esconder?

Marcus tinha perdido completamente a noção, foi a única conclusão que consegui chegar em meio ao stress progressivo que ele estava me causando. Ele não podia simplesmente desdenhar das coisas que eu estava sentindo, aquilo era desrespeitoso por completo.

-Esconder? Você enlouqueceu?

-Alycia, por favor. Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Só não venha me inventar histórias completamente absurdas para se livrar de mim, você sabe que eu mereço mais do que isso.

Eu esfreguei meu polegar nervosamente entre as minhas sobrancelhas, tentando concatenar meus pensamentos da forma mais sensata possível:

-Eu estou apaixonada pela Eliza, Marcus.

De repente o carro pareceu mergulhar num silêncio abissal.

 

 

_I'm saying that I'm sorry, yeah_

_For things I've said and done_

_But I don't want to be here_

_If I'm looking down the gun_

 

 

-Isso não é realmente sério, né? Porque... não. Isso não é real – Marcus dizia e mantinha a cabeça balançando negativamente, volta e meia deixando um sorriso amargo e incrédulo ainda teimar em escapar.

-Eu não tenho porque te mentir a essa altura, então...

Eu ainda continuaria a falar, se Marcus não explodisse de repente num rompante em minha direção, pegando um dos meus pulsos com uma das mãos enquanto aproximava seu rosto do meu de uma maneira extremamente invasiva.

O jeito que ele me encarou nos olhos me fez encolher e retesar todos os músculos em defesa instintivamente:

-Alycia, eu não sou trouxa. Eu já te disse isso. Meu Deus do céu! Você sequer queria gravar cenas com essa garota e agora me fala isso e ainda quer que eu acredite? Seja lá quem for o cara por trás dessa história toda, eu vou descobrir, você está entendendo?

Eu me desvencilhei das mãos dele sem muita dificuldade, pois ele não chegou a usar de força na aproximação; não que isso justificasse qualquer coisa, pois eu só estava querendo cada vez mais e mais distância dele.

-Você está sendo um trouxa, um completo babaca agora! E eu não quero que me toque, muito menos assim! – eu disse com a voz muito firme e com o tom mais alto do que de costume, principalmente com ele. Eu tendia ser muito passiva em nossas discussões, mas pelo visto mais coisas agora tinham mudado – Eliza e eu transamos no último dia de gravações de The 100 em Vancouver e desde então eu me sinto assim por ela. Agora chega desse circo, Marcus. Você tem suas respostas, faça o que quiser delas e me leve para minha casa, por favor.

Marcus foi obrigado a recuar, totalmente pasmo com a minha reação. Ele me olhava com o cenho franzido, parecendo tentar raciocinar sobre as coisas que eu acabara de dizer. Provavelmente, ele não sabia se ficava mais surpreso pelas minhas reações ou pelas minhas palavras.

Ele retomou a fala, sua voz saiu mais fina do que o normal:

-Transaram em Vancouver? No início do ano, você quer dizer? Você me traiu?

Eu não sabia se me aliviava por ele finalmente ter parecido acreditar em mim, ou se bufava de raiva por ter deixado escapar sobre Vancouver. Aquela situação estava saindo fora de controle e pelo visto meu ponto de equilíbrio também.

-Marcus... chega desse assunto – eu me permiti soltar o peso do meu corpo contra o assento do carro, totalmente exausta – me leva para casa, por favor.

-Cai fora do carro.

Meus olhos arregalaram com o tom ríspido das palavras que Marcus acabara de pronunciar. Eu tornei a tencionar minha musculatura e uma sensação muito pesada tomou conta de mim imediatamente, algo como um mau pressentimento muito repentino.

Foi então que eu me dei conta que não fazia ideia de que horas eram.

 

 

_There will be nothing left for no one, no_

_There will be nothing left for no one_

_If you don't start living your life_

_Time's to one side, with a blind eye_

_There will be nothing left for no one_

_For no one_

 

 

        Eu tateei meus bolsos em busca do meu celular com certo desespero, prendendo a respiração em antecipação. Como raios eu havia me distraído tanto? Como as coisas tinham saído tanto do roteiro sem que eu simplesmente percebesse? Meus dedos tremiam quando eu puxei o aparelho e ativei seu visor:

        “07:25pm”

        Eu tinha um fuckin voo daqui a meia-hora.

        Meu estômago torceu tão forte que eu agradeci mentalmente por estar sentada, senão com toda certeza eu desmaiaria de tontura

Eu estava FODIDA. Totalmente fodida. Fodida da cabeças aos pés.

Engoli em seco com força e comecei a tentar fazer meus neurônios funcionarem da maneira mais intensa possível:

        -Marcus, pelo amor de Deus agora é sério. Você precisa me levar até o aeroporto ou eu vou perder meu voo.

        Ele sequer me olhava nos olhos.

        Ah, merda. Francamente, eu não iria perder esse voo por causa dele.

        Eliza estava me esperando.

        Meu Deus do céu, Eliza estava me esperando.

        Eu me avancei em Marcus. Grudei minhas mãos com raiva nos braços dele e o sacudi sem dó e sem sequer raciocinar direito, eu só precisava que ele me ouvisse e ligasse aquela merda daquele carro.

        -Porra, Marcus! Você está me ouvindo? Liga esse carro! MARCUS EU VOU PERDER MEU VOO!

Nada.

Marcus simplesmente não reagia.

Eu comecei a sentir meus olhos arderem enquanto minha cabeça apenas zunia; aquilo não estava acontecendo. Simplesmente não podia ser real. Eu estava no meio de uma praia vazia, dentro do carro do meu ex, que por acaso acabara de descobrir que havia sido traído; não bastasse isso, a pelo menos vinte quilômetros de distância de onde eu estava, a garota que eu havia prometido não decepcionar muito provavelmente embarcava no avião que nos levaria de volta para a América. Avião esse que eu, dentro de alguns minutos, perderia. Eu tinha que fazer algo.

Poderia ser pior? Tinha jeito de ter algo pior do que isso acontecendo comigo nesse momento?

Eu sacudi Marcus mais uma vez, agora já implorando. As lágrimas já começavam a brotar nos meus olhos e eu quase não conseguia mais sequer enxerga-lo com nitidez.

-Por favor... Marcus... por favor....

E mais uma vez... nada.

Quando eu já ia balança-lo outra vez, sua voz se fez ouvir. O tom de Marcus foi baixo, mas suficientemente claro, quando ele disse:

-Sai do carro, Alycia. Agora.

Eu entrei em desespero.

-Não! Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – eu mais choramingava que falava, agora com grossas lágrimas lavando minhas bochechas.

Marcus avançou na direção da porta do carona, próximo de onde eu estava sentada; sua mão não hesitou nem por um instante quando ele abriu a maçaneta e empurrou-a para longe. O vento frio que invadiu o interior daquele carro me fez cair na real pela última vez:

Eu tinha fodido com tudo.

-Vamos, saia.

Provavelmente eu nunca esqueceria o gosto amargo que senti na garganta ao me esgueirar com dificuldade para fora daquele banco; certas coisas ficavam marcadas.

Em meio a alguns soluços, eu fui me equilibrando com os pés, agora no chão, sem muitas forças. Pude ouvir o baque da porta se fechando diante de mim e em seguida o ronco manso do motor ligando; o carro de Marcus se moveu e manobrou.

Não houve hesitação. E eu só fui capaz de ficar ali, parada, o seguindo com os olhos marejados até que, por fim, sumisse pela escuridão.

Nada mais parecia fazer muito sentido comigo naquela praia escura, mas eu podia ter uma vaga noção de que não era promissor.

Eu tinha arruinado com tudo.

 

_Left for no one_

_Left for no one_

_Left for no one_

_Left for no one_

_Left for no one_

_There will be nothing left for no one_

_For no one_

 


	18. Ato XVI - Wrong Club

**WRONG CLUB**

ATO XVI

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_Hey_   
_You cannot move your feet_   
_You wanna stand with a woman_   
_You wanna stand with me_

 

            -Outro. Caubói.

            Eu dizia, com a garganta arranhando pelo gosto forte e concentrado do uísque em temperatura ambiente que acabara de virar; não era um shot, mas aqueles três dedos da bebida estavam tão fáceis de engolir que eu realmente me perguntei quando tinha me tornado uma apreciadora do destilado.

            Não que isso realmente interessasse.

            Eu estava de volta a L.A. Mais exatamente: eu estava no Kubrik em L.A., uma bela espelunca que costumava frequentar com Brandon nos momentos trasheira. Esse, com toda certeza, era um desses momentos.

            Fiquei observando o líquido cor de âmbar derramar-se em minha terceira dose da noite, com um suspiro cansado. Que belo desfecho para a aventura que eu havia inventado de embarcar, não é mesmo?

            Abanei a cabeça em seguida para tentar manter os pensamentos ainda distantes, enquanto conferia o horário em meu telefone mais uma vez: Matt ainda demoraria pelo menos uma a hora a chegar.

            Inferno. Ao que parecia, eu teria de lidar comigo mesma por mais algum tempo.

            Eu havia chegado à cidade ainda pela manhã. O voo tinha sido tranquilo, sem atrasos, procedimentos padrões todos cumpridos de forma correta, nada de fortes turbulências ou qualquer outro contratempo com a decolagem ou aterrissagem. O clima em L.A. também fora convidativo: estava morno e muito mais agradável do que estava em Sydney, além do céu estar completamente livre de nuvens e a luz dourada do sol imperar solenemente sobre as folhas das palmeiras tão características dali. Assim que aterrissei, fui direto para os estúdios de gravação de Thumper e lá emendei as horas seguintes do dia. Pesado, mas nada que eu já não tivesse tirado de letra em ocasiões anteriores por conta da agenda de divulgação de T100.

Tudo estava absolutamente nos conformes, como sempre.

Tudo, não fosse Alycia ter perdido a porra do voo e quase ter me feito perde-lo também.

Eu fechei os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Aquilo voltava a me atingir mesmo depois do dia corrido e lotado que eu havia tido e agora mais do que nunca parecia impossível ignorar a crescente vontade de chorar que outra vez eu sentia.

Desde que eu havia saído de Sydney eu não tinha derramado uma lágrima sequer, não concedi isso a mim mesma de forma alguma; chorar não estava nos planos definitivamente, isso só faria com que eu me sentisse ainda mais idiota do que já me sentia.

Alycia tinha ferrado comigo de novo. Depois de tudo que havíamos passado, vivido e falado na Austrália, depois de tudo que ela havia me prometido e fomentado em mim... Alycia tinha conseguido perder a porra do voo.

Logicamente eu havia sido trouxa o suficiente para espera-la no portão de embarque até o último segundo, ligando tantas vezes para seu número que eu poderia repetir sem precisar pensar muito o texto decorado que se ouvia cada vez que a chamada caía na caixa de mensagens.

Repetidas e repetidas vezes na caixa de mensagens. Enquanto Alycia, aparentemente, tinha “uma conversa” com seu ex.

 

_Hey_   
_You don't seem to fit in_   
_You wanna take some cover_   
_You wanna leave with me_

 

            Eu dei um longo suspiro, pela incontável vez só ali dentro daquele bar. Enquanto mantinha copo balançando entre os dedos, eu estreitei meus olhos na direção do barman calado que estava atendendo o balcão no qual eu me encontrava acomodada. Ele tinha seus trinta e tantos anos e eu recordava de tê-lo visto ali em outras ocasiões que havia ido jogar sinuca com Brandon e seus amigos.

            Sem pensar muito e agora começando a sentir o álcool amortecendo muito de leve meus lábios, eu resolvi romper o silêncio; não aguentava mais ficar a sós com meus pensamentos:

            -Hey! – o homem virou-se para mim, com um meneio preguiçoso. Seus olhos eram fundos e as pálpebras caídas denotavam o peso dos anos de trabalhos noturnos – você já deu flores para alguma mulher?

            A sobrancelha do homem arqueou-se em surpresa pela minha pergunta. Ele continuou a enxugar um copo de shot com a flanela e simplesmente deu de ombros, parecendo desinteressado pelo meu assunto, mas ainda assim respondendo por educação:

            -Já sim, senhorita.

            Eu ri de um jeito meio débil para ele, enquanto virava o resto do conteúdo do meu copo e em seguida sinalizava com a mão para que enchesse outra vez. Ele prontamente obedeceu.

A noite seria longa e estava apenas começando.

            -Você sabe que só pessoas muito trouxas dão flores para uma mulher, não sabe? Mulheres de verdade nunca pensam em flores. Eu nunca quis ganhar flores, sabia? Sempre achei tão... patético. Tão... você sabe, são plantas.

            O homem não esboçava muita emoção ao ouvir minhas palavras. Tampouco interrompia seus afazeres de limpeza com os copos, mas algo me dizia que sua boca constantemente curvada para baixo naquela expressão carrancuda denotava que ele prestava alguma atenção no que eu dizia. Então eu continuei:

            -Tipo... quem gosta de ganhar algo tão inútil quanto uma flor? Que tipo de pessoa gosta realmente de flores? É tão babaca, sabe?

            Novamente eu fechei meus olhos, podendo perceber meus sentidos já de leve alterados e instáveis devido ao álcool; a sensação era ótima. Pela primeira vez em 24h eu começava a me sentir relaxada, era como se toda minha tensão estivesse sendo diluída naquele uísque quente.

            Aquilo me fez ir abrindo um sorriso de canto completamente torto. As coisas haveriam de melhorar em breve, certamente. O uísque jamais falhara em toda minha vida.

            -Sabe o que eu fiz ontem? – eu continuei, abrindo os olhos quase que num estalo e voltando a fitar o homem do bar por trás do balcão – eu comprei flores. Eu comprei flores para uma garota. Jamins. Eu nem sabia o que eram jasmins até passar na floricultura e pedir para a florista. E sabe o que é o pior? Quando eu vi aquelas flores idiotas eu as achei lindas, pensei que seriam o melhor presente.

            Mais uma vez eu soltava uma risada, a qual logo em seguida abafei com um grosso gole da bebida. Eu era tão estúpida. Eu tinha comprado jasmins para Alycia enquanto ela estava com o ex sabe-se lá aonde e fazendo sabe-se lá o quê.

            E sim, ela estava viva. Eu estava obviamente apreensiva quando fui obrigada por Bob a entrar na aeronave, preocupada e pensando que poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa com ela no percurso; infelizmente não era novidade para mim ter esse tipo de pensamento envolvendo-a, depois da noite que tivemos em Vancouver, o sumiço de Alycia tinha me feito pensar nas piores hipóteses possíveis e reviver toda aquela merda de novo só me deixou ainda mais instável. Dessa vez, a diferença foi que não durou muito. Pouco depois de decolarmos eu recebi uma enxurrada de mensagens de Alycia, mas eu estava tão embrulhada com aquela maldita situação que só consegui ler as primeiras.

            “Eliza, você embarcou?”

“Eliza, pelo amor de Deus, me desculpa”

            “Eliza, eu não acredito nisso, deu merda”

            “As coisas saíram de controle”

            “Eu acho que você embarcou... eu não sei o que fazer!”

            “Deu tudo errado, eu nem sei o que te dizer”

             Era de se revirar os olhos. Como raios ela tinha conseguido ferrar com tudo de novo? O que poderia ter dado de merda que justificasse o telefone desligado enquanto estava com Marcus? O que justificaria perder a porra de um voo internacional e quase me fazer perder também, por confiança nela? Nas palavras dela? Eu tinha confiado nela, inferno. E tinha quebrado a cara.

            OUTRA VEZ.

            Francamente, eu não era o tipo de pessoa que se permitia quebrar a cara com alguém consecutivas vezes, mas era exatamente o que eu estava sendo com Alycia.

            Estava. E não estaria nunca mais.

            Não era nenhuma novidade para mim encerrar situações que sequer existiam direito e era exatamente o que eu faria com as coisas ridículas que inventei de sentir por uma garota problema como ela. Era tão óbvio! Alycia era um problema desde sempre, desde o começo eu soube, em Vancouver não havia ficado claro o suficiente? Não. De forma alguma.

            Precisava a babaca da Eliza se apaixonar pela garota, se apegar à garota, dormir com a garota, COMPRAR FLORES PARA A GAROTA. Precisava sofrer pela porra da garota. Meus olhos ardiam enquanto eu mantinha meu maxilar tão apertado que meus dentes quase doíam uns contra os outros.

            Eu me vi inquieta novamente naquele balcão. Aqueles pensamentos estavam cada vez mais duros e o álcool parecia fazer com que sua frequência triplicasse, eu estava começando a enlouquecer sozinha naquele lugar.

            O barman continuava seus afazeres não muito longe de mim e eu pude perceber que ele mantinha ainda seu olhar complacente e discreto sobre mim, mesmo que o ar de desinteresse ainda pairasse sobre sua figura. Eu achei mais seguro continuar direcionando minha fala a ele:

            -Isso foi na Austrália, ontem à noite. Você deve ter percebido pelo meu sotaque que sou australiana, ela também é... estávamos cumprindo uma agenda de trabalho por lá quando aconteceu de ficarmos – eu fui dizendo, com a dicção pausada, para soar o menos bêbada possível – a gente já tinha ficado em outra ocasião mas ela sumiu. Sumiu. Por meses. Me deixou totalmente alheia ao que sentia, acredita? E ela namorava, depois disse ter terminado e ontem, antes de irmos para o aeroporto, reencontrou o ex-namorado. Fiquei esperando por ela com as flores que ela me disse serem especiais para ela e ela não apareceu. E então... você já pode deduzir sozinho o que aconteceu.

            Eu dei de ombros, totalmente amarga por concluir que não era muito difícil deduzir o que tinha acontecido. Dispensava maiores explicações, afinal.

            O homem não parecia surpreso, ou tocado de fato pela minha história; os olhos opacos e indiferentes viajavam ora para flanela, ora para mim. Na real eu sequer tinha discernimento suficiente para dizer se ele havia ouvido uma única palavra que eu tinha dito e aquilo também começou a me aborrecer.

            -Que seja – eu disse, abanando a cabeça negativamente.

Eu já estava levantando do balcão com o copo na mão quando de repente a voz contida do barman se fez ouvir:

            -Espere.

            Meus olhos estreitaram em ceticismo, mas o meu estado alcoólico acabou me induzindo a permanecer apoiada na bancada. Eu acompanhei os movimentos do homem enquanto ele erguia as mãos para um armário aéreo, situado acima da adega exposta de destilados. De lá ele puxou uma garrafa, cheia mais ou menos até a metade. Pude ler Glenmorangie no rótulo.

            -Single Malte de Highlands – ele foi dizendo com calma, enquanto me oferecia a garrafa - notas de baunilha, laranja e pêssego. Equilibrado e levemente picante. Não é sua garota, mas creio que será a melhor companhia que poderá ter essa noite. Vá se divertir e não precisa ter juízo algum, essa fica por conta da casa.

            Eu não estava entendendo nada. Ele estava me dando meia garrafa de um uísque especial, era isso mesmo? Eu não entendia nada de uísque, eu apenas bebia o que me davam. A princípio pensei em argumentar qualquer coisa sobre isso, mas o gesto havia sido tão cortês e inesperado que eu simplesmente aceitei a garrafa, agradecendo confusa.

            Pelo visto a minha fossa estava mais nítida do que nunca, então que eu a liquidasse de maneira adequada com uma boa garrafa em mãos.

           

_Did I ever tell you about the way that I wanna feel?_   
_Give it up, then fly away_   
_Did I ever tell you about the good times that you get?_   
_Don't know if you got another day_   
_Hey_   
_I'm in the wrong club_   
_Listening to this shit_   
_Hey_   
_I'm in the wrong life_   
_Someone get me out of it_

 

 

            Minha visão estava desencontrada enquanto eu tentava alinhar da melhor maneira possível a ponta do longo taco que empunhava na direção da bola branca que pairava sobre a mesa de sinuca. Eu tinha a impressão de que alguma coisa estava errada, pois a bola branca não ficava parada nem por dois segundos no meu campo de visão, apesar de eu ter plena certeza que nada a movia.

            E que eu provavelmente estava bêbada.

            Com um suspiro longo e agradecendo mentalmente à mesa por me sustentar de pé, eu dei uma tacada firme; não fazia ideia de como, mas eu estava encaçapando mais uma bola numerada de forma correta.

            Eu vibrei, erguendo a garrafa de uísque que havia ganho do barman mais cedo, com um urro extremamente audível; o líquido já tinha descido pelo menos um terço e eu o bebia diretamente no gargalo.

            -É... até que você joga bem, para uma mulher e bêbada, loira – o homem barbudo e robusto que estava jogando a partida de sinuca de 15 bolas contra mim ria, enquanto rondava a mesa estudando minha próxima jogada. Ele parecia passar mais próximo de mim do que o necessário aparentemente para me afetar, mas eu preferia fingir que não percebia as investidas, também para provoca-lo.

            Até que estava sendo divertido pseudo-flertar com um troglodita. Devia ser o que chamavam de fundo do poço.

Mais uma vez eu tornei a jogar, mas dessa vez não coloquei bola alguma na caçapa. O homem empunhava seu taco enquanto estreitava os olhos de mim para a mesa e eu correspondia ao olhar na mesma intensidade. Era a vez dele de jogar.

            Com certo desequilíbrio eu me impulsionei para sentar na ponta da mesa, enquanto ele ainda analisava as possibilidades: pensei que talvez minhas pernas a mostra pudessem distraí-lo e talvez me ajudassem a manter a dianteira na partida. Pude perceber, enquanto sorvia mais alguns goles do uísque que ele de fato mais encarava minhas coxas cruzadas do que as bolas sobre o feltro verde.

            Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa e após alguns segundos fechando um dos olhos em forma de mira, disparou uma tacada. Eu não soube dizer se aquilo havia sido proposital ou não, mas sua jogada violenta fez com que a bola atingida viesse brecar sob minha coxa, interrompendo o percurso normal que ela faria caso eu não estivesse sentada na borda da mesa.

            -Mas que azar... – ele foi dizendo, enquanto se aproximava de mim novamente de um jeito que mesmo alcoolizada eu pude perceber como sedutor – parece que você atrapalhou minha jogada. Melhor sentar em outro lugar, loira, enquanto espera que eu jogue novamente. Essa não valeu.

            Eu o encarei desafiadora. Ele realmente não fazia ideia do dia de merda que eu havia passado, jamais eu o deixaria me passar para trás naquele jogo; ele havia sido burro o suficiente de arriscar uma tacada comigo sentada ali naquela mesa, então que arcasse com as consequências.

            -De maneira alguma. Agora é minha vez – eu respondi, fitando-o nos olhos com intensidade, mas falando com a língua completamente enrolada.

            Não soube dizer se a sobrancelha dele arcou realmente ou se foi simplesmente meu campo de visão que permanecia em constante movimento. Eu já estava prestes e sair de cima da mesa quando a mão dele espalmou-se diretamente sobre a minha coxa. Aquilo me fez retesar meus músculos, mas de forma alguma eu recuei minha postura ou atitude.

            -Vá com calma, loira... estou te dizendo que não valeu. Você está bêbada, é melhor não criar caso por aqui, certo? – ele disse, num tom que julguei cheio de desdém.

            Aquilo reagiu dentro de mim como um fósforo debochadamente começando a riscar.

            -Criar caso? Você errou a porra da tacada – eu disse, com o olhar incisivo para ele. A seguir, peguei seu pulso sem delicadeza e o tirei da minha coxa, o que o fez apertar ainda mais os olhos para mim enquanto espalmava as mãos na borda da mesa, uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Ele parecia me analisar.

            -Loira, loira... você não sabe onde está se metendo. Quem sabe você não quer resolver tudo isso no motel aqui ao lado? Parece ser a melhor forma de decidirmos quem está com a razão.

            Eu não consegui conter a risada ao final de sua sentença. Homem realmente era um bicho burro, no final das contas.

            -Você perdeu a cabeça! Nem em um milhão de anos, cara – eu disse, ainda entre risos, revirando os olhos. Aquilo não pareceu agradá-lo nem um pouco, porém.

            O olhar dele endureceu e de repente eu senti sua a mão em minha nuca, num movimento mais brusco.

            -Ei, o que é isso? Cai fora – eu disse de supetão, já me pondo ereta no chão e me desvencilhando daquela mão invasiva. Não me restava muito equilíbrio, mas estava sendo o suficiente para que eu me virasse.

            -Qual é a sua garota, você estava me provocando! – ele foi dizendo, ainda insistindo na proximidade. O hálito e o cheiro de testosterona daquele cara me nausearam de imediato, e aquela repentina falta de espaço em torno de mim pareceu ser a riscada definitiva do fósforo metafórico da minha paciência.

            Da minha paciência no geral com aquele dia de bosta.

            Eu simplesmente lembrei dos ensinamentos de Cole e cerrei meus punhos com toda firmeza possível enquanto girava um pé de apoio para trás; minha mão canhota estava fechada feito uma rocha e não levou mais do que alguns segundos para que eu a arremessasse com toda força contra o nariz daquele barbudo babaca.

            Eu o soquei em cheio na cara.

 

_And if you wanna come in_

_We can sit on boxes_

_I keep everything_

_And then we stand in the corner_

_You can tell me you don't wanna talk_

_And I'll tell you how it's always been_

 

 

            Não deu para dizer o que me causou mais letargia: se foi a sensação daquele nariz se partindo contra minhas falanges ou se foi a dor absurda que eu senti na minha mão inteira a partir daquele impacto.

            O homem cambaleou para trás, urrando de dor e levando as duas mãos para o nariz, que começava a sangrar com intensidade.

            -O que você tem na cabeça, sua vadia louca??? – ele mais cuspiu do que falou, com os olhos espremidos e já lacrimejantes.

            Eu abanava a mão no ar para tentar aliviar a dor por alguns instantes, mas no segundo seguinte eu já me armava novamente em posição de ataque, com os punhos cerrados na altura dos meus olhos. O que restava de consciência dos meus sentidos já podia apurar um burburinho de pessoas se aproximando em torno de nós.

            -Qual é? Você não flerta como um homem? Venha brigar como um! – eu falei desafinada, enrolando todas as palavras. De repente aquela bebida mágica que o barman havia me dado despertou minha Clarke interior e eu era inteiramente coragem, como nunca antes em toda vida. Eu estava tremendo de frenesi.

            O barbudo avançou em minha direção e eu me desviei dele com a maestria de um toureiro experiente dando “olé” em um touro enfurecido. Meu Deus do céu! Cole ficaria tão orgulhoso dessa esquiva que eu não conseguia evitar o sorriso que se abria vagarosamente em meus lábios.

            Tudo parecia estar acontecendo dentro de um sonho. Eu mal podia sentir a matéria do meu corpo, quando uma voz absolutamente familiar se fez soar não muito longe de onde eu estava. Eu tive um estalo e olhei para o lado, debilmente:

            -ELIZA, MAS QUE POR...

            Foi então que eu senti uma mão aberta se esparramar violentamente num tapa na minha bochecha. De repente tudo, inclusive a imagem de um Matt desesperado, desapareceu bruscamente naquele exato instante.

 

 

_I ain't moving though the beat is on_

_Everyone is gonna let me know it_

_Get me out somewhere I belong_

_Come with me, we can over throw it_

_What's the matter with the crazy fool_

_Keep it in or I can go and show_

_No DJ never saved my life_

             

            Dor.

            Eu só conseguia sentir dor.

            Parecia muito com ressaca, só que umas dez vezes pior. Meus olhos estavam cerrados, mas era como se existisse uma montanha-russa furiosa dentro do meu cérebro. Eu me revirei e pude raciocinar lentamente que estava deitada em algum lugar macio.

            Eu não fazia ideia de onde eu estava.

            Com certo esforço e soltando um resmungo breve, eu me virei de lado; era como se todos os sinos do Duomo de Milão estivessem batendo em sincronia contra a minha testa. E contra minha bochecha também.

            Depois de alguns segundos de pura concentração, eu finalmente consegui abrir de forma parcial um olho. A claridade dificultou meu processo a princípio, mas dadas várias piscadelas fortes e insistentes eu me aliviei ao identificar o teto e as paredes cor de creme do meu quarto.

            Eu estava deitada em minha cama.

            Tornei a fechar os olhos por mais algum tempo, para tentar amenizar a terrível dor que eu sentia na cabeça e no rosto.

            O que raios tinha acontecido, afinal?

            Com mais um suspiro eu pude perceber que estava absolutamente sedenta por água. O gosto de álcool e a amnésia confusa que eu sentia atestavam que provavelmente eu havia tomado um porre fenomenal na noite anterior.

            Merda. Eu estava um caco.

            Novamente reuni todas as minhas forças e me ergui debilitada, apoiando-me em um dos cotovelos e descobrindo uma dor forte também numa das mãos, a qual se encontrava enfaixada. Aquilo me assustou.

            Eu me obriguei a abrir os olhos de vez. De cara pude ver um Matt sentado no chão, apoiado com as costas em minha cama e com a cabeça pendendo sonolenta para baixo. Ele também segurava uma bolsa de gelo no colo.

            -Matt...? – eu falei com dificuldade, sem ter certeza se eu queria mesmo saber o que havia acontecido.

            Ele pareceu despertar num pulo e se virou para mim com olhos urgentes:

            -Liz! Você acordou! Meu Deus! – Matt disse e rapidamente levou uma das mãos para o meu braço, zeloso.

            Aquilo realmente estava tenso. Eu tinha feito merda na certa...

            -O quê... aconteceu algo? – eu perguntei simplesmente, ainda com muita dificuldade para falar. Minha cabeça estava me matando.

            -Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Você não se lembra de nada, Eliza?

            Eu tinha feito merda na certa.

            Tentei mais uma vez me concentrar e recompor mentalmente as últimas lembranças que eu tinha do dia anterior.

            Alycia. Alycia havia perdido o voo. Aquilo por si só quase doeu mais que a minha ressaca. Prossegui na linha do tempo:

            Eu havia gravado o dia todo. Depois eu havia ido para o Kubrik... e esperado Matt. Conversado com o barman calado e... e o que mais? Eu não conseguia me lembrar de mais nada.

            -Eu fui no Kubrik, certo? Marcamos lá – eu comecei, exausta.

            -Eliza, você começou uma briga no Kubrik. Você quebrou o nariz de um cara! – Matt disse, exasperado – e depois você tomou um nocaute bonito. Você esparramou no chão e tivemos que te carregar de lá. Eliza, eu achei que fosse tomar uma surra! Você ficou completamente louca?!

            Puta que pariu.

            Eu arregalei meus olhos para Matt, completamente incrédula com as coisas que ele me dizia. Eu tinha quebrado o nariz de alguém? Sério mesmo?

            Aos poucos, alguns fragmentos de lembranças foram voltando. Lembrei que eu estava jogando sinuca com um homem barbudo, que eu estava irritada. E muito bêbada.

            Podre de bêbada.

            -Ok... eu posso ter feito isso – eu disse, com certo pesar na voz.

            -Sim, você o fez. O que deu em você? Eliza, você socou um motoqueiro maior do que eu! – Matt ainda parecia exasperado ao falar. E eu não poderia tirar a razão dele, afinal - o que você precisava me contar? O que rolou em Sydney? Nada fez sentido na noite de ontem e eu confesso que estou apavorado com você, cara.

            Eu suspirei tão fundo que até minhas falanges reclamaram de dor novamente.

            O que estava acontecendo comigo? Que bagunça minha vida tinha se tornado?

            Dispensei para Matt o olhar mais perdido do mundo, afinal era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

            -Me consegue uma Coca-Cola gelada? A história é longa. E eu vou precisar.

            Foi o que eu disse.

            Matt assentiu com a cabeça, sem mais questionar nada. Ambos sabíamos que eu precisava urgentemente do ombro amigo dele, mais do que em qualquer outra ocasião.

 

  
_I'm in the wrong club_   
_Listening to this shit_   
_I'm in the wrong life_   
_Someone get me out of it_   
_Everyone is gonna let me know it_   
_Come with me, we can over throw it_   
_Keep it in or I can go and show_


	19. Ato XVII - Instant Crush

**INSTANT CRUSH**

ATO XVII

_Alycia’s POV_

 

_I didn't want to be the one to forget_   
_I thought of everything I'd never regret_   
_A little time with you is all that I get_   
_That's all we need_   
_Because it's all we can take_

 

 

            Eu me ajeitei mais uma vez nervosamente no estofado macio da cadeira na qual me encontrava sentada. Havia escolhido uma mesa mais afastada e discreta numa cafeteria que gostava muito de frequentar em L.A., longe do tumulto do centro e localizada numa área mais residencial próxima ao meu atual bairro. O lugar era extremamente clássico e silencioso e seus frequentadores costumavam estar na faixa dos 30 anos para cima; era comum vê-los acompanhados apenas de um livro debaixo do braço.

            Eu mesma quase sempre estava sozinha nas ocasiões anteriores que havia ido ao local, mas hoje seria diferente: Eliza e eu finalmente tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar.

            Essa seria a primeira vez que eu a veria desde a nossa breve e não intencional despedida no estacionamento da loja de conveniências em Sydney, quando Marcus havia me abordado. Definitivamente eu estava nervosa. E mais do que ansiosa.

            As coisas entre nós duas não estavam muito claras. Depois que eu havia perdido o voo com Eliza, foi como se meu mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo; tudo tinha rolado de uma maneira muito fora de meu controle desde então.

            Marcus havia rompido relações com minha família. Meus pais e os pais dele eram amigos de muitos anos e de repente nós dois havíamos iniciado um pé de guerra entre as famílias: meus pais estavam absolutamente chocados com o fato dele ter me deixado na beira da praia à noite para perder um voo internacional, ao passo que os pais de Marcus me maldiziam pela traição que ele contara que tinha sofrido. Tudo estava uma bagunça sem fim e eu sequer estava preocupada com qual desfecho essa parte da história teria.

            Minha única preocupação, na verdade, se resumia em Eliza.

            Ainda na noite em que confrontei Marcus na praia, minha primeira atitude foi tentar ligar desesperadamente para ela, assim que corria de volta para casa pela alameda escura; a princípio meu sinal não pegava de forma alguma, mas na medida em que eu ia me afastando da orla e adentrando mais ao bairro, minhas ligações insistentemente caíam em sua caixa postal. Eu só conseguia chorar e sentir uma angústia absurda.

            Após isso, já na casa de meus pais, eu mal conseguia explicar direito a eles o que acontecia: eu estava vidrada mandando mensagens frenéticas para que Eliza soubesse o quanto antes sobre o ocorrido. Porém, aparentemente, Eliza manteve seu celular desligado durante o voo todo.

            Eu dava um suspiro fatigado ao lembrar todo o esforço que fizera para que ela ao menos soubesse que eu havia sido ferrada por Marcus. Aquela noite tinha sido um pesadelo tão grande que o nó que eu sentia na garganta ao repassar tudo na memória atestava que talvez aquilo ainda me assombrasse.

 

_One thing I never see the same way around_   
_I don't believe it and it slips on the ground_   
_I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"_   
_But no one gives us any time anymore_

 

 

Eliza demorou a me retornar as mensagens. Dois dias.

            Não era exatamente comparável a minha demora em responde-la depois que ficamos em Vancouver, mas era uma demora considerável se analisássemos as coisas que tínhamos dividido em Sydney; eu pensava em Eliza a todo instante e aquela coisa inconclusiva estava me levando à loucura.

            Foi quando eu estava voltando para gravar no México que Eliza retornou minhas mensagens. Eu havia parado de insistir por recomendação de Marny, que me dissera para dar a ela o tempo necessário para analisar os fatos com calma.

            Aliás, Marny era outra com quem aparentemente eu havia ferrado de novo.

            Eu tinha escondido dela o fato de ter retomado contato com Marcus. Na época eu imaginava que não daria em nada ir levando uma espécie de relação não declarada à distância com ele, até porque pouco a pouco minha atenção acabou se voltando totalmente para Eliza depois de um tempo, sem eu sequer me dar conta. Eu achei natural esquecê-lo. Achei natural omitir isso. Porém, Marny não recebeu nada bem as novidades que haviam acontecido em Sydney.

            Pelo visto, eu não era mais confiável o suficiente para ela, no que dizia respeito à Eliza. Marny, então, pela primeira vez, retirava seu franco apoio ao meu envolvimento com ela. Até isso agora atestava contra mim, eu estava sozinha na missão de reconquista.

            Eu engoli em seco enquanto meus olhos rolavam em volta; minha perna insistentemente balançava num gesto contínuo e repetitivo, como que para aliviar aquela tensão absoluta que eu sentia. Era notável que eu não estava na mais favorável das situações e meu cenário com Eliza até então não poderia ser visto como muito positivo também.

            Eliza estava distante. Em todas as mensagens. Estava vaga, suas respostas não eram conclusivas ou tampouco esclarecedoras. Era de se imaginar que ela havia lido todas as milhares de coisas que eu deixara para ela, mas eu sinceramente não sabia dizer se era possível deduzir afinal o que ela estava pensando sobre mim.

            E isso era torturante. Era torturante não saber o que ela tinha decidido entender ou interpretar.

            De todos os dias que eu havia passado no México, primeiramente gravando e depois fazendo um breve turismo, eu não poderia contabilizar mais do que vinte mensagens enviadas por Eliza; isso era nada se comparado ao nosso contato anterior à viagem para Austrália. E certamente fora a minha maior distração durante o período: eu só conseguia pensar que não via a hora de pisar em L.A. outra vez para que estivéssemos aptas a nos encontrar.

            Finalmente, isso parecia prestes a acontecer.

            Eu já estava mais uma vez conferindo o horário em meu celular pela vigésima vez desde que havia chegado, quando de repente pude pressentir uma aproximação chegando em direção à mesa na qual eu estava sentada. Aquilo me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

            Não tardou muito para que eu erguesse meus olhos, na esperança de que minha intuição não estivesse falha. De fato, ela não estava.

 

 

_You used me once, you fled, looking, it was dark_   
_You made an offer for it, then you ran off_   
_I got this picture of us kids in my head_   
_And all I hear is the last thing that you said_

 

 

            Eliza surgia finalizando o lance de escadas que dava acesso direto ao piso superior, o local mais reservado da cafeteria e não à toa, onde eu escolhera me sentar. Eu me pus de pé na mesma hora em que nossos olhos se cruzaram, não havia mais tempo nenhum a perder.

            O semblante de Eliza não parecia iluminado como eu me recordava; enquanto ela se aproximava de mim, a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção não foi o coque maravilhosamente casual e displicente que ela usava, tampouco o batom vermelho lindo que realçava aqueles lábios que tanto eu sentia falta. Não. Eu pude vislumbrar todas essas coisas juntas, é claro, mas definitivamente o que saltou aos meus olhos foi uma espécie de curativo em sua sobrancelha esquerda. Era pequeno e discreto o suficiente para que passasse despercebido a olhos desatentos, mas jamais aos meus. Aquilo me fez franzir as sobrancelhas imediatamente: Eliza havia se machucado?

            Eu afastava meus quadris da mesa e já dava passos adiante para acelerar nossa aproximação. Não foi da maneira como eu esperava, pois ela aparentava estar tão séria, mas nada mais importava quando eu abri meus braços e praticamente me arremessei contra Eliza num abraço mais do que caloroso:

            Aquele abraço fora desesperado.

Desesperado de saudade e de angústias mil acumuladas. Meus braços envolveram o pescoço de Eliza tão forte que eu já não podia mais dizer quem era ela e quem era eu, fisicamente. Talvez isso se estendesse para o meu emocional também. Eu deixei meu rosto se enterrar por debaixo do maxilar cheiroso e macio dela, me permitindo fechar os olhos enquanto meu tronco também era envolvido pelos braços de Eliza, em reciprocidade.

Meu Deus do céu, eu tinha Eliza em meus braços novamente.

Eu quase delirei com o nosso contato. Meu coração batia tão brutalmente contra meu peito que eu nem conseguia me atentar para o fato de que talvez o abraço de Eliza não estivesse na mesma intensidade que o meu. Não importava. Pelo menos, ainda não.

-Você veio – eu disse, com a voz fraca pela emoção, ainda com o rosto completamente encoberto pela pele de Eliza. Ela estava tão cheirosa: reconheci de imediato que usava o Chanel Chance que eu havia borrifado em seu banheiro.

-Sim... eu não diria que viria se não pretendesse realmente vir – Eliza foi respondendo e eu percebi que ela movimentou-se de maneira a separar nosso abraço. Eu meio que sabia que deveria afrouxar o aperto em torno de seu pescoço, mas era como se meu corpo fosse incapaz de entender os estímulos que meu cérebro racionalmente enviava.

Eu simplesmente não me movi.

-Alycia... você está me apertando – Eliza tornou a falar, com um riso sem graça. Pude sentir que suas mãos agora tocavam meus braços, de certa forma me induzindo a um afastamento. Aquilo meio que me fez acordar do transe no qual me encontrava.

Eliza estava me afastando.

Imediatamente eu recolhi meus braços de seu entorno e descolei com dificuldade nossos troncos. O calor e o cheiro de Eliza tinham me feito tanta falta que talvez eu não estivesse apta a entender nossa atual dinâmica: era muito difícil ficar longe de algo depois que já se tinha provado o quanto era bom e ideal ficar perto. Seria muito difícil encarar Eliza e não poder beijá-la ou acaricia-la, eu precisava esclarecer tudo o quanto antes com ela.

-Desculpe... eu senti sua falta – eu retomei a fala com a garganta meio ressecada e os olhos um pouco baixos pela vergonha de ter sido tão explícita nas minhas reações.

-Ah, pois é... é tanta correria no final das contas. Mas vamos nos sentar. Você está aí há muito tempo? Peço desculpas pelo atraso.

Eliza disse e eu cheguei a franzir as sobrancelhas com suas palavras. Ela estava absolutamente fria e parecia um pouco indiferente também. Eu quase não poderia a reconhecer. Era de se esperar que talvez ela ainda estivesse chateada, mas eu estaria mentindo se negasse que no fundo eu imaginava que nos beijaríamos no momento em que nos reencontrássemos; essa ideia agora parecia absolutamente absurda pela formalidade expressada por ela.

Ainda meio embasbacada com aquele jeito estranho e nada familiar de Eliza, fomos nos encaminhando de volta para a mesa na qual eu anteriormente estivera sentada. Nos acomodamos uma de frente para a outra e precisei limpar a garganta para que minha voz não saísse tão falha como eu temia que pudesse sair:

-Eu cheguei não faz muito. Fica perto do apê... – eu fui dizendo, agora mais uma vez a encarando diretamente. Eu me sentia intimidada pela situação, mas a falta que eu sentia dela era tanta que eu não perderia o tempo com ela desviando outra vez o meu olhar – Liz, você se machucou?

Eu até estava disposta a manter o silêncio sobre o curativo que havia visto em sua sobrancelha, mas quando Eliza movimentou suas mãos sobre a mesa eu pude perceber que ela usava uma espécie de tala preta em seu pulso esquerdo.

Ela pareceu desconfortável com aquela pergunta pela forma que recolheu a mão e a maneira de me responder só atestou isso ainda mais:

-Foi nas gravações de Thumper. Nada de mais, sabe como é... você já pediu algo? Estou precisando de um café forte, os dias têm sido pesados.

Eliza foi dizendo enquanto desviava os olhos dos meus e logo puxava o cardápio para si. Ela realmente estava se importando com os pedidos que faríamos agora que finalmente podíamos nos ver depois de intermináveis semanas de distância?

Aquilo me fez engolir com força, magoada. Eu quase me perguntei mentalmente se tudo que havíamos vivido na Austrália de fato tinha acontecido ou eram loucuras da minha cabeça. Eliza poderia estar chateada comigo, mas aquela indiferença toda não fazia o mínimo sentido!

-Então... eu trouxe sua camisa – eu disse sem graça e ainda mais reclusa do que antes, enquanto erguia uma sacola de papel na direção de Eliza, entregando-a a ela. A princípio, eu queria que fosse uma espécie de surpresa para agradá-la, mas a essa altura eu já nem sabia mais o que esperar dela – eu consegui recolher os botões que você sabe... tinham se perdido pelo quarto. E os costurei.

Eliza, então, pareceu realmente se surpreender com aquilo. Seus olhos se iluminaram de uma maneira diferente e era como se de alguma forma eu pudesse sentir comoção neles. Ela pegou a sacola e sem muito jeito colocou-a ao lado de sua bolsa, com a alça suspensa na cadeira que sentava.

-Nossa, obrigada... eu nem me lembrava mais disso. Obrigada mesmo – ela foi dizendo, de uma maneira que não soube decifrar ao certo; mas ela parecia confusa e pensativa, como se de repente estivesse se debatendo com algo mentalmente. Era a primeira vez que Eliza aparentava ter baixado sua guarda desde então – eu não trouxe seu moletom... me desculpe por isso, mas eu realmente ando com a cabeça cheia e...

-Liz...  – eu comecei, interrompendo-a. Dessa vez eu a encarava nos olhos com uma expressão novamente mais emocional. Eu não desistiria tão fácil de atravessar aquela barreira que agora ficara nítido que ela havia levantado – a gente precisa conversar. Você sabe...

Eliza movimentou-se desconfortável diante de mim. Sua expressão tornava a ser um pouco tensa e ela não correspondia mais ao meu olhar com a ternura breve de antes. Aquilo era mau sinal, com certeza; no entanto, foi quando aproximei timidamente minha mão até a dela num toque sutil e carinhoso que me dei conta que as coisas poderiam estar um pouco mais complicadas do que eu tinha em mente:

Ela desviou sua própria mão do meu avanço.

-Sim, Alycia. Precisamos conversar.

Eu gelei imediatamente.

 

 

_"I listened to your problems_   
_Now listen to mine"_   
_I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh_

 

 

            Eliza começou esclarecendo que havia lido todas as minhas mensagens e que entendia perfeitamente o que acontecera. Ela parecia totalmente calma ao falar, mas muito dura e firme; coisa tão estranha depois de ter interagido com uma Eliza que tinha me agradecido por existir, ainda quando estávamos na praia. Era como se a cada palavra que saía de sua boca eu só conseguisse tentar encontrar aquela garota que me dissera aquilo, aquela garota que antes me olhava com um misto de interesse, carinho e curiosidade.

            Nada mais parecia estar ali. Era como se Eliza tivesse se higienizado de tudo que havíamos desenvolvido em todo o tempo de reaproximação, dos dias que ficamos em Sydney, da noite que passamos horas repetidas fazendo sexo de uma forma tão entregue que eu não conseguia simplesmente deitar para dormir sem relembrar dos detalhes. De todas as coisas que provamos juntas, das coisas que partilhamos e descobrimos uma na outra. Dos sorrisos. Dos beijos e dos lábios dela roçando contra meu lóbulo como sendo minha última lembrança antes de cair no sono, com ela nas minhas costas. Onde essa Eliza tinha ido parar?

            -Então, Alycia... está tudo certo. Está tudo bem. Eu não estou aborrecida por você ter perdido o voo, você pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso – ela continuava, enquanto eu a olhava, ainda meio perplexa.

            -Mas? – eu disse quase que de imediato. Eliza estreitou seus olhos:

            -Mas é isso, basicamente... o que rolou em Sydney foi especial, foi diferente e incrível...

            -Mas?? – eu insisti outra vez. Meu coração agora estava acelerado e eu não sabia ao certo se queria continuar ouvindo o que Eliza tinha a dizer, ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia conter a minha precipitação em querer entender tudo aquilo de uma vez. Afinal, onde raios ela queria chegar?

            -Mas foi isso, Alycia. Foi uma aventura. Não foi? Foi algo deslocado... eu, você, numa praia de Sydney? O que você esperava disso?

            Um soco na boca do estômago certamente doeria menos. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas ainda tentando raciocinar de maneira coerente o que Eliza estava me dizendo. Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum, simplesmente não podia fazer!

            Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas no instante seguinte eu percebi que não conseguia pensar numa resposta para aquilo. Que merda estava acontecendo? Eliza tinha enlouquecido? Ou eu era otária demais e só agora era possível me dar conta disso?

            -Não – foi o que eu consegui pensar e responder ao mesmo tempo. Não. Eu podia ser otária, mas eu não era assim TÃO otária. Eliza não podia estar falando sério – Não, Liz. O que é isso? Você não pode estar falando sério, o que deu em você?

            Minha voz saiu quase entre um riso irônico, incrédulo. Eu fixei tanto meus olhos nos de Eliza que eu quase pude capturar um instante de hesitação nos gestos dela; não sabia dizer se isso era fruto da minha imaginação ou quê, mas eu não estava disposta a aceitar uma lorota qualquer sobre nós duas. Havia sentimentos ali, eles eram reais. O que quer que Eliza tivesse na cabeça eu não deixaria que me contaminasse assim tão fácil.

            -Alycia... você está sendo muito emocional sobre isso e...

            -Eliza, você vai mesmo continuar? – eu mais uma vez a interrompi. Ela realmente achava que eu seria idiota o suficiente de não associar o que ela estava fazendo com o fato de eu ter pisado na bola outra vez? Aquilo parecia a punição mais idiota e insensata do mundo pela perda do meu voo. Qualquer outra coisa que não fosse isso me parecia muito difícil de engolir, eu me recusava terminantemente.

–Sério, você vai me dizer isso? – eu continuei, agora deixando as palavras saírem da minha boca sem muito filtro ou censura - vai me dizer que eu estou sendo sentimental? Por algum acaso você não foi sentimental comigo? Ou vai me dizer que dorme da forma que dormiu comigo com qualquer um? Vai me dizer que foi conhecer meus pais por tédio? Vai me dizer que ficou naquela praia idiota comigo por que é isso que você faz com seus ficantes? Que sou como um Brandon para você? Eliza... eu te conheço um pouco. Eu trabalhei com você. E eu era grata por você ter sido tão compreensiva comigo esse tempo todo, mas você quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa história toda justo depois de eu ter perdido o voo por causa do Marcus? Você ia esperar para voarmos juntas para me dizer tudo isso, ou o quê? Você não pode estar me subestimando a esse ponto!

Eu precisei tomar ar. Por alguns momentos eu simplesmente havia esquecido que era necessário respirar entre as palavras, tamanha agonia em colocar tudo aquilo para fora. Óbvio que eu não tinha assim tanta certeza sobre a reciprocidade dos sentimentos de Eliza por mim, mas até mesmo para alguém como eu ficava difícil abaixar a cabeça para as coisas que ela me dizia. Aquela sequer era ela!

Eliza, em compensação, agora parecia totalmente perdida pela minha reação. Pude perceber que isso começava a ser tornar recorrente: talvez as pessoas tivessem em mente que eu ainda era aquela garota dócil e sensível que tão facilmente fora manipulada tantas vezes. Algo dentro de mim agitou ao me dar conta de que talvez eu pudesse me posicionar finalmente nas coisas da minha vida. Eliza não ia me apresentar argumentos sem sentido e fugir de mim a seguir, eu não permitiria.

Eu não permitiria a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido comigo simplesmente ir embora.

-Não estou te dizendo que não me envolvi. Eu me envolvi, ok? Só que... talvez não da mesma maneira que você. Isso não deixa de ser uma aventura para mim, entende? Não leve isso como algo pejorativo, é só... eu não sei, Alycia. Eu pude pensar muito sobre tudo durante essas semanas e foi a conclusão que eu cheguei. As coisas na Austrália foram tão fora da minha realidade que depois quando voltei para cá foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre mim. Eu não sei...

Agora Eliza não parecia mais tão dura em suas palavras. Seu semblante confuso já não me encarava mais diretamente nos olhos e ela parecia mais reflexiva do que antes. Era quase como se ela estivesse encurralada, em dúvida sobre o que dizer e eu percebi que essa certamente era minha vantagem.

 

 

_And we will never be alone again_   
_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_   
_Kinda counted on you being a friend_   
_Can I give it up or give it away_   
_Now I thought about what I wanna say_   
_But I never really know where to go_   
_So I chained myself to a friend_   
_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

 

 

-Hey... não é por que foi fora da nossa realidade que precisa sempre ser dessa forma, Liz... – eu disse, com a voz mais mansa dessa vez. Novamente eu avançava com a mão sobre a dela, nesse momento ela me encarou e não moveu a mão.

Eu passei a língua sobre meus lábios secos com o choque que a seguir percorreu o meu corpo, a partir do contato na ponta dos meus dedos: eu estava tocando a mão de Eliza e esse era o primeiro grande progresso do nosso encontro até então.

Ou fora simplesmente um breve progresso, pois no instante seguinte ela outra vez afastava a mão da minha, com aparente nervosismo.

-Não, Alycia. Eu não quero as coisas dessa forma, entende? O que rolou em Sydney foi lindo, como eu te disse, foi especial e eu nunca vou me esquecer. Mas não é para mim, ok? Essa coisa toda não é para mim. Paixão, romance, grude... eu não sou assim e eu nem quero ser assim – Eliza agora gesticulava com as mãos, como se estivesse fazendo uma espécie de mímica de “game over”. Ela parecia estar progressivamente nervosa e isso também estava começando a afetar a minha obstinação em confrontá-la.

-Você pode ser da maneira que desejar ser comigo, Liz! Você não entende que é isso que eu também quero? Eu nunca quis te obrigar a nada, se algo te incomodou, por que a gente não esclarece isso? Por que você está simplesmente me cortando dessa forma?

Minha voz agora estava cada vez mais fina, quase começando a ser chorosa. Eliza parecia fraquejar, mas era como se as brechas que ela abria fossem estreitas demais para que minha persuasão a invadisse. Aquilo era tão frustrante que eu me senti impaciente demais, era como se eu quisesse sacudir Eliza para que ela enxergasse a nossa situação real: a gente estava apaixonada, era óbvio! Fugir disso agora me parecia uma burrice sem precedentes.  

Eliza demorou alguns agoniantes instantes para responder, começando a fala rouca após limpar a garganta:

-Alycia, na Austrália eu pude conhecer você. E bem... eu não sei, eu acho que eu mesma confundi as coisas, eu estava tão vulnerável com The 100 que talvez eu tenha desejado a Lexa. Veja bem... você era a Lexa na minha cabeça. E eu mergulhei tanto na Clarke que quando me dei por conta... eu misturei tudo, você compreende? E na Austrália ficou tão claro que você não era ela. Você era você.

Outro soco no estômago. Mas esse eu definitivamente não esperava.

 

 

_Some more again_   
_It didn't matter what they wanted to see_   
_He thought he saw someone that looked just like me_   
_The summer memory that just never dies_   
_We worked too long and hard_   
_To give it no time_   
_He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies_   
_Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise_   
_He runs the scissors at the seam in the wall_   
_He cannot break it down or else he would fall_   
_One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold_   
_Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore_

 

 

            -Você queria Lexa? – eu disse, com muita dificuldade e praticamente falando sílaba por sílaba para não me perder no raciocínio. Eu sempre me vali do fato de interpretar Lexa como um dos meus pontos fortes com Eliza, mas jamais imaginei que algo como isso pudesse me sabotar.

            Até então.

            -Alycia... – eu ouvia a voz de Eliza, mas era como se ela estivesse distante de mim. Era como se de repente eu não estivesse mais naquela cafeteria e tudo que me entornava se resumia à sensação de total impotência que eu sentia. Eu não era Lexa.

            Minhas sobrancelhas estavam tão franzidas que eu começava a sentir o centro da minha testa dolorida, tanto pelo esforço de raciocinar sobre o que Eliza tinha dito, quanto por me tensionar inteira. Era extremamente apavorante perceber que eu não havia nenhum argumento que pudesse rebater àquilo: e se realmente ela tivesse misturado Clexa conosco? Não seria tão absurdo, afinal fora o que tinha nos aproximado.

            Eu conseguia enxergar muito de Clarke em Eliza. Havia muitas semelhanças entre elas e eu me pegava costumeiras vezes comparando as duas e me divertindo com as semelhanças e as diferenças. Clarke era uma personagem certamente mais próxima do público comum, afinal ela era a protagonista.

            Lexa não. Lexa era uma personagem totalmente distante da realidade, muito idealizada e também culturalmente diferente: ela se tornava tão interessante justo por essas coisas, por ser uma grounder, por fugir do estereótipo do colonizador. Era maravilhoso criar um alter ego interpretando-a e eu só conseguia pensar que nenhuma outra personagem significaria tanto para mim, mas nos anos de trabalho que pude desenvolvê-la a única coisa que eu tinha total certeza era de que:

            Lexa e eu não tínhamos absolutamente nada em comum. Nada.

            E eu não conseguia formular nada para responder a Eliza. O que raios eu poderia dizer a ela, afinal? O único movimento contínuo que eu permanecia fazendo era apertar meus dentes sobre meu lábio inferior repetidas vezes, enquanto sentia meus olhos baixos já iam se carregando com as grossas lágrimas que se acumulavam ali.

            -Droga, Alycia! – eu mal tive tempo de focalizar Eliza em meu campo de visão borrado pelo prenúncio do choro, quando de repente senti um vulto avançar na minha direção; o toque a seguir na minha nuca me fez presumir que ela me tocava com sua mão.

E me puxava.

Eliza grudou seus lábios nos meus no instante seguinte.

 

 

_I don't understand, don't get upset_   
_I'm not with you_   
_We're swimming around_   
_It's all I do, when I'm with you_

 

 

            Aquele beijo não foi suave. Não foi apaixonado.

            A língua de Eliza estava tão feroz que eu quase era incapaz de acompanha-la em seus movimentos, ainda mais pela surpresa da situação. Porém, não tardou muito para que minhas mãos buscassem o pescoço dela e se grudassem ali, mantendo seu rosto firme contra o meu: Eliza e eu nos beijávamos com tanta sede e saudade que a sensação que eu tinha era a de que nunca mais seríamos capazes de dividir nossas bocas novamente.

            Eu não sabia o certo o que pensar, tampouco conseguia parar de chorar enquanto movíamos nossos rostos um contra o outro; na realidade eu só conseguia chorar mais e mais e os meus soluços eram abafados pela língua e pelos lábios de Eliza.

            Ela parecia tão faminta. Eliza parecia tremer com a mão que segurava minha nuca e também permitia que a minha língua ditasse nosso ritmo algumas vezes, era quase como se ela estivesse tão vulnerável quanto eu naquele momento.

            Foi quando eu tive um estalo imediatamente.

Nossas mãos apertando os fios do cabelo de cada uma, nossos movimentos sincronizados, nossos suspiros desesperados, nossa urgência tão clara: não havia porra nenhuma de Clarke ou Lexa naquilo tudo. Éramos nós. Éramos Alycia e Eliza. Éramos somente Alycia e Eliza no mundo todo mais uma vez.

Eu estava prestes a acalmar meu choro enquanto sugava o lábio inferior de Eliza no momento em que ela pareceu recuar; minhas mãos agarradas a sua nuca, porém, não facilitaram o processo.

-Alycia, chega – ela arfou contra os meus lábios, ofegante – não, não. Eu não quero isso.

As mãos dela estavam ainda mais trêmulas do que antes, muito provavelmente pela explosão de adrenalina que aquele beijo despertara. Pude senti-las sem forças sobre meus pulsos, ao passo que eu simplesmente conduzi seu rosto de maneira que nossos olhos nivelassem.

Eliza estava lacrimejando e sua boca estava completamente borrada de vermelho, por causa do batom que ela usava. Aqueles olhos azuis, aquele rosto, aquele sinal sobre os lábios... Meu Deus do céu, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Nada mais importava. Foi como se uma coragem sobre-humana tomasse conta de mim no momento em que eu articulei a seguinte frase:

-Eliza eu... não dá, eu estou completamente apaixonada por você.

Minha voz saiu limpa e clara. Eu tinha tanta certeza sobre o que eu estava falando que apesar do momento extremamente dramático e das lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar, foi como se de repente meu coração tivesse se enchido de paz.

Eliza, porém, não pareceu reagir da mesma forma.

Seus olhos primeiramente brilharam e eu pude sentir meu corpo todo bombeando o sangue intensamente; porém, a seguir, foi como se ela inteira recuasse acuada.

-Alycia, você é uma bagunça! – ela disse, com a voz rouca e fraca. Eu só conseguia me lembrar de uma Eliza tão vulnerável assim quando remontava na memória nosso encontro no SupperClub. Aquilo revirou meu estômago – eu preciso ir, eu... você precisa me deixar ir.

            Eu a soltei.

            Eliza pegou a bolsa e a sacola que eu havia entregado a ela, com sua camisa jeans costurada por mim. Seus movimentos pareciam totalmente perdidos e desconcentrados e ela não olhou para trás quando desceu aquelas escadas, aparentando estar completamente abalada.

            Assim como eu.

            Nada estava bem. Eu sabia que nada estava bem quando voltava a chorar como uma criança sozinha naquela mesa.

            Assim como Clarke e Lexa, Eliza e Alycia também parecia ter chegado ao fim.

 

 

_And we will never be alone again_   
_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_   
_Kinda counted on you being a friend_   
_Can I give it up or give it away_   
_Now I thought about what I wanna say_   
_But I never really know where to go_   
_So I chained myself to a friend_   
_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_


	20. Ato XVIII - Dreams

**DREAMS**

ATO XVIII

_Eliza’s POV_

 

_Come on out of your dreams_   
_And wake up from your reverie_   
_Time is here, don't go to sleep_   
_Streets are running on the brink_   
_They say that we've got nothing_   
_But a dollar for a life of sin_   
_Cause there's trouble on the way_   
_Oh, there's trouble on the way_   
_Oh, get a dog and pony for a judgment day_

 

            -Eliza, querida, vamos suspender – eu ouvi a voz melódica de Cole muito, mas muito ao longe. Apesar de eu já estar familiarizada com aquilo, meu relaxamento durante a prática do yoga estava cada vez mais profunda, o que fazia sempre ser surpreendente o aviso de Cole sobre o término da meditação.

            Minha mente estava em branco e era como se eu pairasse suspensa e imaterial ao redor do meu corpo. Os minutos finais do processo de relaxamento eram os mais intensos e os mais enérgicos nas questões de plenitude de paz interior: o corpo se recheava de tranquilidade e a única coisa que a razão podia arranhar superficialmente era a manutenção dessa situação.

            O resto todo era sobre letargia. Corpórea e mental.

            -Isso mesmo, loira. De volta à vigília, lentamente – a voz de Cole se aproximava aos poucos, da mesma forma que a minha consciência sobre meus membros também ia retornando; era um processo maravilhoso poder sentir cada parte do corpo se reconectar, como se fosse um calmo quebra-cabeça.

            -Mova os dedos.

            Eu os senti. Então os movi a seguir.

            -Isso. Agora estique os braços. Retorne aos poucos, sinta seu corpo. E sinta a harmonia desse retorno.

            Cole instruía e eu, como se estivesse facilmente programada para aquilo, obedecia. Meu corpo colaborava, a cada palavra dita por ele era como se eu me recheasse de uma pura e renovada auto consciência.

            -Grande. Agora sem pressa, pode abrir os olhos.

            Com um longo e potente suspiro eu fui me permitindo abrir os olhos.

            Ah, como meditar era absolutamente incrível!

            Eu me descobria desperta, ainda na posição de lótus. A sensação era a de ter tirado longas férias para descansar, mesmo eu sabendo que minha sessão tinha durado apenas alguns minutos. Era simplesmente mágico e efetivo.

            Com outro longo suspiro, eu ia me reacostumando à claridade e à retomada dos movimentos, esticando as pernas a seguir.

            -Me sinto maravilhosa, como sempre, Cole. Eu deveria ter escutado seus conselhos sobre yoga muito antes – fui dizendo, enquanto ainda de certa forma me espreguiçava. Era sempre delicioso o quanto os músculos e as juntas respondiam quase que de maneira elástica aos estímulos pós yoga.

            -Sei disso. Você pode não perceber, mas está bastante mudada desde que começou com as aulas. Tem quatro meses, já, não?

            -Quase cinco. O tempo passa, Cole – eu respondi com um sorriso amplo, no momento em que me erguia com agilidade do chão.

            Quase cinco meses de prática de yoga. O tempo não passava, ele simplesmente voava, pude constatar. E ao contrário do que Cole imaginava, eu podia sim muito bem ver o quão mudada eu estava; muita coisa tinha rolado nos últimos meses e eu nunca tinha experimentado tamanha calmaria.

            -Quem diria, loira. Você foi sempre tão serelepe que pensei que não fosse vingar no yoga. No final das contas você sempre me surpreende, não é mesmo? Sua postura está impecável – Cole ia dizendo enquanto me ajudava a recolher o meu tapete do chão; ele constantemente era amável e atencioso.

            Eu ri com aquilo. Na verdade era até um pouco difícil para mim mesma acreditar que estava tão regrada e disciplinada nos últimos tempos, era como se eu realmente fosse uma nova pessoa.

            E de fato, eu era.

            -Para você ver, Cole. Cinco meses de yoga e seis sem tabaco. Mereço uma estrelinha na testa por isso, sim ou sim? – eu disse rindo, fazendo uma enorme expressão vitoriosa e seguindo com ele para os vestiários, como de costume.

            -Sem tabaco? E quanto à nicotina? – ele rebateu, com uma certa censura nos olhos apertados. Desde a época em que eu praticava treinos de boxe, Cole era uma espécie de mentor ou guru espiritual para mim, por mais que eu dispensasse veementemente conselhos de maneira geral.

            Com ele eu abria sempre essa exceção. Era como se ele fosse a única pessoa que me passasse algum tipo de sabedoria genuína, alguém que eu realmente achava que valia à pena escutar. Talvez fosse as inúmeras atribuições que ele reunia sobre artes marciais e meditação oriental... ou talvez fosse simplesmente seus traços asiáticos que passavam a segurança necessária para que Cole fosse um tipo suficientemente confiável.

            -Então... três meses sem nicotina. Os adesivos ajudaram, mas o yoga... com certeza o yoga foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Tenho que te agradecer demais por isso – eu dizia para ele, já parando ao pé do corredor que daria acesso aos vestiários. Cole costumeiramente me acompanhava até lá para que nos despedíssemos e prolongássemos nossas conversas casuais.

            -Agradeça a você mesma, Liza. Toda essa maturidade que você conquistou se deve a sua vontade de melhorar, de se tornar alguém melhor e mais espiritualizada. É tudo mérito seu, eu e o yoga somos apenas as ferramentas, lembre-se. Até quinta, cuide-se, garota. Namastê!

            -Namastê! – foi apenas o que eu disse em resposta, sorridente, reverenciando-o de volta da mesma maneira que ele o tinha feito. Assim nos despedíamos.

 

_Here we are_   
_Running circles, around around around around_   
_When nothing's right, just close your eyes_   
_Close your eyes and you're gone_   
_Dreams_   
_She's makin' me high, she's makin' me high_   
_Dreams_   
_She's makin' me high, I wanna get me free_   
_Nothing gonna get me in my world_

             

            A brisa da rua estava relativamente agradável quando pus meus pés para fora do centro oriental que frequentava. Meus ombros estavam relaxados e a sensação de satisfação e leveza emocional que percorria o meu corpo era enorme: eu estava totalmente plena.

            O caminho para casa eu agora fazia a pé; era relativamente perto, mas na época em que eu frequentava o centro para treinar boxe eu jamais abria mão do ato de me deslocar de carro. Tudo tinha de ser feito de carro anteriormente, aliás.

            Não mais.

            Eu havia reorganizado muitas prioridades. Enquanto caminhava de maneira despretensiosa e observando distraidamente o interminável aglomerado de carros enfileirados que se empilhavam nas vastas pistas de ambos sentidos no horário do rush semanal, pude pensar por um segundo que a vida que eu levava antes era uma completa bagunça nociva.

            Seria eu presa nos congestionamentos, viciada nos aplicativos de celular, fumando dois cigarros para andar meio quarteirão... urgh, não! Apenas a ideia de vivenciar isso novamente me causava repulsa. De jeito nenhum. Eu jamais poderia voltar para essa rotina terrível, eu jamais poderia voltar a causar tantos danos ao meu corpo e ao meu espírito quanto anteriormente eu causava.

            Eu estava limpa, afinal.

            Limpa de todas as coisas que tinham me afetado e me desgastado nos últimos anos.

            The 100 havia sido cancelada.

            Depois de uma quarta temporada extremamente conturbada e controversa, a CW acabou por decidir não seguir com a série adiante; além do corte de verba necessário e a diminuição dos episódios, a audiência sem Lexa despencou. Isso tudo aliado ao fato do plot principal em torno da busca de Luna para salvar a consciência do que restava da humanidade na CoL 2.0 também não ter sido exatamente convincente... muito menos a interação entre Bellamy e Clarke, que pela primeira vez, pelo menos para mim, pareceu ser abordada num caminho mais romântico. Fora um completo desastre.

            Eu também não aguentava mais interpretar Clarke. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu amava a personagem quase que como se ela fosse real, já não conseguia mais lidar com o meu emocional entrelaçado ao dela. Para mim, Clarke amava Lexa. A forma com que eu desenvolvia Clarke de todas as formas só apontava para essa direção, era como se qualquer interpretação diferente disso fosse errado, fosse uma falta de verdade com a personagem. Clarke não teria como superar Lexa numa nova temporada assim tão facilmente, mas... isso era apenas a minha forma de enxerga-la. E pelo visto, era uma forma que divergia das intenções futuras dos roteiristas: Lexa estava definitivamente morta para eles. Lexa estava morta e Alycia jamais retornaria à série.

            E lá estava eu me descobrindo com os pensamentos inadvertidamente próximos de Alycia outra vez.

            Eu apertei os passos na calçada. Toda a calmaria e fluidez de raciocínio que eu tinha trabalhado durante a meditação minutos antes parecia ser incapaz de manter minha mente livre da tensão apenas a menção da lembrança daquela garota.

            Já fazia um ano.         

            Um ano das surpresas, um ano do envolvimento, um ano dos encontros e desencontros e talvez de alguns arrependimentos... Um ano daquele maldito café.

            Novamente eu suspirei, limpando a garganta e deixando meus olhos se perderem nas luzes brilhantes dos intermináveis semáforos daquela larga avenida. O som das buzinas e dos motores arrancando e brecando infelizmente não pareciam suficientes para me distrair quando eu insistia em recair os pensamentos sobre Alycia.

            Aquilo ainda me afetava.

            Era um pouco frustrante perceber que apesar de todo o avanço que eu tinha conquistado na minha vida desde as confusões sentimentais nas quais Alycia tinha me enfiado, ela ainda parecia algo que tinha um certo poder sobre mim; era quase que automático. Pensar em Alycia era diretamente proporcional à sensação de perda de autocontrole.

            E era exatamente por isso que eu a evitava terminantemente.

            Com certa dificuldade no raciocínio, eu me esforçava para atravessar a rua na passarela de pedestres ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para retomar minha calmaria, no constante exercício de expulsá-la da minha mente sempre que ela teimava em reaparecer. Não era simples, mas estava ficando cada vez mais fácil obter êxito nos últimos meses: o tempo passava, umas coisas esfriavam e mudavam, enquanto outras surgiam e ocupavam lugares.

            Por sorte, The 100 finalmente havia acabado, pude concluir enfim. E com esse término, possivelmente eu poderia seguir minha vida sem nunca mais ter de lidar com os dramas de Clarke outra vez. Eu poderia seguir sem pensar na história dela com Lexa.

            E sem o fantasma de Alycia a me perseguir.

           

_Now can these broken wings free me_   
_About a light-year from reality_   
_If you want to fall in a dream_   
_You could put the weight right onto me_   
_Here we are_   
_Running circles, around around around around_   
_When nothing's right, just close your eyes_   
_Close your eyes and you're gone_

 

 

            Eu girei a chave na porta do meu apartamento um segundo antes de escancarar a abertura. Um cheiro misto de incenso doce e de temperos frescos sendo refogados invadiu imediatamente minhas narinas no momento em que adentrei na sala.

            Erin deveria estar preparando o jantar.

            -Olha só você, hein? Adivinha quem está faminta? – eu fui dizendo alto, para que ela ouvisse em meio aos legumes que fritavam na frigideira estridentemente, enquanto jogava minha sacola de pertences ao sofá.

            Ela apenas deu um meneio de cabeça para trás, enquanto moía o que pude imaginar ser a pimenta preta sobre a comida que preparava:

            -Meditação quanto mais relaxa, mais dá fome. Me dê mais cinco minutos e você comerá o melhor espaguete al burro di sálvia, certo?

            Eu sorri amplamente com o que Erin acabava de dizer. Ela era uma exímia cozinheira e hoje era quinta-feira, dia da semana em que eu prometera a ela não consumir carne desde que começamos a nos relacionar. Erin era vegetariana, então basicamente o cardápio das quintas ficava sob sua responsabilidade e ela dificilmente falhava na tarefa de agradar aos meus gostos culinários, mesmo que sem carne.

            Nossos pratos já estavam postos na bancada, como sempre muito bem organizada e devidamente climatizada com o incenso e algumas velas aromáticas: chegar em casa nos dias em que Erin cozinhava para mim era sempre uma experiência extremamente sensorial. As refeições que ela preparava costumeiramente eram coloridas e bem temperadas, harmonizavam por completo em todos os sentidos com o ambiente que ela propunha para o momento. Ela fazia questão de sempre ser único e especial, quase como um ritual.

            -O cheiro está delicioso. E as velas... como sempre, tudo impecável. Você se diverte com isso tudo – eu falei, enquanto já me acomodava numa das cadeiras altas da minha bancada. Particularmente eu não entendia o hype relax todo sobre incensos e velas, mas eu me esforçava para curtir aquilo tudo tanto quanto ela e Cole pareciam curtir.

            Já que eu estava disposta a viver uma vida mais calma e espiritualizada, toda tentativa era válida.

            -Com certeza me divirto. E quanto ao cheiro... o gosto estará melhor – Erin disse com seu sorriso de canto habitual, uma das coisas que mais me atraíam nela.

Erin não era o tipo de pessoa que algum dia eu pensei que poderia me interessar na vida, apesar da bela aparência. Ela tinha aquele estilo alternativo, de quem nitidamente tinha preferência por mulheres, com os cabelos escuros cortados curtos numa espécie de moicano; sua fala era sempre calma, apesar de intensa e muito segura de si. Erin e eu não tínhamos tantas coisas em comum a princípio, tirando o fato de que quando nos conhecemos ambas frequentávamos o centro oriental que Cole administrava: eu estava iniciando as aulas de yoga e Erin praticava muay thai. Fomos cruzando alguns horários, até que um belo dia ela resolvera me chamar para sair. Eu topei e então começamos a ficar.

Isso fazia aproximadamente uns três meses.

Eu estava apenas me deixando levar; Erin era atraente e era a primeira vez depois de Brandon que eu me permitia um contato mais íntimo e constante com a mesma pessoa. Ainda parecia um pouco estranho para mim, mas nosso envolvimento caminhava de maneira tão calma e pacífica que a companhia dela me fazia muito bem: sem surpresas, sem bagunças e sem grandes emoções no percurso.

Ela então estendeu a mão até pegar meu prato, o serviu com o macarrão e o molho que havia preparado, animadamente. Quando virou-se de volta para mim, Erin me entregou a refeição e com um beijo estalado sobre meus lábios, disse:

            -Bon appétit.

           

_Dreams_   
_She's makin' me high, she's makin' me high_   
_Dreams_   
_She's makin' me high, I wanna get me free_   
_Nothing gonna get me in my world_   
_Nothing gonna get me in my world_

 

            -Erin, você precisa apagar esses perto da porta! Não! Esse não! – eu dizia, frenética, enquanto gesticulava e apertava o controle do Playstation 4 que empunhava em mãos. Estávamos maratonando Beyond: Two Souls ao longo da última semana, mas Erin ainda parecia pouco habituada com os comandos a fazer.

            -Erin, não!! Esse aqui!

            -Cara, é difícil essa... porra! Ah não, filho da puta!

            -Isso! Anda logo, eu não posso sair aqui da porta, anda!! Erin, o que você está fazendo? Não aí! Ah... aff. Já era – eu ia dizendo, aflita e enérgica, até o momento em que Erin não conseguia mais uma vez completar a missão.

            -Ah não, Liza, desisto. Chega – ela disse com um suspiro exausto, soltando o controle no colo e se esparramando mais solta sobre mim no sofá - não adianta, não tenho o talento.

            Eu bufei e revirei os olhos, enquanto a cabeça dela se escorava no meu colo. Ellen Page tinha morrido mais uma vez graças à Erin e não estava em meus planos desistir de jogar assim tão cedo.

            -É só apagar primeiro os zumbis próximos de mim na porta, Erin – eu expliquei, enquanto aproveitava a pausa para enrolar meus cabelos num coque feito de qualquer jeito no topo da minha cabeça - me dê o seu controle, deixa que eu faço isso e saímos daí logo, estou nervosa.

            Erin, por outro lado, tinha outras coisas em mente:

            -Tenho uma ideia melhor.

            Ela afastou de mim ambos os controles e no momento em que eu a fitei com o cenho franzido em confusão, Erin me surpreendeu com um beijo nada contido ou suave.

            Eu então a correspondi. Era bem verdade que meus pensamentos permaneciam no fato de Ellen Page ter sido morta miseravelmente ao menos dez vezes pelas nossas mãos incompetentes na última campanha jogada... O Condensador era um péssimo capítulo para se jogar a dois, afinal.

            Talvez mais difícil do que jogar Beyond: Two Souls tendo Erin como dupla fosse agora a tarefa de beijá-la com o mesmo entusiasmo que ela parecia ter nesse instante: meus pensamentos estavam tão focados no vídeo-game e ela havia sido tão repentina que eu me perguntava como eu deveria fazer para enroscar nossas línguas de maneira não tão estranha enquanto ela me deitava no sofá.

            Eu suspirei fundo em meio ao esforço para entrar no clima com ela, rapidamente trocando nossas posições e a colocando sob meu corpo, como costumava fazer; Erin aprovou o movimento e logo já estava levando as mãos para a barra da blusa que eu usava, no intuito de puxá-la para cima.

            E seria justamente isso que ela teria feito, se meu celular não começasse a vibrar de forma estrondosa na mesa de centro enquanto a música tema de Mario World tocava em conjunto.

            O toque do meu celular era demais, sem dúvidas. O problema acontecia quando se estava no meio de um amasso, certamente não se tratava de uma interrupção das mais sensuais.

            -Vou desligar – eu balbuciei incomodada, ainda com a boca entre os lábios de Erin para no instante seguinte separar nossos rostos e corpos. Fui me erguendo apenas o necessário para esticar a mão até o aparelho que ainda tocava, resolvendo espiar o chamador antes de ignorar a chamada por completo.

            -Hein? – eu franzi o cenho ao identificar quem estava me ligando.

 

_Ahh, stop fucking with my dreams, dreams, yeah_   
_Ahh, stop fucking with my dreams, dreams, yeah_

 

            Era Jordan, meu assessor.

            Aquilo fez algo dentro de mim sobressaltar. O lábios de Erin percorriam meu pescoço enquanto ela resmungava qualquer coisa sobre eu desligar logo, mas não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.

            Já era tarde da noite e eu estava sem nenhuma proposta de trabalho em vista desde que The 100 fora cancelada. Se Jordan estava me ligando e a essa hora... era porque alguma coisa grande tinha acontecido.

            -Erin, me desculpe... eu preciso mesmo atender – eu disse rapidamente, enquanto me desvencilhava dos toques dela e já me erguia do sofá ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o dedo pela tela do aparelho autorizando a chamada.

            -Jordan, alô?

            A voz de Jordan do outro lado da linha soou tão animada que eu já fui sorrindo inconscientemente, só pela suposição dele ter ótimas notícias a me dar:

            -Liza, garota! Você está sentada? Se não estiver, por favor sente.

            Erin, que agora novamente se encontrava sentada no sofá apenas me observava atentamente enquanto eu deixava meu corpo se recostar ao lado do dela mais uma vez, como antes estávamos.

            -Pronto... estou sentada agora, Jordan – eu disse, em meio a um riso um pouco nervoso. Ele nunca costumava fazer alarde por pequenas coisas, o que possivelmente justificava meu estado de ansiedade pela possível proposta que ele teria a me fazer.

            -Aconteceu, Liza. Netflix comprou The 100.

Meu estômago despencou no momento em que as palavras de Jordan fizeram sentido na minha cabeça.

The 100? De volta? Netflix? Mas que... porra?

Eu não sabia mais ao certo como a minha musculatura facial estava reagindo aos meus estímulos, mas eu podia ter a certeza de que não estava mais sorrindo.

Jordan, por sua vez, não pareceu acanhado com minhas reticências do outro lado da linha e apenas continuou as boas novas:

-Eles te querem. Querem Alycia, querem consertar todas as burradas com uma nova roteirista. Isso só para começar, porque quando eu te falar em números... bem, você cairá para trás.

Ele nem precisava chegar aos malditos números.

A voz de Jordan foi se tornando um zunido repetitivo e cada vez mais distante no momento em que eu só conseguia sentir meus pulmões gritarem por tabaco queimado misturado à nicotina.

Eu precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro.

 

 

_Here we are_   
_Running circles, around around around around_   
_When nothing's right, just close your eyes_   
_Close your eyes and you're gone_   
_Dreams_   
_She's makin' me high, she's makin' me high_   
_Dreams (dreams, dreams)_   
_All day and all night, I wanna get me free_   
_Nothing gonna get me in my world_   
_I wanna get me free_   
_Nothing gonna get me in my world_   
_Nothing gonna get me in my world_


	21. Ato XIX - Smile

**SMILE**

ATO XIX

_Alycia’s POV_

 

 

_Young folks listen up, this is where we are_   
_Caught up in southern California with nowhere to start_   
_So now what's here for me_   
_I've had enough of him still asking for your number_   
_While I'm reading your blog_

 

 

            -Marny! Marny, acorde já! – eu vocalizei extremamente alto, um tanto quanto eufórica, enquanto avançava com rapidez seu apartamento adentro. Assim como Marny, obviamente, eu também tinha a chave de sua casa para emergências ou coisas do tipo.

            E bem, o caso se tratava de uma emergência.

            Devia estar beirando às nove da manhã quando cruzei correndo alvoroçada a sala de Marny para escancarar a porta de seu quarto, que se encontrava entreaberta:

            -Marny! Ah, oi, Richard! – eu continuei dizendo, ignorando o fato de ter dado de cara com os dois assustados e sonolentos na cama; Harmon tinha dado um pulo debaixo das cobertas, puxando-as contra si em desespero como se possuísse seios a esconder, enquanto Marny simplesmente esfregava uma mão contra os olhos tentando se situar com a minha presença – vocês não vão acreditar no que acaba de acontecer, vocês não vão!!

            -Credo, Alycia, o que é isso? – ela dizia mal-humorada, agora também recolhendo-se mais em meio às cobertas. Pude facilmente concluir que ambos estavam nus, mas isso pouco importava; os olhos de Marny se mantinham tão apertados que não sabia dizer se ela estava me entreolhando ou simplesmente se recusando a abri-los.

            -Isso, Marny, é The 100 sendo comprada pela Netflix! E isso, Marny, é também Derek me ligando para dizer que Lexa está voltando! – eu disse em meio a um riso insistente e genuinamente encantado, enquanto levava as mãos até o pé da cama para agarrar o fofo edredom que os cobria e o sacudir a seguir em completa alegria.

            -PORRA, ALYCIA! – Harmon e Marny disseram quase que em uníssono, finalmente abrindo os olhos em definitivo e encolhendo as pernas um contra o outro ainda mais aterrorizados com a possibilidade de eu puxar seu cobertor de vez.

            Eu não conseguia me lembrar de um momento tão radiante nos últimos tempos quanto essa manhã de junho de 2017.

 

 

_You know my blues can't wake her_   
_My heart it can not break her_   
_Now I_

 

 

            -Ah, qual é? Espero que no mínimo vocês levantem e me convidem para um belo café da manhã – eu fui respondendo entre risos, enquanto permitia que um Harmon nervoso tirasse do alcance das minhas mãos o edredom, embolando-se nele.

            -Espere aí. Espere. Vamos com calma – Marny agora sentava na cama, mantendo o lençol pressionado contra o peito; não que ela parecesse realmente preocupada com aquilo, era como se fosse puro reflexo. Harmon, por outro lado, agarrava-se firmemente às roupas de cama e me lançava olhares de censura.

            Eu recaí ainda mais minha atenção sobre Marny quando ela levou o polegar e o indicador de uma das mãos para a testa e a massageou, como se quisesse limpar qualquer confusão matinal dali e assim pudesse entender as boas novas que eu trazia:

            -Lexa morreu, não morreu? Que história maluca é essa, Alycia? – ela tornava a dizer.

            -Então... sim. Na época Jason até me disse que Lexa poderia ser trazida de volta, caso eu pudesse atuar, lembra-se disso? – eu fui dizendo, já involuntariamente traçando na memória o que havia acontecido há mais de um ano, no momento em que eu me despedira do cast de The 100.

            Me despedia do cast e logo em seguida transava bêbada e chapada com Eliza.

            Eliza.

            Tinha Eliza, né?

Minha linha de raciocínio quase embolou ao esbarrar nela e nas lembranças que há tanto tempo eu mantinha afastadas. Eu precisei de meio segundo para limpar a garganta antes de prosseguir; não era difícil desviar de tais coisas, com o passar dos meses eu havia pegado bem a prática.

Afinal, quem é que iria querer ficar revirando o possível início da maior ruína sentimental de toda a vida até então?

Definitivamente isso não estava mais nos meus planos.

Os olhos de Marny, porém, permaneciam fixos aos meus, perspicazes; era como se ela pudesse ler através dos meus gestos ou das minhas palavras, mesmo que eu lutasse para não deixar qualquer brecha de hesitação escapar. Eu sabia que talvez não fosse assim tão absurdo desconfiar que voltar a The 100 para mim não se resumisse a simplesmente voltar a interpretar Lexa, mas eu preferia confrontar tais coisas mais tarde.

Ou pelo menos depois do primeiro surto de alegria ao ter a chance de voltar a fazer o melhor papel de toda minha carreira, por Deus, Marny!

-Lembra-se ou não? – eu injetei meus olhos nos dela, de maneira mais incisiva.

Marny era minha melhor amiga e eu sabia muito bem que não era difícil ser pega nas armadilhas argumentativas dela, mesmo que ela sequer tivesse começado a falar. Eu a conhecia bem demais.

-Como eu iria me esquecer de uma coisa dessas, Alycia Jasmin? Se não me engano você não voltou para a série por problemas pessoais que teve com uma certa mina aí... não foi? Ah, sim! Se não me engano também vocês não se falaram mais, inclusive, porque aqueles problemas pessoais de antes viraram uma puta de uma bola de neve na qual você e ela foram duas trouxas e pelo que sei esse status permanece até os dias de hoje. Bingo! Me parece mesmo uma ótima ideia voltar para The 100!

Eu estava revirando meus olhos até não poder mais quando Marny encerrou sua enxurrada de palavras com um dócil e adorável sorriso.

 

_'Cause hell I can not shake her no_   
_The world keeps turning_   
_My heart it keeps on burning_   
_And I know where to find her_   
_Just wanna see her smile again_

 

 

-Meu Deus do céu, olha as voltas que você dá! – eu disse bufando, dando alguns passos a esmo pelo pequeno quarto dela enquanto cruzava os braços. A euforia inicial agora dava espaço a um certo aborrecimento por causa da indelicadeza de Marny, mas eu estava disposta a contornar isso também - essa história toda já tem séculos, Marny, você acha o quê? Que vou me acorrentar nisso tudo e ficar sabotando minha vida profissional por causa dela?

-Pois eu acho que é exatamente isso que você vai fazer.

-Marny!! – eu disse irritada, quase batendo o pé em seu assoalho de mogno escuro. Aquela garota tinha o dom de vasculhar as coisas que eu convenientemente deixava em meu porão.

Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para continuar reclamando com ela quando Marny me interrompeu, erguendo o dedo indicador como se assim obtivesse qualquer tipo de vantagem sobre a minha fala. Não soube dizer porquê raios, mas aquilo funcionou:

-Foi exatamente o que você fez da última vez, Alycia! – ela disse, inquisidora - ano passado você não tinha sei lá o que no Brasil, era convenção, não era? Lembro que era qualquer coisa de The 100 e que teria Eliza também. Você não ficou completamente aliviada quando deu a treta do seu assessor e você precisou cancelar? Aliás, você sempre agiu assim, ano passado preferiu ficar em Fear, mesmo tendo autorização para voltar a gravar essa série.

Eu precisei dar um pesado suspiro antes de desatar a falar na mesma intensidade que Marny, em resposta:

-Hey, não mesmo! Nada disso, Marny! Você está sendo injusta. Eu QUASE cancelei aquele evento por causa de Eliza, mas eu não o fiz. Não por causa dela. E depois ter ficado aliviada com o cancelamento nada teve a ver com isso. Foram coisas que aconteceram fora do meu alcance, você sabe e eu sei que sabe porque é esperta. Eu teria ido, teria sido uma merda passar a droga do meu aniversário com Eliza fazendo fanservice de Clarke e Lexa como nas outras convenções comigo ali do lado? Seria! Mas eu estaria lá.

Agora era Marny quem abria a boca em agonia para me interromper, da mesma forma que agora também era eu que a impedia com um dedo indicador incisivo. Meus olhos se sobrepuseram aos dela e de repente era Marny que se encolhia diante das minhas palavras e da minha forma de falar:

-Não! Agora escute, eu não terminei. Por Deus, Marny, ano passado foi um completo ano de merda. Eliza, Marcus... você sabe tudo que eu tive que passar. E eu aguentei. Foi o pior ano da minha vida e eu só quero muito, muito mesmo que esse seja diferente. Será que você não pode confiar em mim como se eu fosse uma pessoa adulta pela primeira vez na vida? Não me restou muita coisa ultimamente, não vê?

Foram poucas vezes na vida que eu pude vislumbrar uma Marny envergonhada ou intimidada. Pelo visto uma dessas raras ocasiões estava se configurando no momento. Eu prossegui:

-No meio dessas bagunças eu posso dizer que algumas coisas eu aprendi. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu jamais teria deixado Lexa para trás quando tive a oportunidade, mas agora aquilo já era, já foi. Eu era imatura, não era? Agora é outro momento, Marny. Agora Lexa está aí de novo e dessa vez eu estou livre de Fear e vou fazê-la. Vou fazê-la porque eu quero e porque eu posso. Eu não vou deixar que um fora do ano passado, por mais fenomenal e doloroso tenha sido, me impeça de fazer a coisa que mais me deixou realizada nos últimos tempos. Por Deus, Marny, eu mereço esse voto de confiança. E é por isso que eu vim eufórica contar em primeira mão para você, porque sim, eu ainda quero a droga da sua aprovação.  

Eu precisei puxar o ar de uma maneira um pouco urgente no momento em que percebi que estava sendo mais enérgica do que poderia prever que seria. Eu havia gesticulado! E agora me descobria cada vez mais alguém que se aproximava de uma manutenção mais saudável das suas vontades pessoais.

Sem procrastinar. Sem hesitar. Sem me submeter às escolhas dos outros.

De repente era como se todas as merdas que eu havia passado no ano anterior somadas às pouquíssimas oportunidades reais de ação do ano atual, que apenas existiram de maneira muito pontual, tivessem se aglutinado numa espécie de autoconfiança às avessas nas decisões a serem tomadas. Aparentemente, uma rudimentar sintonia entre fracassos e persistências que contrariava toda e qualquer lógica parecia dar as caras dentro de mim.

E como eu podia me sentir simplesmente feliz ao me deparar com essas coisas.

Não sabia dizer ao certo quando essa atitude tinha se estabelecido realmente em mim, mas eu podia sentir que era algo que me acompanhava em franca evolução desde eu começara a confrontar de vez todas as bagunças acumuladas na minha vida pessoal; certamente a terapia que Marny e Maia quase me obrigaram a iniciar, há aproximadamente um semestre atrás, contava também como um belo pivô dessa nova fase. 

Meus olhos permaneciam sobre os de Marny, após meu caloroso discurso e agora era eu quem devorava avidamente cada linha de expressão que ela parecia não conseguir mais conter:

Marny abria um enorme sorriso.

-Quem diria, hein? Eu acho que a minha garotinha realmente cresceu... – ela disse parecendo um pouco emocionada e extremamente convencida, para minha enorme surpresa.

E agora era eu quem voltava a sorrir, um tanto quanto incrédula.

-Mesmo? Quer dizer... isso é sério? Está confiando em mim?

-Mesmo. Olhe só para você, garota, você vai arrasar! Você está faminta por isso! E acho que nunca te vi tão motivada em toda vida, Lysh, isso é tão... renovado? Não sei dizer, só sei que você merece.

Harmon olhava de mim para Marny como se estivesse acompanhando uma partida de pingue e pongue; particularmente ele parecia desinteressado, porém não era como se ele tivesse como opção sair dali nu comigo estando no meio do quarto.

-Ah, Marny, sua encrenqueira, eu realmente te amo, sabia? Te amo tanto que eu poderia te agarrar agora – eu fui dizendo em meio a uma enorme gargalhada, retomando a mesma felicidade na qual adentrara naquele quarto.

Os olhos de Marny arregalaram-se assim que ela realizou que eu já abria meus braços de maneira travessa.

Nem pense nis – ela começou, mas foi interrompida quando Harmon, astuto, pulou para fora da cama levando consigo o edredom envolto em sua cintura, deixando-a coberta apenas com o lençol.

-RICHARD, SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Marny só teve tempo de berrar isso, seguido de um “nãonãonão” exasperado no momento em que me joguei sobre seu corpo na cama.

-Intimidade é uma coisa de louco, não é mesmo? – Harmon disse, entre risos, enquanto Marny revirava-se indignada sob meu corpo, tentando escapar das cócegas que eu começava a fazer.

 

 

_I got to dress smart, you know I will_   
_Give you what it takes_   
_'Cause I'm not gonna be a_   
_And your halo_   
_There's gotta be God_   
_That you're waiting on_   
_I'll step on a grenade so you can see I'm the bomb_

 

           

-Beleza essa história toda de retorno de The 100, agora... só eu reparei que ninguém ligou para me chamar não? – Harmon dizia, com a cintura apoiada na bancada americana de Marny, agora já devidamente trajando uma bermuda e chinelos. Ele empunhava uma generosa xícara de café preto, o qual havíamos acabado de passar para o desjejum.

            Eu soltei um riso nasalado com o protesto dele, enquanto passava vegemite sobre a minha fatia de pão torrado:

            -Bem, Richard, creio que não seja possível avisar o elenco todo ao mesmo tempo. É óbvio que você será chamado também – concluí, sem precisar pensar muito sobre.

            Murphy era um dos personagens mais queridos da franquia e um dos meus favoritos, sem sombra de dúvidas.

            -Concordo com Lysh, Richard – Marny era quem dizia agora, com a voz enrolada por estar mastigando uma rosquinha doce, direcionando a fala para mim a seguir – mas você sabe para quais atores já ligaram? Quer dizer... você tem algum noção de quem chamaram ou não?

            -Ah, então... Sei que a Netflix quer investir em Clarke e Lexa. Pelo que entendi, Lexa se tornaria tão protagonista quanto Clarke.

            -Hmm... e você sabe se Eliza já se pronunciou sobre? – Marny prosseguia, nitidamente curiosa sobre o que eu poderia saber ou não a respeito do envolvimento de Eliza na história.

            Eu sabia muito pouco, na realidade.

            -Eu sei que já a chamaram – disse com sinceridade, dando de ombros - parece que ela está estudando a proposta, essas coisas... mas está tudo muito diferente do que era na CW. A proposta é completamente irrecusável, os objetivos são outros... a série também passaria a ter censura acima de 18 anos pelo que entendi.

            -Acima de 18 anos? Ah, maravilha. Já vi que vão colocar vocês duas se esfregando diante das câmeras – Marny disse de repente e eu quase me engasguei com meu chá – Alycia, eu sei que você está cheia de expectativas, mas até que ponto tudo isso vai ser saudável para você?

            -Marny, eu sei o que estou fazendo. E dessa vez é sério, nem me olhe assim – eu fui dizendo, nem tão certa sobre o que falava, mas nem tão incerta também – eu já trabalhei com Eliza antes, já nos beijamos e gravamos cena de sexo de maneira profissional, eu sei separar essas coisas. O que rolou, rolou depois.

            -Bem, você sabe – Marny me respondeu simplesmente e eu soube que ela estava fazendo uma alusão ao fato de Eliza ter dito para mim que havia misturado as coisas, no encontro no café.

            Apesar dos meses passados, aquilo ainda doía de leve em algum lugar dentro de mim.

            Eu precisei limpar minha garganta, tomar mais um demorado gole de chá para a seguir, retomar a fala:

            -Exatamente, eu sei. Então não há qualquer tipo de dúvida, ou confusão. Eliza será minha colega de trabalho como qualquer outra pessoa e não há porque ter receio disso.

            Minhas palavras soaram firmes e decididas e eu só conseguia torcer para que as coisas na prática me obedecessem dessa mesma maneira; pela forma com que Marny torceu os lábios a seguir, pude deduzir que ela possivelmente torceria pela mesma coisa.

            -Hey, Marsh, vamos relaxar – agora era Harmon quem dizia; Marsh era o apelido que ele havia dado a Marny em algum momento do início do envolvimento deles, sobre qualquer coisa relacionada aos dois bêbados e marshmallows, mas eu já não lembrava ao certo dos detalhes.

            Richard tinha se desencostado da bancada americana e se aproximado das costas de Marny, lugar onde começou a massagear com a mão que não segurava a xícara de café, prosseguindo sua fala:

            -Você sabe que agora tem olhos e ouvidos no cast. Lindos olhos e ouvidos, por sinal. Não vou deixar Alycia aprontar nada, muito menos se tiver algo a ver com Eliza.

            Eu deixei uma nervosa risada escapar ao vislumbrar uma Marny revirando os olhos enquanto Harmon dispensava uma piscadela extremamente cúmplice para mim: Harmon sempre fora o maior entusiasta do meu rolo com Eliza, apesar dos inúmeros protestos de Marny depois de todas as confusões que se sucederam com a nossa viagem para a Austrália.

            Não dava para saber ainda o que ele queria dizer realmente com aquela brincadeira, mas eu preferi não pensar nada que fosse comprometedor; a batida que senti falhar em meu coração com o assunto também foi ignorada veementemente. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de refletir sobre as consequências de um contato real e concreto com Eliza, afinal.

            Se alguma coisa eu tinha aprendido e aprendido BEM na terapia fora o fato de me manter nas áreas seguras das minhas tormentas: a cada situação limite, ou de difícil confronto, eu buscava imediatamente pelas pontas neutras e lá eu me focava. Era absolutamente efetivo.

            E era dessa forma que eu pretendia lidar com Eliza, se e quando fosse preciso.

 

 

_You know my blues can't wake her_   
_My heart it can not break her_   
_Now I_   
_'Cause hell I can not shake her no_   
_The world keeps turning_   
_My heart it keeps on burning_   
_And I know where to find her_   
_Just wanna see her smile again_

 

 

            A noite já começava a cair em L.A. quando eu pedalava minha bicicleta de maneira distraída e tranquila na direção do meu bairro; o clima estava extremamente agradável e a brisa morna de junho batia contra toda a extensão dos meus braços e pernas expostos enquanto eu avançava pela ciclovia.

            Eu havia ficado na companhia de Marny e Harmon pelo resto da manhã e tarde; havíamos preparado um almoço leve, o qual apreciamos com duas garrafas de vinho tinto no parque em frente ao residencial de Marny. Pela tarde, adormecemos pelos sofás e tapetes e assim que acordamos, traçamos alguns roteiros da viagem que faríamos dentro de algumas semanas, com destino final na parada de orgulho LGBT de San Francisco.

            Mas não era exatamente isso que estava ocupando minha mente nesse momento.  

            De todas as surpresas que eu poderia esperar que a vida me pregasse, a volta de Lexa era possivelmente a mais improvável. Bem... a mais improvável talvez não. A segunda mais improvável, então, a primeira permanecia absoluta com a ideia de Marcus se tornando um cara legal algum dia.

            Mas a volta de Lexa realmente vinha logo a seguir na lista de coisas improváveis. Ou talvez viesse ainda depois da fraca esperança de que um acerto de contas entre Eliza e eu pudesse acontecer, talvez.

            Por aí. Era possível que Lexa viesse a seguir disso.

            Eu dei um suspiro arrastado quando diminuí a velocidade da bicicleta para respeitar as sinalizações de tráfego, repassando na memória todas as coisas que eu tinha sentido no dia de hoje depois da ligação de Derek sobre a proposta de voltar para The 100.

            Era tanta coisa.

            Era a felicidade inicial e sem reflexão que senti, finalmente podendo extravasar a sensação de aceitar ser Lexa, aceitar ser parte do elenco fixo. Poder dar a vida que eu sempre quis dar a ela, por completo, sem depender de outro vínculo, sem deixa-la às sombras, como de costume fui obrigada a fazer.

            Mesmo depois dos anos passados e dos novos personagens da minha carreira, nada era como Lexa. E a ideia de poder fazê-la agora era quase reconfortante por completo.

            Eu podia sentir que esbarrar nesse quase era um pouco frustrante, mas também inevitável.

            Algumas coisas ao longo da vida eram irremediavelmente inevitáveis, eu havia descoberto na prática durante o ano que se passara.

            Talvez Eliza fosse uma dessas coisas.

            Marny havia me pegado pela mão e me conduzido a um breve - porém suficientemente efetivo - passeio através do meu histórico com Eliza; eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir meu entusiasmo em estar apta a trabalhar no papel dos meus sonhos, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se Marny estivesse mais preocupada com o que eu poderia sentir ao rever Eliza depois de tanto tempo e depois de tanta mágoa.

            E de fato, Eliza tinha destruído meu coração há um ano.

            Talvez eu devesse estar hesitante em aceitar interpretar Lexa novamente, ainda mais depois que Eliza me dissera com total frieza que tudo que havia acontecido entre nós duas era fruto de uma confusão sua, na qual seu interesse recaíra indevidamente sobre mim. Talvez eu devesse sentir medo de que revê-la pudesse reativar essas memórias tão sofridas e de tão dura superação. Talvez eu devesse inclusive recusar a proposta.

            Mas o quão altruísta, ou idiota, eu poderia ser por simplesmente estar disposta a enfrentar todas essas coisas agora para conseguir dar vida a uma personagem outra vez?

            Bem, eu não sabia dizer ao certo.

            Eliza tinha me deixado apaixonada, na merda. Marcus, a seguir, era desmascarado como o ser mais escroto com o qual eu já havia cruzado e minha vida pessoal era jogada na internet como se eu fosse um item a ser especulado. Eu havia levado tantos socos seguidos que jamais imaginei que eu conseguiria reerguer minha cabeça novamente.

            Mas eu havia sobrevivido, afinal.

            Sobrevivido a um relacionamento abusivo, sobrevivido a uma paixão arrebatadora e repentinamente não mais correspondida, sobrevivido à exposição na mídia, sobrevivido a todas as merdas que haviam me acontecido. E sobreviver era bacana, mas eu havia aprendido com certas personagens que talvez a vida fosse mais do que isso, do que apenas sobreviver.

            Não demorou mais do que alguns instantes para que eu me descobrisse sorrindo sozinha, montada na bicicleta parada mesmo com o sinal estando aberto para que eu seguisse o caminho.

            Era isso. Era por isso que eu faria Lexa e era por isso que eu voltaria para The 100. Naquele instante, quando eu pedalei adiante e novamente pude sentir o vento suave balançar meus cabelos para trás em movimento, eu soube que nada ou ninguém seriam capazes de me impedir.

 

 

 

_The night keeps falling_   
_Her voice it k_ _eeps on calling'_   
_We all get_   
_And hold on 'till tomorrow_   
_'Cause the world keeps turning_   
_And I will keep on learning_   
_And I know where to find her_   
_Just wanna see her smile again_

_You know my blues can't wake her_   
_My heart it can not break her_   
_Now I_   
_'Cause hell I can not shake her no_   
_The world keeps turning_   
_My heart it keeps on burning_   
_And I know where to find her_   
_Just wanna see her smile again_


	22. Ato XX - Float

**FLOAT**

ATO XX

_Eliza’s POV_

 

 

_Now I don't know if I'm lost_

_But this all just looks the same_

_I am pushing on the door_

_Between sorrow and fame_

_I would crawl out of this hole_

_If it wasn't so cold_

_In the morning, I'll be fine_

_In the morning, I'll be right_

 

 

            Eu ensaiava mais um riso um pouco distraído assim que um novo conjunto de gargalhadas ecoava entre pesadas lufadas de fumaça pairando pela minha sala. Três grandes narguilés estavam espalhados entre a mesa de centro e o chão próximo aos sofás, onde Erin e alguns de seus amigos fumavam e permaneciam rindo e conversando extremamente entretidos.

            O assunto parecia ser qualquer coisa sobre critérios da arte contemporânea e eu não me sentia minimamente interessada em fazer parte; talvez eu não gostasse o suficiente de narguilé, não tivesse bebido cervejas o bastante e muito menos entendesse qualquer coisa que fosse sobre obras de arte no geral para me entrosar naquela conversa.

Por sorte, minha irmã Riley e sua namorada Claire se encontravam do outro lado do balcão que separava minha cozinha da sala, picando alguns legumes para o jantar.

            Elas haviam viajado de Melbourne a Los Angeles para que seguíssemos juntas até a parada LGBT de San Francisco, no dia seguinte.

            -Hey, Liza... tudo bem para Erin e os amigos dela o molho branco ser o vegetariano?

            Riley me perguntava em seguida, enquanto tomava um gole do vinho branco que Claire oferecia a ela.

            Eu estava jogada no sofá mais próximo à cozinha, brincando com os dedos ao redor da mangueira de um dos narguilés; meu ânimo parecia inexistente até mesmo para ajudar minha irmã a cozinhar, o que era uma tremenda raridade quando se tratava de mim.

            A saudade que eu sentia dela era absurda, mas os acontecimentos recentes da minha vida haviam me sugado tanta energia que eu não estava muito preocupada em ser uma boa anfitriã para ela ou para os amigos de Erin.

            Eu sequer estava a fim de ser uma anfitriã para quem quer que fosse, na realidade.

            -Ah, Riley... tanto faz. Pode decidir. Eles comem de tudo desde que não seja carne, se você colocar terra aí eles vão comer, elogiar e repetir. Então vai fundo, nem se preocupa não – fui dizendo um pouco de má vontade, enquanto dava de ombros.

            -Bem, se você diz... – Riley respondeu com a voz um pouco mais carrancuda e eu pude sentir que talvez ela estivesse começando a perder a paciência com a minha falta de ânimo desde o seu recente desembarque.

            Pude acompanhar minha irmã com os olhos enquanto os movimentos que ela efetuava com a espátula na frigideira se tornavam mais bruscos e aparentemente frustrados; pena para ela, se Riley tinha alguma forte expectativa quanto à viagem do fim de semana a seguir. Qualquer coisa que vinha dependendo do meu humor nos últimos dias não estava avançando com muito sucesso.

            Eu estava prestes a responder para Riley quando mais uma gargalhada sonora e extremamente audível ecoava do grupo de Erin na sala e me interrompia. Ela tinha um amigo de dreads em especial que ria e falava tão alto que ficava difícil tentar uma comunicação à distância com a minha irmã.

            -O que falta fazer? O molho das almondegas? – eu disse, me erguendo do sofá e largando a mangueira daquele estúpido cachimbo d’água inútil que era o narguilé para assim me aproximar de Riley e Claire na cozinha.

            -Falta eu entender por que minha irmã está com o mesmo estado de espírito de quando Patrick arranhou todos os seus cds de The Veronicas, na real – ela disse, entortando a boca e usando nosso tom brincalhão de repreensão. Riley jamais reagiria com chateação explícita, mas ela tinha dado a brecha suficiente para que eu soubesse que ela estava sentida de alguma forma comigo.

            Aquilo me fisgou de imediato.

            Fazia tantos meses que eu não tirava um tempo para curtir com a minha irmã e agora que ela estava ali na minha casa e tínhamos coisas planejadas há tanto tempo eu agia pior do que uma velha amuada em um canto. Era a primeira vez que Riley e Claire vinham para minha casa desde que eu iniciara o rolo com Erin e a notícia de que eu estava com uma mulher tinha sido recebida pela minha irmã com lágrimas de emoção.

            Riley havia sido a primeira na nossa família a admitir sua homossexualidade e por mais que eu evitasse pensar em rótulos propriamente ditos, eu sabia o quanto significava para ela que sua irmã mais velha também estivesse assumidamente com uma mulher.

            Eu estava ciente de todas as expectativas que ela tinha sobre conhecer Erin e fazer programas de casal conosco, mas desde que eu aceitara a proposta para voltar a The 100 minha vida tinha dado uma desgovernada legal. Eu tinha dado uma desgovernada fantástica. E isso tinha acontecido há apenas algumas semanas.

            Talvez se Riley tivesse viajado para L.A. em outra ocasião eu não estivesse assim tão biruta, mal conseguindo olhar na cara de Erin e quem sabe não fazendo minha irmã ficar de pé em um fogão depois de uma puta viagem desgastante.

            Se eu não era a pior pessoa do mundo nesses últimos dias, pelo menos o posto de pior irmã eu garantiria sem maiores dificuldades.

            Eu dei um suspiro envergonhado e abracei Riley por trás, num ímpeto sincero:

            -Rils, me perdoa por isso? Minha cabeça está a mil com uns lances aí, eu sei que nada disso justifica meu humor de merda, mas obrigada por ter vindo e estar aqui. Agora vá para o sofá por Deus, você e Claire já fizeram demais por aqui.

            Eu encerrava a fala já cutucando os lados de Riley com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a se contorcer e virar-se a seguir para mim, entre risos contagiantes.

            -Já estava com o saleiro pronto para estragar seu prato aqui, Liza – ela disse depois de arfar para que eu parasse com as cócegas, me olhando com a ternura que eu tanto sentia falta. Claire, que ao nosso lado assistia a interação entre as irmãs, agora me oferecia a taça de vinho; eu aceitava, extremamente agradecida.

            -Talvez eu merecesse, mas não precisamos falar sobre isso. Agora por gentileza caiam fora que eu assumo daqui.

            Riley e Claire primeiro se entreolharam e a seguir miraram os olhares na direção dos sofás, onde pelo menos cinco dos amigos de Erin agora discutiam aparentemente sobre o plantio de maconha. Eu tive que torcer minha boca para não rir no momento em que a minha irmã girou a cabeça de volta para mim, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a expressão carregada de hesitação.

            -Temos mesmo que ir para lá? – ela questionou, um pouco desconfiada.

            Eu simplesmente abanei a cabeça, me permitindo soltar de leve um risinho conformado. O que raios eu queria que minha irmã conversasse com aquelas pessoas que nem eu mesma conseguia conviver sem me irritar no momento?

            -Não mesmo. Quer saber? Melhor me ajudarem aqui com essas almondegas.

            Foi o que eu disse. Tanto Riley quando Claire pareceram me agradecer com os olhares, absolutamente preferindo o contato com as almondegas nesse caso.

 

 

_If I go all the way_

_Then the girl won't stay_

_No the girl won't stay_

_I know I can change_

_If we both get old_

_Will you let me float away?_

 

 

            -Então, um brinde a Riley e Claire! – uma Erin risonha e levemente alterada pelo álcool erguia o braço ao meu lado, agora com uma taça de vinho em mãos – por cuidarem do jantar assim que o pessoal chegou, por serem absolutamente adoráveis, mas principalmente por presentearem a América com a beleza australiana e com o melhor sotaque desse mundo! Já posso dizer que as lésbicas australianas são as minhas lésbicas favoritas?

            Não foi difícil Erin arrancar gargalhadas de todas as dez pessoas que se espalhavam entre bancada da cozinha e sofás, ao final do nosso jantar. Todos ergueram suas respectivas taças e garrafas de cerveja ovacionando minha irmã e sua namorada, enquanto elas riam e pareciam estar se divertindo com aquela atenção; o clima estava mais leve, não sabia dizer se as pessoas magicamente pareciam mais toleráveis de repente ou se eu que havia apenas me permitido relaxar um pouco.

            A segunda opção era quase que certeza absoluta.

            Eu dispensava uma piscadela cúmplice para Riley assim que bebíamos o seu brinde, para que logo em seguida Erin retomasse a fala:

            -Lindo! Vocês são lindos! Mas bem, agora eu quero fazer outro brinde. Um brinde a melhor e pior pessoa que já conheci em toda minha vida – ela foi falando e já se levantando da cadeira alta da bancada que ocupava enquanto eu arregalava meus olhos e a espiava com o canto dos olhos, podendo sentir meu sorriso congelar pela apreensão; seus amigos a incentivavam com interjeições – talvez eu devesse fazer um brinde ao Cole antes disso, por ter aberto aquele bendito centro oriental e assim ter feito com que a gente cruzasse.   

            Agora Erin estava com os olhos fixos nos meus e sua fala era direcionada a mim de forma direta.

            E eu estava morrendo de vergonha daquilo tudo, então eu mantinha o meu sorriso hesitante e nervoso. Ela continuava:

            -Brincadeiras à parte, queria aproveitar o momento e o álcool no meu sangue para dizer para você, Liza, para sua irmã que está aqui e para sua cunhada também, para meus amigos, enfim... que você é muito especial para mim e que esses quase quatro meses convivendo com você foram extremamente significativos para mim. Que irmos para San Francisco amanhã vai ser demais e que você, seu humor, sua personalidade... são únicos. Você é única. E a real é que eu só queria fazer um brinde a minha garota.

            Erin encerrava sua fala sorrindo amplamente, em meio a um coral quase uníssono de “owns”. O meu não estava incluso; eu permanecia chocada demais com essa demonstração de afeto DESMEDIDA: Erin e eu tínhamos uma tranquila dinâmica no dia a dia, mas ela nunca tinha feito nada parecido.

Até então.

Tudo bem que éramos íntimas o suficiente para convivermos seguidamente juntas apesar do tempo recente, mas era possível que o fato de Riley estar presente pode ter catalisado todos esses sentimentos.

E eu só conseguia pensar que definitivamente eu não estava pronta para aquilo. De novo.

Talvez Erin estivesse alcoolizada demais para se importar com a minha falta de reação, então ela simplesmente me beijou. Todos em volta de nós brindaram “a mim”, com os ânimos acalorados, pude perceber, antes de afastarmos nossas bocas mais uma vez. Todos exceto Riley, que me conhecia bem o suficiente para desconfiar do quanto eu poderia estar detestando toda aquela situação.

Minha irmã mantinha os olhos sobre mim, como se dissesse silenciosamente que depois tínhamos que conversar. Mas eu realmente não sabia se queria conversar com alguém sobre qualquer coisa que estivesse me atormentando tão cedo.

Por sorte, Abel, um dos mais legais e extrovertidos amigos de Erin roubou de repente a cena falando sobre como lésbicas eram terrivelmente insuportáveis quando apaixonadas; não era assim o melhor tópico da noite, mas pelo menos eu deixava de ser o centro das atenções diante de uma declaração romântica. Fora o suficiente para me fazer suspirar aliviada, enquanto tentava me acomodar mais confortavelmente sentada naquela bancada, o que ainda parecia impossível.

 

 

_I don't want to be young_

_But I don't want to die_

_I can whisper in the wind_

_We can smoke out every night_

 

 

            Depois do desastre que havia sido para mim as palavras de Erin, apesar da grande dificuldade em me entrosar novamente, as coisas se tranquilizaram mais uma vez. O pessoal pareceu esquecer a cena e pela primeira vez na noite os assuntos de todos os grupos finalmente se cruzavam em meio à fumaça das narguilés; estávamos agora espalhados pelos sofás, com as barrigas devidamente fartas de comida e os copos esvaziando de maneira insistente.

            Era inegável que minha taça tinha esvaziado com rapidez pelo menos umas quatro vezes depois do jantar. Também era inegável que certamente essa era a razão para que eu não tivesse me amuado em um canto de novo e agora pudesse gargalhar com Riley de maneira solta: nós duas ríamos relembrando do dia em que ela havia transado pela primeira vez com uma garota e como tudo acontecera de maneira trágica.

            -Você vomitou, Rils. Vomitou e a menina teve que limpar. Com todo respeito, Claire, te conheço há anos, mas essa garota teria minha aprovação para o casamento – eu dizia, com o estômago dolorido de tanto rir.

            -Casamento? Casamento?! Liza, a menina me colocou para fora. E não teve segunda, nem terceira vez. Acho que casamento não passou pela cabeça dela – Riley agora era quem tentava controlar o riso, dando uma breve pausa na fala para tragar o narguilé, continuando alguns instantes a seguir – mas bem, não é como se sua primeira vez com uma garota você também não estivesse bêbada.

            -Opa, opa! Isso muito me interessa – Erin era agora quem falava, em meio a fumaça que exalava pela boca; a sala toda estava uma bagunça de vozes se interrompendo e de assuntos se sobrepondo – foi com a garota misteriosa que você se apaixonou por acaso?

            Meu riso frouxo murchou na mesma hora e eu quase me engasguei com a tragada direta do cachimbo.

            Riley pousou olhos curiosos sobre mim, com certo estranhamento e a seguir verbalizou:

            -Garota misteriosa que você se apaixonou? Que história é essa?

            Antes que eu pudesse balbuciar qualquer coisa em resposta, Erin já tagarelava de novo; ela permanecera bebendo e do jeito que estava animada e aparentemente sem tantos limites eu mais uma vez me vi apreensiva.

            -Eliza não te contou? – ela disse, divertida. A seguir, com a naturalidade de quem não expunha um assunto extremamente pessoal no meio da rodinha familiar, Erin dirigia a fala para mim – você não contou para sua própria irmã lésbica sobre essa garota? Tão discreta... Eu te juro que algum dia eu vou descobrir mais dessa história. Pelo menos um nome, Liza. Vamos! Um apelido? Qualquer dica!

            Eu estava zonza. A voz de Erin entrava nos meus ouvidos com uma frequência que conflitava terrivelmente com a quantidade de álcool que eu havia consumido até o momento. Riley parecia tentar juntar os pontos e antes que eu conseguisse me pronunciar, deduziu em voz alta, o cenho franzido:

-Eu acho que não estou entendendo nada. Você se apaixonou pela... Natalie? Ela foi sua primeira, não foi? O que eu perdi? Ela não está casada?

-NÃO! Mas é claro que n... – eu bem que tentei consertar a lambança sem precedentes que aquela história absurda estava virando, mas Erin estava frenética.

-Natalie? – ela quase deu um pulo no sofá na minha direção, agarrando meu ombro. Erin bêbada era normalmente mais enérgica, mas a situação que se seguia destoava e muito da imagem tranquila que eu tinha dela no dia-a-dia – então realmente foi pela sua primeira que você se apaixonou? NÃO ACREDITO!

-Meu Deus, vocês estão fodendo minha cabeça! Eu nunca me apaixonei pela Natalie, por Deus, vocês precisam me deixar falar! – eu gesticulei em meio a uma sentença exasperada, não sabendo se olhava para Erin ou para Riley; ambas me encaravam com um semblante cheio de expectativas.

-Pois então fale, Liza – Riley disse a seguir e pude notar que sua fala de certa forma ajudou a calar uma Erin que novamente parecia querer abrir a boca por curiosidade. Eu a agradeci mentalmente por aquilo.

Com um longo suspiro, eu voltava a dizer:

-Eu não me apaixonei pela primeira garota com quem transei, ela era minha amiga de colégio e sim eu estava bêbada. Foi há muitos anos e não significou nada, apenas me ajudou a entender que eu não teria problema nenhum caso acontecesse de me envolver com uma mulher.

Erin pareceu se decepcionar totalmente com a minha resposta. Eu sabia que não era o que ela queria ouvir. Ela queria ouvir quem tinha sido a garota por quem eu, numa noite fragilizada e mais alcoolizada do que o recomendado, confessara a ela ter ridiculamente me apaixonado e logo em seguida ter fugido disso.

Apenas Matt e Erin sabiam que eu havia me apaixonado recentemente e por uma mulher. A diferença era que Erin não sabia nada sobre a identidade misteriosa da garota e Matt tinha conhecimento de que ela era minha ex-colega de trabalho. Ex-colega de trabalho na época em que contei para ele, há aproximadamente um ano. Agora as coisas das quais eu havia corrido pareciam estar voltando, como se o destino estivesse se divertindo enquanto me pregava peças.

Isso porque eu e Alycia pelo visto estaríamos nos cruzando em breve.

Desde que eu havia recebido o telefonema sobre o retorno de The 100 eu sabia que Alycia estaria de volta diretamente na minha vida caso a minha resposta fosse positiva. O que fez com que, a princípio, eu recusasse a gorda proposta com Jordan, sobre interpretar Clarke novamente. Recusei uma, duas, três vezes, para só depois aceitar e com relutância. Eu realmente não queria passar por tudo de novo, era assustador parar para pensar e perceber que talvez todas as coisas que eu havia feito para que os sentimentos confusos e turbulentos que eu sentia por aquela garota permanecessem em silêncio dentro de mim pudessem ir por água abaixo.

E eu não queria isso. Eu não queria perder o controle de novo, não queria me ver tão cega de sentimentos por alguém que parecia tão inconsistente. Alycia era encantadora, mas de tão encantadora que era se tornava perigosa para mim: ela havia ferrado minha mente sem nem se esforçar desde o dia que me beijara e me fizera senti-la na nossa primeira vez. Depois desse dia minha vida nunca mais poderia ser a mesma.

De fato não foi.   

Talvez Alycia nunca soubesse quantos sentimentos eu tive por ela e o quanto tudo fora assustadoramente real. Eu havia me apaixonado de uma forma patética, era como se eu pudesse me jogar na frente de um trem descarrilhado em nome das coisas que ela me fazia sentir e tudo estaria bem; mas nada estava bem.

Nada estava bem. Eu não estava bem. Eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido com aquilo em toda minha vida. E Alycia? Eu não sabia! Ela seria capaz de se jogar na frente do mesmo trem que eu certamente me jogaria? Ela não era nem capaz de pegar o voo como tínhamos combinado, por Deus!

Alycia seria capaz de lidar com o desastre natural sem precedentes que havia dentro de mim sobre ela? Eu não sabia.

E então eu pulei fora.

-Liza? Hello? – de repente eu era arrancada dos meus pensamentos pela voz da minha irmã, que desconfiei já me chamava pelo menos por uma terceira vez – não vai continuar?

Com um abano automático de cabeça eu a olhei com certa confusão, já não sabendo mais o que eu havia verbalizado e o que eu havia apenas matutado na minha mente.

-Desculpem. Acho que já esclareci o suficiente, certo? Preciso de um pouco de ar, essas essências estão impregnando no meu cérebro. Eu volto já – eu disse, tornando a me sentir zonza e desconfortável naquele sofá. Naquele sofá e dentro de mim mesma. Pelo menos da sala eu poderia fisicamente escapar, então era isso que eu faria.

Depois de me erguer e perceber que a minha visão já estava oscilando pelo álcool, ainda pude ouvir a voz de Erin às minhas costas, enquanto eu seguia na direção do corredor que daria acesso ao meu quarto:

-É, então, ela está desse jeito desde que recebeu um telefonema sobre voltar a atuar naquela série que fazia. Mas pergunte você que é a irmã, nem sempre é fácil arrancar as coisas dela.

Erin continuou a falar qualquer coisa para Riley, mas por sorte eu já estava longe demais daquilo tudo para saber o que era.

 

 

 

_I don't want to live alone_

_I don't want to stay inside_

_I can learn from my mistakes_

_In the morning I'll be right_

 

 

 

            O baque sutil da porta do meu quarto logo atrás de mim cessou quase que por completo a algazarra de vozes e risos que acontecia na sala. Eu estava na companhia do silêncio finalmente. Com um longo suspiro eu me permitia aliviar pouco a pouco, massageando a minha nuca enquanto dava passos na direção da minha cama.

            Foi só erguer a cabeça no instante seguinte para voltar a me frustrar de imediato: Erin havia revirando meus armários mais cedo em busca de uma saruel sua que sumira de sua casa e a qual ela acreditava fortemente estar comigo por engano; eu não tinha como saber se ela tinha encontrado a calça ou não, mas com certeza as minhas roupas não haviam sido colocadas de volta no lugar.

            Se durante a noite eu já estava querendo que ela evaporasse da minha frente, agora eu tinha a certeza que eu queria mata-la com as minhas próprias mãos.

            -Puta que pariu, Erin! – eu bufei para mim mesma, raivosa, olhando atônita para a bagunça absurda do emaranhado de roupas que se encontrava sobre a minha cama. A necessidade de fumar começava a dançar provocantemente dentro meu cérebro, como se zombasse da minha situação; abanei a cabeça obstinada a afastar tais desejos e só não foi mais difícil porque outras tormentas mais urgentes já preenchiam os meus pensamentos.

            Ultimamente eu podia enxergar que Erin não era exatamente a pessoa centrada a organizada que eu pensava antes ser; ou talvez eu apenas a estava conhecendo melhor e só agora esse tipo de coisa acontecia e evidenciava pouco a pouco que talvez eu estivesse construindo algum tipo de ilusão linear sobre ela.

            E pessoas não eram lineares. Pelo menos as de verdade. Pessoas tinham nuances.

            E sim, Erin podia ser a garota tatuada, zen e que organizava o jantar vegetariano mais tranquilo e espiritualizado nas quintas-feiras; mas ela também podia ser a menina animada e engraçada que bebia com os amigos e fumava narguilé até não conseguir mais falar nas sextas-feiras, logo depois de ter deixado uma zona em meu quarto.

            Aquilo me fez suspirar. Afinal de contas, que raios de vida eu achava que estava vivendo?

A princípio, quando conheci Erin, eu enxergava tudo com um certo charme e leveza; ela era a garota que fazia artes marciais, que aparentava ser trance cool o suficiente para se tornar interessante aos meus olhos. Fomos trocando alguns olhares, eu deixando cada vez mais explícito que a enxergava de uma forma diferente até o dia que ela finalmente me chamou para sair. Jantamos em um árabe vegetariano sensacional, fumamos um beck orgânico, que segundo ela era fornecido da fonte mais pura possível que abastecia L.A. e ao final da noite estávamos eufóricas na cama dela, nos dando maravilhosamente bem.

Desde então não paramos de nos ver. Obviamente não era um namoro para mim, assim como com Brandon também não fora, mas era algo que não se fazia muito necessário o debate. Ou pelo menos eu achava que não, mais uma vez.

Depois da declaração romântica dela mais cedo no jantar eu não sabia mais ao certo o que pensar. Na real, já tinha um tempo que eu não sabia mais o que pensar sequer sobre mim, sobre o que eu achava que queria, sobre o que eu achava que gostava, sobre afinal o que Erin significava para mim.

Eu simplesmente tocava adiante.

E eu continuaria tocando, se de repente tudo não parecesse miseravelmente equivocado na minha vida. Onde eu havia chegado afinal, tocando e tocando adiante sem pensar? Dessa vez nem a meditação me parecia ideia boa o suficiente.

Com um longo suspiro eu decidi limpar minha mente de todos os questionamentos que me bombardeavam no momento. Por que às vezes a bebedeira dava uma bad trip dessas? O mais útil a fazer certamente seria organizar as minhas roupas e evitar essas epifanias alcoólicas, concluí.

Tornando a xingar Erin mentalmente pela bagunça na minha cama, eu comecei a dobrar e separar algumas peças de roupa para a seguir recoloca-las no armário.

Ela havia revirado TUDO.

Enquanto eu resmungava sozinha sobre ter que perder tempo arrumando uma desorganização pela qual eu não era responsável, um sentimento de divertimento começava a se manifestar em segundo plano na minha mente: havia tantas roupas ali que eu nem me lembrava mais que tinha e não era como se eu não gostasse de usá-las. Meu guarda-roupa era tão cheio de tralhas que as roupas novas acabavam se sobrepondo às antigas e eu sequer me dava por conta.

Já distraída com a arrumação, eu puxei para o alto uma blusa escura de mangas longas que havia ganhado da minha mãe há muitos anos; aquilo me fez sorrir genuinamente. Olhar para aquele pedaço de tecido florido reativou lembranças de uma mais jovem Eliza, numa época na qual parecia viver com muito mais leveza do que eu em meus últimos anos.

Eu gostava da minha vida na América, é claro, mas Melbourne era o meu verdadeiro lar afetivo. A Austrália era, afinal.

Ainda com o sorriso no rosto pela sensação reconfortante de lembrar de casa e da minha mãe, eu recaí novamente meus olhos sobre as roupas na cama; foi então que eu estreitei minhas pálpebras ao reparar que em meio a outras peças havia uma que eu escondera tão bem que nem me lembrava mais da existência.

Meu sorriso murchou no mesmo instante em que eu engolia em seco.

Sem raciocinar muito bem eu avancei as mãos sobre o moletom cinza e levemente puído que ali se encontrava. O moletom que Alycia tinha me dado para usar na sua casa em Sydney, quando minha camisa havia perdido os botões depois da noite que passamos juntas.

Eu precisei respirar fundo para acalmar meu coração que agora já batia com mais intensidade contra o peito. Definitivamente aquelas lembranças ainda me afetavam, ainda eram vívidas como se tivessem acontecido há apenas alguns dias no passado. Tanta coisa já tinha acontecido na minha vida desde a minha viagem para a Austrália com Alycia e ainda assim era como se nada realmente pudesse ter me marcado mais do que o que senti naquele quarto com ela e a seguir naquela maldita praia pacata.

O que eu ainda inventava de ter na cabeça sobre aquele episódio? Na maior parte do tempo eu conseguia existir sem entrar em parafuso sobre as minhas escolhas, mas às vezes era como se eu só fosse capaz de pensar em Alycia. Como se eu só fosse capaz de pensar sobre como as coisas seriam se tudo tivesse acontecido diferente. Era sufocante.

Pude deslizar meus dedos na malha macia de algodão e se eu não tivesse um autocontrole suficientemente teimoso eu poderia dizer que fecharia os olhos, num leve delírio de culpa. Aquele moletom não tinha absolutamente nada de especial, era desbotado, largo, puído e nele se lia “Newtown High School”; não tinha nada de especial mesmo, não fosse a coisa mais pessoal de Alycia que eu já havia tocado não sendo ela própria. E ainda havia o fato de que eu não o seguraria agora em mãos se não tivéssemos transado febrilmente algum dia a ponto de estragar minhas roupas e precisar de substitutas.

Merda. As lembranças definitivamente não perdoavam. Eu estava com os olhos tão fixos naquele casaco e com o emocional tão em frangalhos diante de tudo que estava acontecendo sem tréguas que se eu tivesse demorado mais meio segundo antes de me enroscar com os braços ao redor daquela peça eu certamente desataria a chorar.

Eu afundei meu rosto no moletom de Alycia.

A ânsia em respirar foi tanta que eu mal pude acreditar quando percebi que o único cheiro identificável ali era o de uma roupa qualquer guardada por muito tempo.

Não tinha nada do cheiro dela. Absolutamente nada.

Com um misto crescente de frustração e vergonha por estar agarrada a um moletom sozinha no meio do meu quarto, eu tentei novamente puxar o ar com força, buscando de toda forma qualquer aroma familiar que pudesse me transportar para algum tipo de realidade alternativa na qual seria totalmente apropriado se deliciar com o cheiro de Alycia Debnam-Carey novamente.

Mas foi em vão.

 

 

_If I go all the way_

_Then the girl won't stay_

_No the girl won't stay_

_I know I can change_

_If we both get old_

_Will you let me float away?_

 

 

 

Eu estava praticamente amolecendo o corpo para me jogar na cama e desistir de qualquer atividade que fosse no dia de hoje quando ouvi batidas suaves na minha porta, seguidas da voz de Riley dizendo um “Liza?” a seguir.

Com a agilidade de um criminoso sendo pego na cena do crime eu arremessei o moletom de Alycia longe rápido o suficiente para que quando minha irmã abrisse a porta, no momento seguinte, eu já estivesse com as mãos livres.

-Hey Liza, tudo bem aqui? Posso entrar? – Riley disse colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Eu sorri exageradamente, ainda um pouco desnorteada em resposta. Pelo menos os sintomas do vinho já estavam muito mais diluídos e eu conseguia agir de maneira rápida e astuta mais eficientemente.

-Claro, entra aí. Acabei me distraindo com essa bagunça que Erin fez nas minhas roupas, desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Estranhei mesmo a sua demora e vim ver se estava tudo bem, se você tinha dormido ou coisa assim – Rils dizia enquanto se encaminhava para a ponta da minha cama e lá sentava, parecendo me observar com olhos que julguei curiosos.

-Bem, como você pode ver, dormir seria inviável nessa cama graças à Erin – eu disse, ensaiando um sorriso sarcástico enquanto estendia as mãos na direção das roupas como que para enfatizar a situação.

Riley deu um breve riso em resposta, para a seguir retomar sua fala:

-Hum, estou vendo... eu acho que imaginava Erin muito diferente. Na real, Erin me parece ser muito diferente do que você costumava dizer sobre ela, Liza. Estou um pouco surpresa.

-Ah, é mesmo? O que você imaginava de diferente nela? – eu perguntei, de certa forma interessada no que minha irmã teria a colocar – mas vamos, me ajude com esse caos. Dobra isso aí também.

Com um aceno breve de cabeça, Rils começava a me ajudar no processo de arrumação de roupas, parecendo um pouco pensativa pela pergunta feita por mim.

-Não sei. Eu acho que imaginava vocês duas mais como um casal mesmo, sabe? Vocês parecem duas amigas, sei lá. E pelo tanto que você me falava que ela era espiritualizada e tudo o mais eu acho que imaginei uma personalidade diferente. Talvez mais quieta, não sei.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas enquanto Riley ia falando, já pegando as roupas dobradas que ela me alcançava e recolocando-as novamente no meu armário. Não seria nenhuma novidade se a minha irmã tivesse super romantizado minha relação com uma mulher e agora estivesse vendo pessoalmente que talvez eu não fosse assim tão adepta a romances.

-Entendi, eu acho. Mas Erin costuma ser mais discreta quando estamos só nós duas e sem tanta bebida. Os amigos pilham muito ela, acho que isso você conseguiu perceber.

-Normal isso de amigos pilheiros – Rils respondia, agora parando com uma regata minha no colo, dobrada pela metade. Ela parecia que continuaria a falar, mas após uma breve pausa, foi como se ela decidisse ir por outro caminho – Liza, posso te perguntar algo?

Eu não soube dizer exatamente o porquê, mas meu estômago se movimentou com desconforto pelo o questionamento de Riley. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse intrigando minha irmã e eu tinha sinceramente medo de investigar mais a fundo o que poderia ser.

-Claro, Rils, pergunte.

-Então... você está meio estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tipo, você é sempre assim com a Erin? É que Liza, desculpe a sinceridade, mas você está nitidamente tensa. E não era exatamente o que você estava passando para as pessoas, ou pelo menos para mim e para mamãe. Você faz yoga, parou de fumar e agora tem olheiras? Não era para você estar radiante com tudo isso não?  

Meus olhos desviaram dos da minha irmã no instante em que ela começou a falar; aproveitei a situação para me virar de costas para ela e fingir que estava redistribuindo algumas blusas aleatoriamente pelo armário.

-Eu estou um pouco nervosa sim, mas não é nada demais – eu comecei, sem tanta certeza sobre como eu poderia responder aquilo tudo falando o suficiente para não parecer suspeita. Eu parecia suspeita? Eu me sentia suspeita – faz um tempinho que estou sem atuar e essa coisa toda de The 100 voltar, Netflix é algo muito maior e desafiador que a CW, então eu fiquei meio fora mesmo.

-Liza, você tem zero química com a Erin. Desculpe insistir nessa tecla novamente, porque você pareceu não me responder sobre ela de propósito. Podemos conversar sobre The 100 também, mas eu ainda estou tentando entender essa nova Eliza e as novas relações que ela tem. Eu adoraria te ver com uma mulher, você sabe, mas acho que não do jeito que vi hoje, porque me passou uma sensação estranha de vazio.

A cada palavra que Riley dizia eu só conseguia torcer para não estar visivelmente me encolhendo. Isso porque por dentro eu estava, sem dúvidas. Com um suspiro discreto eu me virava novamente e acomodava um blazer claro no cabide, iniciando uma resposta cautelosa:

-Você chegou hoje e já acompanhou algumas situações atípicas entre mim e Erin, tenta não tomar isso como referência sobre nós, ok? A gente se gosta e se dá muito bem sim, mas do nosso jeito.

-Do seu jeito? Liza, você não é frígida!  - Riley disse de uma maneira um pouco incisiva, só que isso não importava muito mais no instante em que ela pegou o moletom de Alycia para dobrá-lo e isso me fez arregalar os olhos de tensão.

Não que ela pudesse desconfiar de qualquer coisa que fosse, mas a nóia estava ali.

-Eu não sou frígida nada! Vou ter que te gravar uma sex tape com Erin para te provar que temos química, afinal? – eu disse com o riso provocativo de canto, tentando dispersar o meu nervosismo por Riley estar manuseando o fatídico moletom.

Por sorte, Rils gargalhou e fez uma careta de plena negação a seguir.

-NÃO! Por favor não! Mas fico muito feliz em saber que ao menos vocês transam – ela foi dizendo, daquele jeito sempre divertido e cordial que minha irmã tinha. Por mais que tivéssemos conversas sérias elas sempre acabavam sendo permeadas por eventuais comentários leves ou engraçados.

Riley estava terminando de dobrar o moletom, quando algo aparentemente na peça de roupa chamou sua atenção a ponto dela precisar interromper a nossa conversa.

Minha irmã a seguir tateou o bolso do casaco e eu engoli em seco. O que raios ela estava fazendo?

-Ué, o que foi Rils? – eu questionei, nervosa e me aproximando mais dela rapidamente.

Eu não soube dizer se a expressão que fiz era de confusão, ao olhar aquele maço de cigarros amassados que Riley erguia em uma das mãos, ou se de surpresa a seguir, por me dar conta de como aquilo havia parado no bolso do moletom há muitos e muitos meses atrás.

-Ok, Eliza, acho que a gente precisa conversar muito sério agora.

 

 

_If I go all the way_

_Then the girl won't stay_

_No the girl won't stay_

_I know I can change_

_If we both get old_

_Will you let me float away?_

 

 

            -Certo Liza, calma aí. Eu preciso processar tudo que você acaba de me dizer – Riley dizia, enquanto ambas agora nos encontrávamos na sacada do meu quarto, os antebraços apoiados no parapeito e a brisa do início da madrugada nos causando leves arrepios gelados; ou talvez os arrepios fossem exclusividade da minha situação tensa em ter aberto o jogo sobre alguns fatos omitidos da minha vida para a minha irmã.

            Eu havia jogado a toalha.

No instante em que Riley tinha encontrado o restante do último maço de cigarros que eu fumara escondido no bolso do moletom de Alycia eu soube que o que quer eu tivesse escolhido enfrentar sozinha no último ano confuso, eu não estava mais disposta a continuar. Não sozinha.

-Ok... então você realmente se apaixonou por uma garota, como Erin disse – Riley retomava sua fala mais uma vez, enquanto eu permanecia com os olhos perdidos no horizonte urbano cheio de luzes que se estendia andares abaixo de onde estávamos - Não só se apaixonou pelo visto, como também já viveu um belo drama sapatão, hein? Wow, Liza, por que você está me contando isso somente agora? O que deu em você para fingir que uma coisa tão incrível como se apaixonar dessa forma simplesmente não aconteceu na sua vida?

-Rils eu quebrei o nariz de um fucking motoqueiro num bar. Rils!! Quando que eu faria isso na minha vida? Eu estava totalmente pirada, eu fiquei totalmente pirada, foi muito assustador. Você consegue imaginar sua irmã socando alguém de verdade? Eu poderia ter sido espancada, sei lá o que me deu na cabeça, mas Alycia tinha me feito sentir coisas conflitantes e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu nunca tinha passado por isso na vida, entende?

Apesar de minha voz estar soando exasperada, eu podia agora vislumbrar nos olhos da minha irmã algum tipo de tranquilidade que até então não estava presente; era como se Riley estivesse absolutamente calma ao ouvir minha trágica história, como se agora para ela estivesse tudo bem. Mas não estava! Nada estava nem perto de bem.

-Eliza, quando você fala até parece que é sobre uma tragédia... Alycia fez você sentir amor, é simples assim.

“Amor”. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram tanto que eu precisei me segurar mais firme contra o parapeito para me certificar que não perderia o equilíbrio. Eu tinha uma certa tolerância sobre o uso do termo “paixão”, mas “amor” definitivamente não estava na lista de sentimentos que eu me considerava apta a sentir. Eu não tinha amado Alycia, nem tinha dado tempo para isso! Riley era uma romântica ingênua e eu me agarrei a esse fato como se fosse os 2% restantes da bateria do meu celular.

-Você está louca, Riley – eu disse, em meio a um riso nervoso – eu confesso que Alycia me fez transpor alguns limites sentimentais, mas amor não. Eu acho que eu perdi o controle das coisas, entende? Eu não sei te dizer o que eu senti na Austrália quando ficamos lá, mas foi como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado, como se todo meu corpo gritasse por ela e mais dela.

Riley abria um sorriso extremamente acolhedor para mim e eu só conseguia continuar a falar, como se agora eu realmente precisasse colocar tudo para fora:

-Rils! Eu sei lá, em um momento eu estava no céu com ela, no outro eu estava afogada de frustração voando sozinha de volta, eu sentia como se tudo que envolvesse Alycia na minha vida me sugaria energia e era desgastante e sufocante. Eu me assustei, você vê isso? E no fim deu no que deu.

-Liza, beleza, eu te entendo. Mas se sabotar durante esse tempo todo? Ok, vamos lá e vamos dizer que não foi amor então. Não foi amor porque você não deixou que chegasse lá e fugiu correndo como uma criança assustada, né? Por tudo que você me contou aqui e não foi pouca coisa eu só consegui enxergar duas pessoas vivenciando uma puta experiência maravilhosa e intensa de amor. Tirando os tropeços, vocês se apaixonaram e não foi premeditado, pode ter culminado da maneira que culminou porque as coisas acontecem dessa forma e não pedem licença, Liza. Eu não acho que Alycia precise ser sinônimo de sentimentos de desequilíbrio para você, mas me desculpa a sinceridade, isso depende só de você. Sabe por que você está totalmente surtada para voltar para T100? Porque você enrustiu todas essas coisas referentes a ela por mais de um ano!  Liza, Alycia ainda pôde te dizer que estava apaixonada, mas e você? O que fez?

Fui embora. Eu tinha simplesmente ido embora. Era isso que eu tinha feito e eu sabia disso. Sentindo como se tivesse um nó áspero na minha garganta, eu engoli em seco e a seguir soltei um suspiro tão longo quanto meus pulmões podiam suportar. Riley pareceu perceber a lambança que eu estava sentindo dentro de mim e o que fez foi passar um dos braços ao redor do meu pescoço, num meio abraço:

-Só me diz uma coisa, Liza. Você está feliz? Essa coisa toda de mudança de rotina, isso te faz feliz?

Outra vez eu permitia que meus olhos se perdessem na vista noturna de L.A. sob nós duas, sabendo que no momento eu tinha pouquíssimas certezas sobre mim.

-Não sei, Rils. Eu escolhi um caminho e fui, foi isso – eu disse, com um tom amargo de conformação na voz.

-E em algum momento você cogitou voltar atrás? Alguma vez, antes desse stress que foi aceitar voltar para T100, suas certezas te traíram?

Enquanto eu franzia as minhas sobrancelhas tentando remontar algumas situações do meu ano na memória a fim de responder as perguntas de Riley, percebi o quanto eu tinha evitado pensar muito sobre qualquer coisa que havia se passado nesse período de tempo; era como se eu estivesse olhando para um passado completamente à deriva na minha vida. Passados alguns instantes, não foi difícil puxar a lembrança da minha primeira recaída sobre Alycia:

-Ah, sim... isso aconteceu sim. As semanas que sucederam a nossa conversa no café foram um martírio. Eu comecei a me arrepender, a sentir falta, eu comecei a me questionar sobre tudo que eu havia feito – nesse momento eu fiz uma breve pausa e fui recostando minha cabeça sobre a cabeça de Riley, com um tímido sorriso no canto dos lábios – e então eu compus uma música sobre ela.

Eu senti o aperto do meio abraço da minha irmã se intensificar e então eu permiti que ela me aconchegasse melhor ali; era como se ela entendesse o quanto eu precisava daquilo. Minha fala prosseguia e Rils parecia ser toda ouvidos:

-A princípio nós iríamos juntas para o Brasil, numa convenção de The 100 e eu estava começando a criar expectativas para isso. Eu comecei a divagar sobre uma possível reaproximação... mas ela cancelou no fim das contas. E eu me vi frustrada outra vez.

Agora eu tornava a erguer o rosto para poder olhar Riley nos olhos outra vez; ela permanecia disposta a me ouvir o quanto fosse necessário:

-Depois disso eu resolvi largar de mão de vez. Resolvi que era melhor dar o assunto por encerrado e tocar minha vida, foi isso que fiz então – eu disse e por fim dei de ombros, torcendo um pouco os lábios novamente conformada. Não tinha muito o que fazer sobre as decisões já tomadas há muito tempo atrás, concluí.

-Entendi... e agora estamos aqui, é isso mesmo? Você com Erin e prestes a ter que trabalhar novamente com Alycia... é, Liza. Eu queria poder te dizer que vai ser fácil de resolver, mas infelizmente não é o que eu vejo.

Riley começava a afagar a extensão do meu braço com a palma da mão quase que como uma massagem e eu tornava a abaixar meus olhos, sabendo que o que ela me dizia era assustadoramente real: eu tinha um belo de um problema no colo, afinal.

Há um ano.

-Mas relaxe por agora, viu? – na ausência de respostas, minha irmã continuou a dizer – amanhã é um novo dia e vamos viajar juntas. Você vai ter tempo para organizar seus sentimentos até rever Alycia e você pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

Fazia semanas que eu não conseguia sentir um mínimo de paz durante a minha rotina, era como se todas as coisas que me acontecessem, das mais corriqueiras até as mais específicas, soassem como algum tipo de provocação do destino; nem mesmo a meditação estava sendo efetiva nesses dias bravos.

E agora Riley, como num passe de mágica, aparecia com seu terno sorriso e suas astutas palavras para aliviar boa parte da minha angústia. O timing dela havia sido perfeito e eu só conseguia pensar que devia ter contado todas as coisas muito antes.

-Obrigada. Mesmo – foi o que eu disse, agora estendendo meus braços e os enroscando ao redor da minha irmã mais nova.

Ela sussurrou qualquer coisa de volta em meio ao abraço apertado que dávamos, para que a seguir ficássemos em silêncio fitando as estrelas, uma sentindo a presença apaziguadora da outra. Muito mais eu a dela, nesse caso.

Amanhã seria um novo dia, como Riley dissera. E a única coisa que eu podia desejar naquele raro e precioso momento de paz era que ele me trouxesse melhores surpresas.

 

 

_If I go all the way_

_Then the girl won't stay_

_No the girl won't stay_

_I know I can change_

_If we both get old_

_Will you let me float away?_


	23. Ato XXI - Before the Dive

**BEFORE THE DIVE**

ATO XXI

_Alycia’s POV_

 

 

_Never found an answer_

_Never found a reason_

_There was no talk back_

_'cause you could never take back_

_Different conversation, little adulation_

_Took you to the bath-house_

_We're waiting at the entrance_

 

 

            -Gente, socorro! São minhas mães ali! – Maia ia dizendo, com a boca parcialmente cheia de pipocas caramelizadas, enquanto apontava para um aglomerado de pessoas que se encontravam um pouco mais adiante de nós no Dolores Park, em San Francisco; era muito possível que ela houvera apenas visualizado mais um casal lésbico inter-racial de meia idade trocando carícias como agradavelmente tivéramos a oportunidade de cruzar inúmeras vezes até então, e fizera referência com as mães da personagem que interpretava há quatro temporadas no seriado The Fosters.

            Mas aquilo não era ficção. E eu não conseguia parar de sorrir nem por um segundo sequer desde a nossa chegada a 47ª San Francisco Pride, numa bela e morna tarde ensolarada.  

            -Sim, Maia. Se você ainda não reparou, suas mães estão por toda volta nesse lugar – Marny não perdia tempo em rebater, erguendo as sobrancelhas e revirando os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros que usava. A amizade entre Maia e Marny era a coisa mais controversa com a qual eu já havia convivido: elas conseguiam discordar uma da outra em quase 100% do tempo em todo e qualquer âmbito.

            E ainda assim elas pareciam incapazes de se largar.

            -Nossa, não vou nem te responder isso, Marny Kennedy – Maia simplesmente apertava o passo na nossa caminhada para logo despontar ao meu lado, que estava um pouco adiantada e na frente. Marny e Harmon permaneciam vindo logo às nossas costas.

            -Hey, garotas! Vocês sabiam que San Francisco é o berço da comunidade LGBT norte-americana? E que inclusive o design da bandeira do arco-íris foi projetado por um artista famoso local? – eu disse alegremente, contagiada por completo por toda aquela enxurrada de cores e de bandeiras flamejando para qualquer lado que pudesse se pôr os olhos.

            Se eu fosse capaz definir a marcha do orgulho LGBT de SF em uma só palavra certamente seria algo próximo a “felicidade”. A energia que emanava daquelas pessoas que cantavam, dançavam, bebiam, riam e constantemente trocavam abraços e algumas vezes até beijos estava me envolvendo por completo e era como se eu só pudesse me sentir encantada. Era acolhedor.

            -Ai não, Alycia Nerdnam-Carey começou cedo hoje – Maia tornava a dizer, agora parecendo um pouco arrependida por ter me alcançado na caminhada. Não era como se eu realmente me importasse, na verdade, então eu continuei:

            -Não, mas é sério! Dá para acreditar que isso que estamos celebrando aqui nos dias de hoje é apenas um dos tanto legados sociais que a comunidade de San Francisco nos deixou? Olhem o tamanho disso tudo! É simplesmente incrível!

            -Lysh, você pesquisou quantas coisas mesmo antes de vir para cá? – Marny era agora quem dizia, ladeada por um Harmon distraído como de praxe; eu novamente soltava uma risada, sem ter muitos problemas em admitir meu lado curioso e estudioso sobre qualquer coisa que me chamasse atenção.

            E digamos que a temática LGBT tinha me fisgado bem antes da ideia de virmos para a parada.

            -Eu não pesquisei só porque viríamos para cá, oras. Faz um tempo já que achei necessário me inteirar sobre algumas coisas... – eu comecei, mas ao vislumbrar a troca de olhares cúmplices entre Marny e Maia achei melhor investigar o que aquelas duas pareceram confabular em silêncio – ué, o que foi? Gente, eu interpretei uma personagem lésbica, vocês esqueceram? Como eu ia representar algo que não conhecia?

            -Agora você conhece muito bem, afinal – Maia disse de uma maneira que julguei debochada, enquanto apenas dava de ombros e novamente lançava outro olhar suspeito para uma Marny que parecia segurar o riso.

            -Ei, vocês! Eu estou aqui, ouviram? E estou vendo vocês duas, ok? Eu fiz uma pesquisa para Lexa, qual o problema de vocês? – eu me apressei em me justificar, mesmo que soubesse que elas tinham alguma razão no que certamente pensavam no momento:

            Sem dúvidas a história toda com Eliza havia colocado minha orientação sexual em xeque e isso não era nenhuma novidade recente.

            -Nenhum problema, Lysh. Pelo que te conhecemos essa sua pesquisa certamente foi bem completa. A questão que fica é: o estudo de campo parou em Eliza ou...

            -Nem vem, Marny. Não mesmo – e então eu me sobrepunha às palavras de Marny porque agora ficava muito claro onde ela e Maia pretendiam chegar – eu não vou falar sobre isso.

            Eu havia sim, ficado com algumas outras pessoas depois de tudo que acontecera com Eliza no ano passado. Não deixava de ser um assunto delicado para mim ainda que muito tempo tivesse passado e ainda que eu tivesse me despertado para quem sabe me relacionar com mulheres.

            A questão era que Eliza permanecia sendo minha primeira e única mulher até então.

            E não era como se eu não sentisse falta atualmente de um contato feminino, porque sem dúvidas eu havia gostado demais do que provara com ela. Os gostos, os cheiros e as texturas dela ainda de vez em quanto invadiam sonhos mais particulares e me mantinham despertando alvoroçada, quase que como da primeira vez no sofá da minha sala. Era ainda um pouco vergonhoso de admitir, mas eu havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu me vi adormecendo naquele sofá com alguma esperança de que ela voltasse a me visitar nos meus sonhos.

            Nem sempre dava certo, nem sempre valia pena a dor nas costas que eu sentia ao acordar numa má posição na manhã seguinte.

            Minha falta de coragem sobre novamente ficar com uma mulher se resumia basicamente no fato de eu não saber se isso voltaria a me desencadear a falta absurda que eu sentira de Eliza quando encerramos nosso contato. Parecia muito mais fácil lidar com meus demônios se eles viessem na forma de sonhos com ela ou na forma de jovens rapazes de barba feita, sem compromissos; eu já não sabia se seria capaz de lidar ainda com outro toque real feminino, porém. Isso sim parecia desafiador demais.

            E infelizmente eu ainda não me sentia apta o suficiente para passar por esse tipo de desafio. Já dizia meu terapeuta que uma forte desilusão amorosa levava tempo para ser superada e que devia ser curada sem envolver terceiros, então era o que eu fazia.

            Foi o que fiz, na realidade, durante o tempo que havia se passado. Eu estava sozinha e sem planos ou interesse de mudar isso por enquanto.

            -Ok, ok, não precisa se aborrecer também – Marny não demorou muito a remendar sua fala, afinal ela sabia mais do que bem que eu tinha me fechado para outras mulheres – de qualquer forma era apenas para ser uma piada, já que estamos numa parada gay e tudo mais, você sabe...

            -Parada LGBT, você quis dizer – eu pontuei Marny a seguir, voltando ao tom de voz calmo e já me distraindo com sua gafe; era o melhor a fazer na realidade, seguir o assunto adiante para que eu não me chateasse.

            -Ué e não é mesma coisa? – ela pareceu confusa, lançando os olhos de mim para Maia que simplesmente a respondeu com um dar de ombros inconclusivo.

            -De forma alguma. Quando você fala gay você se refere única e exclusivamente à homossexualidade masculina. Uma lésbica não é gay, por exemplo. Ela é lésbica. Então, quando você usa o termo “parada gay” você sem perceber acaba por silenciar o restante da sigla.

            Tanto Marny quanto Maia e Richard pareceram muito surpresos pelas minhas palavras enquanto eu explicava pacientemente. Eu sabia que a maioria do público comum não tinha conhecimento sobre esses detalhes, mas havia aprendido que para as pessoas envolvidas nas militâncias tudo isso era muito importante.

            Era sobre simples empatia.

            -Ai, Lysh, eu lá tinha como saber sobre isso? – Marny disse mal-humorada, enquanto brecávamos nossa caminhada para finalmente estender a toalha a fim de sentarmos na grama. Eu a olhei com certa satisfação, porque vê-la resmungando daquela forma significava que ambas sabíamos que eu estava com a razão; a seguir eu soltei minha bolsa no gramado e continuei a dizer:

            -Bem, agora você já sabe. Vocês todos. É bom que a gente comece a se policiar com certos vícios de linguagem, afinal não custa nada fazermos a nossa parte.

            -Yeah, Lysh... agora faça sua parte e retribua o olhar para aquela garota que não para de esbarrar em nós por todos os cantos dessa parada LGBT – Marny respondeu por fim, frisando propositalmente a sigla LGBT e dando um meneio de cabeça a frente, a fim de me indicar uma direção.

            -Ela não tira os olhos de você.

            A voz de Marny soou profética no momento em que meus olhos recaíram sobre a figura de uma mulher que claramente retribuía o gesto na minha direção; ela tinha inúmeras e finas tranças soltas sobre os ombros, sua pele era negra e a luz do sol parecia deixa-la ainda mais com uma tonalidade acastanhada e extremamente viva. O porte dela era altivo, as roupas coloridas e étnicas que vestia apenas evidenciavam ainda mais as curvas harmônicas que tinha, tudo isso somado à forma intensa com que parecia me fitar quase se tornava convidativa.

Eu não poderia descrevê-la de outra forma que não estonteante.

Não haveria nenhum problema para mim em me deparar com uma mulher bonita, afinal isso já acontecera tantas e tantas vezes na minha vida; a questão toda acontecia quando essa mulher bonita de repente me encarava e soltava um sorriso de canto logo a seguir.

-Marny... que viagem você – eu dizia nervosa, desviando meus olhos e presumindo que havia ruborizado; certamente nunca fora tão difícil conseguir tirar as garrafas de vinho que eu trazia comigo na bolsa de uma maneira que não fosse atrapalhada a seguir.  

 

 

_I hope that we will never forget, seeing sinners of the night_

_I hope that we will never regret, seeing sinners of the night_

_'Cause we can not, can't ever, no we can not, take it back_

 

 

            Marny não estava viajando, afinal.

            Amanda era o nome da garota. E sim, ela estava me olhando. E sim, possivelmente ela tinha qualquer interesse em mim, afinal se aproximara momentos depois que todos nos acomodamos sentados sobre a toalha no gramado, direcionando uma fala macia a mim e apresentando-se de maneira muito cordial.

            Era lógico que eu tinha ficado pasma por completo. Ela não hesitara por um instante sequer em se aproximar de mim tão explicitamente e eu não estava mais acostumada com esse tipo de situação; não era como se estivéssemos desconfortáveis com sua presença ali, porém. Amanda tinha uma fala envolvente e cativante, não havia sido nenhum pouco difícil de se enturmar conosco, tanto ela quanto os dois amigos que acabaram por se juntar também logo a seguir.

            -Vocês todos são atores, então? Talvez eu devesse assistir mais tv – ela dizia animada, tragando o beck que compartilhávamos – já ouvi falar sobre The Fosters, minha ex assistia. Mas eu confesso que sempre fui meio avulsa em séries e filmes... meu negócio são os livros.

            Eu ri de volta para ela, agora bem mais solta graças ao vinho e à erva, genuinamente me divertindo. Marny e Maia pareciam compartilhar do meu entusiasmo, da mesma forma que Richard gargalhava com Ted e Benji, os dois amigos de Amanda.

            -Livros são a minha praia também. Livros e música, nem sei como vim parar na televisão – minha voz já saia ligeiramente nasalada, uma forte característica de que eu estava começando a ficar chapada – coisas da minha mãe.

            -Tia Leone é doidona – Maia dizia, daquele jeito arrastado de quem já vinha fumando desde o início da viagem em L.A.. Ela era sempre a primeira a começar os trabalhos e provavelmente também seria a última a encerrar – lembra quando ela veio com você para os EUA? Lembro que eu tinha medo dela antes de nos conhecermos.

            -Maia está exagerando – eu tentei situar Amanda sobre o caso que Maia citava, que fora a ocasião na qual nos aproximamos: tanto ela quanto eu chegávamos na América mais ou menos na mesma época, porém de maneiras distintas – eu participei de um reality show de atores australianos por aqui, minha mãe veio comigo. Maia tinha chegado por aqui não fazia muito tempo e acabamos nos conhecendo por causa desse meu documentário.  

            -A mãe dela não desgrudava dela nem por um segundo – Maia completou, enquanto comia alguns cubos de queijo da cesta que trouxemos.

            -Sei como é... mas acho que entendo sua mãe, provavelmente se fosse eu faria a mesma coisa – Amanda disse sorrindo para mim e eu quase me engasguei com o vinho que tomava. Ela era tão direta, não era possível! – todos vocês são australianos também?

            -Todas – agora era Marny quem respondia, provavelmente sentindo que eu estava constrangida; eu a agradeci mentalmente – o bebezão aqui é canadense.

            Marny então puxava o rosto de Harmon com uma das mãos, o apertando e em seguida dando um selinho desavisadamente. Eu ainda me surpreendia com as manifestações carinhosas dela, por mais brutas que fossem, nunca pensei que Marny realmente fosse se apaixonar da maneira que se apaixonou.

            Definitivamente eles formavam o casal mais adorável que eu conhecia.

            -Que maravilha. Todo ano na Pride eu conheço gente de todos os cantos do mundo. É sempre tão fantástico – Amanda retomava sua fala, com o sorriso de dentes impecáveis constantemente exposto – eu e os garotos somos daqui mesmo, sem grandes aventuras internacionais como vocês.  

            -Você vem todo ano aqui? – eu perguntei, petiscando um biscoito e achando a figura dela um tanto quanto interessante de se conhecer, no final das contas.

            -Venho. Todo ano desde que me descobri lésbica, por assim dizer, o que aconteceu aos meus 16. Essa é a minha décima parada! – então ela soltou uma risada, parecendo constatar com certa surpresa essa contagem – wow! O tempo voa... mas enfim, essa é a primeira de vocês?

            -Sim – respondemos as três quase que ao mesmo tempo, Maia novamente com a boca cheia de comida. Eu podia reparar que por mais que Amanda estivesse conversando igualmente comigo, com Maia e com Marny, os olhos dela se fixavam em mim por períodos mais prolongados de tempo e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse um pouco desconcertada ainda.

            -E vocês decidiram vir dessa vez por quê? Alguém aqui é homo, bi ou só vieram curtir a festa mesmo? – Amanda questionava serenamente, mas sempre com o olhar pousado de forma direta no meu.

            Eu já estava abrindo a boca para balbuciar qualquer resposta para ela quando de repente percebi que na verdade não sabia ao certo como me reportar àquela pergunta. A ideia de vir na Parada de San Francisco havia sido totalmente minha, por curiosidade, por interesse, por qualquer coisa que eu não parara para pensar com exatidão. Ou evitara pensar, porque algo em segundo plano no meu cérebro vagamente sussurrava o nome de Eliza e suas palavras na praia da Austrália sobre querer vir.

            -Então... – Marny tomava a dianteira na fala, já que aparentemente eu parecia pensar demais sobre o que responder – Alycia deu a ideia e foi basicamente isso. Fazia tempos que não viajávamos de carro e essa pareceu a oportunidade ideal.

Marny ia falando e gesticulando como se quisesse nossos acenos de cabeça atestando que o que ela estava contando era verdade. De fato, era verdade e de fato, concordávamos com a cabeça, Maia e eu. Ela prosseguia:

-E sobre sexualidade... somos todas... hetero...?

A forma deliberada com que Marny fixou os olhos incertos nos meus somada à hesitação na sua voz certamente deixaram claro que qualquer ressalva que existisse nessa informação teria relação direta comigo. 

E eu quis mata-la por isso.

Provavelmente seria o que eu faria naquele momento, não fosse ter ouvido uma voz feminina chamar meu nome de maneira sutil, às minhas costas:

-Alycia...?

 

_I walk into the bedroom_

_Waiting for the master_

_It's simple understanding_

_I talk you understand me (ooh ooh ooh)_

_We'll wait untill it's over, we knew they would be unfair_

 

 

Eu me virei, então, por sorte sendo arrancada automaticamente da situação de constrangimento causada pelo comentário de Marny; de pé e aparentando muito nervosismo se encontrava uma garota que deveria ter aproximadamente a minha idade, trajando as vestes que eu tanto conhecia das gravações de The 100. A maquiagem preta ao redor dos olhos estava impecável, bem como o cabelo preso no penteado complexo que eu sabia que levava horas para ser executado. Todo o figurino de Lexa havia sido fielmente reproduzido, tendo como única e proposital, supus, exceção a cor do manto que caía pesadamente a partir da característica ombreira de heda: o tecido que pairava ali era uma espécie de adaptação da bandeira LGBT.

Foi como se meu coração derretesse naquele instante. A imagem daquela garota ali diante de mim foi tão surpreendente e impactante que eu me ergui de supetão e de qualquer jeito para que pudesse me aproximar dela.

-Wow! – foi o que eu consegui dizer, sorrindo maravilhada com aquilo. Eu já tinha visto alguns cosplays de Lexa, mas nunca nenhum me parecera tão vibrante quanto esse; ou era apenas eu que estava envolvida e contagiada demais pelo clima da ocasião – olha só a Lexa!

A garota mal teve coragem de retribuir o abraço que eu dei nela, não soube dizer se pelo estado de tremedeira que se encontrava ou se pela dificuldade de mobilidade que aquela roupa lhe causava.

-Meu Deus, Alycia, é você! – ela dizia, com a voz fina e falha de emoção em meio ao abraço desajeitado. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha contato com fãs de The 100 que eu me senti emocionada duplamente: pela saudade daquilo e por saber que em breve aquelas pessoas que haviam chorado a morte de uma personagem tão amada por todos saberiam que Lexa voltaria.

Meu Deus, o quanto esses fãs que mesmo depois de quase dois anos tornando vivo o legado de Lexa mereciam essa alegria? Eu quase não conseguia me conter em expectativas, então apenas sorria para ela com todo amor que pudesse transmitir.

-Sou eu sim. Um pouco menos bronzeada, mas sim... sou eu – eu disse, com a boca levemente entortada, meio travessa.

Ambas rimos juntas. Ela parecia anestesiada por completo e o contato fora tão intenso que eu não me encontrava muito diferente disso também. Perguntei o nome dela a seguir e ela me disse que era Vanessa; fui tentando acalmá-la e diverti-la enquanto conversávamos brevemente, o que pareceu ter dado certo quando percebi que suas mãos paravam aos poucos de tremer. Eu definitivamente adorava esse contato com os fãs. Era especial e trazia tanta plenitude que eu era capaz de me sentir mais viva do que nunca.

Eu estava viva. Lexa estava viva também, não me restava dúvida sobre isso.

Após alguns fartos minutos dando toda atenção que eu seria capaz de dar para Vanessa eu assinava meu autógrafo carinhosamente no verso de uma embalagem de papel pardo que ela tinha e já me despedia mais uma vez com um abraço entusiasmado.

Foi quando eu já estava voltando para me juntar ao pessoal que Vanessa-Lexa tornava a me abordar mais uma vez, fazendo com que meus passos brecassem e novamente eu lançasse a ela um olhar curioso; a garota havia retirado a ombreira com a estampa da bandeira LGBT e agora segurava-a em mãos.

-Alycia, desculpe te importunar outra vez – ela foi dizendo, com a voz um tanto quanto hesitante - mas você poderia ficar com isso? Significaria muito para mim...

E então ela me estendeu em oferta a ombreira que empunhava.

Aquilo novamente fisgou meu emocional. Eu não sabia explicar ao certo os porquês, mas experienciar algo como a Pride de San Francisco estava mexendo comigo de maneira muito clara. Outra vez eu me via sem palavras para aquele gesto.

-Mas é claro! – foi o que acabei respondendo, meio atrapalhada e risonha pela surpresa. Eu segurei o artefato e o aproximei dos meus olhos, podendo confirmar o quanto aquela peça do traje era extremamente similar à que eu mesma vestia nas gravações – nossa, é tão pesado quanto a original, sabia?

-Mesmo? – Vanessa dizia, estampando satisfação no sorriso que abria com o meu comentário. Era até engraçado o quanto aquela pintura de guerra se tornava inofensiva naquele rosto aparentemente tão encantado em estar conversando comigo – eu levei quase um ano para montar a roupa de Lexa, mas a ombreira eu tenho certeza que ficará em melhores mãos com você. Para que você nunca se esqueça de nós.

Mal ela sabia, mas ninguém precisaria esquecer de mais nada muito em breve. Nem eu dos fãs de The 100 e nem os fãs de Lexa.  Aquilo me aqueceu por dentro mais uma vez enquanto eu puxava Vanessa novamente para outro abraço de despedida, dessa vez definitivo. Aquele contato com ela me transmitira tanto carinho e ternura que eu voltei para me acomodar entre Maia e Marny rindo sozinha, com um estado de espírito de elevadíssima agitação.

-Nossa, você ganhou uma ombreira da Lexa LGBT? – Maia questionava, totalmente boquiaberta enquanto pegava o objeto das minhas mãos e o analisava com certa lentidão no olhar. Marny, por sua vez, desenrolava o manto multicolorido e também o encarava com admiração enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tecido bem costurado.

Eu apenas me mantinha sorrindo de maneira ampla enquanto as duas falavam e as demais pessoas em volta explicitamente observavam curiosas à toda aquela movimentação, inclusive Amanda.

-Alguém ganhou um belo de um presente, então? – ela disse simpática, agora lançando os olhos nos meus.

Só que de repente eu não estava mais prestando atenção nela; eu me descobri totalmente alheia a estímulos externos no momento em que um pensamento súbito cruzou minha mente de maneira rompante e repentina, como que num estalo. Eu agarrei o antebraço de Maia em precipitação, direcionando minha fala a ela de imediato:

-Maia! Você trouxe suas maquiagens? Eu acabo de ter uma ideia.

 

 

_I hope that we will never forget, seeing sinners of the night_

_I hope that we will never regret, seeing sinners of the night_

_'Cause we can not, can't ever, no we can not, take it back_

 

           

Já caia a noite em San Francisco enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos desfiles dos trios elétricos, espalhados pelas ruas nos arredores do parque no qual havíamos passado a tarde. Talvez se fosse em alguma outra ocasião que não essa eu pudesse me sentir um tanto quanto incomodada pelos insistentes olhares que repetidas vezes lançavam sobre mim durante o percurso.

Mas dessa vez não. Eu me sentia absolutamente plena.

Maia no final das contas havia trazido seu estojo de maquiagens; ela tinha inúmeras cores de sombra, porém a única que realmente me interessava naquela bandeja cheia de opções era a preta.

Sombra preta, um pouco de água e certo talento eram as únicas três coisas que eu precisava para concretizar o que tinha em mente. A princípio, Marny tentara sem sucesso reproduzir a tão clássica pintura de guerra de Lexa em meus olhos; foi preciso pelo menos um terço do demaquilante de Maia para me livrar da lambança que Marny fizera na minha cara, por fim.

A seguir, em meio a muitas controvérsias, Maia foi quem tentou pintar meu rosto. Ao que parecia, ela havia começado com certa destreza, conseguindo criar até que bem o efeito aquarelado que existia na maquiagem dos grounders; o problema todo aconteceu quando ela partiu para o segundo olho: Maia errou uma, duas, três e quatro vezes, até praticamente esgotar seu demaquilante. Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo aquilo quando Richard tomou as maquiagens dela e, com a concentração de um Rembrandt pós-moderno, efetuou com rapidez e de maneira efetiva o que faltava da pintura.

Quem poderia imaginar que Harmon era um ótimo maquiador? Além de finalizar o olho que faltava, ele ainda o equilibrou melhor com o primeiro que Maia havia feito, transformando meu rosto por completo numa autêntica personificação de Lexa.

Harmon e Marny me ajudaram a fixar a ombreira em meu lado esquerdo e apesar daquela armadura contrastar em absoluto com o manto nas cores do arco-íris e com as roupas leves e curtas que eu vestia, já era possível sentir a palpitação no peito decorrente daquela velha sensação que a caracterização de Lexa me causava: era simplesmente impossível não se sentir a mulher mais badass do mundo trajando suas vestes e tendo o rosto pintado daquela forma. Amanda também havia dado sua contribuição a minha caracterização; ela fizera a pequena trança pendente sobre a ombreira que Lexa usualmente mantinha, juntamente com o topete preso para trás que livrava meu rosto de fios soltos.

Quando eu finalmente estava pronta e pude vislumbrar minha imagem na tela do iPhone, foi como se eu estivesse revendo um velho amigo de quem tivera de me afastar há muitos anos. Havia dado certo. Eu me sentia inteiramente Lexa, como se não houvesse nenhuma parte do meu corpo que não existisse enquanto Lexa. Aquela maquiagem preta era tão forte, meus cabelos para trás me tornavam tão menos infantil e transformavam por completo a imagem do meu rosto; naquele instante eu tive a certeza de que a heda seria lembrada por toda uma geração ainda, tamanhas as possibilidades que se abriam através da Netflix.

Lexa seria um ícone. Finalmente teria a oportunidade de ser o que sempre merecera ser antes e nunca pudera.

E era com esses pensamentos motivacionais que eu seguia de queixo erguido e totalmente altiva em ostentar, mesmo que de maneira tão rudimentar, um pouco da caracterização dela pela Parada LGBT a fora. A sensação de prazer e conforto com a minha própria imagem era tão grande que devia ser isso mesmo que chamavam de “marcha do orgulho” afinal, porque era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

-Lexa é quem você vai voltar a interpretar, então? – Amanda me questionava, enquanto nos espremíamos em meio aquela multidão animada e alvoroçada que dançava e cantava acompanhando os trios elétricos.

-Sim. Quer dizer, eu não assinei nenhum contrato e nem nada do tipo, mas estou muito inclinada a esse trabalho. Meu assessor falou essa semana qualquer coisa sobre um filme no Japão, mas duvido que eu deixe de fazer The 100 para isso. Eu realmente quero esse papel – eu respondi com o tom de voz alto, para que ela me ouvisse mesmo com a bagunça toda de vozes e purpurinas ao redor de nós.

-Acho que dá para perceber o quanto você quer esse papel, sim – Amanda rebateu, soltando uma gargalhada a seguir.

Eu soltei um riso travesso para ela, de quem sabia o quanto era óbvia a minha admiração por Lexa enquanto Marny finalmente conseguia encontrar um nicho de maior tranquilidade entre as pessoas que acompanhavam as apresentações nos carros.

Ao que parecia, esse era o horário de maior concentração de pessoas no evento até então.

-Você imaginou que seria tão enorme assim? – Marny me perguntava, enquanto abria uma lata de Budweiser quase congelada que acabáramos de comprar.

-Nunca. É incrível, né? Eu acho que quero ser como Amanda e vir todo ano – eu respondia para ela e no instante seguinte já aceitava a lata que Marny me oferecia assim que terminara de sorver alguns gordos goles.

-Acho que quer ser Amanda de várias formas que nem faz ideia...

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas com o que pensei ter entendido das palavras de Marny, mas o barulho e a música alta dificultavam qualquer tentativa de comunicação clara.

-Hein? O que você disse?

Marny pareceu totalmente disposta em me repetir o que havia dito, não fosse um homem de certa idade nos interromper falando com certa urgência e com o tom de voz extremamente alto:

-Ei, garota. Quer subir no trio? – ele disse, direcionando a pergunta para mim deliberadamente.

Eu não entendi nada daquilo. E ele pareceu perceber, porque no instante seguinte tornava a falar alto, não menos agitado do que antes:

-No trio elétrico, ali – e então ele apontou para trás no desfile e eu pude ver mal e mal uma dezena de pessoas que de longe pareciam estar vestidas de... Lexa. E de Clarke.

Eu arregalei meus olhos com aquilo, quase que sem acreditar; existia um trio elétrico com cosplays de The 100 na Parada de San Francisco?

Novamente com a minha demora em responder, afinal aquilo tudo estava acontecendo de maneira muito repentina, o homem seguia sua fala enérgica e sem muita paciência:

-Vamos, garota! Quer subir ou não?

Aparentemente ele não fazia ideia de que EU era Lexa, digamos assim, em pessoa. E eu não o culparia por isso, já que apenas quem conhecesse a série a fundo e olhasse diretamente para o meu rosto seria capaz de enxergar familiaridade; pela afobação daquele homem, ele simplesmente estava caçando pessoas com x caracterização e então esbarrou em mim, ao acaso.

Marny, Maia e eu nos entreolhamos, como sempre fazíamos quando tínhamos que decidir qualquer coisa que fosse de supetão e a resposta delas não demorou mais de um segundo para ser verbalizada:

-VÁ, VÁ!

-VÁ LOGO!

Ambas disseram e eu simplesmente sorri, sentindo uma precipitação enérgica se agitar por todo meu corpo.

 

 

_But here we are, know the fruits from the afterlife_

_We are but young and know we're alive_

_All you are, is silver lining we left behind_

 

 

            Por incrível que pareça eu me senti um pouco tímida no instante em que pus os pés naquele caminhão cheio de hedas e wanhedas; se eu já tinha ficado perplexa de ter esbarrado em um cosplay de Lexa mais cedo, que dirá quando descobri que havia um trio elétrico repleto delas? Não havia apenas personagens de The 100 ali, porém, mas a maioria que estava caracterizada parecia ser encontrada na Parada e era convidada a subir, como foi comigo.

            Eu cheguei de forma discreta, enquanto todos ali pareciam cantar, beber e acenar para o público que acompanhava logo abaixo de maneira muito entusiasmada. Era um pouco intimidante estar apenas com a ombreira que eu havia ganhado de presente enquanto aquelas garotas vestiam o traje completo em sua maioria, então eu preferi me manter num canto mais afastada, com as mãos seguras numa espécie de parapeito que dava para a multidão.

            Permiti que meus olhos recaíssem sobre aquele mar de cores e pessoas que se estendia abaixo de nós e foi uma sensação arrebatadoramente forte. A energia estava ali, cada vez mais intensa, vibrando e vibrando como se o dia todo fosse uma sublime sinfonia que chegava cada vez mais próxima a seu clímax.

            Eu ainda não sabia qual desfecho aquilo tudo teria, mas era como se desse para sentir que algo grande viria pela frente. Não que algo maior que o fato de eu estar pintada como Lexa e com sua ombreira no meio de um trio elétrico na Pride pudesse ser superado, claro, mas a sensação nesse lugar mágico a cada minuto se potencializava; eu era capaz de esperar qualquer coisa.

            Qualquer coisa mesmo.

            Passados alguns minutos observando a grande festa que as pessoas faziam nos arredores abaixo do caminhão, eu cogitei olhar na volta de quem estava junto de mim, a fim de procurar Vanessa, a garota Lexa que havia me presenteado com a ombreira. Possivelmente ela estaria ali em cima também.

            Enquanto meus olhos percorriam pelo trio em busca daquele cosplay já conhecido e nada encontravam, alguma wanheda pareceu fixar os olhos nos meus, de maneira a estreitar os seus próprios; ela não estava assim tão distante de mim, então quanto aparentemente se deu conta de quem eu era, talvez, não levou mais que alguns instantes para aproximar-se com o rosto iluminado e já verbalizando:

            -AH MEU DEUS, NÃO ACREDITO! ALYCIA É VOCÊ?

            Pouco a pouco todos que estavam naquele caminhão comigo foram se inteirando do que parecia acontecer. O quão inusitado para eles poderia ser o fato de que eu estava num trio elétrico de uma parada LGBT como Lexa? Realmente não era meu feitio, mas estava acontecendo e estava sendo simplesmente fantástico.

            Para eles, ao que parecia e para mim ainda mais.

            Eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade em abraçar um por um dos fãs que vieram até mim, com lágrimas muitas vezes; existia muita emoção, surpresa e álcool ao mesmo tempo para que tudo isso não viesse acompanhado de choro. Inúmeros casais de heda e wanheda estavam por ali, inclusive dois garotos que representavam Murphy e Bellamy. Todos pareciam eufóricos pela minha presença ali e isso também me contagiava.

            -Alycia, isso tudo parece um sonho! – uma das últimas Lexas a se aproximar me disse, enquanto nos abraçávamos – eu mal posso acreditar que primeiro pude ver Eliza e agora encontro você! Aqui no trio!

            Ao que parecia, o horário do show de fogos se aproximava; ficou simplesmente impossível de ouvir o que aquela garota havia me dito por último por causa de alguns estouros que se sucederam a seguir, então eu simplesmente sorri de volta para ela, sem ter muito o que responder.

            Ela pareceu se satisfazer com o gesto. Foi quando ela estava se afastando que uma das Lexas começou a entonar, como num grito de guerra no megafone:

-Heda! Heda! Vamos gente, vamos saudar nossa Heda! – ela gritou, de maneira enérgica e eu senti um forte arrepio com os “Heda” que não demoraram a vir na sequência, cada vez mais fortes e mais uníssonos e direcionados a mim.

A princípio, tudo se limitava ao trio elétrico; mas eu não soube dizer como e nem quando fora possível ouvir “Heda” por toda parte. Algumas Lexas agitavam o público com as mãos e eles simplesmente respondiam gritando mais e mais alto, em meio as músicas e aos sons de mais alguns fogos de artifício. Pouco interessava o fato de que aquelas pessoas que estavam abaixo de nós não faziam ideia do porque estavam gritando algo que possivelmente sequer reconheciam o significado, simplesmente não havia como se manter imune àquele coral de vozes que se arrastou de dezenas em dezenas.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas enquanto eu sentia meu coração disparado pela adrenalina que cada grito liberava progressivamente em mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer e nem como reagir, então eu simplesmente ria de nervoso.

Aquilo tudo era para mim? Aquelas pessoas todas estavam eufóricas fazendo uma ode... a mim? À Lexa?

Ainda completamente pasma, eu me vi permitindo que o garoto cacheado e vestido como Bellamy me erguesse parcialmente por um dos braços, seguido do outro garoto que estava de Murphy; ambos me elevavam diante da multidão e de repente era como se eu estivesse em Polis, era como se eu realmente fosse a comandante.

Eu fechei meus olhos e apenas suspirei naquele êxtase: _nós éramos o que éramos, afinal._

 

 

_The sun creates some different escape to stay alive_

_And now we'll go, and all the answers are with us now_

 

 

            Minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco trêmulas quando pisei na grama logo após a descida do caminhão; o frenesi permanecia percorrendo as minhas veias e era como se eu estivesse inteiramente renovada. Inteiramente renascida. Eu jamais imaginaria em toda vida que um episódio como esse pudesse acontecer comigo algum dia, ou que ter feito um papel numa série de televisão me marcaria tanto em tantos aspectos.

            Existia uma Alycia antes de Lexa e outra Alycia depois dela, com toda certeza.

Com a sensação contínua de que a Parada de SF havia me proporcionado mais emoções em apenas um dia do que meu ano inteiro que se passara, eu me pus a caminhar pelo perímetro próximo ao caminhão. Marny e Maia me disseram para espera-las por ali, a fim de novamente nos encontrarmos para que pudéssemos acompanhar juntas o final do show de fogos do encerramento do evento, que acontecia mais adiante e onde a maioria das pessoas agora se concentrava.

Eu ergui meus olhos para o céu, então. As luzes soltavam faíscas multicoloridas e o som dos estouros preenchiam todos os sentidos e não apenas a audição. Era possível inalar o ar daquele lugar e sentir que tudo que eu havia vivido ali e ainda estava vivendo jamais seria esquecido, tampouco seria tão cedo superado.

O que poderia superar tudo isso, afinal?

Com um sorriso pleno e satisfeito eu simplesmente abaixei meus olhos mais uma vez, para verificar se Marny ou Maia já apontavam em alguma direção, mas não foram bem elas quem apareceram nitidamente no meu campo de visão.

Meu estômago revirou. Uma, duas vezes.

Eu estreitei meus olhos, sentindo mais ou menos o que sentira há mais de um ano atrás no SupperClub, quando esbarrara em alguém que definitivamente não esperava encontrar. A diferença é que no momento eu poderia multiplicar por vinte a intensidade da surpresa.

Foi impossível não brecar meus passos ali mesmo.

Em meio ao reflexo das luzes que estouravam e se derramavam tornando o céu um cenário repleto de clarões cintilantes sobre nossas cabeças eu pude vislumbrar Eliza.

Apesar da distância de alguns metros entre nós duas, aqueles cabelos loiros e ondulados, mesmo mais compridos e mais claros do que eu estava acostumada jamais passariam despercebidos por mim; ou, então, aquele busto proeminente tão característico dela, um dia tão convidativo a mim mesma, não poderia de forma alguma deixar de chamar minha atenção; ou, ainda, aquele cenho franzido que ela tanto adotava na cenas de Clarke comigo... não houve nenhuma dúvida.

Era Eliza toda quem estava ali.

Meu coração agora latejava nas veias laterais do meu pescoço e era como se meu corpo todo tivesse incendiado.

Ela também me olhava de volta. E também parecia surpresa, pude concluir.

Foi como se nada mais existisse ali, além de nós duas, dos fogos e daquele contato visual que não parecíamos mais capazes de desviar; nossos olhos estavam vidrados como um ímã potente, tudo parecia pesado e atrativo demais para que se lutasse contra.

Mas não estávamos tão sozinhas assim, afinal.

Havia uma garota de cabelos escuros e curtos que mantinha um dos braços tatuados enroscados pelo pescoço de Eliza e era como se apenas agora eu pudesse percebê-la ali. Também podia notar que ambas carregavam um símbolo de igual desenhado em um dos lados do rosto e estranhamente foi como se de repente elas parecessem um casal.

Parecessem um casal DEMAIS para que de fato não fossem.

-Ah, não... - eu pude ouvir a voz de Marny às minhas costas e quando finalmente consegui me desvencilhar daquele feitiço maluco que o olhar de Eliza havia me posto, pude vislumbra-la junto de Maia e do restante do pessoal que passara o dia conosco se aproximando.

Marny, Maia e Harmon já mantinham os olhos fixos na direção de Eliza e eu percebi que não havia mais como esconder de ninguém o que acontecia ali.

Eu simplesmente engoli em seco, então.

 

 

_Come and solve yourself, we've already fought_

_Do you know too much?_

_Are these pieces meant to be side by side?_

_I'm how they'll make you close your eyes before we die_


End file.
